Permanent
by ContraBardus
Summary: Jusenkyo curses are permanent, and Ranma Saotome will do anything for a cure. Unfortunately, her new hobby keeps getting in the way...
1.

  
Permanent.  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all related characters  
are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and are used without  
permission.  
  
A sort of moody fic that I churned out today. Came out  
pretty good so far hope fully will get more action oriented  
later on...  
  
  
Ranma Saotome sat by the window of the small  
apartment she had rented and sighed. In the past year she  
had not spoken unless it was absolutely necessary; ever  
since the incident in China; her father sat in the corner  
and snored loudly, while Mr. P wandered into the room  
looking lost as usual. It had been hard to find a place  
that would accept pets, especially a giant panda; but the  
Manager of the apartment had been so impressed with the  
human like manners of the panda that she had allowed them  
to remain.  
  
She only did two things now, train and work. She  
had managed to get a job in a local diner; it was barely  
kept open by its clientele of old men and women. She worked  
as a waitress; and had thus far been able to pay the bills  
and keep her and the old man fed. The place was going  
under and she didn't think it would last.  
  
She watched the rain hit the glass on the window as  
a small shower began, it was the beginnings of a much  
larger storm as thunder rumbled softly in the distance. Mr.  
P jumped up beside her and watched the shower quietly from  
her lap; almost out of habit she reached down and tightened  
the bandana around his neck.   
  
Outside people scurried away into the cover of buildings; She watched couples dive into secluded corners together, laughing or huddling close in each other's arms; a deep sorrow filled her heart as the  
images taunted her; it was something she would now never know. Finally tiring of brooding alone she stood, dropping the pig to the ground gently, and walked into the center of the room and began her Kata.  
  
The panda rolled over to watch her. "Again?" said  
its sign. She intensified her movements growing faster and  
stronger with each blow. "Your obsessing boy," said the  
other side of the sign.  
  
Ranma knew it must be bad if her father thought  
she was obsessing over martial arts. "What else have I got  
left?" she asked herself in her mind. No answer came.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma weaved through tables with a grace that other  
women only wished they could attain; her movements where  
quick and sharp as she flawlessly tended to her duties as  
if they where nothing more than an afterthought. Tomorrow  
she would begin school; She did not like her father's  
decision but she did not want to argue with him; it seemed  
to be a waste of her breath, lately every conversation  
seemed to be a waste of her breath. She passed a table with  
one of her regular customers and smiled; She didn't really  
feel like smiling but it was part of her job.  
  
Mr. Daimoko watched her flow around the tables  
with her usual zeal and unnatural dexterity; but something  
was not right, she was depressed from the moment he saw  
her. The sad girl did what she had to and more in her work,  
often seeming to take to a task as if it were a challenge.  
She was quiet and never rude to the customers, a model  
employee; but the air of depression was still there. "I  
hope she pulls through a young girl like that should enjoy  
her life," said a customer to him.  
  
"Yup, she is an excellent employee," replied  
Daimoko turning his gaze back to her again. "Easy on the  
eyes too, I only wish I was as young again,"   
  
He could have sworn she spared him a spiteful stare for a split second.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked home and sat at the table with her  
father and Mr.P as they ate dinner in the usual way, a free  
for all battle, although Ranma occasionally sided with Mr.  
P to be fair. She had picked up the pig from Jusenkyo after  
she and her father were cursed. The guide and her father  
had dropped into a pot of boiling water alive to cook it  
for supper. Ranma had walked in and saved it after it  
refused to die after several minutes. She had beat her  
father for trying to eat anything he had caught near the  
springs even after knowing about the curses and nursed the  
pig back to health; Only to find her suspicions true, it  
had been a man once. The two had a sort of bond between  
them, almost like a rivalry each understanding and  
sympathizing with the other's situation. Mr. P was a name  
they both just sort of adopted over time, as opposed  
to "pig" and the like.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Early the next morning, Ranma changed into her  
uniform, the skirt was longer than it needed to be and the  
blouse loose. Then she put on a thick pair of glasses and  
tightened the bindings around her chest her long red hair  
was in a loose ponytail with bangs that covered most of her  
face. She walked towards the door only to find Mr. P  
waiting for him. "I suppose you want to come?"  
  
The pig nodded with a look that said, "You are not  
leaving me here all day with -him-."  
  
Ranma offered a rare smile and scooped him into the  
bag with a warning glare; Mr. P knew what it meant. "Don't  
wander off." Ranma walked out the door and onto the street;  
she immediately jumped onto a fence and walked purposefully  
towards the school. "I suppose he's trying to cling to some  
sort of humanity," she thought as she felt the pig move  
around in her bag.  
  
+++++++++  
  
At the school a large group of boys had gathered  
and was attacking a lone girl who was wiping the floor with  
them. Ranma watched for a moment before she felt someone's  
eyes on her; She grew uncomfortable and moved through the  
crowd, silently weaving her way between the boys looking at  
the ground as she quickly navigated the crowd without  
coming into contact with a single student. Once inside the  
building she let out a deep breath that she had not  
realized she was holding. Students who had long since grown  
used to the battle passed her and moved to their own  
lockers and classes without giving her a second glance.  
Ranma brushed her bangs back for a second and let them fall  
back into her face before moving out of the gaze of a  
particular group of girls to find her own way around the  
halls.  
  
Nabiki Tendo watched the new arrival walk silently  
through the crowd unnoticed. "Who is that?" she wondered  
aloud. She looked at the girl through a pair of binoculars  
intently and smiled. She was a pretty girl and well trained  
in some form of martial arts judging from the way she moved  
through the crowd with ease, often ducking into shadows  
unnoticed. "That's not something you learn in a Dojo."  
Nabiki frowned a little as she followed her movements.  
  
"What?" gasped one of the girls next to her.  
  
"Find out who the new girl is," ordered Nabiki just  
before the girl disappeared into the building; Her target  
turned and looked straight at her right before she went  
in. "She's known I was watching her the whole time,"  
thought Nabiki coolly.  
  
"New girl? Sure thing boss." replied the girl as  
she scurried away.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Class this is Miss Saotome, a new transfer student  
who has just returned from a trip to China," Ranma bowed as  
the Teacher introduced her to the class. "So Miss Saotome  
tell us about yourself."  
  
"No." Ranma walked to her seat in the back of the  
class ignoring the old man's confused look as he struggled  
to recover. She surveyed the room around her and noticed  
that the girl who had been fighting the boys in the  
courtyard was in the front row. The teacher began class  
again after recovering his wits; Ranma sat silently as the  
students watched her for a while and then forgot about her.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Three weeks pass...  
  
Ranma and the pig sat at the small wooden table  
that sat in the center of the apartment with pages of work  
sitting in front of them; Mr. P had taken to doing the  
assignments the teacher had given the class. She stopped  
long enough to watch for a moment as he wrote with a small  
inkbottle and the tip of one of his hooves. The girl had  
long ago learned his real name, but Mr. P had stuck even  
then. Ranma frowned as he signed his paper "Ryoga Hibiki"  
and looked at her; she had been beaten again by the pig.  
  
She supposed School work made him feel a little human  
again; "Keep it up pig." She flicked him in the head with  
her index finger and smiled for a second before she got up  
and walked towards the door again; "Off to work," she  
thought a little sourly.  
  
+++++++++  
  
The next day a group of girls approached Ranma as  
she sat in her corner of the courtyard during  
lunch.   
  
"Hello," said the one in front that she recognized  
as the 'fight girl' Akane Tendo. "I'm Akane, I've seen you  
around but never really gotten to talk to you."   
  
The redhead looked at her evenly and said nothing.   
  
"Ranma is it? I was wondering would like to go with us for ice cream after  
school or something?" the girl pushed back her long black  
locks of hair looking amazingly cute in the process. Ranma  
felt herself blushing and tried to stop it only making it  
worse. Akane's smile broadened; "You don't have to be  
shy."  
  
"No thanks, I have to work." Ranma stood and walked  
away after smiling politely for a moment.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Later after gym class she stood in the shower  
staring at the wall. As always she waited for most of the  
girls to leave before entering everyone had just assumed  
she was just shy. She watched the water drain into the hole  
in the floor through the steam; for the first time in a  
long while she did not thing how much she hated the water  
as she bathed. She could not get that girl out of her  
mind. "Perhaps its because she was the first to speak to  
you for a long time," her mind reasoned; She turned off the  
water and leaned on the wall as she tried to make some  
sense of her world again. "Maybe its time you got over  
this," said a voice in her head, a voice that was no longer  
hers, the voice of a man.  
  
She put a fist through the wall and  
growled. "Never," bitterness seemed to punctuate every word  
she spoke as of late. The few remaining girls in the shower  
shrieked and walked out quickly. She pulled her hand from  
the hole to see a frightened looking boy on the other side  
staring at her face through the hole, she grinned at him  
with a dark look in her eyes, after a second the boy's eyes  
started to wander downward. Ranma wrapped her towel around  
herself and walked out of the shower leaving him staring at  
the falling water and steam.  
  
Daisuke could not believe his eyes; the most  
beautiful girl he had ever seen had almost punched him in  
the face...by putting her fist through the wall. "Who Was  
that?" he wondered. He knew he would have noticed a girl  
like that walking around, there was just no way he could  
miss it.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
It would be almost three days before Daisuke was  
proven not to be insane. He wandered around asking about  
the beautiful red haired girl who had put her hand through  
the wall for the rest of the week.  
  
"Jeez Daisuke, the only girl around here with red hair is  
that creepy Saotome kid; maybe she should go out with  
Gosunkugi," Hiroshi snorted crudely at his joke during  
lunch the day after the incident.  
  
"Don't be gross, she was a goddess," Daisuke's eyes  
glazed over as he desperately tried to picture the event in  
his mind again.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Then on Friday...  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stepped out from behind a tree in  
front of Akane Tendo with his bukoten held ready. Ranma was  
less than three feet behind the girl hoping to get by  
before the carnage started again. "Shit," muttered the girl  
as she tried to pick up her pace to avoid the fight before  
it started; As she had planed Kuno did not notice her,  
unfortunately he also did not notice slicing her bag in  
half as he swung at Akane. Ranma stopped wide-eyed staring  
at the bag half in her arms; the pig was gone.  
  
"Ryoga!" cried Ranma softly as Kuno's foot came  
down on the other half of her bag without thinking She  
threw herself into the boy and knocked him away from the  
bag.  
  
"Who would Dare?!" roared Kuno as he turned to see  
a small average looking girl bent over half a bag holding a  
small pig. "How dare you interfere-" he spoke until she  
looked up at him.  
  
"He's cut." She gave him an angry stare that bored  
deep into his own eyes; the pig in her arms had a shallow  
gash along its side.  
  
"What?" said Kuno not quite comprehending the  
situation yet.  
  
"You hurt my friend." said the girl she did not say  
it with emotion, she had spoken evenly and coolly as if she  
was giving the time. She stood up and removed her glasses  
before flexing every muscle in her chest; tearing the tight  
and restrictive binding on her breast, finally she reached  
up and tied a ribbon from her bag onto her hair creating a  
more manageable ponytail and clenched her fist at her sides  
after laying the animal on the ground gently.  
  
Kuno and the rest of the student body gasped as the  
normally quiet girl went from an average, cute looking, but  
quiet and odd girl; to a stunning and fierce looking pissed  
off babe, in a matter of seconds. The girl looked at the  
pig as the animal glared at Kuno angrily nursing its side.  
  
"I challenge you," said Ranma calmly.  
  
Kuno laughed and smiled his best smile at  
her. "Very well if you win I shall allow you to date with  
me."  
  
"If I win there won't be any of you left to date,"  
growled the girl as she stepped back and remained relaxed.  
  
Kuno swung once, that was all; Ranma was on him  
immediately, she crushed him easily, pounding on him for  
almost a full minute; strategically placing blows to keep  
him standing although he wanted to fall after the first;  
Kuno collapsed in a heap when it was all over.  
  
"Wow," said Akane as she looked over Kuno and noted  
he had a long red mark in the same manner as the pig did  
along his side, his Kendo uniform was torn to shreds along  
the area she had concentrated most of her blows. It would  
make a rather nasty bruise for some time. Ranma walked  
towards the school with the pig cradled in her arms. She  
held it in a respectful manner, not that of a young girl  
comforting a pet. Akane watched as the girl disappeared  
towards the nurse's office.  
  
Nabiki ran up to Akane and frowned as she  
desperately tried to catch her breath and speak at the same  
time. "We have to find out where she lives."  
  
"Why?" asked Akane after clearing the daze from  
what she had just seen.  
  
"Akane are you blind?" asked Nabiki with a  
surprised look crossing her features for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the younger girl as she  
tried to turn her attentions from the girl's diminishing  
figure.  
  
"She was using the Anything Goes style, you of all  
people should know that," said Nabiki coolly with a smug  
smile.  
  
"Only two families practice that style that is  
rediculo-" Akane stopped; Nabiki was right.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma walked towards her home and watched the two  
girls follow her silently as they could. "Come on out, you  
aren't hiding from anyone Tendo," she said after a few  
bocks. Akane stepped out of hiding and blushed at being  
caught. "And the other girl." Nabiki grumbled and stepped  
from her own spot. "What do you want?"  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked  
Akane.  
  
"My father taught me," said Ranma turning away.  
  
"Wait!" called Akane after her.  
  
"What is it?" sighed Ranma.  
  
"Why do you act like that? Would it hurt you to  
smile?" She looked at Ranma with a sad expression almost  
pitying.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Ranma turned away in  
disgust, she didn't need pity.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Nabiki.  
  
Ranma sighed again and turned to face the girls  
again; She had not spoken this much in a long time. "Well,  
what do you want to know?"  
  
"Where did you learn the any thing goes style?"  
asked the older girl.  
  
Ranma gasped. "How do you know what it's called?"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane smiled as Ranma gaped at the sign on the gate  
to her home. "Weird, eh Mr.P?" she asked the pig. Akane was  
a little surprised when the pig nodded in reply.  
  
"Your pig is so cute! Can I hold him?" asked Akane  
smiling at the pig.  
  
"If he wants to let you, he isn't really a pet.  
Just don't put him down or he'll get lost," answered Ranma  
not really paying attention.  
  
"Hello young lady are you interested in taking a  
class with us?" Soun Tendo appeared next to the three girls  
from the gate; he had walked out after seeing Ranma staring  
at the sign.  
  
"No thanks, I already know the style; although I am  
a bit surprised to see some one else teaches it."  
  
Soun looked at her oddly. "Well now, I doubt that  
miss...?" said Soun warily to the girl.  
  
"Saotome, Ranma Saotome," replied girl; Soun gasped  
and staggered back as he attempted to stay conscious.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Soun sat across from the girl looking cheerful as  
she nervously looked around. "So how is old Genma?"  
  
"Gone," replied Ranma casually.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Soun looked a little  
pale suddenly. "You have a brother I understand?" the man  
tried his best to sound cheerful.  
  
"I am an only child," answered Ranma.  
  
"And your Mother?" asked Soun desperately  
attempting to control his emotions.  
  
"Haven't seen her in ten years," said the girl,  
she was looking less and less interested in the  
conversation, but she was at least trying to be polite.  
  
Soun looked at the girl in shock. "That is truly  
sad," he tried his best to look dignified.  
  
"How did you know my father?" asked Ranma suddenly  
in a suspicious tone.  
  
"We were best friends for many years training  
under the same master," replied Soun barely holding back  
tears.  
  
"I see." Ranma frowned and turned away from him  
absently.  
  
Akane looked at her softly from her place at the  
table; it explained a lot about her; the girl's family was  
gone and she had to work to support herself and who ever  
she was living with; Desperate to end the tension Akane  
piped up. "Ranma, you want to go spar in the Dojo?"  
  
Ranma turned to face her and a small smile formed  
on her lips, "sure."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma recognized Akane's style from earlier fights  
and never gave it a second thought; but now up close and  
personal she saw that it was indeed Anything Goes style.  
Even though it was a little rough and inexperienced. Ranma  
flipped over Akane as she Charged at her screaming "This  
time for real!" She landed behind her and tapped her on the  
back of the head.  
  
"Wow, you're pretty good." said Akane laughing. Ranma  
soon joined in; it was the first time she had laughed in a  
very long time. "It's getting late, won't somebody get  
worried about you?"  
  
"I live alone," said Ranma. "Well, just me and the  
animals." she corrected.  
  
"Oh," Akane looked surprised for a moment.  
  
Soun walked up to the pair. He had been watching  
for some time now and spoke up. "Someone as young as you  
living alone?"  
  
Ranma turned pale, if she was turned over to the  
government now who knows what would happen to her father  
and Ryoga. "I-I uhhh..."  
  
"I feel responsible for you young lady. Your father  
was a good friend who helped me keep my sanity over those  
terrible years of training with the master. If Genma had a  
son then our two families would have been joined through  
Marriage. Therefore, I would like to think of you as  
family, I would be honored if you would stay with us."  
Soun started crying a river of tears.  
  
"B-but, you just met me, and I uh..." stammered  
Ranma  
  
Ranma did not know what to say to the man; they had  
returned to the living room and sat around the table again  
as Soun made his proposition. It would help her  
considerably to have a stable home and not have to worry  
about scratching together enough to pay the rent and feed  
her and her 'family'; she frowned and thought for a  
moment. "I accept...on two conditions, One is that you  
allow me to keep my animals, and the second is that you  
allow me to pay rent."  
  
"Very well. I hope they are well trained," replied  
Soun as he seemed to beam happiness.  
  
"You could say that," was all Ranma could think to  
say.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Nabiki was sitting with the pig in front of the  
television going over some problems in her notebook and  
doing the budget. "You're right that is wrong," she  
corrected and looked to the pig it nodded and pressed some  
numbers on her calculator. "Right that should do it," she  
said to it and it squealed happily.  
  
Soun saw this and sweat. "Lets go Mr. P, we have  
some stuff to talk about at home." The pig jumped into her  
arms as she passed and the two walked out into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

  
Permanent 2  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked into her apartment and looked at her father who was  
lazily sipping tea out of a small cup in its paws. "Hello son," said the  
sign the panda offered.   
  
"Father," said Ranma coolly in the tone she reserved only for her  
father. "What's this about an arranged marriage?" she cracked her knuckles  
and dropped a confused Mr.P on the floor.   
  
+++++++++  
  
The next day Ranma was surprised to see Akane waiting outside her  
door. "Hi" she said as she walked up and met the red head at the door.   
On the way to school Akane walked next to her looking cheerful. "You're  
really moving in with us?"   
  
"Looks like it; my life will be a lot easier if I do. It's closer  
to both the school and my job, and the rent is much cheaper." Ranma looked  
nervously at her companion and tried to pay attention to where she was  
heading.  
  
"So uh, where do you work?" asked Akane casually trying to start  
conversation.   
  
"Its called Gaijin café," Ranma answered automatically, she wasn't  
used to friendly conversation.   
  
"That's near the Dojo isn't it?" asked Akane thoughtfully.   
  
"Yes," replied Ranma mechanically.   
  
"Why do you act like that? It's creepy," Akane said quietly to  
herself.   
  
"What's so creepy about it?" asked Ranma.   
  
Akane blushed and looked at her feet in embarrassment. "I'm sorry  
it's just you seem so..." Akane floundered guiltily trying to find the  
words.   
  
"Cold? Try spending months in a foreign country being hunted like  
an animal. It helps your hearing a lot too." Ranma stared forward angrily  
and then blushed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have..." the girl broke herself off  
before she embarrassed herself further.   
  
"Ranma?" said Akane to the girl with a horrified look crossing her  
features for a moment. "What happened to you?"   
  
Ranma simply continued to walk silently.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma looked at the crowd amassed at the gates of Furinkan with a  
disgusted sigh. "Your public awaits," she gave Akane a small humorless  
smile.   
  
Akane returned the smile. "At least she's trying." The two walked  
towards the school with Akane leading by several yards.   
  
"There she is!" cried one of the boys in the front. They charged  
at the two girls, Akane began as soon as the first wave of boys hit, to  
her surprise many of the boys, about half in fact, passed her completely  
and charged Ranma who backed away with a look of horror on her face; the  
red head turned to run, but the boys swarmed her.   
  
Ranma watched in horror as the boys passed Akane and charged at  
her. "No!" she thought and turned away. The boys had a head start and the  
element of surprise and swamped her.   
  
She spun around as one of the boys swung at her and cried, "I love you!"   
  
She moved through the crowd dodging  
punches and kicks fluidly and easily. "Too many!" she thought desperately  
looking for a break in the crowd. Several boys tried to crush her in a dog  
pile and Ranma rolled away. "Can't escape!" thought the frightened girl  
frantically.   
  
Akane finished up the last part of her little squad and turned to  
see Ranma facing not only her usual fan cub, but also about fifteen new  
faces as well. "No! Get away from her you jerks." she started to run for  
the crowd.   
  
Then an almost inhuman yell erupted from the center of the Mob.   
Ranma shot straight up twenty feet into the air with a jumping uppercut  
that knocked one boy fifteen feet back and took out several other students  
in his wake. Ranma landed and looked at her opponents carefully. The boys  
circled her and began to close in.   
  
Everyone not involved stopped and stared in shock; Akane saw Ranma  
standing in the center of the crowd in a ready stance, she had seen Ranma  
fight twice now and neither time had she actually taken up a stance.   
Akane started to move towards the girl to help, but a warning hand on her  
shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Nabiki holding her back gently  
shaking her head.   
  
"Akane look at her eyes," her sister said simply.   
  
She turned to watch as the boys edged their way ever closer to the  
girl carefully and slowly. "She looked and saw a very serene and calm  
Ranma standing motionless in the center. Her eyes held no emotion or fire;  
she almost seemed to be nothing but lifeless statue; Ranma was a killing  
machine.   
  
"No! They'll be killed!" cried Akane as she watched at the boys  
edge closer, she made no move to break her sister's grip though.   
  
One of the Karate club members snapped and ran at Ranma. He  
screamed as he rushed her; She moved slightly to dodge his strike and  
backhanded him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a  
sickening thud and she jumped into the crowd of boys surrounding her  
silently. She kicked one boy in the neck breaking his collar bone and  
dropping him like a rock. One of the sumo club took a swing at her and she  
grabbed his arm and slammed him down on the ground while twisting her  
weight ripping his arm out of the socket dislocating his shoulder without  
stopping her momentum as she planted her feet in another boy's face.  
Another boy dressed on boxing gear swung at Ranma; she grabbed his wrist  
and ducked under his arm, then she punched up through his elbow breaking  
it instantly. Another boy kicked at her and she grabbed his ankle, brought  
it down on her thigh as she kneeled, and elbowed his knee breaking it  
instantly as well. She turned and charged into another group of boys  
without making a sound.   
  
After what seemed like hours had passed, Akane and Nabiki watched  
in horror as Ranma stood in the center of the pile of broken and entirely  
unconscious boys. She stood breathing evenly and looked around at the  
destruction she had caused. She fell to her knees and took deep controlled  
breaths as she stared at her hands with absolutely no emotion on her face.  
Akane gasped as she thought a shimmer of golden light could be seen in her  
palms for a moment; but she dismissed it as Tatewaki Kuno walked out from  
behind a tree and smiled at the girl who was regaining control of herself  
slowly. Ranma looked at her hands and sobbed as the scope of what she had  
done hit her. "Shampoo," she said aloud.   
  
The kendoist smiled smugly at the girl before him on the ground  
and waited patiently for her to gaze up at his glory. "Such sweet  
remorse," he said to Ranma who merely looked at him.   
  
"You did this," said Ranma calmly.   
  
"No! He'll be killed!" cried Akane as she stepped forward again,  
but was once again restrained by her sister.   
  
"No, he won't. Broken but not killed. Perhaps he needs it for being  
so careless," Nabiki pointed to the bodies of the male populous of  
Furinkan. All of them were broken and crushed, but not a single one was  
in any danger of dying. Arms and legs where bent at odd angles and faces  
where hardly recognizable; but no deathblows could be seen in the  
unconscious forms that lay in the grass.   
  
Kuno's clothes were obviously designed to show off the scar he had  
received in the earlier battle with Ranma. "They, as with the beauteous  
Akane Tendo, must defeat you for the honor of your company."  
  
"Who are you interfere with my life?" asked Ranma with the same  
maddening calm.   
  
"'Twas no trouble my dear; it is what the superior class does to  
those obviously too weak to live on their own," he tossed a rose at Ranma  
dramatically.   
  
Ranma punched it in the air causing it to explode sending petals  
in every direction. "You are an arrogant jerk," she spoke the words as a  
statement and not a curse.   
  
"Now fair maiden might thou spar with me?" Kuno readied himself  
for battle.   
  
Ranma waved her hand around her and looked at Kuno with her face  
growing hard. "Does it look like I'm sparing to you?"   
  
"My heart guides me into this battle," said the boy as he charged  
Ranma.   
  
The girl jumped into the air and came down hard on Kuno's chest;  
She then sprung off him and onto the ground several feet away; after a  
second of silence between the two Kuno leaned forward and coughed up a  
fair amount of blood.   
  
Ranma eyed him coldly as he stood clutching his chest. "I just  
punctured your right lung slightly. If you don't receive medical attention  
within the next two hours you will die. There is a pay phone inside the  
school." Ranma flipped him a hundred yen coin and began to walk away; She  
stopped and turned slightly. "Now -sempai- do you see how much I love a  
weakling like you?" her voice dripped with venom as she walked away  
without looking at him again.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
It began to rain and some of the students woke up and started  
moaning and others screamed in terror and pain from their injuries. The  
few who escaped unharmed and those who had fought Akane looked on in  
horror as the girl walked away from the screaming pile of bodies.   
  
She looked like a demon to her, a cold hard emotionless face that  
could not possibly be human; yet Akane could not bring herself to be  
afraid or angry.   
  
Ranma stopped in front of her. "I am sorry for this, but maybe now  
you understand the kind of life I've had over the past year," she said  
sadly.   
  
Akane looked at Ranma with piteous eyes. "Ranma how could you?"  
she slapped the girl across her face and got no reaction from her; Ranma  
merely turned her head and wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist.   
  
"I have fought for my life every day for almost a year. I thought,  
finally it would all go away once I got back home. I guess I was wrong,"   
she said quietly once again returning to her emotionless daze; finally she  
silently walked towards the building.   
  
"Akane she didn't do anything wrong; she defended herself, plain  
and simple." Nabiki watched Ranma walk slowly towards the school and  
didn't appear to be paying any attention to her sister.  
  
"That poor girl what could have happened to her to cause this?"  
said Akane after a moment. In the distance emergency vehicles sirens  
wailed and the pair turned towards the school.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Later the same day, during the lunch period...   
  
Akane could not find Ranma anywhere on the campus; when she asked  
most of the girls gave her hateful stares and the boys simply turned away  
quietly. After finally giving up her search Akane walked into the lunch  
room hoping for a few leftovers before she found her friends outside; the  
speakers across the campus crackled to life suddenly and a voice spoke  
clearly four simple words that everyone understood. "The attacks will  
stop."  
  
"Ranma?" gasped Akane startled by the announcement. She ran  
towards the school office and caught the girl right as she walked out.  
"There you are, I was worried; you forgot to eat lunch with us." Ranma  
offered a halfhearted smile and allowed herself to be taken to a group of  
girls in the courtyard.   
  
Several of them gasped and stared at her in fear and wonder. Many  
of the other girls were giving Ranma dirty looks, she realized that it  
must be because their boyfriends were involved in the attack this morning.  
The paramedics arrived and the police questioned the boys. No one would  
give any information out of either 'love', fear or both. More than half  
the schools male population was absent now because they had to be taken to  
the hospital. Ranma looked at Akane and asked a simple question.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Akane turned to face her and hugged her causing Ranma to freeze up  
and blush. "Because I don't understand, I pray I never do, and I hope you  
get the chance to forget," she looked over at Nabiki on the other side of  
the field who smiled back at her. "We're going to be living together and I  
think we should be friends." Ranma blushed and looked down at her knees.   
  
"She's so cute; Friends...huh?" Ranma mind wandered for a moment,  
as she was unsure of what to say or do. "But I can't forget, I won't let  
that happen," the words where whispered and Akane released her looking  
confused again. "It's too important."   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Kuno sat looking at the doctor suspiciously. "What do you mean its  
not punctured?" he said bluntly.   
  
"You've been faked out my friend," said the doctor looking at the  
chart. "She broke your ribs all right and I'm not surprised you coughed  
up a little blood with all the bruises she gave you. She must really hat-"   
  
"I knew it she does love me!" he cried.   
  
The doctor sighed and placed the chart back on the table. "You and  
I need to talk," he said to the Kendoist as Kuno hugged his pillow  
joyously.   
  
  
  
  



	3. 

  
  
  
Permanent part 3  
  
Ranma grunted as she lifted another box and moved  
it into the room The Tendos had provided for her. She  
smiled as Akane helped often straining with boxes Ranma  
lifted easily. "Wow, you don't have much stuff, but it's  
heavy."  
  
"I collect books," said Ranma casually as she  
dropped another box on the ground.  
  
Akane perked up a little. "Really?"  
  
Ranma nodded "Old books, magic tomes and things  
like that, real occult stuff." Akane started a little at  
this and smiled weakly. Ranma opened one of the boxes and  
blew the dust off the covers.  
  
Akane looked inside and almost fell over. "These  
are all about curses," she said sounding a little unnerved  
and filling through them.  
  
Ranma nodded and placed another box down next to  
the others. "Most of them are."  
  
"Remind me never to get on your bad side," said  
Akane to herself.  
  
"That's good advice." Akane couldn't tell if she  
was serious, she flipped through the next box of books. All  
of them were old magic tomes and medical journals on rare  
conditions.   
  
She opened the next box and pulled out a small  
booklet and almost gasped in relief. 'Urusei Yatsura.'  
there where several volumes.   
"Oh those are Mr. P's, he seems to like them for some reason," said Ranma; Akane face faulted and dropped the book in the box.  
  
Mr. P. squealed and scurried over and jumped in the  
box, he emerged with one of the books in his mouth and  
scurried over to a corner to read. Akane stared at the pig  
uncomfortably for a moment before turning to get another  
box to bring into the room; only to find herself bumping  
into a large fuzzy wall. A fuzzy black and white wall with  
a cast and bandaged head.  
  
Akane almost passed out as the giant panda walked  
into the room and waved at Ranma sheepishly. Ranma sighed  
and introduced Akane to her father.  
  
"Akane meet Mr. Panda," she said to the bewildered girl who  
was having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"This is your other pet?!" said Akane as she backed  
nervously away from the animal, it looked at her and sat  
down in the room.  
  
"He's harmless Akane," said the girl flatly as she  
pulled another box into the room.  
  
Akane stared at the animal for a moment and went  
down stairs. "I don't feel well."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Later that night, Ranma sat at the table with Akane  
and her family as they watched the television. Soun was  
looking at the panda with mild amusement. "Why he's so well  
trained," he said as the panda played Shogi with him.  
  
"Isn't he though?" commented Ranma earning a growl  
from the bear.  
  
"You certainly have strange pets," said Nabiki as  
Mr. P sat off to the side and read his manga.  
  
"You have no Idea," said Ranma with a small smile  
that disappeared as quickly as it appeared, Akane noticed  
this and smiled as well.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Several hours later Ranma awoke from her sleep and  
sat up in bed. She got dressed and went down for her  
morning practice. Genma was waiting for her in the yard and  
Mr. P sat in the grass nearby to watch. The two combatants  
jumped at each other without words or formalities.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Akane," said a voice that was trying not to be  
loud. Akane woke from her sleep and sat up. She looked and  
saw Nabiki sitting on the edge of her bed with a camera,  
she turned and looked at the clock.  
  
"Nabiki you had better have a good reason for  
waking me up at four thirty," she muttered grouchily.  
  
"You have got to see this," said her sister with a  
happy look on her face.  
  
Akane walked down the stairs quietly and stared at  
the back yard. Ranma and Mr. Panda were sparring in the  
yard. Mr. Panda was using the anything goes style and  
apparently winning. "Th-that's..." stuttered Akane as she  
watched from the doorway; "Weird," she finally said for  
lack of better terms. The two sisters crept back up the  
stairs to bed.  
  
Ranma turned and watched them walk up the stairs.  
She smirked and turned back to her match with the panda. "I  
wonder if they'll ever figure it out? What should I do if  
they do?" She smiled and allowed her father a few more  
hits; she liked to let him win every once and a while, even  
though she had surpassed him in those terrible nights in  
China; it made him feel better. Not that he deserved it  
after what he pulled with Mr. Tendo; for the first time he  
was actually a little glad for his curse. "Huh, 'He' I  
gotta quit thinking that way," thought Ranma as she finally  
knocked her father to the ground with ease.  
  
As Ranma spared with her father something stalked  
in the shadows and watched. It would return later and face  
him and have revenge for what the girl had done; as  
silently as it arrived the thing left. "Soon Saotome soon,"  
it thought vengefully.  
  
Tbc...  
  
This chapter is a bit short and relatively light  
but it sets things up for later. This is still a Dark fic  
and it gets even better soon. It should be noted that this  
all happens well after the time Ranma would have arrived in  
Nerima. [Probably around the time of the Shi shi houkou  
dan.] Ranma would have been living in her apartment for  
several months.  
  
Akane would have met Kodachi and not the Golden  
pair. [No P-chan.] Ukyo and all of Ranma's enemies would  
not have met her yet. [at this point her relationship with  
Ranma is still a secret as well as Shampoo's status.]  
Wonder where she is and how Ranma got away? I'll get to  
it.] Ranma can wear her hair any way she wants too because  
she is a girl. The dragon hair does not effect girls.  
[contrary to many fics, but supported by cannon manga.] I  
had several people mention that when I described Ranma's  
hair while she was disguised for school. Also Kuno was  
seriously hurt in the earlier chapter. Ranma didn't  
puncture his lung. But she did break his ribs and cause him  
to cough up a fair amount of blood. Believe me he was in as  
much pain as some of the other students. She also told him  
he was going to die. Physiological stuff can mess you up.  
That was Ranma's intention.  
  



	4. 

  
  
Permanent part 4: An angry attack.   
  
Ranma sat uncomfortably in the back of the group of girls. They  
were sitting in the back of an icecream store gossiping among themselves. "What's wrong Ranma?" asked one of Akane's friends noticing how  
reclusive she was acting.   
  
"I'm not comfortable around other girls my age," said Ranma  
flatly.   
  
The group looked at her with surprise, "Why?" asked the one on  
Ranma's right.   
  
"Sayuri!" said Akane glaring at her.   
  
"Sorry, you don't have to tell us," said the other girl.   
  
Akane gave Ranma an apologetic look and sighed. "It's okay Akane."   
She looked at the girls and frowned. "The last girl I knew spent seven  
months trying to kill me, she hunted me like an animal, until I finally  
defeated her." Ranma looked out the window with a far away gaze as she  
said this.  
  
Sayuri gulped hard. "Defeated?" she said quietly.   
  
"I think we should change the subject. Sayuri, Yuka?" said Akane  
calmly. The two girls looked at her with frightened eyes and nodded.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane walked behind Ranma a few feet on the way home with Yuka and  
Sayuri walking even further back. They walked silently through the light  
rain. Ranma finally broke it after about ten minutes. "I'm surprised you  
got them to come along after what they saw the other day, you don't have  
to try to cheer me up ya know."   
  
Akane smiled a little. "I like you Ranma, despite all you've been  
through your still a good person, even if you can't see it." She looked up  
at the clouds as they walked wistfully.  
  
Ranma smirked a little. "You don't know me that well Akane."   
  
The girls edged closer to Akane. "Why do you try to push others  
away Ranma?" thought Akane in frustration.   
  
A whirling noise came softly at first and grew ever louder. Ranma  
stopped and looked around. Akane and her friends walked up to her.   
"Ranma? What's Wrong?" asked Akane with a confused expression. Ranma  
shushed her and crouched low. "What's wro-" started Akane but she never  
finished.  
  
Ranma screamed and her arm exploded in pain. She turned to see a  
horrified Akane staring at her, the girl's face was covered in blood. In  
the wall next to them something that looked like a yo-yo with spikes  
protruded from the concrete with specks of blood all over it, a thin metal  
wire protruded from it to some bushes nearby. Ranma reached up to clutch  
her arm and stopped as she her fingers touched bone, her nerves exploded  
again almost caused her to black out; she screamed in anguish.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, for what you did to Shampoo you die!" cried a  
distinctly male voice from all around them. Ranma frowned and grabbed the  
wire, only to have the assailant pull it tight and force deep cuts into  
her hand forcing her to release it.   
  
A robed figure leapt into the air from  
a nearby bush and spun in mid air. Ranma's eyes went wide as she leapt  
into the frightened girls shoving them to the ground and covering them  
with her own body. She yelled in pain yet again as seven metal spikes  
embedded themselves in her legs, back and arms. Ranma stood shakily and  
faced her opponent muttering something strange under her breath.   
  
"Who are you?" she demanded standing in front of the girls with  
her hand hidden behind her back.  
  
"I am Mousse; I am the man who was to be Shampoo's groom, until  
you came." said the boy with his back turned to them. He had long flowing  
robes and long brown hair, he also wore a small traveling pack on his  
back. He turned his head slightly letting Ranma see his face. His glasses  
shone with even the minimal light coming through the rain clouds.   
  
"Shampoo," growled Ranma bending low to the ground in an attempt  
to right herself despite her injuries. "So this is how it ends, looks like  
you win after all you Chinese bitch," she thought bitterly. "I'll not go  
out alone though." thought Ranma as she lifted her hand and sent a strange  
ball of clear energy at the boy while he was watching Akane and her  
friends. After he was certain they posed no threat he side stepped the  
slow moving projectile and smiled. "Damn," Ranma wasn't sure if he had  
seen it or if he was just lucky, probably the latter.   
  
"What was that?" thought Akane as she watched, she was in too much  
shock to move at the moment.   
  
Mousse's face quickly became a snarl swept his arm up releasing a  
large spinning blade at Ranma. Her eyes went side as she registered the  
size of the weapon; it had to be three feet long. She braced herself for  
the blow.  
  
Suddenly, a small black blur appeared from over a wall and slammed  
into the blade from above it. Ranma wasted no time, she shot her own arm  
forward and pointed her hand at Mousse.   
  
The boy cried out in rage and pain as he clutched his face, blood poured from between his fingers. He pulled the small metal knife from his shattered glasses and what was left of his left eye. He uttered a single curse, staggered into the shadows, and disappeared.   
  
Ranma looked at the blade Mousse had thrown, it was sitting upright from the ground and an apparently unharmed Mr.P was sitting up near by. She hobbledo ver and retrieved her knife from the ground and flipped it over in her hands. "Shampoo," she said again and returned it to her sleeve; with that she collapsed.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma woke a few moments later being carried into a building. She  
looked around and saw Akane and her friends were carrying her. Yuka was  
beating on the door of a small clinic. "Dr.Tofu open up please!" she cried  
with desperation in her voice, she was leaving handprints on the door from  
the blood Ranma had lost. Ranma smiled at this as she wavered in and out  
of consciousness.  
  
A tall kindly looking man finally opened the door with a concerned  
face. "Akane what happened?" he said looking at Ranma in shock. The three  
girls were covered in blood and crying in the light evening rain.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Tofu lay Ranma on the examining table and sighed. "Akane we have  
to get this girl to a hospital, these wounds are very serious. Sayuri  
could you turn on the lights please?" he said after a quick glance at the  
various wounds. Ranma smiled again.   
  
She gently but forcefully pushed Dr. Tofu away. Her right hand  
began to glow bright pink. Sayuri stopped and stared at her in wonder.  
Ranma placed her hand firmly over the wound on her arm, she felt the bone  
and screamed in pain as the burning started. The light erupted from her  
eyes, mouth, nose, stomach and every other hole in her body including her  
wounds. She screamed an almost inhuman cry and writhed in pain. A moment  
later she stopped and passed out on the examining table with a tired and  
painful expression on her face.  
  
Dr. Tofu stared at her in disbelief. "Sayuri, lights please," he  
said softly, the girl complied and walked up to the doctor.  
  
"Dr. Tofu...what was that?" she asked.   
  
"I have no Idea," said the Dr. with an unreadable expression.   
  
Ranma awoke once again, "Magic." The four people looked at her  
oddly.   
  
Akane gasped "You really are a witch?" she whispered looking at  
the girl on the table.  
  
"Not exactly, it's kind of hard to explain. I've helped a lot of  
people over the past year, but I can't help myself," she gave a small  
laugh as she said this and looked away from them.   
  
Dr. Tofu looked carefully at her wounds. "Completely healed," he  
said quietly. Accept for a small red mark where Ranma had placed her hands  
there was no evidence she had ever been hurt.   
  
Small scratching noises came from the doorway. "Somebody go let  
Mr.P in," said Ranma as she drifted off again.   
  
"Healed or not she lost a lot of blood, she needs her rest. Let's  
get you girls all cleaned up." Dr. Tofu turned to Yuka and Sayuri and led  
them to a small washroom. Akane walked into the room with Mr.P in her  
arms. She placed him on the bed and giggled as he lay across Ranma's  
stomach.  
  
"She sleeps like a boy," said Yuka as she returned with a giggle  
after noting Ranma's position; in her hands was a now red stained rag.   
  
Akane and Sayuri glared at her. "I have brothers, remember?" Yuka  
snapped returning the glare. Akane and Sayuri blushed and turned back to  
watching Ranma.   
  
"I'll walk you two girls home and Akane can stay with Ranma until  
I get back," said Dr. Tofu as he took the two girls by the shoulder and  
led them away.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma woke the next day groggily. She sat up and turned to see  
Akane sleeping peacefully beside her in a chair. She smiled and then  
frowned at this.  
  
An hour later Ranma sat with Dr. Tofu and Akane at a small table  
eating breakfast. "Well, I guess I had better explain things," sighed the  
red head as she looked at the both of them dejectedly. "It's a long story  
and it doesn't have a happy ending, well I don't consider it to be one  
anyway; It will help you understand who that guy was even though he is not  
directly involved with it." Ranma poked at her half eaten breakfast lazily  
as she spoke.   
  
"He's not in it?" asked Akane sounding a little surprised.  
"You two seemed to know each other."   
  
Ranma smiled humorlessly. "Actually I don't remember ever meeting  
him, Remember what he said when we saw him?"   
  
Akane looked puzzled.   
  
"I am the man who was to be Shampoo's groom," quoted Ranma.   
  
Akane now looked at Ranma with a look of recognition.   
  
"Well this is the story about her....." said Ranma and she began  
her tale.  
  
TbC...  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 

  
Permanent 5: A China tale  
  
  
Ranma Saotome followed the guide with a dead look  
on her face, "Here sirs we find village of Amazon," said  
the guide as he pointed at village they were  
about to enter.  
  
"Amazons?" said Genma's sign. Ranma stood staring  
at nothing; Sitting on her  
pack was Mr.P he looked at the village and squealed  
approvingly. The group  
walked on and into the village.  
  
"Very lucky today sirs! They show their strength  
today," said the guide.   
  
Ranma snorted as they sat by a  
large table with a sign on it, she pulled out one of the  
many books she had 'borrowed' from the guide's home and  
began reading. He  
watched her nervously; he did not ever read them himself  
but felt very  
uncomfortable with her taking them like she did. There were  
thousands of them,  
collected over the centuries by former guides and  
unfortunate visitors. The  
girl had only taken about fifty volumes on specific topics,  
so he let it go.  
  
She had emptied her pack of all but the most essential  
items to make room and  
had around fifteen books strapped on the outside of her  
bag. "Very strange  
young one," he muttered as she ignored the show.  
  
Genma happily chowed down on the food on the table.  
Until a bonbori smashed it into splinters. Ranma looked up  
from her reading and frowned as a young Chinese girl yelled  
angrily at them in Chinese. "'You there panda girl. Why you  
steal my prize?' she say," said the guide translating the  
girls ranting.  
  
Ranma looked at the panda and sighed, she calmly  
placed her book back into the  
bag and lifted it over her shoulder. "Keep him," she said  
to the girl, with  
that she began to walk away.  
  
"Son?" said the panda with a sign.  
  
The girl called after him and followed Ranma with  
an angry stare. "'Where you think you going?' she say,"  
translated the guide again.  
  
"Tell her the animal is not mine," said Ranma. "I'm  
not responsible for him."  
  
The guide did as he was asked and Shampoo stared at the  
girl hard for a moment before saying something in  
Chinese. "Only if you give pig as well," said the guide.  
  
"No," Replied Ranma never breaking stride as she  
walked out of the village.  
  
Shampoo growled and charged at Ranma, the redhead  
ducked under the blow and rolled away removing her bag as  
she went. She stood facing Shampoo with a neutral  
expression on her face. Shampoo charged again and Ranma  
sidestepped and kicked under the Amazon's arms catching her  
in the chin; Shampoo fell back and landed on the ground  
hard.  
  
Ranma stood ready for another attack. Shampoo  
slowly got to her feet and shook her head; She stared at  
Ranma for a moment and smiled. The red head watched as the  
villagers gasped and the guide looked at him in terror. "He  
is won!"  
  
Shampoo walked over to Ranma and kissed her on the  
cheek. The guide grabbed Ranma's arm and ran from the  
village.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Cologne looked at her Great granddaughter and  
sighed. "So a foreign girl  
defeated you and you gave her the kiss of death," she  
looked at the young  
girl in an almost pitious gaze.  
  
Shampoo simply nodded in reply.  
  
"Go then and be quick in your return," said the  
elder; Shampoo bowed and turned away.  
  
As she emerged from her Great Grandmother's home  
Mousse ran up to her.  
"Shampoo promise you'll marry me when you return!" he cried  
hugging a nearby  
bush.  
  
"Stupid Mousse, I'll never marry you. Not until you  
defeat me." Shampoo gave him a halfhearted blow to the head  
and the boy slumped to the ground instantly.  
  
"That wasn't near as hard as she used to hit...I  
think I'm wearing her down!" he thought happily half way to  
unconsiousness.  
  
"Maybe marrying him wouldn't be so bad," thought  
Shampoo as she walked away. She turned and watched him  
grinning and drooling in his fantasies on the  
ground. "Right, it would be worse," she muttered as she  
walked on.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma entered a village after a long day of hiking  
and was attracted to a  
large gathering of people. She walked up to a home where  
most of the village waited outside. "What going on?" she  
asked one of the young men in broken Chinese.  
  
The boy blushed at the attention she had placed on  
him, he winced as his  
splint hit the wall jarring his broken arm. "A birth," he  
said with a dumb looking grin.  
  
Ranma smiled at the boy and he sighed. "What a  
loser, I hope it isn't his," she thought amused. Cries of  
pain floated over the crowd from the hut and then the cry  
of a baby. She started to walk away when one of the men  
cried out in anguish. She turned to see a man was being  
carried out of the hut. She turned back to the boy again.  
"What happen?" she asked. The boy who was now pale turned  
to her.  
  
"She will not live," he said sadly, now oblivious  
to her charms. Ranma frowned and pushed her way into the hut.   
  
"You can't go in there!" called the boy chasing  
after her.  
  
"Let her go boy, and forget any ideas you had about  
her," said one of the  
elders standing at the door.  
  
"She spoke to you?" asked the boy.  
  
"No, but I recognize some of the books she has on  
that bag of hers; you do not want to anger someone like  
her. She will not harm anyone, quite the opposite."  
  
"What?" said the confused boy, just then a bright  
pink light emanated from the hut. The woman inside began  
screaming again in pain, only this time it was far worse  
than before. A few moments past and some of the men ran  
from the hut in terror. The boy looked to see the old man  
was laughing heartily.  
  
The girl emerged from the hut and started to walk away. "My  
village is  
grateful to you great mage," said the old man placidly.  
  
"Not great...not yet," said Ranma without turning  
as she walked away calmly towards the edge of the tiny  
village.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" said the boy  
angrily as he walked over to  
Ranma.  
  
The elder stiffened and sucked in a quick breath, "Quiet  
boy! Show some respect, she is the reason your sister lives  
now!" he snapped. "Do you wish to anger her?"  
  
Ranma turned and stared at the boy with her  
piercing blue eyes, after a moment he  
faltered.   
"Is okay. I show," she turned to the boy and  
smiled "This really hurt."   
  
She grabbed his arm with  
blinding speed and he yelped in surprise and pain as her hands glowed pink again. He felt his arm burn  
in pain as if his bones were on fire inside. He began to  
scream in agony and  
fell to his knees as she let go; he clutched his arm and  
rocked back and fourth slowly. He stayed that way for a  
moment and tried to catch his breath as the pain died down.  
  
"That what do to sister," she said with a smile. The boy  
didn't know what to say he simply stared at his arm in  
disbelief, it was no longer broken. Ranma walked out of the  
village with her animals following close behind her.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ryoga sat in the corner of the abandoned hut. He glared as  
Ranma sat sleeping into a corner. Genma watched her with an  
angry stare. He was still quite upset about what Ranma  
had done at the amazon village. The guide had abandoned  
them a few days ago because of the so-called 'Kiss of  
death'. Ranma had neither seen nor heard anything about the  
amazons since; that had been a week ago.  
  
Ryoga walked over to the pack and rummaged around for a  
moment; a few seconds later he emerged with a small curved  
knife in his teeth.  
  
"Ranma, girl or not, you die for what you've done to me!"  
thought the piglet angrily; that was when he saw a shadow  
loom over him, he turned and saw a small delicate looking  
foot come towards his face. He squealed in fear and pain as  
it landed on his head squashing him flat.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Shampoo cursed as she felt her foot hit something soft and  
round, it squealed loudly and scampered away. Ranma woke  
with a start and charged at the Amazon. Shampoo jumped up  
barely avoiding Ranma. She flipped over her and came down  
slashing at Ranma's back with her sword.   
  
Ranma screamed as the Amazon made a long shallow cut along her back. The pigtailed girl rolled and scooped up the pig and her bag  
before leaping out the window and disappearing into the  
night. The panda watched this wide-eyed from the corner and  
did not move; Shampoo snorted and walked out angrily  
chasing after Ranma.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
It was almost five a.m. before Ranma finally lost her. He  
had retreated into the woods and found refuge in a tree.  
Her clothes were slashed and she bled  
from several small wounds. She held the pig in her arms and  
drifted off into sleep.  
  
Ryoga squirmed out of Ranma's arms and glared at her. He  
had not liked the  
ride she had given him last night. Snorting angrily he  
moved into the small  
space between her and the tree. He began to push her as  
hard as he could off  
the branch.   
  
After a few moments she budged, Ryoga snorted  
and moved over to her  
side. He put his head against her belly and shoved as hard  
as he could. Ranma's eyes shot open and she scooped him up.  
He squealed in terror as she jumped up to the next branch.  
He looked down to see that the space he had been in was  
covered in shruken. He shook in fright as the adrenaline  
rushed through his veins. Ranma  
dropped through the branches occasionally dodging another  
projectile from the  
ground.   
  
Finally she landed on the ground facing a furious  
Shampoo; the girl decided she had enough of the Amazon.  
  
"Ranma I kill!" Shampoo spat holding a spear against her  
side. She pointed it at Ranma and stabbed, Ranma dodged and  
did a hooking crescent kick at the young Amazons head,  
Shampoo blocked and slashed Ranma across the stomach  
ripping a long gash across it and tearing her shirt. Ranma  
fell to her knees and rolled  
as Shampoo attempted to stab her while she was down. Ranma  
took the  
opportunity to uppercut her and send her flying into a  
nearby tree. The girl  
cried out as she felt her back slam into the tree. She  
slumped unconscious.   
  
Ranma looked at her for a moment before walking away.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
A few minutes later Shampoo woke with a start. "Why didn't  
she kill me?" she wondered as she inspected herself. "Maybe  
she can't." she smiled at her opponent's weakness.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma walked on and met her father on the outside of the  
town they had stayed in before Shampoo had attacked. Genma  
ran up to her with a sign that said. "Son I'm so glad your  
safe!"  
  
Ranma glared at him and turned her back. She walked away  
with Genma following; she neither acknowledged his presence  
or tried to turn him away. She just walked on. She had a  
long way to go to reach the pacific, and it would be almost  
three days before Shampoo attacked again.  
  
++++++++++  
  
The next day Ranma found herself in a pitiful looking  
village where people sat and watched her and her companions  
go by. Children scurried away from her as she passed  
through. They watched her as she walked by from around  
corners and hidden in shadows. One boy just sat in the  
middle of the street and stared off into the distance. She  
walked up to him and looked down; he was pitiful, he just  
sat and stared at nothing.   
  
"Hey boy, you get hurt you stay  
in road," she said in bad broken Mandarin. The boy was  
startled and cowered in fear; a woman in one of the homes  
started to move towards Ranma but was stopped by someone  
inside. She let out a soft pained cry. She was obviously  
this child's mother and the boy was blind.  
  
Ranma felt her chest become tight. "Stand boy be man," she  
pulled the boy to his feet and wiped his face; he placed  
his hands on her face, and gently rubbed her features in  
confusion. "Not how see, I show." Ranma clutched the boy's  
head and closed her eyes; The boy cried out again in  
surprise  
and fear, he twisted in a vain attempt to break Ranma's  
firm grip on his head.  
  
The mother finally freed herself from the home and ran  
towards the girl. Ranma's  
hands glowed bright blue and the boy fell to the ground  
unconscious.  
  
"You killed my baby!" cried the woman as she held the  
seemingly deceased boy in her arms. "I curse you traveler."  
  
"I simply gave him what he deserved," said the sorceress as  
she walked out of the village with a wry smile on her  
face. "Now I know that spell works," she  
thought. Genma and Ryoga just followed blindly, they had  
seen this many times  
before in other villages.  
  
"You're going soft boy," said Genma's sign.  
  
"Kindness is not a weakness," was her reply.  
  
++++++++  
  
The boy woke in his mother's arms as the woman wept  
clutching him tightly. The village looked on in anger.  
"Mom, there is something wrong with my eyes," the boy  
sounded frightened and weak.  
  
"Yes I know." The woman pulled away. "What?"  
  
"She did something to my eyes mom!" he said as tears  
streamed his eyes, he was crying in fear.  
  
"You are alive!" cried the woman and she bent down to kiss  
her son in joy. He pulled away reflexively. The woman  
stopped and stared at him.   
One of the villagers waved his  
hand in front of the boy's face and he shied away. They all  
looked at the figures that were disappearing over the  
horizon.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Shampoo stood and watched her prey for a moment as she  
bought a small meal  
from a local restaurant. She smiled as Ranma began to  
eat. "I won't give you  
the pleasure of a meal," she sneered and charged at her.  
  
Ranma looked up from her beef fried rice as the wall of the  
small restaurant crashed in revealing an angry  
Shampoo. "Ranma I kill!" cried the Amazon.  
  
Ranma uttered a single curse in frustration at the surprise  
attack; She quickly back flipped over the counter and  
landed next to the grill as Shampoo dove after her. Ranma  
ducked causing the bonbori to slam into the grill  
completely demolishing it. She rolled between the Amazon's  
legs and kicked her in the back as she flipped back to her  
feet. Shampoo was thrown against the hot grill; she  
screamed and jumped off with a new rage etched into her  
features. She dropped the bonbori and pulled out a nasty  
looking sword and turned slashing at Ranma; the pigtailed  
girl ducked and rolled away again causing Shampoo to take a  
large section of the counter off. Ranma leapt over the  
remains of the counter and rolled yet again barely avoiding  
an attempt to catch her in mid-air. She  
dashed out of the restaurant's front door. Once outside and  
a fair distance away Ranma turned toward the restaurant  
only to see it explode in a ball of fire.  
  
++++++++++  
  
She found herself poking around the remains of the business  
an hour later. None of the customers had survived the  
attack. She looked at the remains of the grill again. When  
Shampoo had hit it with her bonbori she had damaged the  
tank which held the fuel. The owner had been using one much  
too large for the grill and it had exploded the moment the  
gas came in contact with the pilot flame.   
  
"She isn't here," muttered Ranma after searching the rubble and turning a few bodies; Shampoo had escaped.  
  
Ranma took her things and walked towards where she had left  
Mr.P and he father on the outskirts of town. She had learned the other  
day that bringing animals into villages where people were starving was  
dangerous, especially for the animals.  
  
Shampoo smiled as she watched Ranma walk on from her perch  
in the trees. She would kill her yet. She knew where she  
was going and that was enough for now.  
  
++++++++++  
  
About a day later Ranma walked along a path that led  
through some woods. She walked silently with the pig on her  
back who secretly plotted her death, and a panda behind her  
who sulked from being ignored. Ryoga had managed to get a  
good-sized rock onto the top of the bag. He laughed his  
little pig laugh as he pushed it towards the edge towards  
Ranma's head. The top of the bag was about two feet above  
Ranma's head and she would definitely feel the blow. Ranma  
stopped and ducked suddenly and Ryoga looked over the edge  
of the stone to see a branch swinging towards him. He  
squealed and jumped into the air leaping over it. It  
knocked the rock neatly off the pack and it rolled into the  
bush. He landed back on the pack and looked at the branch  
in terror as it swayed from its momentum.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked until she felt something against her shin. She  
looked down and saw a thin line that stretched across the  
path. She ducked and felt something go over her head. She  
also felt something fall of her back. "Mr.P!" she cried and  
turned to see the branch swinging in the air. It was  
covered in spikes. She tensed up and looked to the ground  
and hoped she didn't see what she thought was there. She  
heard a soft squeal from behind her and saw the pig  
hyperventilating on her back as he stared at the spiked  
branch. She sighed in  
relief and cautiously continued on her path. She considered  
going back but she  
couldn't be sure how many traps she had missed, so she  
pressed on and uncovered  
several other lethal traps including one who had caught an  
unfortunate traveler. She looked down the pit and saw a bag  
that had red spikes protruding from it with arms and legs  
also impaled on spikes jutting from the sides. A few  
minutes later Ranma nearly killed herself by walking into  
some nearly transparent wire that cut her cheek and arms  
when she walked into it.  
  
A few hours later Shampoo attacked again. Ranma narrowly  
escaped again barely avoiding the girls blades by getting  
on a small boat and floating away in  
piranha ridden waters, and so it went for seven months.  
Shampoo setting traps  
when she could and ambushing Ranma at every turn, night and  
day. Ranma resting  
only when she had to and most of the time only barely  
surviving the attacks and  
traps.  
  
Until one day...  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma desperately ran up the side of the mountain and  
weaved around the  
trees, she didn't know how far the Amazon was behind  
her.   
  
"Doesn't she ever give up?" she thought as she ran. She felt something in the air around her and  
jumped straight up in the air. As soon as she was clear two  
logs slammed into each other beneath her. She landed on them as they collided and jumped off to the side as a third log came down from above. She continued running until she  
reached the top, when she reached it she could only stop  
and stare at her precarious situation; She had come to a  
cliff looking down Ranma saw fog below her about four  
hundred feet down.   
  
The ground was who knows how far below  
that. She turned to see a battle scarred and tired looking  
Shampoo standing below her about twenty yards away.  
Shampoo's body was covered in almost as many scars as  
Ranma's was, she looked crazed and angry as ever.  
  
"Why you no die?!!!" she screamed as she charged Ranma.  
The girl dodged and weaved from Shampoo's blows trying  
desperately to find a way to escape. Ranma realized that  
she was trapped, there was no where for her to run to this  
time; she had to fight or die. Glancing around desperately  
she hoped she missed something, any escape she might try;  
unfortunately, there was none. She turned and stared down  
the Amazon who stalked at her with cold, crazed,  
determination; She glared at Ranma with the vacant  
eyes that only the insane could posses.   
  
It was obvious that Shampoo could see  
the fear in Ranma's eyes. "No where run now coward, I kill  
now." said Shampoo with and evil grin.   
  
Ranma punched at the Amazon who grunted and slammed her in  
the face with her bonbori. Ranma fell to her knees, and  
something happened to her. She felt something snap.   
  
She yelled in an inhuman battle cry and tuned on Shampoo; the  
Amazon didn't even get a chance to react. She fought as  
best she could but was easily over come by the enraged  
Ranma. Shampoo fell to her knees after a devastating blow  
to her face. She felt the bonbori slip from her hands.  
Ranma looked at her and turned away she began walking along  
the edge of the cliff towards the river where Shampoo had  
ambushed her and her animal companions.  
  
Shampoo looked at her hands and watched them shake in  
terror and shocked rage; finally she screamed, she had  
lost. She rose to her feet and pulled a small knife from  
her robes. She looked at it and then Ranma, finally she  
screamed again and charged at Ranma; She would win or die.  
  
The pig tailed girl turned towards Shampoo's anguished yell  
and sidestepped as the young girl charged her. She suddenly  
remembered where she was and grabbed Shampoo's arm as the  
Amazon tumbled off the edge of the cliff.  
  
Ranma clung to Shampoo and felt herself being drug off the  
edge as well. She looked into Shampoo's eyes and saw fear.  
Shampoo's nails dug into Ranma's arm as she clung  
desperately to her arm with her hand; her other arm flailed  
about trying to find some purchase in the rocky cliff side;  
Tears fell from her eyes as she looked down and felt the  
hand of death in her heart.  
  
"Give me your other hand!" said Ranma as she reached for  
the other arm. Shampoo's expression changed in a split  
second, she smiled evilly as Ranma reached lower in order  
to save the young Amazon; just low enough.  
  
"Die!!!" screamed Shampoo as she slashed at Ranma's throat  
with the knife she had in her other arm. Ranma backed her  
head away and Shampoo's slash missed by a hair. Shampoo  
flailed and stabbed Ranma's arm angrily. Ranma cried out and  
felt her hand go. Shampoo fell from her grip. "Dieeeeeee!"  
screamed Shampoo as she fell; the look of rage never left her face.  
  
"Noooooooo!" screamed Ranma as she reached for the Amazon's  
fading figure.  
  
Shampoo's last words were a curse to Ranma; she watched as  
the Amazon fell seemingly hanging in the air for hours  
before she finally vanished into the fog below.  
  
Exhausted the sorceress lay on the ground and wept for a  
moment. She looked at the knife in her arm for a moment  
before she pulled it out slowly and screamed in pain. She  
flipped it over in her hands and looked at it before  
placing it in her shirt and standing shakily peering over  
the cliff in silent mourning.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma staggered into the small makeshift camp. The animals  
looked at her as she walked up and sat down tired and  
weak. "Its over...she is gone." That was all she told them;  
with that she collapsed against he father's fur coat in  
tears. Ryoga walked over and sat on her lap, he looked into  
her eyes and sighed as best as he could. She settled and  
went to sleep there.  
  
Ryoga never tried to kill Ranma again after that day.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"...and that is the story of Shampoo," finished Ranma as  
she sighed deeply in an effort to control her  
emotions. "After that I found my way back to Japan  
without much incident." Ranma flipped the knife over in  
her hands playing with it idly as she spoke.  
  
Akane stared at Ranma with tears in her eyes. She said  
nothing.   
  
"Ya, know it's funny, even after every thing she  
did to me I still felt terrible about her death. I never knew how hard it was to kill someone." Ranma lay back in her chair and closed her  
eyes.  
  
"You didn't kill her; she died because she stabbed you."  
Dr. Tofu was still a bit shocked about the whole thing.  
  
Ranma rubbed the scar on her arm absently. "No...I could  
have held on to her and pulled her up, the reflex I got  
from the stab was to squeeze tighter. Sure my arm would  
have been cut a little from that Psycho. I made a conscious  
decision to let her go," Ranma looked reflective, "I  
remember that decision more clearly than anything else."  
  
"Ranma...If it helps...you did the right thing." said Akane  
quietly as she grabbed her around the neck, Ranma was  
flustered for a moment and recovered when she was released  
before the girl noticed.  
  
"I admire your strength to keep from doing it for so long."  
Tofu frowned and looked away from the two girls for a  
moment, "Even if I don't agree with your decision."  
  
"Dr. Tofu?" Akane was shocked.  
  
"I am a doctor Akane. I value all life. Even though I admit  
I would not have been that strong myself." said Dr. Tofu  
deep in his own thoughts.  
  
"What am I going to do about Mousse?" thought Ranma as she  
drifted off to sleep again.  



	6. 

  
Ranma 1/2:  
Permanent part 6  
A veil of lies.  
  
Two weeks had passed since his failed attempt at  
Ranma's life, Mousse stood and looked into the cracked  
mirror in the old abandoned home he was sleeping in. He  
frowned as he placed his glasses on "My vision is almost  
normal again," he muttered bitterly.   
  
His remaining eye had  
gone into shock and rendered him totally blind when Ranma  
had stabbed his left eye out. He took the bandage off and  
examined the wound and snorted at the now empty hole on his  
face. "Another injury to me you must suffer for Ranma  
Saotome. You have made it impossible for my Shampoo to ever  
feel my love again, and I will make you suffer."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Three days later...  
  
Akane Tendo walked into the bathroom and began to  
undress for her bath. She stood at the mirror and smiled.  
She heard the door open behind her and gasped. A naked  
Ranma stepped out and stopped cold staring at her.  
  
"Ranma I'm sorry I didn't know you were in there."  
said Akane blushing. Ranma had made it clear when she first  
moved in that she preferred to bathe alone.  
  
"It's okay I guess," said Ranma as she wrapped a towel  
around her hair and waist and stepped out of the room.  
Akane stared at Ranma wide eyed in disbelief, her body was  
covered in scars; the two big ones going down her back and  
stomach were the most prominent.  
  
"I had no Idea it was that bad," she muttered to  
herself.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Do you always smile at yourself like that, or were  
you just testing your cheeks?" asked Ranma as they walked  
to school together a short time later.  
  
Akane blushed and looked at the ground  
nervously. "What's she talking about?" asked Yuka from  
beside her.  
  
"I-its nothing," stammered Akane.  
  
"I understand why you like to bathe alone now,"  
said Akane walking over to Ranma as she walked along the  
fence.  
  
Ranma stopped cold and stared at her nervously. "I  
had no Idea the scars were that bad." continued Akane.  
  
The girl relaxed and kept walking. "You get used  
to it," she replied.  
  
At the gates of Furinkan, Kuno stood in  
waiting. "Ah 'tis the beauteous pig tailed girl and Akane  
Tendo," he said with his usual arrogance. "Surely today you  
will pledge your love for me." The boy threw a pair of  
roses at the pair. Ranma swatted hers out of the air.  
  
"Kuno we should talk, alone," she said with a smile  
Akane didn't like.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she said nervously.  
  
"I'm going to force the truth down this fool's  
throat," growled Ranma. The crowd gasped as Ranma drug an  
elated Kuno off behind the building muttering something to  
herself.  
  
Nabiki nodded to her underling and she followed  
discretely, nervously glancing back at her employer. No one  
else had dared to follow Ranma and Kuno. They all knew what  
Ranma was capable of when she was angry, and most of them  
doubted if Ranma was going to give herself to Kuno. Those  
who though she might glanced at the corner they were behind  
with a strange apprehension about them.  
  
++++++++++  
  
A few minutes later Nabiki's 'friend' came back  
shaken and screaming. Nabiki stood from her place under one  
of the trees in the courtyard. Akane frowned, she had seen  
enough. No matter how much of a pain he was, Ranma would  
not kill Kuno. If she had tried to explain things to him  
calmly like she thought she was doing she could easily end  
up frustrated and lose her temper. Desperate cries of pain  
came from behind the building as the two sisters ran  
towards the spot. What they found was not what Nabiki was  
expecting and what Akane was afraid of.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma pulled Kuno behind the building. "My l-  
love 'tis not right that you should show your love for me  
here, we must retire to some place more private surely,"  
stammered the kendoist nervously.  
  
"No one will bother us. I put a small spell that  
makes them too nervous to investigate on everyone. You  
should be flattered Kuno I've been planning this for a  
while. You wouldn't believe how long it took to find just  
the right spell." She gave him an evil grin and pushed him  
against the wall.  
  
"Surely such magics could only be spawned from your  
undying love for me," stuttered Kuno.  
  
"Or hatred." Ranma sneered at him and backed away  
from him slowly.  
  
"Tell me who it is you hate so badly and surely I  
shall slay them!" said Kuno getting on his knees and  
grabbing the girl's hand hand.  
  
"Why, It's is you of course," replied Ranma coldly.  
  
"Ah, I understand. You hate me for not bringing my  
undying love to you sooner!" cried Kuno as he grabbed Ranma  
in a hug.  
  
"I tried allowing you to see the truth for  
yourself, now you must suffer my way." Ranma pushed him off  
of her and raised her arms up pointing towards him; her  
palms glowed with a strange white light, and Kuno was  
pressed against the wall by an invisible force.  
  
"Alas I cannot show my love for you! The foul  
sorcerer Gosunkugi has placed a spell to force me from  
movement! I shall smite the weakling after I free myself  
and profess my love to you my pig tailed goddess!" screamed  
Kuno as he struggled on the wall.  
  
"Gosunkugi?" thought Ranma idly and quickly pushed  
it away, she had more pressing matters to attend at the  
moment.  
  
"You cannot run from the truth forever Kuno. I  
shall make it so that is all you can see!" Ranma's cold  
sneer turned into a full-blown evil grin. She raised her  
hands over her head and began chanting; a blue aura  
surrounded her and Kuno, it seemed as if they where both  
burning with a cold blue fire. She heard someone scream and  
run away. "Damn, I knew I should have used a stronger  
ward," muttered Ranma. The spell she used was very weak,  
anyone would follow with enough of a reason or enough  
prodding, then Kuno began to scream as well.  
  
A few moments passed and Ranma saw Akane and Nabiki  
turn the corner and stop cold in their tracks. Nabiki  
stared at Ranma and Kuno in disbelief and Akane ran towards  
her. "Akane don't interfere, never interfere with a spell -  
ever- understand me?" Ranma's look as she turned and  
glare at the youngest Tendo was more than enough to stop  
her.  
  
"What are you doing to him?" asked Akane glancing  
between Ranma and the Kendoist who was writhing in pain  
against the wall.  
  
"Making him see the truth," said Ranma.  
  
"How?!" she cried stepping towards Kuno.  
  
"Akane if you touch him you may make this worse,"  
warned Ranma.  
  
"Will he die?" asked Akane.  
  
"There are worse fates than death," replied Ranma  
as the glow died around her and Kuno.  
  
Kuno fell in a quivering mass on the ground, he  
stood and stared at Akane and Ranma.  
  
"What did you do to him?" said Akane staring at  
Ranma with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Simple, he can no longer see or hear any lie, not  
even the ones he creates himself." Ranma gave her a tight  
smirk, she actually looked quite proud of her work.  
  
"Where is the pigtailed girl?" asked Kuno standing  
and looking around in confusion.  
  
"I am her," said Ranma.  
  
"You are her," said Kuno and his eyes went wide in  
surprise, no matter how badly he wanted to deny it his  
mouth would not comply.  
  
"But you are a..." he started to talk.  
  
Ranma glanced at him warningly and put her finger  
to her lips. "That is not any fault of mine," she said as  
Kuno stared at the boy before him.  
  
His attention was only momentary as Akane stood  
before him. "Oh Akane! No doubt you have come to profess  
your hatred for me!" he cried and ran up to her and hugged  
her warmly. He looked at her as she gazed at him  
coldly. "You don't love me at all," he had begun to realize  
just what had been done to him.  
  
"What have you done!?" cried the kendoist as he  
fell to his knees holding his head protectively.  
  
"You can no longer hear or see any lie. If you  
behave yourself I will remove the spell in a few days,"  
said Ranma coolly.  
  
"Wha?" said Kuno staring at her blankly.  
  
"That means that you really are a..." said Kuno  
with a cool gaze at Ranma.  
  
Ranma nodded and glared at him. Kuno caught the  
implied threat and kept the rest to himself.  
  
"You don't love me," he said to Akane who stared at  
him in disbelief.  
  
Nabiki walked up to the group and stared at them in  
shock. "Ah, Nabiki, You will tell no one of what you saw  
here and keep your lackey quiet," Ranma offered her a  
friendly smile.  
  
Nabiki quickly regained herself and smirked. "Why  
should I?" she said smugly.  
  
"Because if you do not I will make it so the very  
sight of Yen will repulse you. You won't ever be able to  
touch money without throwing up," said Ranma with a  
confident look on her face.  
  
"See if I care," said Nabiki as she remained  
unmoved.  
  
"What?" said Kuno.  
  
"Oh-ho! Looks like Kuno can't hear you Nabiki, Your  
bluff has been called," said Ranma with her grin growing  
ever wider.  
  
Akane frowned and looked at Ranma in disbelief. She  
was enjoying this far too much. "Ranma stop it your scaring  
me," she said backing away.  
  
Ranma stopped and stared at her. "I-I'm sorry  
Akane." she said looking at her blankly. With that she  
turned and walked into the school. "What happened to me?"  
she muttered to herself as she walked in followed by the  
other three students, they all went to their respective  
classes and walked in.  
  
++++++++++  
  
A few moments later in the hall....  
  
"Ranma what happened to you?" asked Akane as she  
shifted her bucket.  
  
"I don't know, I was enjoying myself. I'm not sure  
why but I actually had fun doing that," said Ranma calmly;  
it seemed like she had already dismissed the matter.  
  
"It was terrible to do that to him, even if he  
deserved it," said Akane in shock.  
  
"In a few days, after I release him, He'll be  
thanking me for it," said Ranma with a small frown forming  
on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Akane.  
  
"Kuno has been lying to himself for a very long  
time, I don't think he even knew he was doing it anymore,"  
Ranma gave a heavy sigh. "I released him from an eternal  
loop of lies. If someone hadn't stopped him it would have  
continued forever," Ranma looked at the ceiling as if she  
was contemplating the matter.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Down the hall...  
  
"Nabiki, My poetry is bad," sighed Kuno.  
  
"Yes, it is, Kuno-chan," replied Nabiki.  
  
"You say that to annoy me," said Kuno not really  
paying attention.  
  
"Kuno?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Later that day...  
  
Soun Tendo sat on the porch of his home and  
sighed. "I shall drink to your memory my old friend," he  
said looking up at the sky as the panda he was speaking of  
plopped down beside him. Soun poured himself a small glass  
of sake and downed it quickly.  
  
Akane walked into the room and sat at the table.  
Ranma leaned her head against the table and read one of her  
many books as she watched the television with Akane and  
Nabiki, who was playing with her camcorder.  
  
"Eh?" said Soun and Genma in unison as Kuno walked  
across the yard towards the house.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Tendo, it is agreeable to see you again. I  
have come to annoy your daughter with bad poetry and my  
unwanted advances," he said cheerfully and then stopped,  
hung his head, and faced the pair on the porch. He bowed to  
Soun "I apologize for the intrusion." He then turned to the  
naked Genma, sweat a little, and bowed to him as well. "The  
same to you good sir." With that done, he turned to walk  
away.  
  
"What was that all about?" said Soun in surprise.  
  
"Growf," answered Genma.  
  
"Its kind of nice having Kuno chan so truthful  
isn't it Akane," said Nabiki as she walked up the stairs  
with her camcorder pointed at him.  
  
"I guess, but I still think you shouldn't have done  
it Ranma. I mean Kuno can get into real trouble if he can't  
even tell a little lie." she said watching him sulk away.  
  
"Who said he couldn't lie?" said Ranma with a smile  
on her face.  
  
"What?" said Akane a bit surprise.  
  
"He can lie all he wants. He just couldn't hear it  
if he did. Its not my fault he didn't understand what I did  
to him," replied Ranma.  
  
+++++++++  
  
A few hours later...  
  
A frustrated Kuno walked out of a movie theater. "I  
don't believe it. I couldn't see or hear the film I so  
wanted to see!" he ranted.   
  
He turned and looked at a  
bookstore and frowned. Almost half the books in the store  
looked totally blank to him, everything under fiction and  
even a good portion of the non-fiction. He turned away and  
looked at a newspaper, about half its pages were blank.  
Near by a large group of children stood watching what  
appeared to be blank television screens in the front of an  
appliance store. "This is most irritating," he muttered and  
walked towards his home. He stopped and paled as a naked  
boy with a bandanna tied around his neck wandered by on his  
hands and knees. "Perhaps I should hasten my return, My  
sister is no doubt Unconcerned with my absence," he sped up  
his stride and walked towards his home.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
At a dock on the other side of Japan...  
  
Two young women in Chinese clothes stepped off the  
plank and onto the soil of Japan, the pair took positions  
on either side of the boarding plank and held their long  
spears at their sides standing like an honor guard. An aged  
woman in Chinese robes balancing delicately on a crooked  
staff pogoed down and hopped between them.  
  
"You two go and find young Mousse, tell him of the  
situation and make sure he complies. I warn you not to let  
your guard down he is more powerful than you think; he is  
not the weak boy you once knew. It will take all your  
skills to keep yourselves alive until you can speak to him  
if he decides not to listen to you. I will deal with  
this 'Ranma'," she spoke to them with out turning to face  
them and continued on.  
  
"Yes, mistress Cologne," replied the pair.  
  
The old woman stopped and turned her head slightly,  
"One more thing. If he still has it, make sure you get it  
back intact." she said before disappearing from view.  
  
"Yes, mistress," replied the pair bowing before they  
went of on their own quest.  
  
TbC.....  



	7. 

  
  
permanent part 7: The Hunt.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma rose from her bed and looked at her father. She snorted in  
silent disgust at the lazy beast he had become, in more ways than one. She  
kicked him awake because of his performance during practice that morning  
and walked to the bathroom to bathe and change for school. She stopped as  
Akane met her in the hall. "Good morning Ranma," she said still half  
asleep as she walked into the bath. Ranma smiled as she realized that  
Akane had been watching the 'secret practice' she had every morning with  
her father again.   
  
Ranma waited patiently for the bath and sighed as Akane emerged  
and she entered. "I'm going to have to accept this sooner or later, this  
is getting ridiculous, I'm gonna be late for school," she thought as she  
washed herself. She froze and looked in the mirror with a look of sheer  
terror in her eyes. A sad smile crossed her lips. "Another promise to you  
broken." she watched her reflection for a moment and stood from the furo.   
"Acceptance is not an option." she reminded herself.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Mousse looked out the window and held his bag gently. He was aware  
that they were trying to find him, but he could not be found until his  
task was complete. The women had searched his resting-place and tracked  
him well, but not well enough. "They'll see how weak I am now Shampoo," he  
said into the bag in his hands with a small laugh.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
In the abandoned home the two girls looked at each other with  
mixed emotions, they were speaking in Mandarin and searching the building.   
"Look here. Its obvious he still has it, the sick  
bastard," growled one of them, She had short cut dark green hair and a  
small scar on her cheek. "My greatest rival deserves more respect than  
this," she said coldly.  
  
"Sister Talcum you are right, I can only hope she is still intact.   
Mousse must be caught before he can do further damage," said the other  
girl; she was taller and had long red hair that went past her waist. She  
was also carrying her spear in a much more relaxed position.  
  
"Heh, she can't even use one of those," noted Mousse mentally from  
his place in the shadows. The pair would not spot him, he knew they were  
young and relatively inexperienced hunters. The hag had chosen them for  
their skills in battle, and not for their tracking abilities.   
  
"Sister Ko li, I do not think he can be helped, He is beyond  
reason," said the red head as she observed his living conditions.   
  
"We must return to Mistress Cologne and report, she will want to  
know this," said Ko li.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Kuno had wandered the streets of Nerima for some time now. He was  
dressed in normal clothes. A shirt and slacks, not all that unusual  
really. He had just discovered that he had been wearing his kendo uniform  
far too much. "I thought it made me look, regal," he thought a little  
smugly. "I suppose it does, if I wear it during a match."  
  
It had been a week since Ranma had cast his spell on him. Kuno had  
spent many boring hours watching blank televisions and trying to read his  
favorite books; only to find nothing there. "He has done this terrible  
thing to me, and yet I cannot bring myself to hate him. Why?" he asked  
himself many questions as he walked.   
  
"Perhaps because you needed it," came the mental reply.   
  
"Quite so," he replied curtly. Honesty was annoying, he hoped she  
would remove his curse soon.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma turned the corner and ran into Kuno, literally. The pair  
collided and Ranma was sent sprawling to the ground on her ass. He looked  
up to see Kuno looking dazed from the impact. The boy looked at Ranma and  
started to help him up freezing in terror as Ranma glared at him. "I could  
be like this forever if he's mad!" he thought in a panic.   
  
"Hello Kuno," Ranma said as he stood. His voice seemed strained.   
  
"I-I wish I could say I was sorry," he tried to apologize but the  
words seemed to die in his mouth.   
  
Ranma smiled. "You can fool. I said you couldn't hear or see lies.  
I didn't say you couldn't lie."   
  
"What?" said Kuno in shock.   
  
"You've behaved yourself pretty well, I guess I can remove the  
curse tomorrow afternoon," said Ranma looking thoughtful, more to annoy  
the boy than anything else.   
  
"Why tomorrow?" asked Kuno looking stunned.   
  
"Well, I'm not gonna do it here. I don't exactly want people  
around here to know about this; ya know?" replied Ranma with a small  
smile. "Besides it isn't going to feel good. I thought you might like to  
prepare for the shock. You'll probably be bed ridden for a few days  
afterwards," said Ranma as he turned away.   
  
"What?" said Kuno with a large sweat drop forming on his head.   
  
"Never mind, I forgot I couldn't tease you in that condition, I  
have to look up the spell Kuno," said Ranma with a frown.   
  
"That was not funny," said Kuno bitterly. "You weren't supposed  
to think so," said Ranma as she walked away.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Cologne sat with the two amazon warriors at a small cafe. "Tell me  
what you have found," she inquired calmly.   
  
"We could not find Mousse," said Talcum bitterly.   
  
"Don't be so upset dear, I was not expecting you to, Mousse is a  
most skilled warrior and hunter. That you even returned alive is a great  
comfort to me," replied Cologne.   
  
Somehow Ko li did not feel any better. "We also discovered that he  
still has her," she said with a frown.   
  
"Shampoo deserved more respect than that," said Cologne with a  
heavy sigh. "Are you sure child?" she pressed.   
  
"We found...evidence," replied Talcum.   
  
"I see, he must be punished then," said Cologne with another  
resigned sigh.  
  
"Why are we doing this for her?" growled Talcum.   
  
"You know why," replied Cologne flatly.   
  
"But..." started Ko li.   
  
"No, it must be delivered, I can take my time and force her to  
take it from me, but she must receive it or it holds no power. I know that  
you wish revenge for your comrade but we must remember the consequences of  
your actions. If it is not delivered then the entire village will lose  
their trust. It may also bring their wrath upon us. After she receives it  
we can continue with our plans for Ranma," said Cologne with a bitter  
smile.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Mousse began a hunt of his own. "Ranma you will suffer so at my  
hands, he laughed. "But not before you feel my torment." The laughter of  
the insane floated across the rooftops of Nerima for a long time that  
night.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
At the dojo Ranma walked out into the night.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Akane as she chased after her friend.   
  
"I'm looking for him, he's been quiet for far to long and I doubt  
seriously that he has given up, said Ranma calmly. "It is something I must  
face."  
  
"But, why?" pleaded Akane.   
  
"Because her memory will haunt me until this is resolved, replied  
Ranma as she walked away into the darkness.   
  
++++++++++  
  
The next morning Akane found Ranma sleeping soundly in her room.  
She put Mr. P on the floor and he scampered over to Ranma and looked her  
up and down. He had taken to sleeping with Akane and as a result became  
sort of her pet and confidant. Akane was spending a lot of time with him  
and he seemed to enjoy her company. Akane felt this was strange for an  
animal. The person she spoke most often to him of was Ranma. She felt  
afraid of her, but she also liked her a great deal, it was strange really.  
  
Mr.P growled as he looked Ranma up and down and sat next to her. I  
was obvious she had been running around all night. "That jerk! If that  
Chinese guy shows up now He's dead!" thought the pig. "Damn you Ranma how  
can you be so stupid and smart at the same time?! Without you I can't  
survive like this!" thought Ryoga bitterly. He hated to remind himself  
that he needed Ranma around, but he was past denying it.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
A short time later Kuno arrived. "I have come as you requested,"  
he said looking embarrassed as Ranma answered the door.   
  
"What's the matter? Afraid of getting help from a girl?" asked  
Ranma.   
  
"We both know my answer to that," snorted Kuno.   
  
"I kind of like having someone who knows for once," said Ranma  
with a smirk.  
  
The pair walked out into the dojo and sat together in the room.  
"Will you be removing my curse?" asked Kuno after a few minutes of sitting  
impatiently.   
  
"Kuno you don't even want to think about what could happen if I  
screw up," said Ranma coolly.   
  
Kuno growled and kept silent. Ranma began to chant and a white  
light began to form around Kuno. Just as it started to flare the worst  
possible thing happened. "Ranma Saotome prepare to die!" cried a voice  
from above.   
  
Kuno looked up with Ranma as Mousse jumped from the rafters and  
fell towards Ranma with a pair of clawed shoes. Ranma slid out of the way  
and Mousse landed creating a hole in the floor. He jumped out as Ranma  
kicked at him and smiled. "Well, Ranma it looks like I have you cornered,"  
he said with a laugh. "Now die!" he yelled as he flung his weapons at the  
girl. Ranma was about to dodge when a brown blur shot in front of the  
chains. Kuno stood in front of Mousse with his bokuten drawn pieces of  
chain and scattered weapons littered the floor around him. "You will not  
harm him until my curse is removed," said Kuno defiantly.   
  
"Kuno back off you don't stand a chance," said Ranma calmly.   
  
"I will not spend my life like this," said Kuno holding up his arm  
to reveal a clawed hand. It was covered in scales and had a few dark  
feathers growing from the base of the elbow.  
  
"Mousse interrupted the spell," gasped Ranma.   
  
"No one will keep me from our revenge!" cried Mousse.   
  
"Our revenge?" asked Kuno.   
  
"My beautiful Shampoo," said Mousse in answer.   
  
"I had no choice she had to die, it was her or me," said Ranma  
angrily. Kuno looked at her in shock. "You killed her?" he gasped.   
  
"Heh, that she did, I will have my revenge for it!" cried Mousse  
as he pulled the bag off his back. He reached into it and grit his teeth  
in anger. "For this you die."   
  
TbC...  



	8. 

  
  
Permanent part 8  
Undoing past wrongs...  
  
Ranma gasped as Mousse dropped the bag on the  
floor. He snarled at Ranma as he shoved what was left of  
Shampoo at her face. Ranma went cold with fear. "Look what  
you did to my beautiful Shampoo!" screamed Mousse. In his  
hands was a scarred and weary looking cat. It mewled  
pitifully and looked up at her. As its eyes met Ranma it  
burst to life and struggled to be free of Mousses grip  
hissing and yowling angrily at the girl.  
  
"Saotome are you well?" asked Kuno never taking his  
eyes off the deranged hidden weapons artist.  
  
"Cat," whispered Ranma as she backed away.  
  
"You killed her, by dropping her into the cursed  
springs of Jusenkyo! By village law she was seen as killed,  
to change her back would bring disgrace to her name and  
family. Only as a living corpse trapped in that body can  
she exist and still remain part of the tribe!! She is but  
an honored memory now!!!" roared Mousse as he stalked  
towards the cowering Ranma. Mousse gently placed the animal  
on the ground and pulled two long swords from his  
robes. "For this you die Saotome."  
  
Kuno stepped between them and frowned. "I still  
have need of him alive. When our business is finished I  
will stand aside from this battle of honor and love, not  
before," said Kuno angrily as he stepped between them.  
  
"Fool," laughed Mousse as he swung at Kuno with his  
sword. The kendoist lunged back and sliced at the boy's  
weapons with his bokuten; he dodged two other strikes and  
placed his own weapon at Mousse's throat. Mousse stepped  
back and swiped at Kuno again this time striking his good  
hand. Kuno cried out in pain and switched to his other  
clawed hand.  
  
"You are weak," snorted Mousse as he raised his  
swords for the killing blow.  
  
Ranma was having problems of her own. Shampoo was  
yowling and stalking her angrily. Ranma could see the  
hatred burning in her eyes and felt a chill run down her  
spine. She felt her back hit against a wall and turned to  
see she was backed into a corner. "No," she croaked.  
Shampoo simply moved slowly towards her and growled.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Nabiki sat in the living room and frowned. She had  
been trying to read for almost fifteen minutes now and the  
noise from the dojo was getting on her nerves. "I've had  
enough of this!" she muttered as she stood and stomped off.  
  
"What was that about?" said Akane to Mr.P as they  
were distracted from the soap opera on the television; the  
animal only shook his head. Akane giggled and pet him  
causing the pig to squeal happily.  
  
Soun watched the whole incident with mild interest,  
he turned to see the panda roll its eyes and return to  
reading the paper. "I didn't see a thing," muttered Soun to  
himself.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Mousse began to thrust his swords into the back of  
his opponent's head. Kuno reacted quickly, he slashed up at  
Mousse with blinding speed and struck him in the chin with  
his bokuten. Mousse was knocked up and back into a wall and  
dropped his blades as he landed on the ground hard. "To  
challenge Kuno with the sword is to surrender before you  
begin!" said the kendoist smugly.  
  
Mousse groaned and stood shakily. "Then perhaps I  
should use something else." He waved his arms at Kuno and  
shot dozens of weapons at him Kuno's arm became a blur of  
motion. Mousse stared at him hard and growled as he  
realized he had grossly under estimated the kendoist's  
abilities.  
  
Kuno looked at the mess of weapons on the ground  
and frowned. His blade had been reduced to a stub from the  
impact of the attacks and he was in trouble. Then he  
realized, "My arm is a weapon!" Some of the blows had  
struck his hand and it was unharmed. It was covered in  
scales and if he could avoid any direct blows to it he  
could still win. However, his opponent was obviously  
skilled in the use of many weapons, he would still need a  
sword. "My skills have increased ten fold," thought Kuno as  
he stared at his arm for a moment while Mousse assessed  
him. He also felt his back strain under the stress of his  
newly strengthened arm. He was unsure of his new limits and  
that could be dangerous for him.  
  
Mousse started to move forward again.  
  
Ranma felt Shampoo's stare and cringed under her  
gaze as she stalked ever closer to her at her maddening  
slow pace. She reached three feet away and jumped onto the  
hapless girl. Ranma screamed as Shampoo dug her claws into  
her neck and chest, finally, she felt a familiar comfort  
surround her.  
  
Nabiki threw the door to the dojo open and stared  
in shock at what was going on. Weapons were strewn about  
and embedded in the walls. Kuno was standing in the middle  
of the room with a longhaired boy with one eye and glasses  
stalking towards him. He also looked...different. Ranma was  
apparently being attacked by a cat and was losing badly,  
and all of them were staring at her. She blurted out the  
first thing that came to her mind. "Kuno-chan, what is  
that?" she said as she pointed at him.  
  
Mousse jumped at Kuno with a knife drawn and  
tackled him to the floor. Kuno yelled in pain as he landed  
on the floor. He felt as if he had crushed his back. Mousse  
reached back and held the knife in the air clumsily. His  
eyes were blood shot and unclear. Then something slammed  
into his face and he was knocked off the boy. "Meow!" said  
a familiar voice.  
  
Mousse stood and glared at what had hit him. He  
fell to his knees as he picked up the unconscious Shampoo  
from the ground. "NO!" he cried desperately. He turned to  
face her attacker and was stunned to see Ranma stalking him  
on her hands and knees. "What the-?" he started to say in  
Chinese when Ranma jumped at him. Then the world became a  
red blanket of pain. He could remember nothing else.  
  
Kuno stood and watched in disbelief as Ranma easily  
defeated his opponent in one blow. She had not even struck  
Mousse, she simply swat at him and scars appeared on his  
body and his clothing was shred. Kuno gasped in awe. Neko-  
Ranma just sat on Mousse's defeated body and yowled as she  
bat his head around maliciously but playfully.  
  
"Gods," said Kuno. "Saotome are you all right?"  
  
Ranma arched her back and hissed at Kuno  
threateningly. Kuno simply backed away and laughed  
nervously.  
  
"Kuno you had better leave; she might decide you  
look like dinner," said Nabiki with a curious gaze at him  
and Ranma.  
  
"What?" said Kuno in mild surprise.  
  
"Look for yourself," said Nabiki as she led him to  
a conveniently nearby mirror.  
  
Kuno paled as he saw his reflection, he looked no  
different for the most part, his arm was the only real  
difference in his appearance. His arm, and the ten food  
wide wings that had appeared on his back. They were jet  
black and immense. "Amazing." said Kuno with wide eyes as  
he flexed his new muscles and moved the wings around  
clumsily.  
  
"Watch it Kuno-chan" said Nabiki as she ducked out  
of the way of one of them.  
  
"Apologies, but we have more pressing matters to  
attend" said Kuno with a hard gaze crossing his face.  
  
A high pitched but obviously male scream came from the  
dojo. "Ranma NO!" cried another voice.  
  
Nabiki was the first to react. "Akane!" she gasped  
as she turned and ran for the dojo, Kuno followed passing  
by her easily.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Akane entered the dojo and was staring at it in  
disbelief, she had never seen it like it was now. It was  
almost completely destroyed. Near one wall Ranma was  
playing with her attacker cheerfully. Mousse woke with a  
start and Ranma bit his throat. He started screaming as he  
realized what was happening. Ranma was playing with her  
food before she killed it. He started screaming  
hysterically as he tried to break her light but firm grip  
on his throat. Ranma increased the pressure and purred in  
delight at her plaything's revival.  
  
"Ranma NO!" she cried as she stepped towards the  
pair. Ranma dropped Mousse and looked at her blankly. Akane  
froze and backed away in fear. "My god," she thought. Ranma  
jumped towards her and she screamed.  
  
Moments after the scream Kuno ran into the dojo and  
stopped cold Nabiki was already staring in disbelief. Ranma  
was sitting on her lap and purring loudly as she pet  
her. "Go hurry!" she whispered to Mousse as he stood  
shakily and carefully cradled Shampoo in his arms.  
  
Ranma eyed him as he stood and backed away. She was  
barely kept at bay by Akane's petting and soothing. She  
wanted to play with her meal and kill it, but she also  
wanted to stay and get pet. The decision was almost too  
much to bear. Mousse backed away slowly and crept towards  
the door.   
  
"Make any sudden movements and I won't be able to  
stop her," warned Akane as she tried to grasp what was  
happening in her own mind. After Mousse was out of sight  
Ranma settled down and went to sleep.  
  
++++++++++  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Ranma sat down at the table and looked at her meal  
cautiously. The others had said nothing of what had  
happened during the fight but she knew well enough. She  
also could not deny that Akane had stopped her. That meant  
trouble for her own assessment of their relationship. "What  
was that?" asked Akane finally.  
  
"Cat fist, a very powerful technique; also very  
unpleasant to learn," said Ranma quietly.  
  
"Why didn't you attack Akane?" asked Nabiki. Soun  
looked at Ranma cautiously, she was dangerous to his family  
at the moment and he could not have that in his home.  
  
"I don't attack people I like, I think I see them  
as other cats," said Ranma quietly.  
  
"Other cats?" asked Kasumi in mild surprise.  
  
"Like?" thought Nabiki to herself, she quickly  
pushed it aside.  
  
"Yes, basically the technique involves setting a  
fear of cats that is so great that in order to escape it I  
become one mentally. I have no memory of what happens when  
I'm like that," said Ranma as she sank deeper into her  
cushion.  
  
"Then you don't know what happened?" asked Akane  
relieved. Ranma simply shook her head.  
  
Soun relaxed, It was good that she got on so well  
with his daughters, he may have had to ask her to leave. He  
did not want to do that, she had been through so much.  
  
"So, how much is it worth to keep this little  
phobia a secret?" asked Nabiki coolly.  
  
"Nabiki!" cried Akane in shock.  
  
Nabiki smiled and took another bite of her meal.  
She felt it move around in her mouth and she spit it back  
onto her plate.  
  
"Oh my! Is something wrong Nabiki?" asked Kasumi in  
surprise. She couldn't have someone dislike her meals. It  
wasn't proper.  
  
Nabiki looked at her plate in disgust as it crawled  
with grubs and worms, Maggots filled her rice bowl.  
  
"How would you like to eat like that for the rest  
of your life?" asked Ranma calmly with a dark look.  
  
Akane looked at Nabiki in surprise. She could not  
see anything wrong with her food, but she was turning green.  
  
"You win," choked Nabiki.  
  
"I thought so," smirked Ranma as Nabiki ran for the  
bathroom.  
  
"Ranma what did you do?!" yelled Akane angrily.  
  
"I changed her mind," said Ranma coolly as she  
finished her own meal.  
  
TbC...  



	9. 

  
  
Permanent 9  
  
Ranma's apprentice.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked beside Akane towards the school as  
usual. Akane hung back with her friends and talked  
vigorously. Ranma looked back at her and sighed. "Hey,  
Ranma what's up?" asked Yuka.  
  
"You'll find out when we get to school," said Akane  
with a small smile.  
  
"I got a hundred yen that says he's calling  
himself 'Black Eagle,'" commented Nabiki as the group  
caught up with her.  
  
"You're on, I think it's 'Dark Angel' myself," said  
Ranma from her perch with a smile.  
  
Akane smiled as Ranma cheerfully walked towards the  
school and argued happily with Nabiki over Kuno's new name.  
  
Kuno smiled as the group of girls walked towards  
the gates of Furinkan. "Ah, Ranma-kun, I the Dark Eagle,  
the Black Angel of Furinkan high would spar with you," said  
the boy dramatically as he pointed his bokuten at Ranma.  
His ten-foot long wings were spread wide and he held the  
bokuten in his clawed hand, a dark smile was on his lips.  
  
"Draw," said Nabiki and Ranma in unison. They  
looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" asked Kuno with a frown.  
  
"No Kuno, Its just something that happened on the  
way to school," said Ranma as she eyed him carefully.  
  
"You know Ranma, the curse was not completely  
removed, I can still 'see' a lie," the boy frowned slightly  
and then dismissed the matter.  
  
"Well, I was trying to be polite Kuno, you could  
return the favor," Ranma eyed him carefully and smiled a  
little.  
  
"Ah, very well then you accept my challenge?!" said  
Kuno as he gave a rough snort to dismiss the conversation.  
  
"What the hell is he thinking?" muttered Daisuke as  
he looked at Kuno's wings skeptically.  
  
"Those things look ridiculous who is he trying to  
fool? I guess he thinks those fake wings make him look like  
one happening dude," said Daisuke from next to him.  
  
"Happening dude?" said Hiroshi with a strange stare.  
  
"Shut up man," muttered Daisuke. "Kick his ass  
Ranma!" he cried as he waved at her.  
  
"Man you've got it bad," muttered Hiroshi as he  
watched his pathetic friend drool. Then he looked at Ranma  
for a moment. "Kick his ass Ranma!" he cried with his  
friend.  
  
"I thought you thought she was creepy," said  
Daisuke with a slightly annoyed look.  
  
"I saw the light my friend, she just jumped."  
  
"Yea, heheh heh heh," agreed his friend.  
  
"I think they actually make him look kind of regal  
for once," said one of the nearby girls. Her friends looked  
at her strangely and backed away. "What?!" she cried  
defensively as she glared at them.  
  
+++++++++  
  
From a nearby set of bushes Hikaru Gosunkugi  
watched in awe. He was very near to the pair and could see  
Kuno's back closely. He could see the muscles tense up and  
move as Kuno moved around. He lifted his camera and began  
to snap photos despite his shock. "The wings are real," he  
thought over and over. "How?!" he asked himself out loud.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Kuno swung at Ranma with blinding speed and she  
ducked under the strike easily. Kuno was much faster but  
his patterns were still readable. Then the kendoist  
changed; Ranma took a light blow on her side and backed  
away with a surprised look.  
  
Kuno smiled. "Point, You can learn a lot about  
yourself when you can only hear the truth Saotome," said  
the Kendoist with a smile. Ranma grit her teeth and charged.  
  
Kuno was not expecting her to rush him he swung  
wildly; Ranma dodged skillfully around his blows barely.  
How ever fast he was now Ranma was still faster. "Damn," he  
said as she struck his chest.  
  
"Point," she said with a smile.  
  
Then Kuno did something completely unexpected.  
  
Ranma charged again and Kuno began to beat his  
wings. Ranma was taken by surprise and thrown back from the  
sheer force of the wind created. She grit her teeth and  
struggled to keep her balance. Kuno smiled and jumped up  
into the air, he spread his wings and soared up.  
  
"They work?" said Ranma in disbelief. "Now I know  
why he wanted to keep them."  
  
The entire student body of Furinkan high stared at  
the spectacle in disbelief. Kuno was flying around and  
diving at Ranma at high speeds in an attempt to tag him  
from above. She kept away pretty well but almost took  
several of the strikes.   
  
"Oh! He really is an angel!" cried  
one of the girls in delight. No one said anything.  
  
"Damn!" cursed Ranma as she rolled on the ground  
away from another of the kendoist strikes. She turned and  
saw him diving again. She stood and jumped into the air.  
Kuno was taken by surprise and swung clumsily at Ranma who  
dodged and grabbed his shirt. She shifted her weight and  
drug him to the ground The pair rolled for about twenty  
feet when they hit and came to a stop near a tree. Ranma  
landed on top and punched at Kuno's face stopping just  
before the tip of his nose. "Point. I win," she said with a  
smile.  
  
Kuno grinned and nodded. "You took me by surprise  
Saotome, tomorrow will be different," he said as she let  
him stand.  
  
Ranma smirked, she could get to like this little  
game. For the first time in a long while she had a  
challenge.  
  
+++++++++  
  
During lunch Akane Tendo sat with some friends at  
her usual spot. She laughed and smiled as she conversed  
with them. Ranma was strangely absent and she glanced  
around occasionally.   
  
Hikaru sat in the bushes and sighed as  
he snapped a few photos. "Today Akane Tendo I will have  
you!" he said to himself as he pulled out a voodoo doll and  
nailed it to a tree with tears in his eyes. He took a small  
bag out of his pocket and dumped its contents onto the  
ground. An assorted array of strange things fell out,  
things like dried eyes and tails. He looked at a small  
piece of paper and began to read directions off as he  
followed them.  
  
"All right, First I take the eyes and place them in  
the yak urine and then I add the herb mixture, and then I  
tie the leather on top of the bottle with the lizard tail  
and shake it up. It should glow pink and then I just say  
who I..." he looked at the bottle in disappointment. He had  
a rather disgusting stink bomb for his work and he knew  
it. "Stupid salesman, it didn't work," he said to himself.  
  
"That's because you didn't do it right," said a  
feminine voice. Hikaru froze and turned to see Ranma  
hanging upside down from a tree branch just inches away  
from him.  
  
"Auuuuggghhh!" he cried in surprise.  
  
"Shut up fool. Who ever wrote those instructions is  
a moron, the ingredients are right but you mixed them  
totally wrong," said Ranma casually.  
  
"Um, you've done this before?" asked Gosunkugi as  
he turned completely red.  
  
"No," said Ranma with a cold stare. "You must be  
Hikaru Gosunkugi, the other 'Sorcerer' Kuno mentioned,"  
said Ranma as she jumped down beside him.  
  
"Uh, yeah, please don't tell Akane about this." said  
the boy pathetically.  
  
"Don't worry it wouldn't have worked anyway, love  
is fates favorite toy and she doesn't like sharing. It  
wouldn't have come out the way you wanted it to, you might  
have ended up dating Kuno. Even if it had worked I would  
have destroyed the spell," said Ranma as she assessed the  
boy.  
  
Gosunkugi shuddered as he thought of the  
possibility of dating Kuno. "Wait a minute. How do you know  
that?" said the boy as he turned and stared at Ranma in  
disbelief.  
  
"How do you think I know brainiac?" said Ranma  
smugly.  
  
Gosunkugi backed into a tree. "You're a witch!" he  
cried.  
  
"Keep it down, and I prefer the term Mage thank  
you." Ranma replied curtly.  
  
"What do you want?" said the frightened boy.  
  
"You and I need to talk kid, I've been watching you  
and you've been using some pretty dangerous and stupid  
magic, luckily you've never gotten it right. This is as  
close as you've come," said Ranma as she held up the bottle  
he had just mixed and made a slightly disgusted look. She  
looked even cuter than normal for a moment and Gosunkugi  
had to cover his nose with his hand.  
  
"I don't want to clean up your mess on the off  
chance that you get something right or really screw  
something up in the wrong way. I can guarantee that if the  
kinds of spells you've been trying to use do come out right  
they aren't gonna react the way your expecting, magic is  
very dangerous for some one like you. You don't think about  
what might happen, only what you want to happen and that's  
not the way it works I'm afraid. You had better find  
something else to do with your spare time got it?" said  
Ranma with a warning glare.  
  
"B-but I..." stammered the frightened boy as he  
backed into the tree.  
  
"Look no buts here, this is some dangerous crap  
your messing with, I want the book your getting it from -  
now-," growled Ranma.  
  
"I...I don't have it with me," stammered the boy.  
  
+++++++++  
  
After school that day Ranma followed him home. "But  
if my parents find me with a girl when they come home..."  
stammered the boy.  
  
"They'll probably cry tears of joy," said Ranma  
flatly.  
  
Hikaru just hung his head in defeat. "Here we are,"  
he said as he turned into his yard. It was an average home  
normal really. Even Gosunkugi's room looked normal when he  
opened the door. Ranma shielded her face and backed into  
the wall as the force of the book's power overwhelmed her.  
  
"Jeezus kid what have you got?!" she cried in  
anger. Voices screamed in pain and cursed in various  
languages as she entered. A book sat opened on the desk in  
the corner. "You left a magic tome opened? Are you dense?!"  
she screamed.  
  
"No one told me I wasn't supposed to!" retorted  
Gosunkugi.  
  
Ranma ran over and slammed the book shut. She  
glared at the cover and pulled her hand away in  
revulsion. "Just as I though, Necronomicon exmortum. I'm  
sick of these things," she muttered.  
  
"You've seen it before?" asked Gosunkugi in  
surprise.  
  
"I have seven, I had to 'confiscate' them from  
idiots like you," grumbled Ranma bitterly. She placed her  
hands over the book and mumbled something. All the power in  
the room seemed to move in reverse for a moment and a lock  
appeared on the book.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Hikaru from behind Ranma.  
  
"I sealed it," she said as she placed the book  
under her arm and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed the boy as she left. She turned  
to see that he had sealed his math book.  
  
"Idiot. You can't open it now! How are you going to  
do your homework?" she said angrily.  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," said Hikaru with a  
defeated stare.  
  
"Exactly why you shouldn't be using magic; I had to  
learn the hard way," said Ranma coolly.  
  
"What if, you taught me?" said Gosunkugi with a  
withering stare. He was having trouble speaking to her if  
he looked at her. It was easy to think she was a boy if he  
didn't see her.  
  
"No," said Ranma.  
  
"Please I'll do anything!" cried the boy.  
  
"So you can go and screw up like this again? You  
lucky this book didn't eat your soul the moment you opened  
it! I've seen it happen and it isn't pretty," said Ranma  
angrily.  
  
Hikaru shrunk back, "But no one told me..." he  
started.  
  
"You couldn't tell this thing was evil the moment  
you touched it?! You knew! Don't give me that bullshit you  
little worm!" screamed Ranma as she slapped him hard. "You  
could have done things you don't even want to think about  
with this if you had screwed up."  
  
"Please teach me, I'll change, I won't use it to  
make Akane love me or hurt anyone, I swear!" cried the boy  
as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Why do you want to learn magic?" said Ranma with a  
cold stare. "If he says 'to help people' I'm walking out  
the door," she thought coldly.  
  
"Because without it I'm nothing, I'm just some  
creepy kid with no friends. Nobody. Just someone people  
will half remember in the year book, they'll look at me and  
go, 'hey look its that creepy Gosunkugi kid, remember him?'  
I don't want to be like that," said the boy, tears began to  
fall down his face.  
  
"Stop crying you're a boy aren't you?" said Ranma  
angrily, she then winced as the words brought back a bitter  
feeling in herself. Hikaru stood and tried to gain back  
some of his dignity.  
  
"You will never touch another book like this. Do  
you understand?" said Ranma as she glared at him. He nodded  
and a weak smile formed.  
  
"I'll help you learn, but I can't really teach you,  
you have to learn on your own," said Ranma as she turned to  
leave. She stopped just as he was about to thank  
her. "Let's get one thing straight, I am only doing this  
because I know you'll just go and try this on your own if I  
don't. I don't want you getting another copy of this or  
something worse," said Ranma as she walked out.  
  
"Worse?" said Gosunkugi to himself as he watched  
her leave. He paled and sat down on his bed. He began to  
realize what the book was doing to him while he had it,  
with out its influence he felt his head clear and he  
realized just how evil it was. The feeling he had gotten  
but foolishly ignored when he had found it became clear. He  
knew she was right, he already felt an unbelievable urge to  
find another copy. Then he thought again. "Worse? Is that  
possible?" The urge died down suddenly and he felt much  
better.  
  
"Yes boy, it is," said a voice in the back of his  
mind. He looked out the window to see Ranma staring at him  
from the street. She turned and began to walk home.  
  
TbC....  
  
  



	10. 

  
  
Permanent 10: A battle of wits.  
  
Ranma snorted as she stood outside the window of  
the small shop in the shopping district of Nerima. Akane  
stood nearby with her friends and looked at some jewelry in  
the window of a nearby store. They talked excitedly and  
giggled amongst themselves.   
  
Ranma merely stood in disbelief  
and glared at the window of the much smaller and  
inconspicuous store. "I don't believe it, the nerve!" she  
whispered angrily.  
  
"What is it Ranma?" asked Akane noticing Ranma's  
agitated state.  
  
"I'll be right back," muttered the red head as she  
stormed into the store.  
  
"Hello miss can I help you?" said the elderly man  
inside pleasantly.  
  
"Yeah," said Ranma as she surveyed her surroundings  
calmly. "You can tell me what you think your doing selling  
that book," she snapped as she indicated the black book  
sitting in the window.  
  
"Pardon? This is a magic shop my dear we cater..."  
started the man smugly.  
  
"How about if I report this to the counsel?" said  
Ranma calmly.  
  
The man became white as a sheet. "You wouldn't," he  
said as his voice seemed to give out on him. "You can't."  
  
"I can and I will, that book is one of the most  
evil things on this planet and I want to know how you got  
it, now," said Ranma as she leaned over the counter and  
looked the old man in the eyes.  
  
"Please! A man sold it to me! He didn't want much  
for it and I could sell it to some deviant high school  
kids for a good price. They wouldn't know how to use it  
anyway. So I figured..." stammered the man in hysterics.  
  
"I'm taking it off your hands, I want this store  
gone by tomorrow and I never want to see you in business  
ever again. If I do I take this straight up to the top,"  
sneered Ranma as she walked over to the window and lifted  
the book off the shelf.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," said the shopkeeper as he backed away  
from her gaze.  
  
+++++++++  
  
A few moments later she walked out into the street  
with the book under her arm and sighed. Akane was in a  
dress shop across the street and smiled and waved at her as  
she noticed her. "Hey Ranma, what do you have there?" asked  
Akane cheerfully as she noticed a small bag in Ranma's  
hands. The book was held tightly under her arm. She felt  
her skin crawl as she held it tightly.  
  
"It's a Phoenix egg, I've always wanted one." said  
Ranma as she shook the bag.  
  
"What? That's silly," said Yuka as she placed a  
dress back on the rack.  
  
"It a real one," said Ranma calmly as she walked  
off.  
  
"What?" said Sayuri dumbly as she turned from her  
own shopping. "That's ridiculous."  
  
"If Ranma says its real then it is," said Akane as  
she frowned and watched her friend walk off.  
  
"Do you think we should go after her?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Nah, she does this sort of thing all the time."  
said Akane as she picked up an outfit that seemed to suit  
her.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma entered the Tendo home  
and walked up to her room. She threw the book down  
violently and fell to the floor clutching herself in  
disgust. She crawled over to a large chest she had in the  
corner. It had markings she had carefully painted on it  
when she had arrived in Japan. It was very special and  
important to her. She knelt before it and muttered  
something as her hands began to glow. The lock on the box  
snapped open and she gasped as the dark power sealed inside  
it overwhelmed her, she shielded her face against it and  
picked up the book she had 'acquired' throwing it into the  
box with the other assorted books before slamming the lid  
shut again. The seal returned and the evil energy that had  
filled the room was sucked back into the box. She turned  
and looked at a small pile of books next to the chest and  
frowned. All of them were Necrinomicon Exmortum.   
  
Gosunkugi appeared in the back of her mind. "Worse? Is that  
possible?" he said.  
  
"Yes it is," she answered bitterly.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Cologne stood outside the Dojo with a frown on her  
face. "So that is why they sent this to you my dear, You've  
been saving them a great deal of trouble. I thought it was  
a bit much to give you something like this just for playing  
doctor." she turned away and bounded into the night.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mousse stood and glared into a mirror. He looked at  
his hands and frowned as they shook uncontrollably. At his  
feet Shampoo purred and rubbed his leg happily. He had just  
fed her. "Oh Shampoo, if only you had been so affectionate  
with me when you were still human," he whispered. "Still, I  
cannot face that monster again yet; I must find a way do  
defeat her!" he muttered as he collapsed on the small mat  
he had been sleeping in. He held his head in his hands and  
just sat. Shampoo worked her way on to his lap and simply  
sat with a satisfied purr. "You aren't really Shampoo any  
more are you? You're just a cat now. Even if I were to find  
a way to bring you back you would never be my beloved  
again," he sadly stroked her fur affectionately.  
  
"That is correct, It is best if she remains as she  
is," said a voice from behind Mousse. He showed no signs of  
being surprised.  
  
"It wouldn't matter, I know even if her mind didn't  
leave her she would have to remain as she is to retain her  
honor. I am glad she did lose it and could find happiness,"  
replied Mousse as he turned to face Cologne.  
  
"Why did you take her?" asked the Amazon elder.  
  
"I didn't want to; She followed me, I don't think  
she truly became a cat until we arrived here," said Mousse  
sadly.  
  
"I see," said Cologne simply.  
  
"I wanted to have our revenge together and give her  
at least that comfort, but now I must have it alone," he  
lay down and looked at the sky.  
  
"Let it go Mousse, you know you have no place in  
this," sighed Cologne.  
  
"I cannot," Replied the boy simply.  
  
"Then you must be punished," she replied simply.  
  
"There is nothing you can do to me that can be  
worse than losing my Shampoo," he said simply.  
  
"I know boy but the punishment is fitting of  
someone of your loyalty," she gave a withered and cold  
smile. "You will be her guardian forever, you must care for  
her always. You may never marry another. Constantly you  
will be reminded of her condition, when she dies you will  
perish with her, and finally you will never have your  
revenge on Ranma Saotome. She is your superior, your  
better."  
  
Mousse felt a chill run down his spine as her words  
drove a knife into his heart. "You mean?"  
  
"Yes, the others are already preparing their  
assault," she said with a smile.  
  
"No you can't deny me this! I won't allow it!"  
cried Mousse as he threw a volley of weapons at the old  
woman. She dodged easily and poked his neck with her staff.  
Mousse felt his body grow cold as he collapsed. He fell  
into a puddle that had formed at his feet. "Bah, I am no  
longer a man, I could not even control myself. I don't  
deserve Shampoo," he thought as he passed out.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood at the edge of the bath and  
stepped inside. He sighed as he felt the warmth surround  
him. His wings ruffled instinctively as he bathed and sent  
strange but not uncomfortable sensations down his spine.  
His day had not been unpleasant. He had lost his daily duel  
with the young Ranma again. It seemed to be getting easier  
for her to defeat him and he had to work something out. He  
had endured the stares of others on the streets and smiled  
at the memory. It seemed that others were afraid of him or  
simply in awe. He wore gloves to hide his clawed hand, but  
the wings were a different problem. It was the summer and  
the heat made it difficult to hide them in public. It was a  
problem he would deal with however since the added bonus of  
flight made the stares well founded and worthwhile. He felt  
liberated when he took the skies, it was amazing and he had  
never felt so free.  
  
His sister seemed strangely absent for the past few  
days and had commented several times on the foolishness of  
wearing such fake looking decoration. He saw no reason to  
enlighten her. He stood from the water after a while  
wrapped a towel around his waist. His wings ruffled again  
and he sat down and preened them carefully. It was another  
strange habit he had acquired. "I suppose it is instinct,"  
he thought to himself. He finished and walked out into the  
hallway and towards his room after half dressing himself in  
a pair of loose pants. He glanced in a mirror vainly and  
smiled as he noticed his now golden eyes. "I do look  
devilishly handsome don't I?" he asked the reflection. With  
that he simply walked into his room.  
  
Kodachi Kuno stared from her doorway in disbelief  
as her brother walked by without his shirt on. She gasped  
as he passed her in the hallway. "Those foolish wings my  
brother has been wearing...are real?" she thought. "This  
cannot be left unattended."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome sat up in her bed. She stood and  
glared out the open window in her room. "I didn't open  
that," she muttered as she turned and looked at her father  
who was snoring loudly on the ground beside her. "Who ever  
you are come out!" she called quietly. Two figures seemed  
to melt out of the shadows, both held spears at their sides  
and one of them obviously did not know how to use it  
properly. Ranma recognized their dress  
immediately. "Amazons," she whispered in silent horror.  
  
"We greet you Ranma," said the one on her left. "I  
am Ko li and this is Talcum." The other girl smiled darkly;  
Ranma only frowned.  
  
"We'll go out to the dojo and settle this, this is  
not my home and I don't wish to disturb them," said Ranma  
as she leapt out the window. The two girls followed.  
  
TbC...  



	11. 

  
  
Permanent Ch.11  
  
When one is lost...  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood with her two opponents facing her and breathed  
heavily. She was bleeding from a small cut on her elbow that the one  
called Ko-li had inflicted on her and was otherwise uninjured; she was  
however getting worn down.   
  
The pair was attacking in unison and Ranma was  
hard pressed to avoid both of them at the same time. They were very good,  
but Ranma was better. She jammed her elbow into the back of Talcum's neck  
causing her to slam into the ground. The younger girl had abandoned her  
spear in favor of a pair of nunchaku when the fight had started. She was  
giving Ranma the most trouble out of the two. Ko-li jabbed the spear at  
Ranma who jumped up over the weapon and backhanded the her in the face.  
Talcum jumped up off the ground and swung at Ranma with the nunchaku,  
Ranma blocked and nearly broke her arm on the weapon. Ko-li slashed at  
Ranma's shirt barely missing the girl and Ranma rolled under Talcum's legs  
to escape. She kicked straight up when she was directly under her and the  
girl hit the floor after being lifted three feet in the air by the force  
of the kick. She was out for a short time.  
  
Ko-li frowned when her partner was put out of commission. She took  
a relaxed stance and held her left arm in the air. Her right arm was  
pointed at Ranma who was on the other side of the room. Ko-li smiled and  
jumped straight up and spun in the air releasing a volley of throwing  
knives at Ranma.   
  
Ranma smiled and raised her hand. She began to glow blue  
and the knives stopped in mid air. Ko-li gasped as she landed and her  
knives spun towards her in mid strike. "Aiya!" she cried as she was pinned  
to the wall by her clothing.   
  
"Now what should I do with you?" said Ranma with a small grin. It  
was short lived as the Amazon promptly removed her top and ripped her  
pants free easily.   
  
"Feh, I've had enough of this," snorted Ranma as she raised her  
hand and pushed at the air. The air in front of her distorted, looking  
almost like water, and seemed to rush forward pinning the hapless girl to  
the wall. "I'm much stronger than when I defeated Shampoo," she said with  
a small amount of laughter. A look of terror crossed the Amazon's face and  
she prepared to die.   
  
Talcum rushed Ranma from behind and almost grabbed her. Ranma  
jumped straight up into the air and came down on the girl's back. A ball  
of fire formed in Ranma's hand and she smiled as she aimed it at the  
pinned girl's head.   
  
"I will not go through this again," said Ranma angrily. She raised  
the hand that was holding the spell keeping Ko-li against the wall and the  
girl was lifted up and the Amazon started to choke.   
  
"Leave them, they will not attack again," said an aged voice from  
the back of the dojo.   
  
"What?" said Ranma as she spun around to face the new comer. Ko-li  
was thrown to the side against the opposite wall and began to clutch at  
her neck desperately as if trying to pull away an invisible hand; and  
Talcum screamed in pain as Ranma twisted her foot on her back tearing the  
muscle there.   
  
Cologne stood at the back of the dojo and smiled at Ranma. "I am  
Cologne, the elder of the Amazon tribe, They will not attack you again."  
  
Ranma released Ko-li from her grip and the fireball vanished. She  
kept Talcum pinned to the floor with her hand ready to make another.   
  
"Relax dear this was just a final test; I knew you would not  
fail," said the old woman.   
  
"Test?" said Ranma warily.   
  
"Yes my dear. Shampoo gave you the kiss of death when you defeat  
her the first time, You destroyed her in combat and she died honorably.  
You have proven yourself worthy to become an amazon, you are now one of  
us. Isn't that nice?" said the old woman with cheery looking smile.   
  
"What?" said Ranma with a look of horror on her face.   
  
Cologne sighed and sat down across from Ranma. "Our way is to  
remain strong, Shampoo was my great granddaughter and I will mourn her for  
a very long time; however, I realize that you did what you did to survive.   
Just as we have. We live in a cold and hostile environment, in order for  
our people to survive the harsh communist government of our country we  
must remain strong enough to fend for ourselves, we use this to weed out  
the weak and create strong blood ties in our tribe. It is how we survive."   
  
Ranma stepped off Talcum and sat down next to Cologne with a hard  
stare. "If I refuse to join you?" she asked.   
  
"You cannot, You are now a member of our tribe," said Cologne  
simply.   
  
"I'm not going back to China." said Ranma.   
  
"If that is your wish I will honor it, we ask only to have the  
privilege of your help when it is needed, that you at least honor our laws  
and abide by them, and allow access to your knowledge. You are a very  
powerful mage, you have collected more magic than our tribe has in three  
thousand years of history. In return we will teach you to be a greater  
warrior and give you access to our own vast library. It is a simple trade  
of information, if you would like to put it that way. I am aware of your  
'condition' and we will not ask you to marry," said the matriarch.   
  
"I will not give you full access to my library ghoul," said Ranma  
with a sneer.  
  
"What?" said Cologne in surprise.   
  
"I have books that were never meant for human eyes and I intend to  
make sure they stay out of reach."  
  
Cologne smiled and stood. "We'll be leaving now, I shall talk  
again with you later. You must be made familiar with amazon law."  
  
"Whatever," snorted Ranma.   
  
"Goodbye sister Ranma," said Talcum and Ko-li as they bowed  
shakily and followed Cologne as best they could in their condition.   
  
Ranma walked into the yard and jumped back into her room.   
  
+++++++++  
  
"What about pill?" asked Talcum.   
"I have plans for it, she will receive it in time. Besides, I have  
plans for the young Saotome, she will return to China with us of her own  
accord, it may take some time though," said Cologne as they jumped from  
rooftop to rooftop towards the newly opened 'Cat cafe'.   
  
Ko-li frowned as she followed. "She is likely to ignore us, how  
can we be sure we can convince her?"   
  
"Simple child, we'll offer her a job. In time she will grow  
accustomed to us and no doubt the two of you will get along quite well  
once you get past your differences," snorted the old woman. "The three of  
you have more in common than you think."   
  
"You seem to know a lot about this." said Ko-li.   
  
"Your fighting abilities weren't the only reason I brought you  
young one." thought Cologne with a smile.   
  
++++++++++  
  
The next day after school Ranma sat with Gosunkugi in his room.  
"Try again," she sighed.  
  
Gosunkugi frowned and looked at the book. "I'm sure I followed the  
instructions..." he muttered as he flipped through the pages. "Wait, these  
two are stuck together. What was I doing?"   
  
++++++++++  
  
Outside Hiroshi and Daisuke walked by the home. "I hear Ranma's  
been hanging out with Gosunkugi. Seems our prediction came true," snorted  
Hiroshi.   
  
"What does she see in him?" muttered Daisuke.   
  
Then as they passed the windows of the home exploded in flames and  
a deafening roar was heard from within the home.  
  
"What was that?" cried Hiroshi.   
  
"Nothing we didn't see a thing; keep walking," said Daisuke as he  
dragged his friend down the sidewalk.   
  
++++++++  
  
In the room Ranma sat in a corner with a blue glow dying down in  
her hand with a look of shock and surprise on her face. Gosunkugi cowered  
on the bed with a look of sheer terror.  
  
"Damn it! How the hell did you get a light spell mixed up with a  
low-level demon summon spell?"!!" she cried angrily.   
  
"I'm sorry! The pages were stuck together!" whimpered Gosunkugi  
pathetically.   
  
"Whatever, we'll continue this later. Study the book and you'd  
recognize that you weren't reading the right spell any more. I'd better  
see some improvement next time or else," warned Ranma as she reverted the  
room back to normal with a small spell. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye sensei," muttered the pathetic boy as he opened the book and  
started to study it carefully.   
  
++++++++++  
  
"Ah, Ranma dear, How are you?" said a familiar voice from next to  
Ranma as she walked home.   
  
"Not today ghoul I'm not in the mood," she muttered.   
  
"Too bad I was about to offer you a job," said Cologne.   
  
"I already have one thanks," snorted Ranma bitterly.   
  
"I am aware of your current employment, this one pays twice as  
well and you will be working with your 'sisters,'" said Cologne  
cheerfully.   
  
"No thanks," muttered Ranma as she turned to take a different  
route along the fence.   
  
"Not even if it means you could acquire this?" said the elder  
Amazon as she held up a small clear pill with distinct markings on it.   
  
Ranma froze in her tracks. "Where did you get that?!"   
  
"A certain counsel of mages, only one is created every five  
hundred years," said Cologne with a wicked smile. She knew she had the  
girl.   
  
"The Saint pill?" said Ranma with a haunted look.   
  
"Yes, it can cure any curse," said the woman with a dark smile.  
"If I should lose it during the course of the day at work..." said the  
ghoul with a mocking far off gaze; Ranma knew what she meant, If she  
wanted it she had to take it from her.   
  
"All right ghoul, you got a deal," she said with a small smile.   
  
+++++++++  
  
The next day Ranma came home and sat down at the table across from  
her father and Mr. Tendo who were both playing Shogi. Akane sat next to  
her with a frown on her face. Mr. P sat in her arms and looked at Ranma  
with small pig chuckles. Ranma glared at him. In recent weeks he had  
become an almost permanent fixture on Akane's chest.   
  
"Ranma...what happened?" asked Akane.   
  
Ranma seethed as she rubbed at her arms. 'Reject' was stamped on  
them in bright red ink up and down the length of her forearm.   
  
"My new boss is a slave driver that's what," she muttered.   
  
"New boss?" said Mr. Panda's sign.   
  
"Yeah, I got another job at this place called the 'Cat cafe'. I get  
fewer hours but they pay much better. I even got a few of my regular  
customers going there now. A lot of the guys from school found out about  
it some how too," said Ranma with a small frown.   
  
Nabiki just looked at the ceiling innocently.   
  
"Yeah, but what's that got to do with those marks?" said Akane  
looking bewildered.   
  
"Lets just say they are a bit competitive," muttered Ranma.  
"Stupid ghoul, I'll get that pill yet."   
  
+++++++++  
  
A week later...   
  
Akane walked into the relatively small Chinese restaurant and  
looked around. "Ranma?" she said with a small smile as Ranma walked by  
lazily balancing seven bowls of Ramen as she rushed by to a table.   
  
"Here ya go," she chimed cheerfully. A slam followed by a few  
crashes could be heard and Ko-li dusted her hands off as she turned from  
around a corner and walked over to a chalkboard with some Chinese writing  
on it. She made a mark under one of the columns.   
  
"Hey Akane! Come for lunch?" asked Ranma as she gave the Chinese  
girl an approving smirk.   
  
"Thought I'd stop by...what is that?" asked Akane as she pointed  
at the board. It had close to thirty marks on it with most of them under  
the only symbols she recognized on the board; they were the Kanji for  
'Ranma'.   
  
"That's just something the girls and I came up with after I  
started working here. We keep score on who teaches the most people about  
the 'no touching rule'. Most people sort of got the hang of it pretty  
quick so its not anything like what it used to be," said Ranma with a  
smile as she led Akane to a table.   
  
"That's...weird. I like it, but its still weird," said Akane with  
a smile.   
  
"Ranma come here," said Cologne from her perch on a counter.   
  
"What is it?" asked the girl with a little sarcasm in her voice.   
  
+++++++++  
  
She and Akane were lead to the back alley. Akane had followed out  
of curiosity and watched cheerfully as the old woman began to start a  
fire.   
  
"What's up ghoul?" snorted Ranma.   
  
"Watch," said Cologne as she pulled a bag of chestnuts from her  
robes and threw them into the fire. She let them burn for a moment and  
then jabbed her hands into the fire. In a split second her hands vanished  
and then reappeared holding two handfuls of roasted chestnuts. "That was  
the Katsutenshin amaguriken technique; learn it and taking the pill will  
be child's play.   
  
"I couldn't even see her hands move," gasped Akane.   
  
"Interesting," said Ranma as she looked thoughtful and returned to  
the restaurant; Akane had never seen Ranma look quite so determined  
before.   
  
"You're really going to try to learn that?" asked Akane.   
  
"I just might," replied the girl with a smile.   
  
"You'll get burnt," warned her friend.   
  
"Hey, since your here I'll buy you lunch," said Ranma as she lead  
her back to her table.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Several days later...   
  
Ranma sat in the yard with a grim look on her face, Akane and her  
family looked dressed up in their Kimono and were preparing to leave for a  
summer festival. Akane giggled with Mr. P in her arms and kissed him on  
the nose. "I wish I could take you to the festival Mr. P," she said  
cheerfully.   
  
Ranma simply smiled wearily and stood adjusting her own Kimono. "I  
guess we should go soon."   
  
"I think it's great your coming with us," said Akane with a smile  
  
"Well, I am supposed to help out with the haunted house later  
tonight anyway," said Ranma as she shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"So Ranma, have you mastered the Amaguriken technique yet?" asked  
Cologne from the wall above them. She held out a small case and Ranma  
lunged for it. The pair exchanged blows for a moment and Ranma's arms were  
covered in reject signs again, she growled at Cologne.   
  
"You're still to slo..." Cologne stopped as she realized that Ranma  
was not growling but laughing.   
  
Ranma held out her hand and flipped the clear pill in the air  
casually. "How did you get that?" said Cologne in shock.   
  
"Got ya!" said Ranma.   
  
"No! If he uses it and returns to a male now my plans are ruined,"   
thought Cologne desperately.   
  
Then Ranma did something completely unexpected. She reached over  
and snatched Mr. P from Akane's grasp causing her to gasp in surprise.  
Then she shoved the pill into his mouth and covered his snout tightly. The  
pig struggled in confusion for a moment and then went still. Ranma dropped  
him and he began to squeal in pain.   
  
"What have you done to him?!" cried Akane in shock as she reached  
for him. Ranma stopped her and shook her head.   
  
Mr. P began to writhe and grow on the ground as his skin became  
lighter and his squeal turned into a scream.   
  
Cologne and the Tendo family watched in shock.   
  
Ryoga Hibiki stood and looked at his hands in complete and total  
wonder. "What?" he said. He clutched his throat as the sound and feel of  
his voice felt strange and alien to him now. He looked at Ranma and then  
Akane. His face twisted and tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm a man again?"  
he said as his voice cracked.   
  
"Again?" thought Akane even through her shock.   
  
Cologne only stared in disbelief at what Ranma had done.   
  
"That means...Ranma..." said the boy as he fell to his knees.   
  
Ranma smiled as she looked at Ryoga. He stood...and punched her  
dead in the face. "Ranma! How dare you!" he yelled in anger as he took up  
a ready stance.   
  
TbC...  
  
  



	12. 

  
Permanent part 12.  
  
Ryoga stood angrily over Ranma and glared down at  
her as she recovered from the shock of being hit. She  
stared at him dumbly from the ground.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you! How dare you cure me before  
curing yourself first!" cried Ryoga angrily, he slowly fell  
to his knees and began to cry. "Damn you Saotome, This is  
all your fault," he said softly.  
  
Ranma stood and took off her shirt. She placed it  
over the nude boy and lead him into the house. Ryoga simply  
followed without a word.  
  
Akane stood unmoving for several minutes, she  
glared at the spot where the boy had changed before her  
eyes. She fell to her knees and just sat for a while;  
questions ran through her head and she groped desperately  
for answers.  
  
"I think, the festival can wait till tomorrow,"  
said Soun finally.  
  
Cologne shook her head in disbelief and pogoed off.  
Her plans for Ko li had been destroyed in a single instant.  
She had hoped that the two would develop a relationship and  
marry after she changed him back into a man. The girl had  
surprised her, but she was also prepared for this as well.  
The loss of the pill was not an unplanned scenario. It  
would just take a little more work to reach her goals; and  
she always did.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma watched sullenly as Ryoga dressed in some of  
her clothes. He watched her a little uncomfortably as he  
did. She was well aware that she had just given up the only  
cure she might find in her lifetime.  
  
He finished dressing and walked over to her and sat  
down beside her. He was wearing her sleeveless red shirt  
and a pair of her pants. They sat together in silence for  
almost half an hour.  
  
"Why?" asked Ryoga quietly.  
  
"Because you needed it more than I did," said Ranma  
simply.  
  
"No I didn't," said Ryoga angrily.  
  
"Who is a better judge? A mage or a thick headed  
martial artist who spent the last year and a half as a  
pig?" she said to him quietly.  
  
Ryoga growled and stood. "Damn it Ranma I..."  
  
"Don't, it doesn't matter now. Just accept it,  
please," she said without looking up.  
  
Ryoga turned and walked out into the hall to leave  
her with her thoughts.  
  
+++++++  
  
To her surprise Nabiki was the next to enter. She  
glared at Ranma angrily. "What did he mean?" she spat.  
  
"Does Akane know?" said Ranma simply.  
  
"So it's true, you are a boy," said Nabiki under  
her breath.  
  
"What difference does it make?" said Ranma  
simply. "Does Akane know?"  
  
"No, I don't think she noticed," said Nabiki as she  
sat across from Ranma. "But I know."  
  
"If you want to tell her that is your decision; you  
won't hear anything from me," said Ranma simply.  
  
"You're not going to tell her?" said Nabiki with  
tension in her voice.  
  
"Why? So she can feel awkward and uncertain about  
our friendship? So I can destroy the only good thing left  
in my life? No thanks," snorted Ranma. She looked up at  
Nabiki for the first time. It was then that the girl  
realized just what Ranma had given up for the boy.  
  
"Ranma?" she said looking at her as she went  
pale. "The panda?"  
  
"My father," said Ranma with a small smile.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Nabiki left the room and went straight to her own.  
Akane was waiting outside patiently. She stood next to  
Ryoga and said nothing to him. She seemed to be ignoring  
his presence. He glanced at her and quickly looked away  
several times before she entered the room.  
  
"Ranma?" she said timidly.  
  
Ranma felt her throat dry up as the girl entered  
the room. "Hi Akane."  
  
"What just happened?" she said in confusion.  
  
"I finally found a way to cure my best friend,"  
said Ranma with a wistful smile.  
  
"You don't look happy, I mean why are you?"  
stammered the girl in confusion.  
  
"Akane, don't go to hard on him," said Ranma with a  
wistful smile.  
  
Akane looked at him dumbly and nodded without  
really comprehending. Ryoga's words that day never did  
cross her mind again. Only the shock of seeing her pet turn  
into a man before her eyes and the realization that he had  
returned to his true form was remembered in the years to  
come.  
  
With that Ranma was finally left alone to mourn the  
loss of her cure.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Akane sat on the roof of the home that night and  
looked out over the city. It had been an emotional day for  
every one. Especially Ranma and the boy; she hadn't even  
bothered to find out what his name was.  
  
"Akane?" said a timid voice from behind her.  
  
She didn't even have to ask who it was. "What do  
you want?" she said quietly.  
  
The boy stepped back and sighed, this was going to  
be harder for him than he thought. "We need...to talk," he  
said after a few moments.  
  
"I told you everything, my life, my hopes and  
dreams, my personal secrets. Things that I would never tell  
another human being," she said firmly.  
  
"Akane, I'm sorry. I..." stammered the boy.  
  
"You what?" she said looking at him with a gaze of  
ice.  
  
He backed away and looked nervously away from her.  
She could tell he was not having an easy time of this. "I  
will never break you confidence I swear it. You have to  
understand..." he stammered.  
  
"Do I?" she asked. This time her voice was soft and  
she had a sad hurt look in her eyes.  
  
"Akane, I am sorry, I only wanted to be a friend. I  
thought I was destined to be nothing more than your pet pig  
for the rest of my life. I never meant to hurt you. I..I  
only want to be friends. I had given up hope of being  
cured! Please understand that..." he said at last.  
  
Akane looked back over the rooftops and said  
nothing.  
  
Ryoga started to turn away. "I'm sorry," he  
whispered again.  
  
"You never told me your name," said Akane just  
before he was about to go back inside.  
  
"Ryoga, Hibiki Ryoga." said the boy with a strange  
uncertain look on his face.  
  
"Well Ryoga its nice to meet you, my name is  
Akane," said the girl as she stood up from her perch on the  
rooftop.  
  
"A new beginning? I like that," thought Ryoga as he  
entered the home.  
  
"I'll see you around," said Akane as she walked  
back into her own room.  
  
"Yeah, see ya," said Ryoga.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Neither of them noticed Ranma sitting in the  
shadows. "Its obvious you want to be more than friends  
Mr.P, " she said with a small frown. She looked out into  
the moonlight one last time before heading for bed.  
Tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed.  
  



	13. 

  
Permanent part 13: Ryoga returns.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane flipped through the mail as she entered the  
home and sighed lazily. She had just returned from a long  
day at school and Ranma was following behind her, Ryoga sat  
in the living room waiting patiently for them to return. He  
immediately began to follow the redhead around like a dog.  
Akane watched fascinated as the pair went from the room to  
the bath and then down to the kitchen. This continued for  
most of the day, whenever Ranma went anywhere in the home  
Ryoga followed, they even had their bath together. She had  
almost run into them when they emerged from the bathroom  
clad in towels and headed for Ranma's room. Neither of them  
spoke to each other while doing so and neither appeared to  
notice each other.  
  
Later that evening Nabiki snorted and sat down in  
front of the television and ignored the pair as they passed  
her on the way to the dojo. "What is the point of curing  
him if he's just gonna act like he did before anyway?" she  
said after they were out of earshot.  
  
Akane gasped, Nabiki was right. Ryoga was acting  
exactly like 'Mr.P' did when Ranma had first moved in,  
before he started to follow her around instead. "Maybe it's  
a habit?" said Akane after a moment of thought. "Do you  
think we should say something?"  
  
"Please Akane, that is more than a habit. I think  
he's got something to get off his chest the way he's  
following -her- around," said Nabiki calmly.  
  
"You think he's in love with her?" gasped Akane in  
shock.  
  
"Quite possibly," said Nabiki without looking away  
from the show.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma began her kata in the dojo and Ryoga started  
his own on the other side of the room. "How long you gonna  
follow me around Mr.P?" she said idly as she kicked her leg  
out in a loose kick.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you find a cure for  
yourself," said Ryoga mechanically as he punched at his own  
invisible opponent.  
  
"Well if your gonna stay you might as well make  
yourself useful; c'mon, lets spar a little," Ranma stopped  
her exercise and faced him.  
  
"All right," said Ryoga with a sigh as he put his  
hands up. "I'm a little rusty..." he said and ducked under  
Ranma's kick.  
  
"You'll do all right, come on," said Ranma eagerly  
with a small grin forming.  
  
Ryoga straightened up and put his hands in front of  
his face. He charged at Ranma and swung missing her head by  
millimeters. He knew she was going easy on him, of course,  
but it still felt good to come so close.  
  
Ranma punched and kicked at Ryoga at speeds she  
knew he could dodge well, testing his abilities. The truth  
was, she had never really fought with him before. The  
thrill of a new opponent excited her, he was very good and  
with a few weeks practice he might become a decent sparing  
partner. He was far above Akane's level at any rate. Ryoga  
connected lightly with a punch at her mid section while she  
was in thought. Ranma steeled herself and frowned. She  
jumped over his head and kicked the back of his neck  
lightly letting him know the match was over.  
  
Ryoga sat down on the dojo floor still breathing  
pretty lightly and looked at her coolly. "I've got to  
practice, I shouldn't be so winded now," he muttered.  
  
"Good, now you'll have something to do while you  
wait for me to come home after school for a while," said  
Ranma as she sat down across from him.  
  
"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to  
me you know," said Ryoga a little bitterly.  
  
"Then stop following me around until you get lost  
or some...thing...." Ranma trailed off as she looked at  
Ryoga closely. He shrank back uncomfortably from her gaze  
and swallowed.  
  
"You!" cried Ranma in shock. "I know you! Your the  
guy from my old middle school! Your -that- Ryoga?!" she  
said in amazement.  
  
"You mean...you didn't know?" he stammered in equal  
surprise. "I followed you to China after you ran out on our  
duel!" he cried in shocked anger.  
  
"Ryoga 'lost boy' Hibiki. Wow, who'd a thunk it?  
You were him all along Mr.P," she muttered half way  
ignoring him.  
  
"How dare you forget about me Ranma!" cried the boy  
angrily as he swung at Ranma again.  
  
The girl smirked and grabbed his head and arms in a  
complicated leg lock that brought him to the ground  
helpless. "I waited three days for you to show up. I  
figured -you- ran out on me, you cute little piggy," she  
said with a sweet girlish smile.  
  
"Don't you grin at me like that Saotome! I suffered  
to meet up with you! Do you think I was on a casual stroll  
for three days?" he growled angrily as he struggled to free  
himself from her grip.  
  
"So, you followed me to Jusenkyo?" asked Ranma with  
her face becoming sullen all of a sudden. It had turned an  
ashen gray.  
  
Ryoga stopped struggling and looked at her  
suddenly. "Yeah," he muttered looking ashamed. "You knocked  
me off a cliff and into one of the springs when you were  
chasing your father; He managed to fish me out of the pond  
and brought me home to make dinner out of me after a couple  
of minutes. You know the rest of the story...." said the  
boy a little bitterly  
  
"I knocked you..." said Ranma looking dazed.  
  
"And then you saved my life, as far as I'm  
concerned we're even for that. You've saved my ass more  
times than I can even count since then, there is no way I  
can repay you," said Ryoga firmly.  
  
"I'm...sorry Mr.P," she said as she lay back on the  
floor of the dojo with a sad gaze on her face. "How many  
other problems have I caused? What else could I have missed  
in my macho brainless jock youth?" she thought to herself  
with a few bitter tears in her eyes. "Damn you old man, why  
did you have to raise me to be such an insensitive prick?"  
  
"Ranma?" said Ryoga quietly as he noticed her face.  
  
"Yeah?" she said weakly.  
  
"Look, I love you like a brother, you're a part of my  
family now ya know," he said quietly.  
  
Ranma just looked at the ceiling and said nothing.  
  
"Could you please let me go now?" whispered Ryoga.  
  
"Why would she do that? You should be honored, I  
know boys who would give a million yen to be in your  
position Ryoga-kun," said Nabiki from the dojo doorway.  
  
Ranma sat bolt upright and looked at her in  
embarrassed shock. "It's not what..." she stammered.  
  
Ryoga just turned beet red and stared at her in  
surprise.  
  
"Relax guys, you two were making a lot of noise  
that's all," she said with a smirk.  
  
"What's going on?" said Akane as she walked up  
behind her. She took a single glance at Ranma and Ryoga and  
blushed almost as badly as Ryoga did. She turned wordlessly  
and exited the room.  
  
"Akane!" called Ryoga as he flailed in the dazed  
Ranma's grip. "It's not what it..."  
  
Ranma was just dazed and finally let go of Ryoga's  
head and arms. The both of them looked over at Nabiki in  
unison.  
  
"Oh no, you two are on your own for this one I'm  
afraid. Unless you can some how come up with a million  
yen?" she said as she raised an eyebrow and looked at them  
greedily. "I didn't think so, Ja!" she chirped as she  
exited the room.  
  
The pair sat in the center of the Dojo for a while  
and said nothing. Finally Ranma spoke up. "Ryoga, go home."  
  
"What?" said the boy with a look of horror on his  
face.  
  
"Take a few weeks off; Go find your family or at  
least your house. When you get back I'll let you stay with  
me until I find a cure, but you need a break. Enjoy being  
human for a while, go on a training trip or something, when  
you get back you have to start school," she said to him  
with a friendly smile.  
  
"At least I'm not behind," he muttered as he  
remembered that he would indeed have to return there at  
some point, especially if he had Ranma to lead him there.  
  
A few minutes later Ranma sat in the living room  
with Akane and her family around the dinner table. "Ranma  
we need to talk," said the girl looking extremely  
embarrassed.  
  
"What is it Akane?" said Ranma after she had been  
lead away from the table and onto the porch overlooking the  
koi and the dojo.  
  
"I realize that you are happy to see Ryoga and all,  
you two must have had a hard time, him being a pig and  
all...but you could be a little more secretive about it..."  
she whispered.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Akane?" said  
Ranma in confusion.  
  
"Well, I sort of understand and all, but Kasumi is  
a little old fashioned," said Akane.  
  
"Huh? You mean..." said Ranma looking a little sick.  
  
"Well, little things like the bath and changing  
together," said Akane as she tried to calm her a little.  
  
"Akane, this is Mr.P were talking about here; He'd  
get lost if I didn't lead him around. It took him three  
day's to find the bathroom in my apartment once, and it  
only had two rooms," said Ranma looking at her  
queerly. "Besides, he's seen me lots of times; He's not  
some sex crazed pervert."  
  
"You are being safe about it aren't you? I'd hate  
to see you get pregnant. Your too young for a baby," said  
Akane in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"What do you mean? I don't know any spells that  
would cause that. Even if I did there would be a counter  
sp..." Ranma turned completely red. "I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH  
MR.P!!"  
  
The shout was heard in the living room and Soun  
glared at Ryoga. "What's this about young man?"  
  
Ryoga had frozen in terror and turned red once  
again. "I didn't do anything I swear," he whined  
pathetically.  
  
Nabiki only smiled and munched on a potato chip  
casually.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kodachi Kuno had not come out of her lab in a week.  
She glared at charts and graphs. She had mixed countless  
compounds and elixirs and still had come up with no  
explanation for her brother's condition. She growled low  
and tore at the folder that contained yet another  
failure. "This will drive my poor school girl heart to  
madness!" she said sweetly as she looked in a nearby  
mirror. Her mannerism changed instantly as she turned away  
from it and ground her teeth in frustration. "I know! I  
have it! The perfect solution!" she said as a look of joy  
appeared on her face. She turned and hugged the table that  
had once held her notes. "I'll ask my brother!" she cried  
looking proud of herself.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Kuno sat in his room on a large backless chair with  
a pair of reading glasses on. He was holding a book of the  
great works of Shakespeare up to the light and reading  
quietly. "Ah, but the great bard's words make my soul  
sing!" he sighed as he used his wings to flick another log  
into the large fireplace that he sat in front of, he was  
becoming quite adept at using them. The book he held was  
immense and held all of Shakespeare's works. It was about  
three feet long and bound in heavy leather, it was hand  
written on heavy hand pressed paper by some ancient monk in  
a monastery many years ago and was Kuno's prized  
possession, it weighed about a hundred pounds, and was made  
to be used on a bookstand. Kuno held it up to the fire  
light easily in his clawed hand and casually flipped the  
pages with his other. Kodachi stormed into the room and  
stood before her brother.  
  
"Sister dear, did you not know it is the custom to  
knock before you enter the chambers of another?" he said  
with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Where? How? Where did you get those accursed  
wings?" she demanded with a maddening gaze.  
  
"Funny that you should call them cursed," snorted  
Kuno as he ruffled them and folded them back into their  
most relaxed position. He used to fear his sister a little,  
not much, but enough to stay generally out of her way. Now  
he didn't fear much at all.  
  
"Tell me brother or I shall..." threatened Kodachi  
with a maddening glare at the boy.  
  
"Or you'll what? I doubt seriously that you could  
do much to me any longer sister as I am far stronger and  
more skilled than you now. I take my own meals and trust  
you not. Therefore I see no real reason to partake in any  
of your delusional questions. I have no wings, any fool can  
see that, 'tis just another fit of your madness," said Kuno  
casually as he returned to his reading.  
  
Kodachi frowned and glared at him with almost  
homicidal rage she shook with anger and resentment for her  
sibling. "Fine if that is how you want to be, I shall leave  
you," she said with her voice shaking in frustration.  
  
Kuno peered at her from behind his book and a  
conflict arose in his mind for a moment, a small pang of  
guilt burned in his stomach. "If, and I say IF, I had  
wings...which, I add, I do not. They could only be the  
product of magical workings, be content with that sister,"  
he said finally just as she was about to exit the room. He  
smiled as the guilt vanished and returned to his book.  
  
Kodachi froze in place and looked over to him with  
an expressionless face. She turned wordlessly out the door  
and into the hall. "Magic? Is such a thing possible?" she  
wondered. "It seems I have at task for you Sasuke..." she  
said as her servant emerged from the shadows nearby. "Fetch  
me a sorcerer."  
  
TBC...  
  



	14. 

  
Permanent 14, The Black Rose strikes!  
  
Gosunkugi sat in his room in his bedclothes. He was  
sitting at a small and cluttered desk reading a large tome  
Ranma had given him for study. His eyes were beginning to  
drop as sleep threatened to overtake him. He yawned and  
turned off the lamp he had been using to read and climbed  
into his bed. He didn't notice the window open seemingly on  
it's own.  
  
Sasuke snuck silently through the shadows and tried  
to think of what to do next. "Mistress Kodachi only said to  
bring him, did she mean by force? Oh, well," thought the  
ninja as he emerged from the shadows and walked over to the  
bed. He reached up and shook the form under the covers. He  
frowned as he realized that the boy's body gave way a  
little too much. He flung aside the covers to reveal a pile  
of pillows. He froze as a light came from behind him.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Gosunkugi as  
he stood over in the other corner of the room.  
  
Sasuke turned and positioned himself offensively,  
surely a boy would be no match for his skills. He froze in  
fear as he saw the glowing orange ball in the boy's hands.  
  
"I suggest you back down! This won't feel very good  
if it connects, if your lucky you might be able to put the  
flames out in time..." said the boy from his corner weakly.  
  
"How? How could you know?" stammered the ninja.  
  
"Easy, you stood in the corner thinking out loud  
fool," said Gosunkugi with a small smirk. "N-now don't  
move!"  
  
"I bring a message for you, Mistress Kuno wishes to  
speak with you," said Sasuke as he relaxed a little.  
  
"Why would she want to talk to me?" said the boy in  
surprise.  
  
"It doesn't matter, My orders are to bring you  
using any means necessary," said the small ninja as he  
reached back behind his back.  
  
Gosunkugi swallowed. "H-how dare you speak to such  
a powerful mage like me like that?!" he stammered lamely.  
Sasuke smiled as he realized that the boy was posing. He  
jumped and flung a wire net at him.  
  
Gosunkugi reacted quickly and shoved lightly at the  
air. The net flew upwards ripping a hole in the ceiling as  
it exited the room. Sasuke froze in shock at this. "What  
the?"  
  
"Oops, I guess that was too much..." said the boy  
as he looked at his hand.  
  
The ninja backed away and tossed a small gas ball  
on the ground. He frowned and placed a mask around his face  
as he did so. "This is more difficult than I imagined," he  
muttered as the cloud enveloped him and began to spread  
towards the gothic boy.  
  
"Life within the air I summon your power, come into  
my hands!" murmured Gosunkugi as he uttered a passage from  
the book he had been reading. A small breeze could be felt  
in the room as he cupped his hands together, a ball of gas  
and air filled them. Suddenly he remembered exactly which  
spell he had just muttered. "Oh, shit! Wrong spell.   
Tornado blast!" with that a huge gust of wind shot from  
his palms and slammed everything in the room into the  
opposite wall. He almost cried as a few pencils, a dresser,  
and his bed smashed through the wall and into the  
hallway. "Oops."  
  
Sasuke just sat in the crater his own impact had  
made in the wall and looked at the boy in shock. The bed  
had almost taken his head off. "Such power! I must defeat  
this sorcerer to honor my ninja heritage!" he cried almost  
with tears of joy in his eyes. He seemed to vanish and  
Gosunkugi frowned as he realized that his opponent was  
probably much more experienced at this sort of thing than  
he was. Now was a good time to run. He turned for the door  
just as a few throwing knives and shiruken embedded  
themselves in the floor where he had been standing moments  
before. Gosunkugi almost passed out, he stumbled through  
the dark and barely avoided the multiple projectiles that  
were being sent his way. Somehow none of them connected,  
mostly because he was stumbling about and falling as he ran  
through the darkened room. He often tripped or painfully  
ran into various objects that were strewn around in the  
room in his mad scramble for escape.  
  
Sasuke finally ran out of things to throw. "Such  
skill! To think that he would avoid all my shiruken!" he  
gasped in awe.  
  
Gosunkugi stopped when he began to realize that  
nothing was being thrown anymore. He turned and put his  
hands over his head. A ball of light formed in them and he  
glanced around trying to spot the ninja in the shadows. He  
finally looked upwards and saw him clinging to the ceiling;  
Sasuke laughed nervously and fell on his face in the middle  
of the floor.  
  
Gosunkugi backed away from him in terror; Right  
into a pair of long white legs. He turned and looked  
upwards to see Kodachi standing on the remains of his desk  
twirling her ribbon in the air lazily. Under her arm was  
the book he had been reading. "Hey! That's not mine! Give  
it back!" he whined as he tried to grab the book.  
  
"Really treating a lady so, you should be ashamed,"  
said Kodachi as she wrapped him tightly in her ribbon. He  
panicked almost immediately and began to struggle. "It  
seems there is some merit to this...magic after all."  
  
"Mistress, I..." started Sasuke, but he was cut off  
by a glare from Kodachi's dark eyes. He hung his head in  
submission and growled. His honor would not be fulfilled  
now until the battle with the young sorcerer was finished.  
  
Kodachi pulled the boy up close to her face and  
smiled at him. "I may need this one, he has experience in  
such things as this," she said to Sasuke as she held up the  
book.  
  
"Yes, mistress," said the ninja simply.  
  
"A bit boring isn't he?" she said as she gazed into  
the petrified Hikaru's eyes. He made a whimpering noise and  
passed out.  
  
"Ah, surely I am cursed with this humble beauty. I  
do hope he has the courage to speak to one as fair as  
myself," she said as she dropped him and tried to look  
demure. "Sasuke, bring him."  
  
"Yes, mistress Kuno."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki looked at the gates of the Tendo dojo.  
He frowned and looked at the map in his hands. "This is it,  
I'm back," he muttered to himself. He entered the gates and  
half expected to find himself in some strange yard in some  
other ward. It wasn't though, the Koi jumped in the pond  
and he smiled lightly. The dojo stood in the back where it  
had always been. Kasumi was in the kitchen cleaning and  
humming to herself. He opened the door and smiled a little  
more as he walked in and kicked off his shoes.  
  
"Oh my, We have visitors," said Kasumi as she  
walked out to greet him. Soun looked around his paper with  
slight interest.  
  
"Ah, Ryoga! We weren't expecting you back for some  
time," he said cheerfully. His opinion of the boy was still  
uncertain. He had seemed honorable and a nice enough, but  
his relationship with Ranma was questionable to him at best.  
  
"I need to speak with Ranma," he said with a large  
grin on his face.  
  
"Oh dear, Ranma is in school right now," said  
Kasumi looking worried.  
  
"That's all right, I can wait," said Ryoga as he  
sat down at his usual spot at the end of the table. Soun  
glanced at him one last time before settling. Accept for  
the large stupid grin on the boy's face, everything seemed  
to be falling back into the usual pattern. Soun liked  
predictability, but that seemed a distant memory since the  
young sorceress and her strange family had moved in.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane sat at her usual place at lunch with Ranma.  
Yuka, and Sayuri. New today, however, were the two newest  
students of Furinkan, Ko-li and Talcum. Neither of them had  
moved very far from Ranma. They seemed to cling to her for  
protection from the strange culture around them. However  
close to Ranma they sat they always held their heads up in  
almost pride, most of the boys had started to drool  
immediately. The two girls took it in stride and ignored  
them as they should as Amazon warriors. The boys didn't  
exactly make them want to socialize, most of the girls  
didn't appear to interested either. Ranma at least could  
speak their language.  
  
Ranma and the two girls had become pretty close  
since she had started working for Cologne a few months ago.  
Ranma had even succumbed to calling them sisters. They had  
always called her that and made an extra effort to make her  
feel welcome to the Amazon tribe. Ranma was wary at first,  
mostly because of the nature of her induction into the  
tribe. Eventually she realized that they did not blame her  
for Shampoo's condition directly. In fact they seemed to  
think she deserved it. Ranma had spent more and more time  
outside work with them as the weeks drug on.  
  
Akane was a little jealous of the closeness the  
three had shown in such a short time. She had known Ranma  
for much longer than either of the two Amazons and they had  
a sort of bond that she just didn't understand. Ranma was  
still closer to her than either of the two girls but it  
still made her feel a little awkward when trying to talk to  
them. It was as if they really were sisters, and she  
was...She didn't really know. Sometimes she felt like a  
twin sister, other times she felt like they were dating.  
Ranma was very protective of her at times. She didn't  
really understand their relationship, but that was probably  
why she liked being around her so much.  
  
Ranma stopped eating, "Ryoga's back," she said  
simply.  
  
"Huh? How did you..." Akane started to say when she  
remembered Ranma's strange hobby.  
  
"Is boy friend?" asked Talcum.  
  
"More like brother," said Ranma with a mouthfull  
of food.  
  
"Ah," said Ko-li with seemingly instant  
understanding. The other girls looked at her and Ranma in  
confusion.  
  
"It's like that with Mousse. I still understand him  
like no one else, even with the way he is now," she said  
simply.  
  
"You know Mousse well?" asked Ranma in Chinese  
stopping her meal.  
  
"We grew up together if that's what you mean. I  
always seemed to understand him, I don't see what was wrong  
with him. Shampoo would have been lucky to have him back  
then. She was more blind than he ever was, I suppose that's  
why I forgave you for her so quickly."  
  
Akane and her friends just looked at them blankly.  
  
"Sorry, it's kind of personal," explained Ranma in Japanese.  
  
"It's OK, I sort of understand," said Akane with a  
shrug.  
  
"Both of them give me the creeps," said Ranma with  
a shudder.  
  
"Well he stays with her most of the time, he has to  
really. We keep them upstairs when you work. They have free  
run of the restaurant when your off though," said Ko-li  
with a friendly smile, she leaned on Ranma playfully and  
Ranma shrugged her off.  
  
"Cut that out, you know I hate hearing about those  
two," muttered Ranma.  
  
"Oooh, Is Ranma scared?" chimed Talcum as she  
leaned on the other side of Ranma's back.  
  
"Hey! I ain't scared of nothing!" cried Ranma  
angrily.  
  
Akane and her friends giggled, Ranma saw this and  
blushed.  
  
"Meow!" said Talcum in Ranma's ear. The girl froze  
and shivered.  
  
Akane looked at her queerly for a moment and  
smiled. "Is something wrong Ranma?" she said as she leaned  
closer to her. She had a mischievous look in her eyes that  
Ranma didn't like.  
  
"No, why would...there be?" stammered the girl  
pathetically. Luckily Akane backed away and Ranma sighed in  
relief.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Well, if it isn't the lazy school girls," said  
Cologne with a sour glare at Ranma and her two sisters as  
they entered the Cat Cafe' and tied their aprons around  
their waists.  
  
"Sorry Ghoul, we sorta had to stay late for some  
paperwork," said Ranma with a quick smile.  
  
"And they needed you there?" said Cologne with her  
eyes narrowing as she gazed at Ranma.  
  
Ranma laughed a little nervously and backed away.  
As much as she liked the other two girls, she had no real  
love for Cologne.  
  
"Need Ranma read Katakana Hirigana," chirped Talcum  
peppilly as she entered the floor with a tray and headed  
for a customer.  
  
"She's right, I still can't read all of them," said  
Ko-li as she followed.  
  
Cologne snorted, "Just don't let it happen again."  
  
That was when a familiar scream came from directly  
behind her. She turned to see Ranma standing on a table  
with a look of complete terror in her eyes. A small white  
cat sat and bat at her with it's paw playfully. It jumped  
for the chair in an attempt to chase her and missed by  
about two inches to the right. It's ears perked up and it  
jumped again. Ranma shrieked and jumped back further onto  
the table.  
  
Cologne's staff came down on the animal's head and  
it passed out. "How did you get out? I told you to stay in  
you room with your wife you blind fool," said Cologne as  
she picked Mousse up by the scruff of his neck. She pogoed  
up the stairs and tossed him into the room before closing  
the door.  
  
Ko-li was trying her best not to laugh. "You make  
sure Shampoo is not running loose as well. I'd hate to have  
Ranma freeze up in the middle of the rush."  
  
"Is not funny," snorted Talcum as she helped the  
still shaking Ranma down off the table.  
  
"I'm sorry sister Ranma, I just...you should have  
seen the look..." Ko-li fell into yet another fit of  
laughter.  
  
"Jerk," muttered Ranma as she stormed off and  
calmed down a bit more.  
  
Talcum walked over and hit Ko-li on her head. "You  
be nice to sister Ranma," she growled.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kodachi sat in her chambers with the book open  
before her. Gosunkugi was bound by chains hanging from the  
wall and had long since given up struggling. He simply hung  
there and waited. Kodachi snorted as she closed her hand  
and smiled at the smoking remains of one of her brother's  
practice dolls. "Interesting," she muttered as she tried to  
find some formula or explanation for what had just  
happened. Nothing came to mind.  
  
Gosunkugi noticed her look and frowned. "You c-  
can't calculate it, Th-that's why its called m-m-magic," he  
stuttered. Kodachi had not bothered to change her leotard  
and the boy was not accustomed to seeing quite so much.  
  
"Quite," snorted Kodachi as she realized that there  
was some truth to what the boy had said.  
  
"Oh, look a demon summon spell!" she said in  
excitement as she flipped and stopped on a page.  
  
"NO!" cried Gosunkugi in shock. "You can't!"  
  
"Can't I?" she said smugly.  
  
Gosunkugi almost gave up. "If you can't be sure if  
you can control or kill it when it comes we could all die,"  
he said weakly.  
  
"Perhaps your right, I suppose we'll have to come  
back to that one," Somehow Hikaru Gosunkugi was not  
reassured by that.  
  
"Some one had better figure out what happened quick  
or we are all in a lot of trouble." He hung his head and  
struggled weakly against the chains that bound him to the  
dungeon like wall of Kodachi Kuno's laboratory.  
  
TBC...  
  



	15. 

  
Permanent part 15. Little boy lost.  
  
Ryoga stood and stared at Ranma awaiting an answer. A small smile  
formed on his lips.  
  
"Ryoga, If you really want to stay you can, but I still think you  
should take some time off before you tie yourself down like this, you'll  
have to follow me around all the time again," said Ranma with a worried  
expression.   
  
"Ranma stop it. Don't you see?" said Ryoga with his grin widening  
even more.   
  
Ranma just looked at him oddly. "What?"   
  
"The pill had the power to cure any curse, including a family one.  
I haven't gotten lost since I took it," said Ryoga as he practically  
beamed happiness.   
  
Ranma just blinked, "That's great Mr.P," she said with a smile as  
she jabbed him in the arm lightly. She hadn't expected this to happen.  
This could make her life a lot easier, she was constantly keeping him from  
wandering off before. Often leading him around by the hand, most people  
just assumed they were dating. It made her very uncomfortable, besides she  
wasn't sure how long she could keep him around. It was a lot easier to  
keep a pig from getting lost. "Now you can get a job," said Ranma coolly.   
  
Ryoga froze up.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Gosunkugi just sat on the chair they had given him and looked on  
as Kodachi blasted another fireball at a practice dummy. She was learning  
at an amazing rate, not that it was a good thing. He idly played with his  
chains and sighed as he was forced to clap by the ninja. They had allowed  
him a lot more comfort since he had become more helpful. He was correcting  
Kodachi occasionally and giving her small tips on spells, the corrections  
often got him a snide remark or a swipe from her ribbon; but she never  
really hurt him and usually listened. She had also seemed to forget about  
the demon summon spell as well. He had to play along until someone noticed  
he was missing and figured out where he was; That could be quite a while.  
"At least I'm not chained to the wall anymore."  
  
Kodachi glared at the smoldering remains of yet another practice  
dummy. She wiped her brow and frowned as she noticed the looks her  
'teacher' was giving her. She wondered whether or not he would want to  
leave when she had no need of him any longer. "Perhaps I will keep him,  
one can always use another lackey, I feel Sasuke seems to enjoy working  
for my brother as of late, perhaps I should accept another servant,"  
Gosunkugi seemed to notice her attention was on him and he turned away.  
She smiled, it seems it may be to my advantage to wear my gymnast uniform  
when I practice from now on. Currently she was dressed in her black school  
dress. She smiled as she turned back to find Sasuke setting up another  
dummy. "Perhaps you could have a little accident later, I won't have such  
insolence. My brother's servant indeed," she thought. The ninja looked at  
her nervously and backed away from the dummy. She smiled as she noticed  
Gosunkugi was staring again.   
  
Sasuke was glaring as well, but at the prisoner. His honor had not  
yet been satisfied. He was beginning to see that he may not ever have the  
chance to face him again. If Kodachi decided to keep him around as it  
seemed, then she would not allow a battle between the two. He had to find  
a way to break them up. Anger her enough to dismiss him, but not so much  
as to kill him herself. A challenge indeed for one of his skills.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood in the kitchen at the counter with her nose in one of  
her books again. Near by Akane stood over the stove. Ranma glanced over as  
Akane began to pour a large amount of sugar into the pot. She pointed her  
finger at her and a small bolt of electricity shot out zapping the would  
be chef.   
  
Akane yelped in pain and surprise, she turned to glare at Ranma  
and frowned. "Wha'd ya do that for?" she cried.   
  
"Read the labels Akane," said Ranma simply without looking up from  
her book.   
  
Akane quietly looked at the sugar and blushed as she corrected  
herself. She was about to pour the salt in when she felt another shock.   
  
"Wha?" she gasped.   
  
"Measure," said Ranma without moving again.   
  
"I didn't ask for your help ya know!" grumbled Akane.   
  
"No, but your father did, besides, you need it," said Ranma  
lazily.   
  
Akane growled and returned to her cooking. She would have a few  
words with him later.   
  
Another shock came. "Now what?!"   
  
"Akane, why are you putting that in curry?" asked Ranma.   
  
Akane was holding a jar of Mayonnaise, a jar of peanut butter, and  
a jar of honey. "Well it seemed a little dull, so I thought I'd liven it  
up a little," said Akane cheerfully.   
  
"Get it right first, then liven it up a little. Cooking is  
supposed to be a little dull," said Ranma with a frown.   
  
Akane hung her head and returned the items to their places.   
  
+++++++++  
  
Soun looked on from the kitchen doorway with Kasumi and both his  
daughters.   
  
"Electro shock therapy? Very clever," said Nabiki.   
  
A shock came from the room and Akane gave another little yell.   
  
"Watch the food Akane, you don't want to burn it," said Ranma's  
voice.   
  
"I think it's a bit much," said Kasumi as she looked on with a  
worried expression. So far her kitchen was in much better shape than it  
usually was in when her sister was cooking, or trying to anyway.   
  
Another zap, "Don't microwave raw eggs Akane."   
  
"Don't worry sis, she's only using little shocks," said Nabiki.   
  
"Please, save my Akane," sobbed Soun. "You've got to save her  
Ranma!"   
  
+++++++++++  
  
About two hours later the family sat gravely around the table.  
Nabiki had to be headed off at the door three times before she finally  
gave in. Kasumi just sat and looked worried. Ryoga had no idea what was  
going on and sat cheerfully, Soun was crying as usual.   
  
Akane emerged from the kitchen and a large column of smoke rose  
from the door. Every one relaxed as she came into view.  
  
The smoke was from her, all her hair was standing up strait and  
her clothes were smoldering. She had a large grin on her face and a tired  
looking Ranma walked behind her with her finger in a bandage. Akane  
proudly placed the curry pot on the table.  
  
"Eat up!" she chimed. Ryoga waited a moment while everyone stared  
at it in frozen fear.   
  
"Well?!" growled Akane.   
  
Soun started to cry again.   
  
"I'll try it," said Ryoga as he glanced oddly at everyone around  
him, he was beginning to suspect that something was wrong. He quickly  
shoveled some of the food into his mouth and looked at everyone. "Aren't  
you guys hungry?" he asked with his mouth full.   
  
Ranma had already started eating as well. The Tendos just looked  
at them in shock and cautiously took some of the food.   
  
"Why Akane, this is good!" exclaimed Kasumi.   
  
"You really think so?!" cried Akane excitedly.   
  
"You saved my Akane!" cried Soun as he grabbed Ranma and pulled  
her into a tight embrace.   
  
"Hardly, I wouldn't trust her on her own just yet Mr. Tendo,"  
muttered Ranma as she rubbed at the bandage on her hand. "It'll take quite  
a while to get her good enough for that."   
  
Akane smiled as everyone ate and no one complained for once. She  
turned to Ranma and blushed. "Thanks," she muttered quietly.   
  
"No prob," said Ranma as she glared at Ryoga.   
  
He was having a fit trying to keep the laughter in, Ranma had  
helped a girl learn how to cook?!   
  
Ranma just glared at him and the rest of the evening passed  
peacefully.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Then next day was a Sunday, Ranma was sitting on the porch  
enjoying the morning. Her father was lazily playing Shogi with Soun again.  
She sighed and looked over at the wall. There were several small children  
sitting out side the gates to the Dojo. She smiled and walked over to a  
familiar scene, one that she never thought she'd see.   
  
"That's where the witch lives," said the largest child. He grinned  
proudly and looked as if he was showing off his prized possession. The  
other children stood around and gaped in awe. There were about seven of  
them ranging from ten to about seven years old. Two of them were girls.   
  
"There's no witch in there, it's just some stupid old dojo," said  
one of the older kids.   
  
"Yeah, my mom said there's no such thing as a witch," agreed one of  
the girls.   
  
"Sure there is," said a new voice.   
  
The children turned to see Ranma sitting on the wall watching with  
amused interest. She jumped down and assessed them, the oldest boy was  
drooling a bit and watching her chest. She frowned and ignored him,  
turning instead to the girl.   
  
"What makes you think there isn't?" she asked her.   
  
"Yeah, there's always weird lights coming out of that room, and the  
man who lives here talks about a demon. My dad said he says he used to be  
tormented by one a long time ago," said a boy with his finger plugged up  
his nose.   
  
"I don't know about a demon, but there is definitely magic in this  
house," said Ranma with her grin widening.   
  
"Yeah, the magic of a TV in the middle of the night. There's no  
witch in there," said the oldest boy, he was becoming indignant from being  
ignored.   
  
"Well, that depends on how well you know Nabiki," said Ranma to  
herself with a chuckle. None of the kids seemed to notice.   
  
"How do you know so much about witches?" asked one of the girls in  
a tone that said she didn't believe her.   
  
"I just do, have you ever seen one?" answered Ranma.   
  
"No," said most of the kids, the ones who didn't were obviously  
lying.   
  
"What makes you so sure you haven't?" asked Ranma simply.   
  
"Well they're old and really ugly, they have moles and cats and  
all kinds of creepy hair and ..." said the older boy as he ticked off his  
fingers at each new feature he made up.   
  
"Well, I guess they couldn't be young and pretty and about five  
three with long red hair?" asked Ranma mischievously.   
  
"Of course not!" answered one of the girls. "Witches are evil!"   
  
"That's like saying old people are evil kid. Witches are  
dangerous, but not necessarily evil. There kind of like dogs, you  
shouldn't mess with one if you don't know for sure if it will bite you,"  
said Ranma as she leaned against the wall.   
  
"How do you know?" asked the eldest boy with a confident smirk, he  
seemed dead set on disproving her and impressing his friends. It probably  
wouldn't hurt if he impressed her while he was at it as well.   
  
"I've known a few in my time," she answered.   
  
"Yeah, right," snorted the boy as he looked unimpressed.   
  
"Ranma! Time for lunch!" cried Kasumi from the other side of the  
wall.   
  
"Coming!" answered Ranma, she turned and smiled at the children.   
  
"You live there?" asked one of the little boys in shock.   
  
The other kids were shocked into silence as well.   
  
"Sure I do," said Ranma.   
  
"Then you know the witch?!" cried the youngest of the girls.   
  
"Better than you think, ja!" said Ranma as she walked through the  
wall and smiled at the screams that came. The sound of running feet filled  
the streets and Ranma turned to see Kasumi glaring at her.   
  
"That wasn't very nice Ranma," she chided.   
  
"I'm sorry Kasumi, I just couldn't pass that up," said Ranma as  
she hung her head.  
  
"Just for that, no cookies for you after lunch!" scolded the older  
girl.   
  
"What? No fair Kasumi!" cried Ranma in a panic.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Outside the gates to the dojo two of the kids sat staring at the  
house in shocked awe. One was a boy of about nine years old, the other was  
a girl of about seven. "There really is a witch, we have to see her." said  
the boy with a hard determined gaze.   
  
"You heard what she said! I'm scared!" cried the little girl.   
  
"But we haf'ta!" cried the boy. "If we don't, I don't want to  
think about what could happen!"   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno strolled down the halls of the Kuno mansion. He had  
just returned from his morning flight and had a towel draped around his  
shoulders. After a few moments of walking he passed near his sisters  
chambers. An explosion echoed from beneath him, not all that uncommon in  
the home really. What was unusual was the voices that followed, Kodachi  
never allowed anyone to see her work, not even Sasuke was permitted inside  
while she was experimenting with new drugs and chemicals.   
  
"This cannot go unchecked," he said to himself as he removed the  
towel and snuck into the hall that lead to her private quarters.   
  
The halls were long and dark wooden hallways like the ones you  
often see in old horror movies. This was exactly what Kodachi had been  
going for when she designed them, to unnerve intruders. There was a large  
labyrinth of identical hallways beneath the home. Not even Kuno knew his  
way around them completely. Fortunately her lab was near to the front, he  
had often visited it to call her to meals or otherwise fetch her. He had  
never seen the inside for more than an instant in the doorway. Sasuke  
spent a good deal of time in there with her when she was not creating new  
concoctions. He had mentioned that he never had really liked the place.  
Most of his duties in the lab were watering the various plants and herbs  
she grew. The lab itself was really a green house that was built onto the  
back of the home. It's roof was made of glass and poked out from the  
ground letting in sunlight.   
  
He edged near to the wall pulled his wings tight against his back.  
The door was slightly ajar, another unusual occurrence. He peered into the  
room and frowned as he saw a boy tied to a chair inside.   
  
"Why brother dear, who would have though you would sink so low as  
to spy on your sister? Is your pursuit of the Tendo girl going so poorly?"  
said a voice from behind him.   
  
"Impossible! She could not have snuck by my eyes!" thought Kuno as  
he whirled around to face her.   
  
She smiled at him as she held her arm up and formed a ball of  
light in them. "You have given me a lot of trouble lately brother dear,  
you should be more careful."  
  
"What? How?" stammered Kuno as he backed away from his sisters new  
found talent. He held his bukoten up defensively.   
  
"Fool! Mere weapons cannot defeat me now brother!" she said with a  
smile as she pushed the ball of blue light and sent it flying at Kuno. He  
sidestepped it and it exsploded sending wood pieces in every direction.   
She stood between him and the exit and forced him back into the labyrinth  
of halls beneath the home.  
  
"Come brother, we can't have you telling people about my new hobby  
just yet. I only want to keep your silence for a while," said Kodachi as  
she carefully followed him. A shadow moved and she sent out an orange ball  
that vaporized a rat instantly. "Such vermin in the house of Kuno?   
Unthinkable," she commented.   
  
Kuno stood with his weapon held up to his side as he waited for  
his sister. It seemed as though she had finally fallen off the deep end.  
If he was not careful now he could lose his life. In the back of his mind  
he wondered about the boy in the lab. He pushed it away quickly, there was  
nothing he could do until he escaped himself.  
  
"The blue thunder runs from no woman," he chided himself. He  
hardly thought of himself that way any longer, but it's purpose was still  
the same.   
"Sister, you will not fight me honorably, You are a woman and I  
cannot strike you. Why do you persist in this?" he asked, he awaited her  
answer expecting her to call out her position to him as well.   
  
"You know too much brother, I cannot allow you to leave these  
halls just yet. If you had not seen I would not have to hold you," came  
her answer. It sounded as if her voice echoed off the walls and floors.  
He could not place it, and she knew it.   
  
"That was a trap sister. Do not try to say otherwise," said Kuno  
belligerently.   
  
"Well it seems this young 'Ranma' girl has made you smarter as  
well," said Kodachi from all around him again. "Yes, it was a trap  
brother dear, but I only need you out of the way for a while, do you  
really think I would kill my own brother?"   
  
Kuno frowned, he knew this was because he had not told her how he  
had acquired his wings. This was exactly why he had not said anything to  
her. Now she was trying to play off his once twisted sense of honor. "My  
mind is no longer so weak sister, I have freed myself from the lies. Join  
me!" he cried as he turned and slashed at he air behind him. He stopped  
when he realized that no one was there.   
  
"Ho ho ho, Won't hit a woman will you? I do apologize but I am not  
there brother," said Kodachi, she was playing with his mind somehow.  
  
"Perhaps you should face me sister, this cowardess does not befit  
the house of Kuno!" cried the nervous boy. He gripped his bokuten tighter  
as he heard the footsteps all around him.   
  
"Perhaps I already am," said Kodachi from directly behind him.  
Kuno spun around and jumped back. A ball of blue light shot from her hands  
impacted against the wall sending wood flying in every direction again.  
Kuno seemed to vanish into the shadows above her. Kodachi frowned and  
formed another of the light balls in her hands. She gazed around the  
ceiling and saw nothing. "My brother does not know such a spell," she  
muttered in confusion.   
  
She walked around for a moment and cursed. She didn't see the  
figure move from behind one of the support beams on the ceiling and lower  
itself behind her with it's arms. It reached for her with it's clawed hand  
and Kodachi smiled.   
  
"You don't really think I'd allow you to capture me in my own  
domain do you brother?" she said with a small chuckle.   
  
Kuno growled as he reached for her, he grabbed her shoulder and  
screamed as bolts of energy passed through him and blasted his grip away.  
He collapsed on the ground and leaned against the wall clutching his burnt  
claw in agony.   
  
"You see brother, you are not the only one who can become  
stronger," she said with a smirk that he could not see in the darkness,  
but still somehow knew was there. The light in the hallways was next to  
none and he realized that she could see better in them than he could. That  
could not be possible, she had to be using some sort of spell for it. His  
mind raced, and he regained his senses while she stood gloating over him.  
He quickly spread his wings and flapped them as hard as he could. The wind  
created shoved his sister back into the wall and she fell to the ground.   
Kuno jumped over her and ran back towards the front of the home, if he  
could escape the halls his sister would not follow. He could not fight  
well in such a cramped area and Kodachi knew it.   
  
"Sasuke! capture him!" she cried to the rafters.   
  
Kuno tensed up as the ninja landed in front of him and stood  
silently, he watched Kuno run by him and did nothing.   
  
"What are you doing fool?!" screamed Kodachi in her rage.   
  
"I am to protect the house of Kuno, that means I cannot harm you,  
or your brother," he said simply.   
  
Kodachi screamed in anguish as she charged after Kuno. He ran out  
into the home and she stopped, with his wings she had no chance of  
catching him.   
  
"Worm! How dare you disobey me?!" she screamed at the ninja and  
sent one of the blue balls of energy into his chest. Sasuke was blasted  
into the wall hard and he screamed. She shot two more before he could  
recover and kicked him in his side as he staggered form the hole in the  
wall she had created using his body.  
  
He gasped and coughed in an attempt to regain his breath. He  
strained as flashes of light filled his vision and a pain unlike any he  
had ever known burned at his torso. "Get up fool, you are very fortunate I  
still have need of you. If you ever disobey me again, I -will- kill you,"  
she said coldly before she turned back into her lab.   
  
The loss of her brother was unfortunate, but it was of no real  
consequence to her plans. That was just a personal bonus for her, she  
could always make up for it later after she had learned more and became  
strong enough to face him on open ground.   
  
TBC....   



	16. 

  
  
Permanent part 16: No one is home....  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma grumbled as she stalked over to another table and smiled  
fakely at another group of students. Luckily, this group was a bunch of  
girls from her class. The word had spread fast once a few students had  
discovered her and the Amazons working here, thanks in no small part to  
one Nabiki Tendo. To put it simply, the Cat Cafe had become the 'Hooters'  
of Nerima. The 'score board' was now almost full every night and Ranma  
was seriously thinking about finding a way to neuter all the males in  
Nerima. The only thing stopping her was the fact that she had been one of  
them once; perhaps not as hormone crazed or stupid, but still male none  
the less.   
  
On the plus side, she was making huge amounts of money with her  
two sisters. It was one of the most popular restaurants in the Tokyo area.   
Thankfully her shift was ending and one of the new employees that Cologne  
had picked up staggered wearily onto the floor to replace her. Ranma  
nodded and the girl gave her a slightly disdainful gaze. She knew Ranma  
would be finished with all her side work in a few minutes thanks to the  
speed training she had received; the same work that would take her an hour  
or more to do.   
  
Cologne had hired several of the more attractive high school  
students from the various schools in the area. Even St. Hebreke was  
represented in the staff. All the girls received moderate training for  
speed and balance while they worked; it wasn't enough to make them as good  
as the original three, but it was showing in their work now. Most of the  
girls didn't even realize they were getting any training at all, as for  
why they put up with the old hag and her sometimes-harsh rules? The money  
was very good.   
  
"After you fold some napkins for the tables I want you to get  
another box of chopsticks from the store room Ranma." said Cologne as she  
passed by. The girl stopped her speedy movements and nodded before  
returning to the origami style napkin pile.  
  
"How is Mr.P doing?" she asked as Cologne sat next to her on the  
counter to smoke her pipe.   
  
"You could have told me the only thing the fool knew how too cook  
was instant Ramen." snorted the old ghoul.  
  
"I didn't know," answered Ranma honestly.   
  
"Don't worry girl, he'll be sore for a while; but he's a fast  
learner. I won't do your pet pig any harm," said Cologne with a chuckle.   
  
"Hey! I heard that!" cried a small voice from the kitchen.   
  
"Who said you had time to stop!?" answered Cologne as she tossed a  
pot lid and nailed Ryoga in the back of his head. Her attention turned  
towards Ranma again. "Besides, Mousse had agreed to train him."   
  
"What? B-but isn't...." stammered Ranma nervously as she glanced  
around at the floor around her.   
  
"Yes, but he is like your friend used to be. He wants to feel  
human occasionally, but overall he is the happiest person I have ever  
seen. Even if my Shampoo is no longer herself; he is still finally living  
his dream." Cologne contentedly puffed on her pipe and sighed. "I feel  
Shampoo may be happier now than she could have ever been as a human. I  
regret that very much, but I am glad she found it."   
  
Ranma just sat and said nothing, she had long ago given up on  
apologizing for her acts, but she could still feel the regret pull on her  
heart just as it had from the first day. She finished up her chores and  
walked out the door.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ranma frowned as she walked down the street towards the Tendo  
residence. Following behind her was a pair of small children, they moved  
quietly and ducked behind various objects as they went. She turned into an  
alleyway and jumped up onto a fire escape with a mischievous grin on her  
face, as she suspected a few moments later the children wandered into the  
dead end.   
  
"We lost her! Now what?" cried the boy looking down trodden as he  
turned to the seven year old girl who was with him.   
  
"Sato, what are we gonna do now?" whined the girl as she promptly  
stuck her thumb in her mouth, her hair was tied in a double ponytail and  
her dress was a cute yellow outfit that made Ranma's teeth rot just  
looking at her.   
  
The boy was not much better by her standards, he was dressed in a  
pair of jean shorts with a red stripped T-shirt and a ball cap, strapped  
across his back was a small brown backpack. "I just asked you that, didn't  
I?" snapped the boy at his sister in frustration.   
  
"You're going to tell me why you're following me, that's what  
you're going to do now." Ranma had jumped down behind them unnoticed and  
she stood directly over the two children now. Predictably the two children  
started to scream, Ranma watched in mild amusement as they scurried away  
out into the street. "Now it's my turn to play 'follow the leader'."   
  
++++++++++++  
  
"S-she was gonna kill us!" gasped the boy as he leaned against the  
wall of his house and panted for breath with the little girl trailing just  
behind him.   
  
The younger child started to cry, "Now what, if we don't get help  
soon..." she broke down in tears in the front yard of the small run down  
house.  
  
"Don't cry Yuriko! I won't let that happen!" the boy tried to look  
strong for his sister and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You won't let what happen?" Ranma was looking at the children  
with a small smile on her face as she stood directly behind them once  
again.   
  
The boy screamed in alarm and stood protectively over his sister.  
"You stay away!" he warned putting his fists up.   
  
"Me stay away? You where following me, why?" Ranma leaned forward  
and put her face directly in the boy's, causing him to look away blushing.   
  
"I...can't tell you that," he replied looking ashamed.   
  
"Suit yourself, just don't make a habit of following people around  
kid; you'll give people the creeps if you keep it up," she turned and  
walked back towards the dojo, but the little girl burst from behind her  
brother and stood in front of her.   
  
"Wait! You've got to help us! We need you to use your magic to  
help our mommy!" the girl glared directly into Ranma's eyes and caused her  
to falter back under the power of her cuteness.   
  
"What's the matter with her?" asked Ranma as she regained her  
senses and turned back towards the boy again.   
  
++++++++++  
  
"Mrs. Yojiro, you have visitors," the nurse smiled as she entered  
the woman's room and turned to check the various monitors at her bedside.   
  
"Who could...?" asked the sickly looking woman in confusion as she  
turned on her bed weakly, it was obvious she had been pretty once; but her  
illness had taken a terrible toll on her body. Two small children slowly  
turned the corner followed by a young redheaded teenager. "What are you  
doing here?" gasped the woman in shock, she did not look upset though and  
Ranma smiled.   
  
"Who are you?" The woman looked at the strange girl and then back  
at the children, they stood meekly at her bedside as she caressed their  
faces gently with her hands.   
  
"Ranma Saotome," replied the girl as she sat and watched her faun  
over her children for a moment.   
  
"Well Ranma, are you going to tell me why you brought my children  
here?" she frowned a little at her and the teen merely smiled.   
  
"Actually they brought me here," the girl stood and walked over to  
the bed keeping a strangely cheerful look about her. "They think I can  
help you."   
  
"Why would they think that?" the sickly mother suddenly got a  
strange edge to her voice, Ranma's smile never wavered.   
  
"I'm a magician," the redhead flicked her wrist and a strange  
red-black rose appeared in her hand, she handed it to the woman who only  
frowned deeper.   
  
"So you got their hopes up and brought them to see me like this?"  
she was obviously getting very angry.   
  
"No, I simply couldn't bring myself to crush the hope they already  
had, and neither should you; even if you don't have any left for  
yourself." The pigtailed girl gave the woman a small wink.   
  
Mrs. Yojiro looked back at the two silent children and smiled  
despite herself. "You're right, I'll have their father pick them up if you  
don't mind."   
  
"I would hope so, I'd never trust a strange woman with my young  
children no matter how nice she seemed," Ranma's tone was playfully  
patronizing.   
  
The woman smiled again and shook her head; the young girl's  
cheerfulness was getting to her. "You are a strange girl, I can't say I'm  
grateful for you bringing the children here I'm afraid, but you are a very  
kind hearted young woman."   
  
"Well, I am strange at any rate." Ranma frowned  
a little and stood from her seat.   
  
Mrs. Yojiro inspected the delicate  
flower in her hands in confusion the scent of the rose in her hands was  
very strong and she frowned a little. "I don't recognize this flower,"  
before she became ill she was a florist, and she had never seen a rose  
quite like this one.   
  
"It's a special rose, very rare," Ranma walked out of the room and  
stopped in the doorway.   
  
"Please, I can't accept such a gift," the woman was flustered.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I have hundreds of them," the girl waved  
her hand as if to dismiss the matter without turning to face the family as  
she walked out the door and into the hallway.   
  
The woman continued to watch the rose with her two children for a  
few moments, until the Yuriko looked up and sucked in a quick breath.  
"What is it dear?" asked the mother, her eyes went wide at what she saw in  
the room, the walls where covered in roses like the one in her hand, vases  
and arrangements filled the floors and tables of the room. The pleasant  
aroma of the flowers filled the room the instant she noticed them. "Wh?   
How?" Mrs. Yojiro was in shock.   
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma smiled as she walked out of the hospital, the flowers she  
had left were merely an illusion of course, but they also masked a  
powerful healing spell that should destroy her illness quite easily. In  
fact she wouldn't be surprised if the entire top three floors of the  
hospital didn't get so much as a cold for years to come. Idly she wondered  
why medicine and science where trusted so much more than magic in society.   
She could do things for people science was still years away from,  
instantly in some cases, yet mages and wizards were rare. "Sometimes this  
world just doesn't make sense."   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno floated gently in front of the Tendo Dojo with a  
disturbed look on his face, only moments before he had escaped from his  
sister's labyrinth. The girl was learning dangerous magic with the help of  
that Gosunkugi boy, he knew he could not return home, and also that his  
powers alone would not be enough to stop her. He walked into the gate and  
frowned as the eldest of the Tendo daughters greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, Kuno! What brings you here at this hour?" Kasumi frowned; she  
had just finished cooking for dinner and didn't have enough for another  
diner that evening.   
  
"Where is Ranma Saotome? It is urgent," the boy bowed politely and  
tried to keep a mask of pleasantry on his face.   
  
"Hey Kasumi, what's up? Is it Ranma?" Ryoga poked his head around  
the corner and frowned in disappointment at the sight of Kuno. "Oh, it's  
you."   
  
"Is Ranma here?" repeated Kuno calmly glancing between the pair.   
  
"No, she called and said she was going to be late tonight," Kasumi  
looked worried. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"I am afraid so, it is imperative that I speak with him," Kuno  
kept glancing behind him and fluttering his wings nervously.   
  
"What happened?" asked Ryoga with a frown; he had no love for the  
boy, but could see that he was agitated.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane frowned when she saw the kendoist standing in the doorway,  
her sour look quickly vanished when he ignored her presence completely and  
sat with Ryoga at the table. "Kuno, what are you doing here?" for the  
first time in years her tone was somewhat friendly with the boy.  
  
"I will tell you of my business once Ranma Saotome returns, I  
believe only he can save my sister from the depths of madness."   
  
Ryoga growled a little when Kuno called Ranma 'he' in front of  
Akane, he pushed it aside for the moment. "She should be back any time  
now, it's almost dinner time."   
  
Nabiki smiled at Kuno's confused look. "He never misses a meal  
Kuno-chan." Ryoga growled at her and she only winked at him. "You worry  
too much Mr. P."   
  
Akane snorted as the conversation stopped, "You think Kodachi has  
gone insane?"   
  
"Those were my words Akane Tendo," replied the boy simply, his  
wings ruffled slightly.   
  
"Why would Ranma be able to help her?" the girl was clearly angry  
about the situation.   
  
"Do not let your narrow defeat at my sister's hands cloud your  
judgement Akane Tendo, she has been quite insane for a while now; She has  
just now become truly dangerous." Kuno had never spoken like that to her  
and it was clear he was becoming impatient with her.   
  
"She cheated, I won by default," retorted Akane angrily.   
  
"Quite true, but it was not my sister on the mat with the injuries  
was it?" Kuno sipped at the tea Kasumi had offered and waited silently  
under Akane Tendo's glares for Ranma to return, finally after a few  
moments he spoke up again.   
  
"I did not intend to insult you Akane Tendo, but my sister is not  
someone to be trifled with; she is far more dangerous now than you could  
imagine. Ranma and I must stop her before she destroys herself, I do not  
wish you to become involved in this matter, my heart would not recover if  
you became injured because of my family problems."   
  
Akane growled under her breath and continued to glare at him, "If  
it's a family problem why does he need Ranma?"   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kodachi Kuno smiled as she flipped through the pages of the magic  
book almost all of the spells contained were mastered now. She smiled  
slightly as she turned back to the page she had book marked, "It is almost  
time now, Sasuke will bring the final element into place; even though he  
does not know exactly what the true intention of his errand is! Once I  
have the final piece of the puzzle I will no longer have a use for him."  
She cackled madly and hunched over the stand where she kept the book  
before slamming it shut as lightening cracked in the sky behind her  
outside of the glass ceiling of the greenhouse.  
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi frowned as the girl ranted, she was cute and  
obviously toying with his emotions, not that he minded that so much. What  
bothered him was the fact that she was quite insane. His grasp of magic  
was mostly offensive, but he didn't know a single spell that would release  
him of his chains without killing himself in the process. "Damn it, I  
don't know how much longer I can stall her! Somebody better figure out  
that I'm missing before decides I'm not useful." He hung his head and  
pretended to be sleeping in his chair while she laughed to herself and  
made secretive plans. Hikaru had a sinking feeling about what she was  
planning, she wouldn't tell him what the plans where. She was normally a  
brash and arrogant person and that pointed to only one thing, she was  
probably toying with the demon summon spell despite his warnings.   
  
TBC...   
  
  
  



	17. 

  
  
Permanent  
  
Part 17  
  
The eyes of a demon.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome walked into the Tendo Dojo and smiled as she saw  
Kuno waiting for her patiently. "Hey, what's up Kuno..." her voice died  
away as she saw the look on his face. "Something is wrong isn't it."   
  
The boy nodded gravely and finished the tea in his hands. "Ranma  
Saotome, my sister has come across a magic tome."   
  
Ranma frowned at him and sat directly across from him. "This is a  
bad thing? What kind of magic is she learning?"   
  
"Black sorcery, my sister is not mentally stable either. I fear  
she has finally fallen off the edge of her sanity," he glared at her while  
his wings fluttered nervously behind his back. "Already she is quite  
powerful."   
  
"Where did she get the book?" asked Ranma with a serious look on  
her face.   
  
"Stolen most likely, she has a prisoner as well."   
  
"A prisoner?" Ranma frowned and leaned forward. "Do you know who  
it is? Is it a girl or a boy?"   
  
"He is male and I believe he attends Furinkan, I believe his name  
is Gosunkugi. Before you came I enlisted his services from time to time,"   
the boy stood from his place and turned to face the back yard with a scowl  
creeping onto his face.   
  
"Gosunkugi? He's my student, I can assume that means the book was  
the one I had lent him. That isn't good." Ranma frowned and leaned back to  
allow Kasumi to place a cup of tea in front of her. "It's been two weeks  
since I saw him last, his next lesson was scheduled for tomorrow. It's  
good in a way because she hasn't had much time to master the spells."   
  
"Don't be certain, my sister has many talents, one of them is the  
ability to learn potions and spells quite quickly. She has much experience  
with various poisons and potions." Kuno turned his head slightly and  
spared Ranma a quick glance.   
  
"Have you tried to stop her?" asked Ranma patiently as she sipped  
at her drink.   
  
"Yes, just before I came here. She is powerful Ranma Saotome, I  
fear Sasuke may already be lost."   
  
"Your shinobi?" asked the girl as she calmly sipped at her drink.   
  
"Yes, he has served in our family for many years, he allowed me to  
escape." Ranma froze for an instant. If Kuno could not escape on his own  
despite his skills it was something she had to take very seriously.   
  
"If she's using black magic it will be better if we go during the  
day," Ranma stood from her place at the table and turned. "We'll leave  
tomorrow morning, Kuno you can stay with me and Ryoga tonight. I'm warning  
you though, I'll save her if I can, but if not..." the pigtailed girl  
didn't need to finish her sentence. Kuno did not move as he stared out at  
the sunset.   
  
"Are you sure we should wait?" asked Ryoga with a small frown.   
  
"We don't have much of a choice, I need to talk with you Mr. P,  
come on." The girl wandered up the stairs and Ryoga followed.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane was fuming; she wasn't sure why everyone was so worried  
about Kodachi. The girl was a monster and she had known that for a long  
time, Ranma wasn't used to dealing with her like she was. "I'm going with  
her tomorrow no matter what!"   
  
Kuno frowned and turned to face her. "You will not accompany us  
Akane Tendo."   
  
"Why not? Do you think I'm not good enough?" snapped the girl  
angrily.   
  
"This isn't a question of your skills, it is simply that you are  
not equipped to deal with this," replied the boy. He had yet to turn away  
from the sunset and look at her, he knew his resolve would crumble if he  
did.   
  
"And you are?" she snapped.   
  
"Myself and Ranma Saotome have been magically enhanced," replied  
the boy simply.  
  
Akane growled under her breath and turned to burn a hole in the TV  
set with her eyes.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga sat across from Ranma with his arms folded over her chest.  
"Mr. P, I want you to stay here and keep Akane from sneaking after us."  
She rummaged through a stack of books slowly and methodically.   
  
"Why? You need me with you; I'm still your familiar you know. If  
I'm not there your powers aren't as strong."   
  
"Well, we aren't certain our bond is still there are we? It could  
have been severed when you returned to human form, or even by the power of  
the saint pill." Ranma found the book she was looking for and flipped  
through the pages slowly.   
  
"It isn't a curse so I doubt it, I entered the contract of my own  
free will," Hibiki snorted. "I figured I owed you that much after the  
whole Shampoo episode."   
  
"Regardless, it's important that Akane not be allowed to go with  
us, she has a personal grudge against Kodachi. If she loses her head it  
will be dangerous for all of us, besides I can't worry about protecting  
her." The girl found the page she was looking for and pulled out a few  
long thin white sheets of paper from a near by box, followed by a block of  
ink and a brush.   
  
"It's just some newbie sorceress, you can handle it easily,"  
replied Ryoga with a shrug.   
  
"Yes, but she can't. Kodachi shouldn't pose too much of a problem  
no matter how much she's learned. She's only got one book and a few weeks  
experience at most, but you and Akane's presence could make it a dangerous  
situation."   
  
"I can understand that, but still how can we be certain she isn't  
being used?" Ryoga frowned slightly and became restless.   
  
"I thought of that, I'm making wards just in case. She'll be much  
more dangerous, but also limited by it. I don't think it's anything Kuno  
and I can't handle."   
  
"Why are you bringing him anyway?" asked the boy with a small  
jealous look on his face.   
  
"It's his family," she replied with a shrug as she started to  
write on the strips of paper carefully.   
  
Ryoga frowned and looked at the page in disgust. "Here give me  
that, your handwriting is terrible Saotome."   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Sasuke staggered down the street with a large package in his  
hands, it had cost him dearly to obtain the items his mistress had wanted.  
He raided a nearby temple full of martial artist monks and had almost been  
caught, several wounds were bleeding still and he was covered in bruises.   
"Why on earth does she need a dragon's tooth?" he said between breaths as  
he staggered along. "I suppose it's none of my business." He turned into  
the mansion grounds and walked along the wall until he hit a small patch  
of grass, frowning slightly he lifted a large stone that sat on the edge  
of the grass and revealed a passageway. He felt much more secure once he  
was in the shadows of the catacombs below the Kuno mansion.   
  
A few moments later he stood patiently in front of his mistress  
and kneeled before her. "I have brought the items you asked for Mistress."   
  
"Very good Sasuke," said the girl as she grabbed them impatiently.   
"Tomorrow we will begin, I have another job for you."   
  
The ninja grimaced and bowed his head low. "Of course Mistress  
Kuno, what do you wish of me?"   
  
A ball of light formed in her hand and Sasuke looked up at her in  
fear, he closed his eyes and waited for it to be over silently. The ball  
took him dead in the chest sending him sprawling across the floor writhing  
in agony as an intense burning enveloped his body, after a moment it was  
over and he staggered back to his knees.   
  
"I want you to watch the catacombs, make sure no one disturbs me  
tomorrow. I have placed many spells to protect the passageways it's  
unlikely anyone will be able to get through. However, be warned that my  
brother may have enlisted the help of others, no one, not even him, is to  
disturb me at any cost."   
  
The ninja looked down at himself in shock; his wounds were  
completely healed. He stood up and started to walk towards the exit.   
  
"Sasuke, remember the penalty for failure."   
  
He stopped for a moment and continued walking without looking back  
as he made his way into the passageways.   
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi frowned, if he had been counting the days right  
Ranma would be visiting his home tomorrow. His parents would tell her that  
he was missing and he could only hope that she would piece it together in  
time. His presence had been almost completely ignored over the last few  
days and he clenched his fists together. Sasuke had spared him an angry  
glance as he always did when he was around. It was painfully obvious that  
the ninja did not like him. He froze as he tightened his fists again;   
there was something inside of his palm pressing against his hand. "A key?"  
  
He glanced over at Kodachi and frowned, he couldn't leave her  
alone, if she summoned the demon as he suspected she was attempting, he  
might be the only one with a chance of sending it back before it caused  
too much damage. He fumbled with the lock and loosened his chains  
slightly; he frowned and waited patiently for his chance to escape. If  
what she had said was true he was probably safer here anyway.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Sasuke walked through the dark corridors and smiled to himself.  
His mistress was quite insane, but very powerful now. She had no need of  
him any longer and he knew it, he also knew that he could not just leave  
the passageways. Floating around the underground corridors where strange  
balls, they had eyes on the front of them and they patrolled diligently.   
He wasn't sure what they were, but was fairly certain she was using them  
to keep tabs on him while he wandered around, she would know instantly if  
he left and he doubted if the things were defenseless. He would not get  
very far if he decided to run, a few of the corridors led to various two  
way mirrors and peep holes within the home that showed the things  
populated the home as well.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma lay on her futon staring at the ceiling as night fell on the  
dojo; her father was snoring on one side of her with Ryoga's bed on the  
other side. Kuno sat in the corner on his feet and roosted like a bird  
sleeping comfortably. She heard a small grunt of pain and turned to see  
Ryoga on his own futon peeling a large wrap around bandage off his leg. He  
was covered in small scars from his knee down.   
  
"Ryoga, what happened?" she asked in silent shock.   
  
"Huh? You're still up?" asked the boy with a small chuckle.   
  
"Of course I am, I'm surprised Kuno can sleep with what we have to  
do tomorrow," she crawled over to his bed and inspected his leg carefully  
creating a small light in her hand. "Why didn't you tell me about this you  
stupid jerk?"   
  
"It's just a little scratch," snorted the boy indignantly.   
  
She touched his leg and frowned as he winced in pain. "It's about  
three hundred little scratches Ryoga, and it's getting infected."   
  
"Well, I was going to put something on it!" he retorted harshly.  
Kuno stirred slightly and they lowered their voices. Ranma took the bottle  
of ointment away from him and tossed it out the window through the crack  
they left open.   
  
"How the hell did you do this?" she asked as she prodded it  
carefully causing him even more pain.  
  
Ryoga grunted and tried to stand up, but Ranma shoved him down and  
forced him to lie on the futon. "It's Mousse, he can't talk so when I do  
something wrong he just scratches me or bites me."   
  
Ranma felt a small tinge of anger and a soft glow formed in her  
hands. "Damn it Ranma, it hurts more when you do that!"   
  
"Only for a minute you big baby, and then you'll be all better,  
stop complaining."  
  
"If you two want a minute alone I could leave," said Kuno flatly  
from his place in the corner.   
  
Ranma looked at herself; she was leaning over Ryoga in a  
compromising position holding his leg. The spell was finished and she sat  
up abruptly with a huge blush forming on her face. "It's not like that!"   
  
"Not like what?" asked Ryoga oblivious to the situation. "Since  
when are you awake?"   
  
"I don't sleep well the night before I go into battle against my  
own sister," replied Kuno simply. He glanced over at the snoring form of  
the panda and frowned.   
  
"I thought as much, come on we have some planing to do," Ranma  
turned on the light in the room and the group sat around a small table  
with a drawing of the Kuno home on it. "It's likely she'll have set up  
traps, unfortunately we aren't sure what kind of traps. They could be  
magical or not, Kuno says she's good at both. Particularly involving  
poisons or gas."   
  
"That is correct, this is the entrance we'll have to use to get to  
her laboratory. She may have others within the house, but I don't know of  
any but this one." Kuno pointed to a large door on the drawing he had  
supplied. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a more accurate map of her maze."   
  
"It wouldn't do us much good I'm afraid, the good thing is if  
she's using black magic as you say, her powers will be weaker during the  
day. Not too much, but enough to give us a clear advantage..." the three  
warriors planned their assault for the rest of the evening.   
  
Akane Tendo heard voices from the room and frowned as she lifted a  
small traveling pack onto her shoulders, she was dressed in her martial  
arts dogi and had a sweatband across her forehead. Slowly she crept out  
the window of her room and walked along the roof of the home. "I'm sorry  
Ranma, but I know you mean well, but I can take care of myself. I'm going  
to fight Kodachi with you; it's my honor on the line. I have to defeat  
her. I hope you understand," she jumped down from the roof of the home and  
walked over to the gates. Various strips of paper lined the gate and Akane  
frowned slightly. "Very clever Ranma," she looked over at the wall and  
jumped over it into the night.   
  
Ranma froze as she pointed at the plans. "Someone just left the  
house."   
  
"You're right, we might...what?" Ryoga stopped his conversation  
and stared at the girl in shock.   
  
"Akane!" the pigtailed girl jumped up from her place and rushed  
out of the room. "Akane!" she shoved the door open and flicked on the  
light revealing an open window in an empty room. "Damn it!"   
  
Nabiki turned the corner lazily and glared at her followed by a  
worried looking Kasumi. "What's all the yelling about?" said the younger  
girl grumpily.   
  
"Oh my, where has Akane gone off too?" asked Kasumi.   
  
"Come on! We're leaving now!" Ranma walked into her room and  
grabbed the stack of wards Ryoga had made. The two boys were already  
waiting in the hallway with angry looks on their faces.   
  
"She's cute, but she's going to get us killed," said Ryoga with a  
small smile on his lips.   
  
"Shut up, Mr. P. you're just glad you get to come along. If we  
find her before we hit the mansion you're bringing her back. I don't care  
if you have to do it forcefully." Ryoga winced slightly at this and Kuno  
got an angry look in his eyes. Ranma turned to face him and slapped him  
hard. "Don't even think about going into an over protective moron mode  
Kuno, she'll be in more danger if we don't do it."   
  
"Once we hit the mansion though we have to stick with it whether  
she's there or not, if it comes to that you're on guard duty pig boy."  
Ranma took half of the wards and shoved them into his chest.   
  
"What about the bird?" said Ryoga angrily.   
  
"He's got a personal interest in this, don't push it." The girl  
shoved past the Tendos, all of them were watching the scene in confusion.   
  
"See here Ranma, what is the meaning of this?" asked Soun as he  
tried to take control of the situation.   
  
"Akane has gone off to fight a dangerous sorceress alone," replied  
the girl simply as she turned to face him.   
  
"My baby!? I'm going with you," he stopped cold as Ranma lifted  
her hand and a strange mist formed in her palm.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't allow that Mr. Tendo, I've got enough problems  
to deal with," she said a few words softly and the mist shot forward into  
the man's face.   
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Nabiki in shock.   
  
"Just a sleep spell, he'll wake up tomorrow feeling great. Now you  
two take care of him while we go after Akane. If everything goes well,  
we'll be back tonight. If not we won't see you till tomorrow probably."  
The red head moved quickly down the stairs followed by the two boys.   
  
"Oh, my," was all Kasumi could say as she held her father upright.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Kodachi smiled as she started to make large marks on her floor  
with a strange looking piece of chalk. She hummed a merry sounding tune to  
herself as she placed the finishing touches on the goat's beard within the  
mystic circle. "How...cute," she said to herself as she drew in a pair of  
menacing fangs to complete the image. The girl stepped back and surveyed  
her work before turning towards Hikaru Gosunkugi. He was dressed in a long  
brown robe and had a vacant look in his eyes. "Now my pet, begin the  
incantation!"   
  
Hikaru's lips became a cruel snarl as his mind resisted, but in  
the end the words flowed through his mouth as he waved his hands in the  
air and began to perform the rite. Kodachi smiled to herself as she  
watched the boy. He would be a good servant, much more reliable than  
Sasuke, especially since she had complete control of this one. "This magic  
truly is an amazing thing." Her pleasant giggle slowly turned into full  
blown insane laughter.   
  
TBC...   



	18. 

  
  
First off a small word of warning, this fic returns to its dark  
roots with this chapter. I've been taking it kind of light over the  
past few chapters, more as build up than anything else. This chapter  
was written to the Escaflowne soundtrack, the dark gothic chorus of the  
first CD fit it well; anyone who has heard it can pretty much  
understand what's coming. This part of the tale will be very violent  
and have some dark demonic undertones to it, you will also see the  
return of the serious and dangerous Ranma those who have read this from  
the beginning will remember. Now that you've read the warning on with  
the fic...  
  
Permanent.  
  
Part 18  
  
The rising.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome stood in the streets of Nerima watching the large  
mansion with a calm and serious gaze as she watched the pitch back  
clouds swirl and spread covering the starlight from above and replacing  
it with pitch-black darkness. The streetlights gave minimal light as  
they flickered under the influence of a much darker energy.  
  
Ryoga stood behind her with Kuno at his side staring at the  
phenomenon in disbelief. "My god, Ranma, what is she doing in there?!"  
  
The girl stood silently as thunder rumbled through the air  
creating flashes of light inside the dark clouds. She ignored her  
companions shocked expressions and strode forward with a calm face that  
sent chills down the two boy's spines. "You have a choice boys, come or  
go, this is more than a simple rescue mission now. Akane will just have  
to wait I'm afraid."  
  
"What?" gasped Kuno in shock. Ranma strode forward silently and  
walked directly up to the front gate, she frowned as several black and  
gold colored wards flashed creating a barrier in front of her.  
  
"Clever girl," whispered the sorceress as she raised her hand  
and touched the field. A strong ozone smell filled the air as energy  
crackled and snapped in reaction to her touch, Ryoga and Kuno stepped  
back and watched as she pushed her arm through with a grunt of pain  
finally pushing through the barrier and stepping onto the grounds. She  
collapsed to her knees and sat still for a moment before standing and  
moving forward again. "The barrier has been weakened, I'm not the first  
one to come through it."  
  
The two boys nodded to one another and dashed forward jumping  
through the field and screaming in pain as the energy surged through  
their bodies stopping them cold in the center of the protective  
barrier, they both crawled through the rest of the way on their hands  
and knees and collapsed on the ground next to Ranma. She waited  
patiently for them to recover and lifted Ryoga to his feet.  
  
"Kuno I can understand, but you should know better than that."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo struggled to her feet, she had wisely avoided the  
front gate and had climbed the wall to enter the grounds,  
unfortunately, she had run into some kind of protective barrier and  
could barely move now. Her foot was still caught inside of the field  
and she grunted using all her strength to free herself, finally  
successful she sprawled out on the ground for a moment. After taking a  
moment to recover she stood and felt her world spin violently around  
her as she staggered almost backing into the shield again. She lurched  
forward and relieved herself of her dinner, splattering it onto the  
neatly cutgrass of the Kuno family's private garden. She fell forward  
unable to remain standing and whimpered as she realized that she had  
fallen in her own discharge. She rolled onto her back and wiped at her  
shoulder weakly in an attempt to remove the larger chunks from her  
body. Finally she willed enough strength to stand her ground and  
methodically plodded forward towards the house with a dangerous snarl  
appearing on her lips.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma stood before the doors of the massive home and pressed  
her hand against the doorway, it opened slowly as she whispered several  
complex words quietly. The main hall was empty save for a few  
flickering candles that lit the corridor. There were no lights on in  
the house and Ranma frowned when she noticed that all of the electric  
lamps in the home were shattered and mangled. A blast of cold air met  
the three intruders causing the two boys to shrink back as a cold fog  
rolled out at their feet. Ranma stepped forward into the home, her feet  
crunched as she walked over the frost beneath the mist that was thick  
enough to hide her feet.  
  
"Ranma, what's going on here?" said Ryoga with a worried  
expression crossing his face. Kuno was silent and kept a hard and  
serious face that revealed no fear or emotion.  
  
"There is no way Kodachi could have done all this herself,"  
said Ranma calmly as she glanced around the room almost casually. A  
small light formed in her hand and she revealed the shadows that the  
candlelight had kept hidden. Kuno wished she had not done it. Portraits  
of his ancestors took on a demonic appearance; the once proud and rich  
looking home looked as if it had not been lived in for centuries. The  
statues were cracked and dusty and the walls were damp and torn  
revealing large holes. He could hear strange creatures crawling around  
inside of the plaster and noticed several wet and red stains that  
seemed to be spreading onto the floors despite the freezing  
temperatures.  
  
"You think someone helped her? Another mage?" Ryoga looked  
hopeful and Kuno merely looked at him in a daze.  
  
"No. Not a mage," replied Ranma as she moved forward into the  
home.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
They entered a large dining hall and stopped cold as a pillar  
of ice stood proudly on top of the table, the place settings were  
strewn about the floor shattered and broken across the once polished  
wooden floor. A crumpled brown figure could be seen hanging out of the  
center of the ice halfway buried inside of it. Kuno stepped forward and  
frowned deeply at the sight. "Is this?"  
  
"This is why the house is so cold," said Ranma mechanically  
with a nod. She walked past the pillar of ice and held the light up to  
the brown mass. Kuno stopped cold with a look of terror on his face.  
  
"Sasuke?" tears started to fall down his face as he looked on  
the body of his faithful servant. The ninja's torso remained outside of  
the ice and his arms hung limply at his sides, a look of agony was  
frozen onto his features. The boy walked up to the fallen shinobi and  
he reached out to touch him. Ranma's hand shot out and grabbed his just  
before he made contact, she shook her head softly and he stepped back.  
  
The group started towards the doors with Ranma in the lead, "M-  
master?" said a small voice from behind them. Kuno stopped cold and  
slowly turned around to see Sasuke was staring at him from his frozen  
pillar and clutching his chest in pain.  
  
Ranma placed her arm across his chest keeping him from rushing  
towards the fallen man. "But..."  
  
"He's dead Kuno," said the girl calmly.  
  
"Master, help me please..." pleaded the man. "She put something  
inside of me, a light...I don't know what to do." Sasuke's eyes were  
wild and another bolt of pain rushed through him causing him to scream.  
The ice pillar grew visibly and crackled as a blue light rushed from  
the shinobi's chest.  
  
"My god Ranma, it's using his soul!" Ryoga stepped forward and  
looked the man in the eyes.  
  
"Yes," said the girl as she moved between the group and the  
trapped man.  
  
"Can't you do something?!" screamed Kuno as he grabbed her and  
shook her violently. Ranma's hands became a blur and Kuno found himself  
sprawled out on the ground with a warm sensation in his mouth, a  
strangely familiar copper taste burned at his tongue and he spit out a  
mouthful of blood as he lifted his face from the ground.  
  
"No," she said simply before turning away from the man.  
Methodically she opened the doors that exited the room and walked  
further into the home.  
  
Kuno stood as Ryoga followed her and rushed after the pair with  
a desperate fear in his eyes. The ninja screamed as he watched them  
leave the room in terror and shock.  
  
"Nooo! Don't leave me! Please master Kuno! Don't..." Ranma  
turned to face him and frowned again. Kuno was on his knees just behind  
the still opened doors holding his head and sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Ryoga," commanded Ranma.  
  
The boy nodded his head silently and removed a bandana from his  
forehead. Kuno looked on in shock as he tossed it into the room. A  
single scream came from the doorway as the boy closed the doors, Kuno  
heard something roll across the ground and impact against the door, and  
then silence.  
  
Ranma looked at the kendoist with a gaze of complete ice. "It  
was all we could do for him Kuno." She turned and continued onward into  
the house.  
  
The boy stood up and raised his claws to her neck, she watched  
him calmly as tears fell down his face and a look of complete rage took  
him. "And what of my sister? Do you intend to be as merciful with her  
as well?"  
  
Ranma looked him directly in the eyes with out a single  
flinch. "She's already lost Kuno, there is nothing we can do now but  
stop her."  
  
The boy's face went from rage, to confusion, to fear, and then  
finally a calm understanding. "My sister could not have done all this  
with that book could she?"  
  
Ranma nodded her head slowly and turned away. Ryoga stepped up  
beside her with a look that now mirrored her own. "So, any idea what  
we're up against?"  
  
"A powerful one, old, strong, and at least one willing servant."  
  
"Gosunkugi?" asked the boy calmly.  
  
"If properly motivated he could be turned easily, but I was  
referring to Kuno's sister. Gosunkugi may still be salvageable if she  
didn't turn him into a walking trap like the ninja was supposed to be."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kuno with his saddened look gone for  
a moment.  
  
"Sasuke was probably planning on double crossing her and  
helping us once he realized what was going on here. She implanted him  
with a spell that would have gone off once he came into contact with  
us. It might have worked if he hadn't tried to leave the building."  
  
"You sound like you've done this sort of thing before," said  
Kuno a little bitterly.  
  
"It's not usually this bad, but on occasion yes," replied Ryoga  
with a shrug.  
  
Ranma started to jog ahead of them, "Come on, we're running out  
of time."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Akane staggered into the window on the second floor of the Kuno  
Mansion, she touched the floor gingerly and looked around waiting for  
someone to notice her there. She slowly crept across the empty room an  
pulled the door aside slowly revealing a long hallway with several  
doors that flashed occasionally as a lightening bolt crashed outside  
the home. The noise was good because it gave her more cover for her  
movements. Quietly she tiptoed out into the corridor glancing left and  
right for signs of life. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck  
stand on end as she crept forward with a strange terror gripping  
her. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."   
  
In front of her a  
strange red light formed in what looked like an ellipse. She moved  
towards it and saw several more, they lined the walls on each side of  
the hallway, she turned and saw several more behind her along the  
ceiling. The light fixtures were round and gold colored, she shuddered  
slightly at the strange appearance of the emergency lights and  
continued forward. Behind her several of the fixtures slowly floated  
away from the wall and followed closely behind her growing brighter  
with each passing moment.  
  
Akane slowly turned as she noticed the bright lights behind  
her. Around ten of the strange balls were floating just behind her  
moving in sharp jerking motions as they jumped around each other  
excitedly. She sucked in a breath of air and could not find the  
strength to scream. She started to run, slowly at first dashing through  
the doors only to find more corridors and hallways like some sort of  
sick fun house. The balls stayed stationary for a moment; hovering  
while watching her run desperately away from them. Suddenly they  
lurched forward in a unit, picking up more and more of them as they  
rushed forward towards her. Akane jerked a quick glance behind her as  
she shoved the doors open and twisted through the rooms and hallways in  
a desperate attempt to escape the creatures. One of the thing's eyes  
flashed and Akane fell forward rolling across the floor as her face  
exploded in pain, she felt a warm wet sensation cover her hand as she  
touched the intense burning that the left side of her face had become.  
She staggered back to her feet as the creatures gained on her rushing  
just ahead of them and turning into rooms slamming doors behind her.  
The creatures simply shattered the doorways as if they were glass and  
continued their relentless pursuit of her.  
  
She felt the heat of the eyes as the creatures moved in closer  
to her. Desperately she turned into another room, she sucked in a quick  
breath as she stopped cold and looked at her surroundings desperately.  
There were no more doors, she was trapped. She turned slowly around and  
saw the things waiting just outside the doorway, there had to be forty  
of them now. She fell to her knees and sobbed as she looked at them,  
just below the eyes on the creatures a small slit opened revealing rows  
of shark like teeth. The things slowly moved towards her with the red  
glow in their eyes dying down revealing a small pupil that collectively  
focused on her.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga and Kuno stopped as a muffled scream floated down from  
somewhere in the house followed by a crash and the sound of many things  
moving violently around on the floor upstairs. "That could be..." said  
Kuno as he looked at his companions desperately.  
  
"It could be a trap Kuno, wandering around this house will only  
get us all killed," said Ranma calmly as she continued forward. "If it  
was someone, there is nothing we can do for them now."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Kodachi smiled as Gosunkugi lifted the knife into the air and  
sliced her hand pinning it to the center of the magic circle she had  
created. So many wonderful things had happened since she started, a  
small laugh escaped her lips as she watched the red liquid slowly turn  
black under the light of the torches. "It is almost finished..."  
  
The boy merely looked on with terrified eyes as his hands moved  
by themselves and his lips spoke the incantations slowly and  
methodically. He had tried several times to destroy himself using his  
magic since Kodachi had tricked him into enslaving himself with that  
key. By freeing his bonds he had become her slave, unable to do  
anything but obey her word. "Let me die!" he begged desperately trying  
to shove the knife into his heart, his hands would not listen and  
continued the ritual without him.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ranma frowned as Kuno opened the door that lead down into his  
sister's maze. "This will take us to her laboratory."  
  
"The traps won't get any less dangerous down here," warned  
Ranma as she stepped forward and pushed between the two boys creating  
another ball of light in her hands to illuminate the dark wooden  
hallway.  
  
"I am very well aware of that," said Kuno angrily.  
  
Ranma felt a tinge of guilt in her heart. The boy had seen too  
much already and would no doubt have nightmares for the rest of his  
life about this nights events, if he kept his sanity at all.  
  
Kuno frowned at her gaze and spit on the ground. "I have no  
need of your pity! I have been insane before and have no intention of  
going back!"  
  
Ranma nodded and led the way down the stairwell. Several golden  
ellipses appeared in front of them and Ranma raised her hand with a  
vacant look taking over her features again. "Here they come, be ready."  
Hundreds of small floating eyeballs rushed forward from the darkness  
towards the party. Ryoga and Kuno took up defensive stances and  
prepared for the impact of the creatures. Looks of complete fear  
crossed their faces, as rows of sharp teeth became visible under  
Ranma's light spell. A dark smile crossed the girl's face as they  
finally closed in on them.  
  



	19. 

  
Permanent.   
  
Part 19  
  
The Devil in Miss Kuno.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood with her hand held up as the creatures charged, Ryoga  
and Kuno gasped in shock as they slammed into an invisible wall in front  
of them. The creatures repeatedly dove into the magic barrier like angry  
piranha while making high pitched screaming sounds that sounded almost  
human. Ranma smiled as she slowly closed her hand into a fist. The  
creatures began to group together and started to move in every direction  
at once. Ryoga and Kuno watched in awe as the girl's actions became clear.  
Ranma quickly closed her hand tightly and a green ooze littered with  
various chunks of flesh fell to the ground as the creatures were crushed  
in the magical barrier. The girl had a wild and angered look in her eyes  
as she did this; she calmly walked through the remains of the monsters and  
motioned for the boys to follow.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Akane felt the tears burn the left side of her face in intense  
pain as she looked on at the monsters floating slowly towards her,  
seemingly enjoying her terror. The lightning flashed creating a flash of  
blue light in the hallway behind them. The girl stood and held her fists  
up; she would die fighting like a true martial artist. The creatures  
hesitated for a moment and the grins on their faces widened as they  
finally closed in on her. Another flash of lightning caught the girl's eye  
and she gasped in shock. Out in the hall way covered in boards was a  
window. She grit her teeth and charged through the monsters punching and  
kicking her way through them, they reacted and swarmed around her biting  
viciously into her flesh and tearing at her hair as she rushed forward.  
Finally somehow managing to keep going despite the pain and blood loss she  
slammed into the window breaking through the rotting boards and glass  
easily. She frowned as she saw the ground rush up to her face, it was  
easily two stories up and she did not have the strength to right herself.   
With a final laugh at the irony of the situation she hit the rocky ground  
with an audible thump and did not move. A strange golden light seemed to  
warm her body as her vision went out. "Ranma?" she dared to hope, but the  
world seemed to fade away as she lay on the cool gravel and felt the blood  
leave her body slowly.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Kodachi Kuno snarled at the boy as he completed the final rite of  
the ritual. "Now, slay yourself and let the blood flow into the circle."   
Gosunkugi smiled as he lifted the knife into the air and kneeled at the  
center of the circle. He raised the knife into the air over his chest and  
waited for his release to come finally.  
  
Kodachi watched expectantly with the madness in her eyes becoming  
clear. She raised her hands in triumph as the boy smiled quietly to  
himself. "Come to me! My master!" her words died away in her mouth as she  
said them. "Master? It cannot be! The noble house of Kuno serves on one!"  
her mind tore desperately away from her task. An angry mask of hatred  
twisted onto her face as she realized that she was not the one who wanted  
the rite performed so badly. "No!" she screamed reaching for the boy. A  
spurt of blood shot across the room somehow managing to catch her face.  
She looked on in terror as the circle gave off a golden glow that seemed  
to suck the light from the room as the blood from the boy's wound  
splattered across the center of the circle.   
  
Gosunkugi screamed in terror as he was thrown from the circle  
violently as a strange gust of wind blasted him in the arm. It was visible  
and curved almost like a blade sending the appendage flying away into a  
corner. The glowing form of the cursed key embedded in his wrist started  
to spark and sputter violently and he watched in terror as it slowly  
burned his arm away leaving a blackened skeleton behind. He looked over at  
his right arm and saw nothing but a bloody stump and started to scream in  
pain and fear as his nerves finally exploded in pain. He rolled over on  
his side and whimpered pathetically as tears rushed down his face. He  
almost didn't notice the dark shadow looming over him.   
  
"Kodachi!" screamed Ranma as she revealed her presence to the room  
flanked by the two boys. Her face was calm and icy, at his side stood a  
strange boy and her brother.   
  
"So you've come to stop me?! It's to late!" fear now dominated her  
features as she stepped away from the circle in terror. Her face and torso  
were covered in blood from where Ranma had severed the boy's arm  
preventing him from killing himself and finishing the ritual with a wind  
spell of some sort.   
  
"It's over Kodachi," said the girl flatly as she lowered her arm.  
Ryoga and Kuno were staring at her in shock. "You're not in control, the  
thing waiting on the other side of that gate is."   
  
"Liar!" screamed the girl as she blasted at Ranma with a white  
bolt. The girl casually waved her hand and sent the blast careening into a  
wall creating an explosion that showered debris across the room.  
  
"You don't have the power to beat me Kodachi, I know every spell  
in that book and hundreds more," said Ranma calmly.   
  
All attention in the room suddenly turned as a low rumbling  
laughter echoed off the walls, the two opposing sides turned slowly to see  
an immense creature with it's torso jutting from the magic circle. "But  
can you defeat me insolent sorceress?" The thing was a dark green color  
and it towered to the ceiling scraping its horns against it as it turned  
its head and surveyed the surroundings. It had huge bat like wings behind  
its back and two massive horns that protruded ten feet behind its head.  
The demon had its massive arms crossed in front of its chest as it glared  
at them with golden eyes that glowed in the darkness.   
  
"I can handle this!" sneered the insane girl as she turned on the  
beast she had summoned.   
  
The creature snorted and waved its hand; Kodachi found herself  
slammed against the wall and lifted by an invisible force. "Do not forget  
that you serve me now wench!"   
  
Gosunkugi staggered to his feet and slowly walked over to Ranma's  
side clutching his arm; blood flowed freely from his mouth and he gave her  
an appreciative smile. "Hello sensei."   
  
The girl shoved him into Ryoga's arms with a casual snort and the  
boy pulled him away seeking refuge by a stone wall.   
  
"He intends to hide like a coward?" said Kuno in shock.   
  
"He's protecting the weak, and my powers can be made stronger by  
him; but not if he fights. Besides, as long as Hikaru lives the spell is  
incomplete," the pigtailed girl pulled a number of small white papers from  
her sleeve. Kuno noticed that Ryoga also had several in his hand as he  
watched them from behind his cover. He was currently tying one of his  
bandannas onto Gosunkugi's arm tightly causing the boy to grit his teeth  
in agony. "Come on!" cried Ranma as she rushed forward to attack the  
beast.   
  
Kuno launched himself into the air towards the monster with his  
bokuten in his hands and slashed at the creature with all of his strength.  
The monster snarled and raised his palm blasting an energy beam of some  
kind into his chest. The Kendoist screamed as he was thrown back into the  
ceiling. His eyes went wide as a field of energy surrounded him and  
prevented the impact of both the roof and the energy beam.   
  
"What?!" snarled the monster as it glared at him in shock.   
  
Kuno looked down at his chest in equal shock and noticed the  
corner of a ward jutting from his Hakama. "So, it seems I am protected."   
  
"Not for long!" snarled the demon as its massive claws shot  
forward and pinned the boy to the wall, he screamed in pain as he felt his  
ribs buckle under the pressure. Kuno's arm was still free though and he  
tossed his wooden sword desperately into the demon's face. It howled in  
rage and pain as the blade struck home and impaled his eye forcing him to  
release the kendoist.   
  
"How!?" screamed the thing in rage as it pulled the sword from its  
eye.   
  
"The ritual was incomplete, you're as mortal as we are demon,"  
said Ranma with a smirk appearing on her face as she stood in the doorway  
to the laboratory with several wards ready.  
  
The beast snarled and reached out for her only to impact on a gold  
colored shield that surrounded her. It screamed in pain as energy danced  
up its arm, but still pushed forward through the barrier grabbing the  
sorceress. Ranma looked up calmly as the thing clutched her torso pinning  
her arms to her sides, she could smell its flesh burning against the wards  
in her hands. She frowned slightly when the creature ignored the pain and  
started to squeeze her body.   
  
Ryoga stood from behind his cover. "Ranma!" he took off one of his  
bandannas and tossed it at the creature's head only to have them easily  
batted away.   
  
"So, there are other pests as well," it snorted calmly as Ranma  
screamed in its grip.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoga dove back beside Gosunkugi and slapped him hard across the  
face to keep him awake. "Stay up damn it! If you die we all do!" The boy  
nodded and struggled visibly to keep himself from passing out. Ryoga  
growled as the blood still flowed freely from the boy's arm despite his  
efforts to stop it. He turned and saw Ranma still in the creature's grasp  
and closed his eyes with a strange light forming around his body; he  
wasn't sure if the connection between them was still there, but he was  
damn well going to try.  
  
The pigtailed girl's hair went wild suddenly breaking free of its  
ties and floating over her head as if pulled upward by a strong wind; her  
eyes went white and seemed to glow with unnatural power. The monsters arm  
started to swell slightly as black acidic blood poured through several  
cracks that had appeared along the length of it's arm. "Die witch!" it  
screamed at her as it finally clenched its fist down all the way.   
  
The glass ceiling of the greenhouse like portion of the laboratory  
shattered as a blood covered figure fell through the windows and screamed  
in rage as it impacted against the monster's arm in a diving punch. The  
pigtailed girl's spell finally pushed it to its limits and the arm  
shattered severing it completely from the monster's arm. It screamed in  
rage and pain. "Don't just stand there! Fight!" it screamed at Kodachi.   
  
The girl looked up at it and then back to Ryoga and Gosunkugi. "I  
serve no one!" she retorted angrily as she dashed forward and pulled a  
ribbon out from behind her back. She charged and changed direction as she  
neared the demon's head, closing in on Ranma. The girl was standing  
perfectly still fearlessly in front of the demon with a blue aura  
surrounding her, Kodachi snarled as the demon smiled and moved it's  
remaining hand as if he was moving a puppet.   
  
Another figure jumped out from the shadows and slammed into  
Kodachi with a roar of anger. The girl turned to face the offender and  
smiled slightly. "Who dares to oppose the Black Rose?"  
  
It was a girl, she was covered in the black blood of the demon  
mixed with the red of her own. Her hair was mangled and matted against her  
head while her face was nothing but a huge red stain with a single eye on  
the right side glaring angrily at the gymnast. "You're not going near my  
friend!" she screamed in rage.   
  
Ryoga stepped away from Gosunkugi and stared in shock at the  
figure, the glow he had gained in his concentration wavered for a moment.  
"A-Akane?"  
  
The girl nodded silently and clutched her arm in pain as the  
demonic blood started to eat away at her skin. She held her resolve and  
stepped towards Kodachi wordlessly.  
  
Kuno managed to stand again and looked on in shock at the Tendo  
girl. He managed to pull his bokuten up defensively and snarled at  
Kodachi. "If you hurt her sister..." He was not in good shape and it was  
easy to see; he was leaning against the wall with one of his wings  
hanging limply at his back.   
  
"You'll what? You're in no condition to..." it was as far as she  
got before the Tendo girl jumped at her with a feral sounding scream. She  
slammed her fist into the girl's jaw sending Kodachi to the ground hard.   
The gymnast stood and glared at her before spinning her ribbon into the  
air and catching the girl around the neck. It was all Akane's body could  
take, she collapsed on the ground just as the demon's fist sailed over her  
head and slammed into the blue field around Ranma. The claw was sent  
flying away into the wall and crushed the stone wall behind the beast as  
it focused all of its attention on destroying the young sorceress.   
  
Ranma's eyes opened again and she spoke the final passage to her  
spell. The magic circle below the demon started to grow blue as a  
swirling whirlpool of energy started to form around its chest. "Nooooo!!!"   
  
The creature was sucked into the vortex as a strong wind started  
to form inside of the room, it groped around and Kodachi's face changed  
suddenly to a look of uncomprehending bewilderment. "What happened?" she  
looked down at the broken figure on the end of her ribbon in confusion.  
  
"Sister," gasped Kuno as he stepped towards her.   
  
"Tachi?" said the girl as she turned to face him. The look on her  
face was peaceful and confused; it was the way he would remember her for  
the rest of his life. The demonic claw swooped down as the creature  
desperately clung for any purchase as it was sucked back into its level of  
hell. Kodachi vanished into the claw with a scream of terror as it  
clutched her and vanished into the swirling blue that pulled at him and  
everyone else in the room. He staggered back and clutched the wall with a  
look of shock and terror crossing his face yet again. "S-sister?"   
  
Ranma appeared beside him pulling desperately at his arm with  
Akane over her shoulder. "Come on! Move it!" she screamed, she spared a  
glance over towards Gosunkugi and Ryoga and saw them vanish into the  
doorway they had entered from. She struggled with the two dead weights as  
Kuno had simply shut down. The vortex reached its peak and tore bricks and  
stone from the floor and walls sucking everything it could into the  
porthole it had created. Finally she made it to the doorway and fell  
through with both of them crashing across the ground in front of her.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga stared at Ranma as she sat over Akane with a white light in  
her hands doing her best to repair what damage she could. The young  
martial artist writhed in pain as the burning coursed through her body,  
but managed to stay silent despite the pain.   
  
"What can you do? What happened to her?" gasped Ryoga desperately  
as he inspected Gosunkugi's wound, fortunately the boy had passed out and  
could not feel anything for the time being.   
  
Tatewaki looked over at them with a dead expression on his face.  
"The scream we heard earlier."   
  
Ranma merely nodded and continued her work. The bleeding had  
stopped, but she would not heal completely. "She's going to live, it's all  
I can do." With that she stepped over to Hikaru's side and grabbed his  
arm. The boy shot awake and started to scream as the flames of Ranma's  
healing power burned his entire body. The girl stood up and looked between  
the pair, Kuno was hurt as well, but he would survive. She fell to the  
ground in exhaustion and slept.   
  
Akane turned her head and looked at the girl in concern, Ryoga  
leaned in and smiled at her warmly. "Don't worry, she just over did it a  
bit, she'll be fine." A comprehending look crossed the Tendo girl's face  
as she followed Ranma's example and passed out quietly.   
  
Akane woke up in her room at the Tendo house. She staggered to her  
feet and wavered slightly. "Was it a dream?" she asked herself as she  
looked at her hands in shock. Slowly she walked out of her room and into  
the hallway; idly she ran her hand along the back of her neck and froze.  
Her hair was gone, she reached up and felt the short cut of her youth  
there. For a moment a deep fear rose in her heart as she fingered it  
slowly, but it quickly died away as she turned to see the sun shining  
brightly into the home from the back porch.  
  
Sitting around the table where her friends. Ranma and Ryoga sat  
directly across from Gosunkugi and Kuno. Her father and sisters were also  
in the room but appeared to be distracted by something slightly.   
  
Akane turned and saw the three Amazon women from the Cat Café  
emerge from the kitchen and move over to the table with a few bowls of  
ramen in their hands. Ryoga looked up at her and stood slowly touching  
Ranma's shoulder gently.   
  
The pigtailed girl slowly looked up at her and smiled weakly, she  
didn't look well. Akane gasped and stepped back from the scene. Her family  
looked almost as disheveled and tired as Ranma did.   
  
"Ranma? What's going on?" she managed as she made her way down the  
stairs. Soun stood up and rushed her grabbing her in his arms in a rough  
hug followed by both Nabiki and Kasumi. Tears ran down her family's faces  
as she found herself overwhelmed by them.   
  
Ranma stood up and walked behind them with a quiet smile on her  
face waiting for them to finish the reunion. Soun and his daughters had to  
be pulled away from her as she struggled away from them in confusion.  
Akane glanced around in confusion, she noticed Hikaru Gosunkugi stand and  
walk out of the house, his right shirtsleeve on his school uniform was  
rolled up and pinned just below the stump on his shoulder. Kuno nodded to  
himself and ruffled his wings lazily as he followed the boy; neither of  
them looked interested in the moment. The kendoist had a haunted and  
rather vacant manner about him that got a small sympathetic stare from  
her. He walked by seeming to not notice her and turned up the stairs  
heading for Ranma's room and entering it quietly.   
  
The pigtailed girl walked between them and stopped in front of  
Akane, she reared back her hand and slapped her hard across the face with  
tears running down her cheeks. Akane looked shocked and hurt by the  
action.  
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered without looking back at her.   
  
"That isn't going to cut it Akane!" screamed Ranma angrily. "You  
almost died!"   
  
"But last night you..." stammered the girl in shock.   
  
"Last night?!! Akane you've been halfway dead for two weeks!"  
screamed the pigtailed girl with a sudden rage appearing on her face.  
"Never ever do that to me or your family again!"   
  
"B-but..." Akane a look of terror crossed her face as she stepped  
back away from the girl.   
  
"But nothing! Akane..." Ranma rushed into her arms and sobbed  
holding her tightly. "You idiot," she managed after a moment.   
  
"Ranma?" gasped the girl, she had never seen her act this way  
before.   
  
The pigtailed girl kissed Akane gently on the lips causing her to  
freeze up in embarrassed shock. "I love you, you stupid girl. Good bye."  
With that she turned and walked out of the Tendo home never looking back  
once. Akane stepped forward and held out her hand in confusion. Ryoga and  
the Amazons followed her slowly out giving Akane sharp and relieved  
glances as they walked by her.   
  
"Ranma? Wait!" she rushed out of the house after the girl and  
stopped as she saw a large truck vanish around the corner. "What's going  
on?"   
  
"Ranma felt it would be best to leave Akane," said her father as  
he took her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "Rather than risk  
something like this happening again. She was careless and let you leave  
the house alone to face the sorceress. You almost died."   
  
The girl turned and looked at her father for a moment before  
hanging her head in shame. "But I..."   
  
"You did not listen when Ranma warned you against it," he said  
simply. Akane had never seen her father look this serious before.  
  
"She left because I..." Akane trailed off and looked down the  
road. "Where is she going?"   
  
"She plans to stay in Nerima for a time, she'll be staying with  
the Amazons as a part of their tribe," Soun turned away and went back into  
the home. "She spoke with us about it the night after you returned."   
  
Akane nodded her head and walked back into the house. "I'll see  
her again then?"   
  
"I don't know Akane, she may not want to see you," said her father  
calmly as he closed the door behind him.   
  
The girl stood in the street for a long time, her hand went up to  
her lips and she wiped them gently, the kiss was still lingering there and  
she wasn't sure what to say or do. Finally she walked back into the house.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Kasumi turned and saw her sister walk by the kitchen, she  
tentatively walked over to her and hugged her yet again. "Akane, I'm so  
sorry."   
  
The girl was still in mild shock and merely shook her head in  
agreement. She brushed her bangs back idly as her mind still felt numb  
somehow.   
  
"Akane, does it hurt very much?" Kasumi leaned in and looked  
worried as she raised her hand to her sister's face.   
  
"Does what hurt?" asked Akane with a sudden sense of dread  
creeping into her voice.   
  
Kasumi's eyes went wide when she realized that her sister didn't  
know yet. "Akane, I need you to sit down..." The young Tendo girl rushed  
away passing Nabiki and her father in the living room, she slammed open  
the bathroom door and rushed up to the mirror. What met her was more than  
she could take. The family shuddered as a scream erupted from the doorway.   
  
Akane's hand shook as she reached up to touch the black and red  
mark that took up most of the left side of her face. A yellow and hollow  
looking, pupil-less, eye stared back at her from the center of the mark  
where the strange eyeball monsters had burned her face. Her reflection  
simply looked back in terror and she collapsed to her knees holding  
herself and shivering.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Dr. Ono Tofu walked up to the house and smiled as Soun Tendo met  
him at the door. "She's awake Doctor," he said quietly.   
  
Tofu wondered why he didn't look happy. "Is something wrong  
Tendo?"   
  
"Yes, but my daughter has her heath again, I can only pray that  
this is the end of this business," said the man with a small sad smile.   
  
"Ranma gave her OK? She's been purified of the blood in her  
system?" Tofu gave the man a hopeful smile.   
  
"She said only time would tell, and that she had done all she  
could to help her," Soun ushered him into the home and had him sit at the  
table to wait patiently.   
  
A few moments later her two sisters carefully led the still  
shaking form of Akane Tendo out of the bathroom. She looked up at the man  
and smiled weakly. "Hello Doctor," she said quietly.   
  
Tofu smiled warmly at her, she was a very brave young girl,  
despite everything that had happened to her over the past few weeks. He  
could still see the warmth in her face as he stood and took her from the  
two girls. "I need to do a few tests Akane, we aren't sure you're  
completely healed just yet."   
  
She nodded and followed him after taking a moment to regain her  
composure.   
  
TBC...   
  
  



	20. 

  
  
Permanent  
  
Part 20  
  
Aftermath  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Tatiwaki Kuno stood outside the doors of his home in a thundering  
rainstorm. His hair was matted down against his forehead and his wings  
ruffled behind him nervously. The mansion was as it had always been a dark  
silent landmark in Nerima. He stood before the doors of the house and felt  
the cool air escaping the crack just under the front door. He frowned as  
he stared at it feeling fear encompass his heart. Without any real reason  
he stepped forward under the porch watching the doors without being  
certain of the strange fear he felt standing there alone. Slowly they  
cracked open the light inside was warm and inviting, he stepped forward  
and entered the house looking around and finding it as comfortable as it  
had always been.  
  
The hallway was brightly lit and the smell of traditional Japanese  
cooking floated softly through the air as he moved by the stairwell and  
turned deeper into the home. A flash of lightening crashed outside and for  
a moment everything seemed dark again, flashes and visions of that  
horrible night could be seen in the hallways as he walked onward towards  
his bedroom. Then just as quickly as the flash of light from the  
lightening ended it was gone again.  
  
Idly he turned into the dining hall and smiled slightly as the  
table was once again set with the expensive china. He brushed his finger  
across the table and frowned slightly as it was as flawlessly clean as it  
always had been before. Still for some reason it felt wet. Another flash  
of lightening revealed blood on his fingertips, he gasped in shock as the  
vision finished as the first one did. Stumbling back away from the table  
he fell against the floor as another bolt lit up the house and somehow  
darkening it again, his eyes widened in terror as Sasuke's head  
appeared against the doorway staring at him with dead lifeless eyes.   
  
Quickly he rushed from the room and dashed towards the doorway.   
Desperately he clutched the doorknob and shook it violently when it would  
not give way; he raked his clawed hand against the wooden frame leaving  
deep gouges in his terror. Suddenly he stopped, someone was standing  
behind him; slowly turning he held his breath as the footsteps came to his  
ears, they were soft and light sounds that almost seemed inviting.  
  
"Tachi?" said a familiar voice sweetly.   
  
Kuno sucked in a breath as he stared at his sister in shock. Her  
face was peaceful and pleased. "Dachi?"   
  
"Come, brother dear. I have made dinner for us," said the girl as  
she stared at him in confusion. He followed her cautiously back into the  
dining room. Before him was a small and modest dinner.   
  
"I cannot eat in here," said the boy as he stood just inside the  
doorway glancing around fearfully.   
  
"What do you mean brother dear? We always take our meals in here,"  
she looked confused, but not unhappy with him.  
  
Kuno gasped as another bolt of lightening struck outside the home  
creating the cold darkness again. Standing before him with an empty plate  
was a dried out husk, almost a skeleton. He jumped back in shock as the  
pleasant scene replaced it once again.   
  
"Come brother dear, we have to eat. I've been worried about you,"  
said Kodachi as she took him by the arm and pulled him further into the  
room. Behind him the plaster on the wall started to swirl. He knew it was  
happening, but somehow didn't notice.   
  
"Sister, are you well?" asked the boy.   
  
"Well? Of course brother dear," replied the girl sweetly. At that  
moment another bolt of lightening hit outside. The room changed again,  
this time swirling plaster took on a pale blue glow. His sister did not  
turn into a husk this time, but took the form of a cadaver that had been  
rotting for weeks. Flesh hung from her face and her eyes were shriveled  
and dried; her cheerful smile had changed into a vicious snarl of  
blackened and rotting teeth. "As well as one can be in hell!" Her voice  
was dry, torn by venom and anger. "Come won't you join me there!?"   
  
Kuno screamed in terror as a forceful wind pulled at his body  
lifting him and his sister into the air. They slowly floated towards the  
vortex that had formed out of the wall with Kodachi keeping an iron grip  
on him. He struggled desperately to escape clawing and tearing at her  
body sending chunks of rotting flesh flying into the porthole. She snarled  
at him in what could have been a smile as she vanished into the hole. His  
arm vanished into the swirling blue burning an unbelievable pain through  
his body. The flames of the tormented seemed to envelop his very soul as  
he struggled to escape only to be pulled into the liquid surface even  
further. Finally he felt his mouth fill with the fire as his head  
submerged, he stared into the cold dead form of his mansion and saw  
Sasuke's head laughing at him from the corner with a look of complete  
hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You left me to die! Now get what you deserve!" snarled the ninja  
angrily.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo was woken from her sleep by a scream of complete  
terror. She jumped from her bed and rushed into the hallway only to find  
Kasumi and her older sister standing there already with looks of complete  
concern on their faces.   
  
Nabiki calmed suddenly with a sad look on her face as she realized  
what had happened. "Damn, he hasn't done this for a week, not since you  
woke up. Kasumi..."   
  
"I know, I know," said the eldest Tendo with a heavy sigh. She  
rushed by them into Ranma's old room and almost immediately the screaming  
ceased.  
  
"What happened?" asked Akane nervously.   
  
"Kuno is having nightmares Akane, really bad ones. I overheard him  
telling Ranma about them one day. You don't want to hear about it," said  
the girl as she pulled her sister by the arm and pushed her back into her  
room. "Kasumi is handling it, don't worry."   
  
The girl frowned slightly imagining exactly what Nabiki had meant  
by overheard. The look on the elder girl's face told her she wished she  
hadn't heard. That was probably why Ranma had let her get away with it.   
Akane frowned as she forced her way back out and glared at the room. "Is  
Kasumi OK in there?"   
  
Nabiki looked at the girl in shock. "Akane, believe me, that is  
the last thing on Kuno's mind right now. You have no idea what he's going  
through."   
  
The young girl stared back at her sister and growled slightly. "I  
think that I do," she replied.   
  
Nabiki stepped back away from her sister as the yellow eye she had  
hidden behind her hair glowed slightly showing through the mass of tangles  
that hung over her left eye. "Don't do that Akane, it gives me the  
creeps!" Quickly she went back into her own room and shut the door.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Kasumi sat with Kuno's head in her lap gently stroking the boy's  
head as he slept. A soft smile crossed her lips as she realized that his  
dreams were peaceful once again. "I'll have to thank Ranma for teaching me  
that little trick," said the girl as she pushed him gently back onto his  
futon.   
  
++++++++++  
  
The next morning Ranma moved about her morning work in the Cat  
Café, she rushed through the tables cleaning and bustling about with a  
cheerful humming. Talcum frowned slightly as she watched the sickening  
display. "Elder, she does not disguise her feelings well."   
  
"I imagine not, the events of that night must have been truly  
horrible. It is a shame she will not speak of them, such techniques to  
banish demons would me most useful," replied Cologne.   
  
Ko li frowned at the old woman slightly as she scrubbed tables  
nearby. "If she does not wish to speak of it, she must have a reason."   
  
Ryoga sat nearby leaning against the wall staring off into space.  
His mind was wandering lately and it bothered him. "Akane," he sighed to  
himself. "Is that what I want? I can't just leave Ranma alone, as much as  
she'd tell me otherwise; but still...Akane." His face twisted into  
confusion as the memories of the girl wandered in and out of his  
consciousness. "Do I love you? Or is it just overflow from Ranma? I can  
never be sure about these things with our connection. I'm not even sure I  
can feel love anymore after all I've done and seen. I wonder if Ranma  
feels that way?" he looked over at her and she continued working  
pretending not to notice him.   
  
Cologne turned to face him and was about to hit him over the head,  
his break was over now. Suddenly she felt a crack in her hands, after a  
moment she looked down and saw a small crack on the side of her teacup.   
"Hmm, an ill omen."   
  
Talcum turned away from a table and collapsed onto the ground  
Ranma jumped forward and helped her too her feet. The girl looked down at  
the broken sandal and narrowed her eyes slightly. With one quick motion  
she tossed her apron to Ko li. "Finish this up for me."   
  
The Chinese girl frowned and glared at the cloth in her hands for  
a moment, she was about to protest when Cologne's staff nearly struck her  
in the face. "Let her go child."   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The pigtailed girl stood in front of a small green crystal staring  
into one of the flat smooth sides with extreme interest. "Come in Cologne,  
this is no secret to you."   
  
The old woman huffed slightly and walked into the room. "Quite  
impressive girl."   
  
"Not really, I have this whole room sealed; no one can enter it  
without my knowledge," replied the girl.   
  
"What are you doing?" asked the old woman.   
  
"Checking something, it deciphers bad omens. Unfortunately it can  
be vague sometimes," Ranma motioned for her to sit next to her and the old  
woman complied.  
  
Cologne jumped up in shock as she stared at the rock in front of  
her. "That is the emerald of sorrows! How did you come to possess it? It  
is one of the most closely guarded secrets of Joketsuko! It should never  
have fallen out of our control!"   
  
"But it didn't, it is still in the possession of the tribe,"  
replied Ranma with a knowing smile.   
  
Cologne looked at her and just stared for a moment. "I suppose so,  
but still I must ask you to return it."   
  
"Don't be so naïve, this is one of three stones, you possess only  
one of them. Or should I say two?" Ranma smirked at the old woman and  
noticed the look on her face.   
  
"Naïve indeed," muttered Cologne as she turned her attention back  
on the stone. "Tell me child, what do you see?"   
  
"A stone, with a Shinto ward tied around it," replied the girl  
mechanically.  
  
"Strange, what does this have to do with us?" asked the old woman,  
she wasn't really speaking to anyone in particular.   
  
"There is a violent storm around the stone, it seems to be  
blocking something. I cannot see anymore than that," said Ranma with an  
almost icy chill to her voice.   
  
"Perhaps it is nothing?" said the old woman hopefully.   
  
"No, something wicked this way comes," said Ranma with a barely  
disguised smile.   
  
"Well, all joking aside, how much trouble do you think we have on  
our hands?" said the woman.   
  
"I'm not really sure, I'm not really getting any strong visions.  
No death, no large scale destruction. Just an ominous feeling more than  
anything else, I also feel a connection with our past, both yours and more  
indirectly to mine." Ranma waved her hands and the stone vanished from its  
spot on the ground.   
  
"That's an interesting trick," noted Cologne.   
  
  
"Not really, I just palmed it," replied Ranma as she produced the  
stone from her sleeve.   
  
Cologne looked at her for a moment and frowned.   
  
"Not all the magic books I came across had spells in them, I can  
do a few interesting tricks as well," said the girl with a shrug.   
  
"Well, if there is no immediate danger..." said Cologne.   
  
"Yes, I know, back to work," Ranma hunched her shoulders and  
walked out of the room.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga met her at the base of the stairs. "Ranma, are we going back  
to school?"   
  
"Why do you ask?" said the girl with a look of surprise on her  
face.   
  
"Well, we can't just hang around here forever, me and the girls  
are getting restless," the boy blushed as the two waitresses stood behind  
him.   
  
"Oh, so you got elected to speak huh?" said Ranma placing her  
hands on her hips.   
  
"Well, he is the only male," Talcum blushed and shrunk back behind  
Ko li.   
  
"So go to school, I'm not stopping you," replied the girl as she  
tied her apron around her waist casually.   
  
The three looked at her in confusion. "You can't avoid Akane  
forever you know, I'm surprised she hasn't come looking for you here yet,"  
said Ryoga a little bitterly.   
  
"That's because she has a little suggestion in the back of her  
head too keep that from happening," said Ranma curtly. "I'm not avoiding  
her, I'll go back next week. I've still got to sort through this mess  
through the proper channels. If we don't do that people are gonna start  
asking about where Kuno's sister is," she turned to face them and frowned  
at Ryoga.   
  
"I know that, but I can still do the paperwork, the counsel isn't  
exactly picky about these things," the boy punched Ranma on the arm  
lightly and smiled. "Come on relax a bit will ya?"   
  
Cologne and the two girls just stared at the pair for a moment.   
"Counsel?"   
  
Ranma waved her hand and all three of the girls got a glazed look  
over their eyes. "You didn't hear anything about a counsel." They all  
nodded numbly and went back to their work ignoring the conversation.   
  
"I swear, I almost think you enjoy making me do that to people!" commented Ranma.  
  
"It doesn't hurt them, and we need to talk about it! Ranma, have  
you even gone to purify that house yet?" Ryoga looked concerned and frowned a little deeper.   
  
"No, He's gonna have it demolished in a few days, it's better if I  
wait until after. The ceremony is much easier. Remember? He's staying with  
the Tendos until he takes care of it," Ranma tapped Ryoga on the head and  
looked him in the eyes. "You havin some kind of memory problem?"   
  
"No, it's just that, I worry," said the boy half-heartedly.   
  
"Yeah, well stop it. I'll start school next week after I purify the  
grounds, we'll see Akane then and she'll have time to think some," Ranma  
turned and cheerfully continued her work.   
  
The boy stepped towards her again. "Isn't there anything we can do  
for her?"   
  
"Oh, what is it now?" snapped Ranma.   
  
"I was just wondering about her face..." Ryoga looked a little  
embarrassed.   
  
"What about it?" asked the girl with a slight look of anger.   
  
"I mean, you can't heal it right? Why not just cover it up?" he  
smiled weakly.   
  
"You know that's a bad idea Ryoga, Glamoree is addictive. I'm not  
gonna do that to her just cause your ideal woman got a little banged up,"  
she turned away and continued to wash her tables.   
  
"More like your ideal woman," retorted the boy.   
  
"I heard that!" Ranma tossed a wet sponge that slapped him in the  
back of the head.  
  
Talcum froze and stared at Ranma in confusion. "What did he mean  
by that? Maybe is..." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to work, but with a strange smirk on her face.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi sighed as he flipped through the pages, he rested  
against the side of the desk lazily leaning on the stump where his arm  
used to be. Idly he flipped through the pages of the large book Ranma had  
lent him, it was a healing arts spell book. He looked at the stump and  
frowned slightly, perhaps one day he could become good enough to grow  
another one, but as it stood now he would have to do without it for a  
time. Ranma had used all her energy up saving Akane Tendo, unfortunately  
she only had enough left to seal up the wound to keep him from bleeding to  
death. That meant that basically there was nothing wrong with him anymore,  
so a healing spell wouldn't work. When he had asked her about it several  
days later, after she had calmed down a bit from the whole mansion episode  
and Akane Tendo nearly getting herself killed.   
  
Her reply had been a simple smile and a pile of white magic books with the words "Good luck."   
  
He flipped another page and continued reading, "Man, this is going  
to take forever!" Each book was easily as thick as his head was, and he  
had to read every spell in the book to find the one he wanted since most  
tomes don't contain an index or table of contents.   
  
TBC...   



	21. 

  
Permanent  
  
Part 21  
  
The best things for the ones you love...   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat cross-legged on a mound of dirt, her eyes were closed  
tightly as she glowed with a faint blue energy. Ryoga stood nearby with  
his arms crossed over his chest standing diligently while keeping watch on  
the surrounding area. Tatewaki Kuno approached him slowly taking care not  
to step on the grass just outside of the now torn down fence.   
  
"How long will this take?" he asked quietly.   
  
"Not much longer, as you can see a few small animals are starting  
to re-appear in the area." The boy pointed upwards and indicated a few  
scattered birds flying overhead. Kuno nodded gravely as he saw this.   
Since the fateful evening his sister was pulled into the bowels of hell by  
the creature she had summoned animals avoided the site completely. The  
dark effects had abated some after the house was demolished and the fences  
torn down. Still, birds flew around the grounds and dogs and cats reacted  
violently to being near them.  
  
He sighed heavily and looked out across the now barren Kuno  
estate. "Tell me Hibiki, do you think I will ever be able to return home  
again?"   
  
"After this you should live in relative peace. Ranma is sealing  
away all of the black energy Kodachi and her demon put out, as for the  
nightmares..." He paused slightly and turned his gaze away from the boy.   
"I'm afraid they will probably continue for the rest of your life; a  
little less frequently in time maybe, but you'll never get over seeing  
something like that, believe me I know."  
  
"Someone you know?" asked the older boy with his voice remaining  
quiet and calm, he had an almost wistful appearance about him now. His  
wings fluttered behind his back giving him an almost angelic appearance.   
  
"No," replied the boy with a heavy sigh. "Once while we were in  
China Ranma ran across a man who had obtained a book called the  
Necronomicon Exmortum; book of the dead or something like that. We didn't  
make it in time and I got to see the damn thing suck up his soul, it  
wasn't pretty."   
  
Kuno nodded and looked away again. "I see..."   
  
"If it's any consolation at all Kuno, your sister got off rather  
easily. She isn't dead, when she does go she'll get judged just like  
everyone else. That means she can still go the other way," Ryoga looked  
and saw absolutely no reaction on his face at all.   
  
"Thank you, that is some help to me," replied the boy almost  
mechanically.   
  
Ryoga's mind told the other side of the story that he had kept  
from the boy. Kodachi would be kept alive as long as possible by the  
demonic hoards, they would do everything in their power to turn her away  
from that path, and most likely succeed.   
  
Kuno walked away silently towards the Tendo Dojo with a sort of  
serene calm about him. A few birds fluttered onto his head and shoulders  
giving him a sort of fantastic unreality about him. Ryoga frowned slightly  
and looked up to see Ranma walking towards him slowly, she looked worn out  
and very tired.   
  
"It is done," she said as she neared him.   
  
"Kuno will be glad to hear that," replied the boy simply.   
  
"I doubt it, he's gone down a path we will never see," replied  
Ranma as she watched the boy disappear into the streets of Nerima.   
  
"Another great Buddha huh?" the former lost boy had a serene  
looking smirk on his face.   
  
"Possibly, knowing for certain the existence of heaven and hell  
can change a person forever," said the girl as she sat down on the grass  
to rest. "I only wish he'd found out another way."   
  
"What about you? Thinking of becoming St. Saotome anytime soon?"  
She gave him a small frown and turned away.   
  
"Ryoga, I'm starting to realize that some things may be more  
important than my own soul,"  
  
"That's pretty deep, what are you thinking of doing now? Are we  
going on another trip?" Ranma caught a small fearful look in his eyes and  
smiled to herself.   
  
"No, I think I like it here," she replied simply.   
  
"Back to school then? You know Akane is waiting for you there."   
  
Ranma sighed and stood up slowly. "I know, and don't think I don't  
know about you sneaking off to see her. I haven't quite decided what to do  
about her, we can't go on as we have been."   
  
Ryoga nodded and smiled slightly. "Forgiven already?"   
  
"It wasn't my life she put in danger Ryoga, it was all of us. I'm  
not just going to rush into her arms and tell her she's forgiven. She  
might not remember what she learned next time." With that said she started  
back towards the Cat Café.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome walked into the gates of Furinkan the next morning  
flanked by the two Amazons. Kuno stood silently by his tree with a small  
book in his hands ignoring the curious stares and whispers through the  
crowd as the students took notice of her return as he read it. She passed  
nearby him and he nodded to her in greeting without looking up. She walked  
by seeming to not notice him and headed straight for the school building.   
  
Ryoga stood up from his place in the courtyard and sighed heavily.   
"Well, here she is, the big show off." It still bothered him how much of a  
show Ranma could make without even trying sometimes. Akane looked up and  
gasped as the girl came near them and suddenly became confused when she  
walked by without even a glance in her direction.  
  
"Ranma?" she called as she jogged in her direction only to meet  
the two Amazon girls head on.   
  
"You no bother Ranma!" said Talcum coolly.   
  
"What? I haven't seen her in weeks!" gasped Akane in shock.   
  
"She doesn't want to see you," replied Ko li adamantly as she held  
the girl back.   
  
"Why not?" snarled Akane bitterly as she backed away from the  
pair.   
  
"You really ask?" snorted Talcum; her face showed a small amount  
of pity.   
  
"I need to talk with her!" retorted the Tendo girl angrily. "Do I  
have to go through you?"   
  
"No, we can't harm you, our orders are only to tell you to stay  
away from her," said Ko li with a heavy sigh.   
  
"Akane talk with Ranma if want to, but she no listen," said Talcum  
with a shrug.   
  
"She told you this?" asked the girl as a confused and hurt look  
crossed her face.   
  
"Yes, I'd heed the advice to, Ranma could wipe herself from your  
memory quite easily. She doesn't want to do that to you," replied the  
other Amazon. The girl looked close to tears as she said this.   
  
The golden yellow eye behind Akane's long bangs flared for a  
moment before subsiding. "So, she can just order you around? Is that it?"   
  
Talcum nodded. "Ranma is village sorceress now, rank just below  
elders in Amazon tribe."   
  
"It's not official of course, but our people will recognize it  
soon. Cologne is seeing to that personally." Ko li turned away from the  
girl followed by Talcum as they rushed off to catch up with the girl. She  
was waiting for them at the doors. Akane caught her eye for a single  
moment and received a gaze of pure ice in return. She felt a gentle hand  
on her shoulder and turned into Ryoga's waiting arms crying into his  
chest. He offered no words of comfort and merely looked at Ranma with an  
unreadable gaze.   
  
++++++++++  
  
During the lunch period Akane saw with her two friends, Yuka and  
Sayuri.   
  
"Wow Akane, that was brutal!" exclaimed Yuka in shock.   
  
"Yeah, I don't know though, a man like him might just be worth it  
though," replied the other girl with a wistful sigh.   
  
Akane blinked and came out of her depression for a moment. "Huh?"   
  
"Come off it! Ryoga may be cute, but he's hardly worth losing a  
good friend over!" retorted the other girl angrily as she smacked her  
friend lightly on the back of her head.   
  
Akane stared at the pair in shock. "You think this is over Ryoga?  
We aren't even..." she blinked and remembered falling into his arms  
earlier. "Are we?"   
  
The pair looked at her in confusion. "I think it was pretty cold  
of you to steal him away from her that way! He used to follow her around  
like a puppy, and now he does the same thing to you," snapped Sayuri in  
her best chiding voice.   
  
Akane merely looked at them and hung her head, they didn't  
understand, and if she had her way they never would find out what really  
happened between them. "Let them think what they want too."   
  
"Still, it is too late for that now," said Yuka, a long silence  
passed between the three and Akane allowed her thoughts to wander.   
  
"Ryoga, and me? I never..." something else passed through her  
mind. The gentle kiss Ranma had given her that night just before she left.  
  
"I love you, you stupid tomboy." It was true Ranma felt like a  
sister to her; she was almost like a part of her family despite the short  
time they had known each other. Sometimes she could still feel that kiss  
on her lips and she reached up to touch them lightly as she thought about  
it. The thought alone made her feel warm and safe, as if nothing could  
hurt her. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and snapped her out of  
her thoughts.   
  
"Come on Akane, we're going to be late!" said Yuka as she shook on  
her arm.   
  
"Leave her be, she's probably thinking about Ryoga the way she was  
acting a minute ago," replied Sayuri with a small wink in her direction.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Kuno sat at his desk reading his book and oblivious to his  
surroundings. Something hit the side of his head and he looked up to see  
an eraser clatter to the floor next to him. "Seventeen," he replied  
simply.   
  
The angry look on the teacher's face faded into confusion. "Yes,  
well...very good Kuno."   
  
The class turned to look at him in shock as he pointedly ignored  
them completely in favor of his previous task. He flipped the page and  
noticed everyone was looking at him expectantly. "What is it?" he asked  
them.   
  
Everyone turned away and the class continued.   
  
Nabiki stared at him and frowned. Even after Ranma had changed him  
the first time he went into the Blue Thunder spiel after getting an answer  
correct in class. Either that or he went on about how superior he was and  
how great his intellect that they should ever doubt him. This was a  
drastic change; he hadn't spoken at all that day save for the single  
answer he had just given.   
  
"What the hell happened that night?" she said to herself with a  
slight shiver running through her body. He looked up and glanced at her  
with his golden eyes, at first it seemed he was angry with her, but it was  
more than that. She could almost see the pity in his eyes as they bored  
into her soul. A small note landed on her desk a moment later and she  
opened it slowly. Scrawled there was a neatly written proverb.   
  
"Greed is the cornerstone of demons, all great evil is built upon  
its foundation." She frowned and looked up to find him staring into the  
pages of his book unaware of his surroundings again. The scrawl was  
carefully made as if it had been done by a calligrapher, much too neat for  
him to have written it without her noticing.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Somewhere in the wilderness of Japan a violent storm raged across  
a mountain valley blasting wind across the barren cliff sides. Near the  
peak of one such mountain a great boulder stood, as it should have for  
eternity. A long Shinto ward was wrapped around it warning away passers by  
of the evil sealed within it. Lightening crashed creating booming thunder  
through the valley as the first drops of rain landed on the parched  
ground. A blast of lightening slammed into the boulder shattering it  
completely.  
  
A dark cloud of energy escaped from the hidden cave it had once  
covered. A small weary looking figure emerged from the shadows emitting  
an inhuman sound as it struggled to freedom at last, it uttered a single  
word that was almost lost to the wind despite the force of it's cry.  
"Akane!"   
  
Another bolt of lightening struck slamming into the creature as it  
reveled in its freedom sending it back to the ground once again. It did  
not move as the storm raged on around it.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Evening fell and Akane sat in the Tendo Dojo with Ryoga at her  
side, she leaned into him slightly and blushed when he made no move to  
stop her. Her thoughts quickly returned to the message she had been given  
by him that night.   
  
"Ranma is coming here tonight Akane, she said she wants to speak  
with you." She had felt a faint glimmer of hope at the words, but his face  
was very serious. He could not tell her what it was about just yet and she  
had spoken with her father earlier in the day. The man had been silent and  
kept giving Ryoga sidelong glances on occasion as he sat with her. She  
wasn't sure if it was because he was being protective of her either.   
Suddenly the boy stood up and turned towards the door.  
  
"She's here Akane."   
  
++++++++++++  
  
The door opened slowly as Ranma entered the house; she was dressed  
in a white formal Kimono and had a katana hanging from her side as she  
stepped into the home. Glancing at the table everyone save Kasumi left the  
room suddenly leaving the pair alone. "Akane."   
  
"Ranma, what is this about?" asked Akane suddenly very wary of the  
over the top formality.   
  
"I wanted to speak with you privately concerning us before we get  
on with this business," said the girl without her expression wavering in  
the slightest.   
  
"Business? What business?" gasped Akane in shock and confusion.   
  
Ranma fell to her knees and embraced her warmly with a soft smile  
appearing on her face. "I've missed you."   
  
Everything seemed to melt away as Akane returned the hug. "Ranma  
I..."   
  
Without letting go the girl's voice changed back into formality  
again. "Akane, things cannot be as they were between us. I'm sorry," she  
sat back and smiled at her.   
  
Akane was confused and very worried. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Akane, I'd like to be friends with you. Really, but I can't have  
you doing things like that anymore. Tell me, why did you do it?" she  
remained seated neatly across from the girl and waited patiently.   
  
"It was a matter of honor!" said Akane with a pleading voice.   
  
"Honor? You mean the time she defeated you?" inquired the girl.  
"The gymnastics competition?"   
  
"Yes! I had to..." Ranma stopped her cold simply by raising her  
hand.   
  
"This was a matter of family, a matter of great importance. It did  
not concern honor in any way. What you did was foolish, it put not only  
your life, but the lives of all involved in great danger." Ranma was calm  
and completely immovable.   
  
"But I..." Akane stopped on her own this time and looked away in  
shame. "Ranma, I don't want this. You're like a sister to me! I'll do  
whatever you say; I won't ever do anything like that again! I swear!"   
  
Ranma smiled again, unable to keep the emotion off of her face.  
"Akane, I don't want that. Your spirit is what attracts me the most; I  
want you to remain as you are. The world needs people like you. I thought  
we could go on like we were forever, unfortunately that can't happen. I'm  
sorry, but we can never become that close again, now I must keep secrets.  
A great many of them, even more than I already had."   
  
Akane blushed warning lights blared through her head, "Attracts?  
That kiss! Did she mean..."   
  
Suddenly Ranma stood. I would like to continue being your friend  
Akane, but that means we must remain distant from each other. Do you  
understand?"   
  
The girl nodded gravely trying her best to realize exactly what  
the girl was talking about. The truth was she didn't want to become quite  
as close as she thought Ranma had meant.   
  
"Good, you'll understand in time," said the girl simply as she  
turned to Kasumi. Akane noticed her elder sister had tears in her eyes.  
"You can bring them back in, and get Kuno inside, that fool will catch  
cold roosting on the roof all of the time."   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood on the roof of the Tendo home staring into the  
sunset. He was trying his best not to impose on the family there, spending  
most of his time away from them and eating away from the house when  
possible. He realized that it probably seemed rude to them, but they  
seemed to understand. In the end he found he merely wanted to return home.  
"But which home?" he asked himself outside. "The one I left, or the one I  
must build?" A small pebble landing near his feet interrupted his  
contemplation. Nabiki stood waiting on the ground with a frustrated look  
on her face. "It's about time! I've been calling you for ten minutes!   
Stop your daydreaming and come inside before you get sick!" He blinked and  
fluttered down next to her.   
  
"I did not realize you worried so," a wry smile crossed his face  
as she turned away in genuine disgust.   
  
"Relax Kuno baby, Ranma is worried about you. Not me."   
  
He shrugged his shoulders and followed her inside stopping cold as  
he saw the girl in question sitting with the Tendo family around the table  
in what looked like a meeting of sorts.   
  
He walked over and passed by Ryoga who was standing in the  
doorway. "What is going on?"   
  
"Ranma has forgiven Akane," replied the boy simply.   
  
"All this formality for that? Is it some sort of wizard custom or  
something?" he turned and looked back at the table in confusion.   
  
"Not that I know of," replied the boy simply. "As far as I know  
she could have done it yesterday if she had felt like it."   
  
"Strange, I wonder what this is about?" asked Kuno as he walked  
towards the stairs.   
  
"Perhaps she is offering protection for the family? That's a  
pretty formal occasion for our kind," Kuno looked at the boy in mild  
surprise.   
  
"Our kind?"   
  
"I'm her familiar, plus I know a little. Not much, but you don't  
spend that much time around a sorceress without learning something." Kuno  
nodded and paused again. Ryoga looked at the table, "Even for that it  
seems a little much though. Usually the family exchanges something for the  
protection. I don't see any money changing hands or anything like that."   
  
"Money?" asked Kuno in slight disgust; it sounded to him like a  
Yakuza practice.   
  
"A coin will do, it's more a formality for the spell to work  
nowadays," the boy shrugged, "but I don't see why Ranma would do  
something like that anyway, usually a sorcerer will do that for a  
particularly helpful family so they can call on him in time of need. Even  
after he dies, it's a pretty rare thing and Ranma isn't as much of a  
sorceress as she needs to be to do something like that anyway."   
  
"Ranma, an inadequate sorceress?" Kuno seemed surprised.   
  
"You have no idea," replied the boy simply. "Ranma's actually  
pretty specialized. She knows a few tricks and has a good library if she  
really needs to do something. Like what she did to you for example. Most  
of her spells involve curses, healing, or purification, we were trying to  
find a way to fix our condition."   
  
Kuno merely nodded and went up to his room leaving Ryoga to his  
thoughts. He was mildly surprised to find Ranma waving him over to her  
side. He kneeled behind her on a small pillow placed there for him.   
  
"So, I am to understand that the Saotome line cannot live up to  
it's end of the bargain?" said Soun simply continuing the earlier  
conversation.   
  
"That is correct, not this generation anyway, that is why I am  
offering you this," said the girl simply. Everyone but Soun and Ranma  
seemed confused thus far.   
  
"I accept," replied the man cheerfully. "After all, it is  
painfully obvious."   
  
"I agree, I have not spoken to him of it yet though, I wanted to  
be sure you see." Ranma smirked in a way that sent chills down Akane's  
spine. She turned back and glanced at Ryoga who merely shrugged his  
shoulders indicating that he did not know either.   
  
"Ryoga Hibiki," snapped Ranma as she glanced back at him. I would  
like to introduce you to Akane Tendo...your new fiancée."   
  
The room fell deathly silent.   
  



	22. 

  
Permanent  
  
Part 22  
  
The deal.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stood up from his seat in shock as the words sunk in  
slowly. "What?!"   
  
Ranma merely ignored the discomfort of Ryoga and Akane while she  
exchanged pleased looks with Soun. "Well, that should take care of any  
possible problems later on," thought the pigtailed girl to herself.   
  
"You can't do this to me!" screamed Akane in shock as she backed  
away from the table and Ryoga.   
  
"Why not? You two seem to like one another just fine," said Ranma  
as she gave them a surprised stare.   
  
"You don't have any right to do this to me Saotome!" screamed  
Ryoga as he grabbed the girl by her shirt and lifted her off the floor.   
  
"Cut it out Mr. P, you know that I do," replied the girl coolly  
from his grip.   
  
The boy froze and slowly placed her on the floor as a  
comprehending and frightened look crossed his face. Akane looked at him  
and stepped forward. "Ryoga, are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine...it seems I have no choice but to accept this," he said  
coldly as he glanced between Ranma and her father. He seemed dazed almost  
as if he wasn't there anymore.   
  
The pigtailed girl settled back into her seat calmly and turned  
back towards Soun. "How long do you think we should wait?"   
  
"Give them a little time to get to know one another, a few months  
of him living here with us should do it," replied the man sagely. Ryoga  
sat calmly beside the girl with a completely serene look about him.   
  
Akane turned and grabbed Ranma by her collar in anger, "What did  
you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing," replied the girl with an icy edge appearing in her  
voice for a moment. She pushed the Tendo girl away gently and returned to  
her seat.   
  
"I'm fine Akane, really," said the boy mechanically.   
  
"You're making him do this aren't you?" screamed the girl, she was  
terrified beyond belief. If Ranma could do this to him, what else was she  
capable of doing? "If she wants me to marry him I might not have any  
choice!" screamed her mind in desperation.   
  
Ranma looked between them and frowned as she began to understand  
what was wrong with the girl. "Akane, I'm not controlling Ryoga. He is  
just accepting what he cannot change, it is too late for me to go back on  
my word."   
  
Soun seemed puzzled by the conversation and said nothing.   
  
"Ryoga say something!" cried the girl in shock as she took him by  
the shoulders and shook violently.   
  
"There's nothing I can do Akane," he replied simply before turning  
away from her in shame.   
  
"How can she do this to you? She's not even related to you! Do  
something!" she pleaded with him.   
  
"Akane, I belong to Ranma, he can do with me what he wishes,"  
replied the boy as he continued to sit calmly despite her shaking him.   
  
"What?" gasped the girl as she scooted across the floor away from  
him.   
  
Ranma merely stood and turned towards the door, "You're staying  
here now Mr. P, don't think you can be late for work because of it."   
  
The boy nodded dumbly and continued to sit with the exact same  
expression on his face. "See you later Ranma."   
  
Soun watched this coolly and placed a neatly folded piece of paper  
into his sleeve. He had not been expecting this sort of reaction from his  
daughter, she seemed to like the boy a lot. Ranma had explained to him why  
she had the right to do this for the boy, but Soun decided that it would  
be best if she explained it to her; or the boy himself could do it. He  
didn't really see the need to involve himself in the matter.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked down the street with an icy air about her, she pulled  
the cloak she had draped around the kimono tighter and shifted the katana  
in her arms, it was bundled up in a long cover that kept it hidden from  
prying eyes. Gently as if carried by the breeze a few words floated into  
her head.   
  
"Do I love her? Or is it just you Ranma?" she turned and gave a  
quick glance back at the Tendo home pulling the hood further over her  
head.   
  
"I wish I knew Mr. P," with that said she started towards the Cat  
Café once again, all the while thinking that maybe she had made a mistake.  
She forced the thought out of her mind and grit her teeth, "So what? If I  
love her, so does he! What difference does it make? I sure as hell can't  
marry her!"   
  
"Saotome," said a familiar voice from behind her. Ranma turned  
slowly and noticed Kuno standing there with a thick book in his arms. "You  
seem troubled, are you well?"   
  
"Hello Kuno, I'm fine; just sorting through some family business,"  
she replied calmly.   
  
"I see, the best of luck to you, Gosunkugi asked me to give this  
to you," he held out a small amulet to her and placed it in her palms.   
  
"Hey, not bad! He's improving," she replied with a small smile on  
her face. "Still hasn't figured out how to fix his arm yet though."   
  
"And you do?" asked the boy in surprise.   
  
"Not off hand, I'm sure I could look it up though. I want him to  
do it himself though, an incentive to work harder." She looked up at him  
and snorted when she noticed he was wearing his kendo uniform again.   
  
"I had a match today," he replied noting her gaze.   
  
"I see, watch yourself," she nodded at him cautiously.   
  
"I have no intention of becoming that again, I assure you of  
that," snapped the boy a little impatiently.   
  
"I see, you and Gosunkugi have been spending a lot of time  
together," Ranma switched the topic quickly and started walking again  
with the boy keeping up beside her.   
  
"We get along well, and our experience in the house of Kuno..." he  
trailed off still unwilling to converse much about it, but it was a  
drastic improvement none the less.   
  
"Someone to speak with if you have to right?" said the girl with  
another knowing smile appearing on her face. Kuno noted that she seemed  
strangely reserved keeping her face hidden in the shadows of the cloak  
almost intentionally and not looking directly up.   
  
"That is part of it. Tell me something Saotome, why do you seem so  
tense all of a sudden?" he asked looking her up and down.   
  
"Something is coming Kuno, I don't know what it is," she replied  
simply.   
  
"This is not good, I've felt a strange darkness lately. I feel  
cold, as if a dark presence was there, like in the mansion." He returned  
from his thoughts and noticed the girl had stopped.   
  
"I was hoping it was just a dream myself, but if you can feel it  
as well..." she looked up at the dark rain clouds that hung over their  
heads.   
  
"Once someone feels evil that potent it is easy to recognize,"  
replied the boy simply.   
  
"You're being awfully loose tongued about this lately. Finally  
feeling better?" she smiled at him again causing him to stop and frown  
slightly.   
  
"I have accepted what I cannot change," was his answer. Ranma  
nodded and continued walking.   
  
"I wouldn't worry about this presence too much Kuno. It is an evil  
presence, but there is no doom or dread in the premonitions I've been  
getting. Perhaps it will not even involve us." The boy nodded and they  
parted ways.   
  
Ranma's face returned to a scowl as soon as she was away from the  
boy. She was not so foolish as to believe this evil would not involve  
her. She looked towards the sky again as it roared angrily with a flash of  
light appearing inside the clouds over her head. The evil was potent  
indeed, she would have to deal with it when the time came and she knew  
that very well.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Ranma! You come back already?" asked Talcum as she walked through  
the door and saw her two Amazon sisters working at the tables.   
  
"Yeah, my business is finished," she replied removing her cloak and  
hanging it by the door.   
  
"How did it go?" asked Cologne as she bounded from the kitchen on  
her staff.   
  
"Not as well as I'd hoped, neither one of them took it well," she  
replied flatly as she tied an apron around her waist.   
  
"That's too bad, I'd halfway expected those two love birds to jump  
on a chance like that," said Ko li as she walked by the group with a tray  
of food in her hands.   
  
"To be honest so did I," replied Ranma coolly.   
  
"Give them time child, they'll come around after spending a little  
time together. We'll send over his things tomorrow," the old woman  
returned to her place in the kitchen and continued to cook while Ranma  
started waiting tables. She was glad for the distraction.  
  
Cologne stuck her head out of the door and frowned. Ranma seemed  
rattled and disturbed still, the girl did not shake easily and it must be  
something important if it caused her to act this way.   
  
"This does not bode well," she said simply as she turned away  
again.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga sat with Akane on the back porch of the Tendo home, he was  
calm and reflective while Akane just fumed with anger.   
  
"I don't believe her! I can't believe she had the nerve to do that  
to us!" cried the girl angrily.   
  
Ryoga merely turned his head slightly and sighed. "She had every  
right to do what she did Akane; we don't have to like it, but we do have  
to accept it."   
  
"What are you talking about? I thought she was using some sort of  
mind control on you!" growled the girl, "I think you gave up a little too  
easily!"   
  
Ryoga looked at her and chuckled to himself. Akane's scowl  
deepened and she glared at him. "You had this planned in advance didn't  
you! Pervert!"   
  
"No, I didn't, I don't have a choice Akane," replied the boy  
simply.   
  
"Of course you do! What are you talking about?" replied Akane in  
frustration.   
  
"Akane, Ranma owns me," he said simply as he laid on his back and  
gazed into the stars with a wistful look on his face.   
  
"What?" said the girl in surprise.   
  
"The contract I sighed when I became Ranma's familiar, basically  
I'm a slave," his face didn't seem pained or troubled, it was almost as if  
he was remembering a pleasant memory.   
  
"Ryoga that's terrible!" said the girl as she tried to imagine  
Ranma doing something like that to someone. It surprised her when she did  
it quite easily.   
  
"It was necessary, ask me about it again sometime and I'll tell  
you the story about how it happened," said the boy wistfully.   
  
"What do you mean necessary?" cried the girl in shock.   
  
"I did it of my own free will Akane," snapped Ryoga almost too  
harshly.   
  
Akane jerked back, but calmed considerably.   
  
"It happened in China just before we came back. We ran into some  
pretty strong evil force, she just didn't have the strength to beat it. We  
almost died that day, all three of us." The boy paused and took a deep  
breath as he remembered.   
  
"Three?" Akane noticed the look on his face and did not press the  
matter. "One of them must not have made it."   
  
"By becoming her familiar Ranma was able to use my soul to  
strengthen her own magic, basically boosting the amount of energy she  
could handle by letting her use mine. In order to do magic you have to use  
your own soul to control the energy, you can't use anyone else's. That's  
why I can't do magic, even though I know how to." Akane still didn't  
comprehend what he was saying and he smiled. "I sold her my soul Akane,  
gave it to her. Since it is her soul now, she can use it to do magic with.  
In a sense I'm just loaning it."   
  
The girl's eyes just about popped out of her head as the boy told  
her this. "Ryoga, that's terrible!"   
  
"If it was someone besides Ranma it would be, she'd never force me  
to do anything; I trust her completely," replied the boy with a shrug.   
  
"What would you call this?!" screamed the girl in frustration.   
  
"Ranma isn't going to hold my hand when I walk down the isle, I  
could run and she wouldn't stop me; I'd have to sacrifice my own honor,  
but I could get out of this pretty easily," replied the boy .   
  
Akane felt tears fall down her face, she wasn't sure exactly what  
she was feeling right now, but whatever it was just would not stop. Her  
left eye glowed, it was bright enough that she could see it with her right  
eye.   
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga seemed to ignore her as he lay stargazing. "Do I love her?  
Damn you Ranma, this is all your fault!" There was no real heat behind the  
statement, but the question was still there. He had yet to receive an  
answer from Ranma. Experience had told him that it was very possible that  
his master's feelings for the girl could be spilling over on him,  
especially since they had used the link recently in the battle with that  
demon in Kuno's home. "I can't even tell what I feel anymore, is it really  
mine? Or does she belong to you?"   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Akane was having troubled thoughts of her own. She started to  
seriously wonder just what Ranma Saotome was capable of doing. She wasn't  
sure how she felt for the boy she now called a fiancée, but it was damn  
sure too soon for marriage to be even considered. Another thought entered  
her mind, "What is Ranma to me anyway? Friend, sister, or lover? She  
definitely had a real love for her, but how serious was it? It disturbed  
her how often she thought back to that kiss she had received from her that  
day. It seemed so long ago now, but the feeling was still there. The  
warmth and safety she had felt was far too strong to be ignored. She had  
never thought of herself that way before, but Ranma had forced her to  
think about her own sexuality; she couldn't say she liked the way it was  
going either. Even if it was true, what would she do? Probably marry the  
boy sitting next to her anyway, that's what her mind told her; but her  
heart was another matter entirely. Uncertainty flooded her mind as she  
stretched her back across the wooden floor and joined her fiancée in  
stargazing.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Somewhere in a forest just outside Tokyo a small shadow dashed  
through the woods breathing heavily as it struggled with the rough path  
ahead of it. A single word escaped it's lips as it crawled slowly towards  
the city limits. "Akane!"   
  



	23. 

Ranma 1/2  
  
Permanent  
  
Part 23  
  
The greatest evil...   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood next to Akane as they walked towards the Tendo dojo,  
Ryoga walked a few paces ahead of them silently while the two girls  
conversed.   
  
The pigtailed girl's thoughts were not on the conversation though,  
"The evil presence I've felt has subsided, the calm before the storm."   
  
"Ranma, are you ok?" said Akane with a shocked look on her face.   
  
"Huh? Why?" said the girl as she realized she had been running on  
autopilot for a while now.   
  
"I just asked you if you thought Hiroshi was cute and you said  
'Sure'"  
  
Ranma turned completely red and hung her head. "Oh, I'm sorry my  
mind was somewhere else Akane."   
  
Akane merely smiled and continued walking, "So, maybe she is a  
normal girl after all, this is great!"   
  
Several screams erupted from around the corner as a group of girls  
ran up to Akane in a panic. "Akaneee!" squealed a voice as a small blur  
jumped over the fence and attempted to land in Ranma's chest. It met with  
a sphere of invisible energy and hung for a moment as it was electrocuted  
by the girl's magical barrier.   
  
Ranma blinked and looked down at the smoking form and kicked it  
slightly with her foot. "What the hell is this thing?"   
  
"It's a pervert!" screeched one of the nearby girls as she pointed  
at it in disgust.   
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked up at them in surprise and looked back down at  
what appeared to by a small troll. "It shouldn't have set off my barrier,  
unless..."   
  
Akane looked at her friend in shock. "Ranma are you ok?"   
  
"I'm fine, but...I think this is the great evil I've been feeling  
over the past week," she looked down at the creature and poked it lightly  
as it roused. In an instant it jumped into Akane's chest screaming again.   
  
"Akaaaaneeee!" The girl shrieked before punching it back into the  
ground.  
  
The thing laughed while patting the small of its back as it stood  
again. "Such a spirited girl, you're Soun Tendo's daughter all right."   
  
Ranma and Akane both stopped cold in their tracks, the energy  
forming in the pigtailed girl's hands dissipated. "You know my father?"  
asked Akane.   
  
Ryoga stood over the scene with a look of surprise as Ranma  
allowed her attack to vanish. "She isn't going to kill it?"   
  
"What? You mean you really are Soun's daughter?" said the thing as  
it looked at her in surprise.   
  
"You've got some explaining to do old man," said Ranma darkly as a  
sudden calm overtook her.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
The group walked into the Tendo Dojo with the imp in tow. The  
creature talked excitedly as it walked eyeing every young girl that came  
near them with a hungry stare. "So, how is old Soun? Is that fool Saotome  
still hanging around with him?"   
  
"You could say that," replied Ranma simply.   
  
Akane looked at her and smiled slightly at the statement, from  
what she knew Genma Saotome had died in China, to hear Ranma speak so  
lightly of that was a small consolation to her. Unnoticed by her Ryoga  
gave a small knowing smile from behind her.   
  
"Who are you?" asked the troll giving Ranma a careful stare.   
  
"Ranma Saotome," replied the girl simply.   
  
"I always thought Genma had a son," it said after a moment of  
thought.   
  
"So did I," replied Ranma cautiously.   
  
This statement took Akane by surprise, but she dismissed it easily  
since Ranma was more than a little tomboyish. Her friend's attitude had  
her wondering about several things recently, including which way she might  
swing, so to speak. "Ranma, how does he know us?"   
  
"I don't know, but I mean to find out before I destroy him,"  
whispered the girl in reply.   
  
"What?" gasped Akane in shock.   
  
"Akane, this is the evil I've been feeling. I don't care how  
harmless he looks, this thing is pure evil," replied the girl quietly out  
of earshot of the troll.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Soun Tendo turned to greet Akane as she walked into the house and  
froze in place. The thing looked at him and waved pleasantly causing his  
hair to stand on end as he screamed in terror. Ranma noted her father  
freeze in place for a moment before he continued to eat his bamboo  
nervously.   
  
Soun recovered quickly and smiled at the creature. "Why master,  
it's been such a long time!"   
  
"Master?" asked Ranma quizzically.   
  
"Soun my boy! It's been a long time, what are you doing?" the  
creature stopped and stared as Soun loaded his belongings and his  
daughters onto a cart. Genma was climbing into the back of the cart with a  
large beach ball slung over his shoulder.   
  
"Why, moving to China master!" exclaimed the man cheerfully.   
  
"Relax, I didn't come for revenge!" said the old man calmly as he  
sat down with his pipe.   
  
"I've come to eat your souls!" Ranma imagined that the creature  
would show it's true form now and attack the Tendo's a small fire spell  
was ready in her hands.   
  
"I've come to train my true heir in the Anything Goes School!"  
said the old man happily.   
  
Soun Tendo had no real reason to stop as he started pulling the  
cart towards the gate. "And it won't be you or Genma either," added the  
old man in annoyance.   
  
Soun relaxed and set the cart down.   
  
Ryoga was sitting calmly at the table waiting for Ranma to unleash  
her fury on the troll, but for some reason she kept stopping. "Hey Ranma,  
what's up?"   
  
"I'm not sure, I don't know what to think of this," replied the  
girl simply as she let yet another spell dissipate harmlessly.   
  
"You sure are nervous for a sorceress," commented the creature as  
it looked at her.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Ranma.   
  
"Happosai! Grand Master of the Anything Goes School of Martial  
Arts,"  
  
Ranma stared him down and sat at the edge of the table quietly.  
"Oh."   
  
Soun looked at her expectantly. "Ranma, is there anything you can  
do?" he whispered harshly as Happosai made himself perfectly at home by  
walking up the stairs and taking over one of the extra rooms in the house.   
  
"I'm not sure, I'll look into it, but there might not be anything  
I can do," replied the girl simply. "He isn't a threat to humanity from  
what I can tell, and I've got no real feelings of danger from him."   
  
Soun hung his head in defeat as he looked over and saw Happosai  
had already returned downstairs and was torturing Genma. "So, Genma my  
boy, it's been a while!"   
  
This got a definite reaction from Ranma and Ryoga, but no one else  
seemed to notice. The panda backed away from the man waving a sign that  
said "I'm just a cuddly little panda!"   
  
Ranma tossed a rock that hit the animal on the back of the head  
causing it to drop the sign before anyone would notice it. Genma turned  
and growled at her before turning his attention back on the master.   
  
Ryoga leaned in to his own master and whispered. "He knows!" Ranma  
merely nodded and watched the situation carefully.   
  
"I think he's lost it," commented Akane as she watched the old man  
badger the panda.   
  
Nabiki shot a knowing glance at Ranma and received a nod from her.   
"Well, this is certainly interesting."   
  
++++++++++++  
  
A few minutes later Ranma walked towards the door reluctantly, she  
didn't like leaving Akane alone with the pervert, but she had to return to  
the Cat Cafe and do a little research. Genma followed behind her walking  
quickly and hoping not to be noticed.   
  
As soon as they where outside Ranma turned to her father. "Where  
do you think you're going? I thought you didn't like the restaurant."   
  
"It's better than staying here with him!" replied the animal with  
a sign.   
  
"All right, you can come, but you're working while you're there,"   
retorted the girl in disgust.   
  
"Treating your own father that way!" replied the panda.   
  
"Those aren't my rules and you know it!" snapped the girl. "I've  
got some questions for you later so don't try hiding out. Your just lucky  
I've got Ryoga here to keep an eye on him for now."   
  
"I don't know how much help I can be, my memory is kind of..."  
Ranma stopped him before he turned the sign over.   
  
"I'm going to check up on it first pops, don't worry, I just need  
you to fill in the blank spots," she turned and started walking away  
holding a small piece of brown cloth in her hand.   
  
"When did you?" said the next sign.   
  
"While we where walking with him earlier, I hit him with a  
defensive spell and it wrecked his clothes a bit."   
  
"You're such a good son!" said the sign.   
  
"Yeah, whatever old man," snorted the girl as she started down the  
street again.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Cologne stared into the crystal ball with Ranma as they sat around  
the small table in the center of the upstairs room. Genma was sitting  
nervously by the window glancing out into the street while the other  
tenants of the restaurant worked down stairs.   
  
"Looks like some tough training, the old guy is a pervert and a  
thief," commented the girl lazily as she waved her hand around the orb.   
  
"Hmm, I think I know him," said Cologne as she peered into the  
images inside the ball. A small man running away from the Amazon village  
in his youth appeared and the old woman gasped in disgusted shock.  
"Happy!"   
  
"That's right, robbed the village did he?" noted Ranma with a  
smile on her face. "At any rate, he hasn't done anything to deserve total  
destruction yet."   
  
"What do you mean? He destroyed Joketsuko and has stolen countless  
priceless relics of our past!" snorted Cologne.   
  
"It's not my place to deal with thieves and perverts," responded  
Ranma carefully.   
  
"Not even as a martial artist?" asked Cologne.   
  
"That's different, I'm pretty much out of my league here as far as  
that is concerned," replied the girl. "I'll deal with him, I just can't  
kill him."   
  
Cologne nodded and lit her pipe as she thought about the figure  
from her past reappearing. "Most unexpected indeed."   
  
"It's going to take some planning, and I need to find out more  
about his past first though," said the girl as she closed the book in her  
lap. Cologne noted the title, "Finding out about the past, for fun and  
profit."   
  
Ranma sighed as she turned towards her father. "You can go, I'm  
going to use an unbiased source for this."   
  
He blinked in surprise and started to waddle for the door. "Head  
for the kitchen, Ryoga is off today," said Cologne before he could protest  
or run off and hide. "Another source?" she looked at Ranma and blinked.   
  
"I've seen some of the training he went through, I don't think  
he'd willingly betray that old fart. I've got to find someone who knows  
him, but isn't afraid," replied the girl simply.   
  
"That could be difficult, I could help you, but he left my life a  
long time ago," said the old woman as she puffed on the pipe lazily.   
  
"I'll remember that, but I still need someone who had active  
experience with him, trained with him. I need to know his weaknesses, and  
his strengths," said the girl as she pulled a few more books off the  
shelf.   
  
"Like who?" said the old woman with a frown.   
  
"Old students of his, he's had a few in the past, even some of the  
people who trained him," replied Ranma with a smile. In her hands was  
another book. "An idiots guide to seances."   
  
"Good luck," replied Cologne simply before she turned away. As she  
left she heard Ranma mutter something under her breath.   
  
"Happo dai karin indeed, stupid old man."   
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane glared at the pervert shaped hole in the ceiling and growled  
under her breath as the glow in her eyes died down. Ryoga dusted himself  
off as he stood from the place where he had landed after trying to catch  
Happosai and failed miserably. "You've really improved."   
  
"Thanks, no one touches me unless I say," she replied simply.   
  
She didn't notice him turn away with a worried look on his face.  
"Ranma needs to know about this."   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stared down at the creature that had slammed into  
him as he landed on the pavement lightly. He had been flying home after a  
visit to an old friend and had been hit as the thing rocketed into him  
from below. "Who are you?"   
  
Happosai stopped and looked at the strange creature in surprise. A  
wicked smile crossed his face as he jumped to his feet and introduced  
himself.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
That same night on the other side of Nerima Hikaru Gosunkugi  
stared at the passage in the book in awe. "I've found it!" he cried  
triumphantly. He pointed down at the page and recited the passage out  
loud. A moment later an M-16 fell onto the desk followed by several  
handguns and a few rifles. "Oh, I get it, an arms spell, cute." He sighed  
and pushed the weapons into a pile by the desk before sitting down to read  
some more.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
A lone figure stood on a slope in Hokkaido, he stared down at  
another city that he had wasted time in and growled in frustration. "I  
still haven't found you yet, but soon. Ranma Saotome, you shall pay for  
your insult!" he raised his hands into the sky and stared into the stars  
above him pointing at the brightest one. "I swear by this star I shall be  
avenged!" He jumped in shock as a shoe slammed into the back of his head.   
  
"Go swear vengeance in someone else's back yard!" cried a tired  
sounding voice.   
  
"Oh, sorry!" called the figure as he started walking away in  
embarrassment.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Early the next day Ranma walked out of the Cat Cafe and started  
towards Furinkan High, she stumbled over a familiar wooden bokuten and  
frowned as she lifted it up and inspected it. There where several cracks  
and abrasions in it that almost made her think it belonged to another.  
"So, Kuno's met him as well?" An audible groan came from a nearby alleyway  
and Tatewaki Kuno emerged from the garbage. "What the hell happened to  
you?"   
  
"Happosai," replied the boy in annoyance.   
  
"So you've met him already?" she replied with a small smirk.   
  
"Yes, such an evil little man," snorted Kuno in disgust.   
  
"What happened?" asked Ranma as she tossed the bokuten to him.   
  
"He offered to train me, I agreed," said the boy simply.   
  
"You let him train you?" asked Ranma in shock, she had not been  
expecting this from the boy.   
  
"I did for about five minutes," replied the boy angrily.   
  
"And?" snorted Ranma impatiently.   
  
"It involves a women's bath house, a window, and thirty angry nude  
women," replied the boy simply. "I take it this is the great evil we've  
been feeling?"   
  
Ranma nodded and helped him over to a bench where they sat down  
together. "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm planning something for him."   
  
"What is it?" asked Kuno with only mild interest.   
  
"Something I picked up in China, I found out a little about him  
last night," replied the girl with a small giggle.   
  
It still bothered Kuno that Ranma could giggle and not think much  
of it. He let the matter pass and relaxed. "Are Hibiki and Tendo still  
angry with you?"   
  
"A little, but they realize it won't do them much good if they  
are. I think they're starting to get along again already," replied Ranma  
with a shrug.   
  
Kuno nodded and stood up from the bench before walking towards  
Furinkan. "Come, we don't wish to be late."   
  
"Come on, you need to get cleaned up first," said Ranma as she  
pulled him by the arm and started back towards the restaurant. Ko li and  
Talcum emerged giving them odd looks.   
  
Ranma realized that she was dragging Kuno by his arm and let the  
boy go. "Is anyone using the bath right now?"   
  
"Just panda," responded Talcum with a distasteful frown.   
  
"Good, we'll get him cleaned up and meet you there," said Ranma as  
she waved Kuno into the restaurant.   
  
"What do you think happened to him?" asked Ko li as she watched  
the scene in confusion.   
  
"Lucky boy get to take bath with Ranma," replied Talcum with a  
shrug of her shoulders and a slightly angry look.   
  
"Somehow I doubt that," said Ko li as she turned away. "He must  
have had a rough night."   
  
The other girl merely nodded as they started walking towards the  
school.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kuno relaxed in the furo and sighed as he looked up at the  
ceiling. "So, have you been well Saotome?"   
  
The panda held up a sign that said "Well enough, yourself?"   
  
"I've felt better," replied Kuno with a snort as he stood and  
grabbed a towel. He realized the ridiculousness of the situation as he  
ruffled his wings to help dry them off.   
  
"Don't worry about it boy, everyone has a hang over on occasion,"  
said the next sign.   
  
"Actually, I had a run in with a being called Happosai," replied  
the boy.   
  
Genma froze and looked away. Kuno raised his eyebrow and did not  
push the matter any further. He walked out and dressed himself in his  
clothes, they were still slightly wet from the being washed, but still  
cleaner than before.   
  
"Come on Kuno, we'll get you something to eat before we go, my  
treat," said Ranma as she met him at the changing room door.   
  
"You didn't have to wait outside, I know what you really are,"  
replied the boy as he looked her up and down.  
  
"It makes pop feel weird," she replied with a shrug.   
  
Kuno accepted that and walked with her, "We'll be late if we eat."   
  
"We're already are late, and I already ate. Don't worry about it,"   
replied the girl as she forcefully sat him down on a stool in the dining  
area.   
  
"I suppose you're right, I accept," replied Kuno as he gave up.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoga frowned as he walked up to Ko li and Talcum and noticed  
Ranma wasn't with them. "Where is she? I need to talk with her."   
  
Talcum looked at him blankly and shrugged. "She help bird boy, we  
find him outside restaurant this morning."   
  
Ryoga cursed under his breath and notice Akane was walking up to  
him. "Ryoga, have you seen Kuno today?"  
  
"No, why?" the boy looked at her questioningly.   
  
"It's just that it's unlike him to not show up, he even comes when  
he's sick," replied the girl as she glanced around.   
  
"He's with Ranma, why are you so worried about him all of a  
sudden?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I kind of like him now that he's changed,  
he's a pretty good friend now," replied the girl with a worried look on  
her face. "I hope nothing is wrong with him."   
  
"He probably has a hang over, we found him outside the restaurant  
this morning," said Ko li as she pulled her Amazon companion towards the  
school.   
  
Akane frowned, that was unlike him, but still possible.   
  
"If he's with Ranma he's fine, maybe they're just coming late,"  
said the boy as he started towards the school himself.   
  
"I guess you're right," with that Akane turned and looked towards  
  
the gate. "That would explain why Ranma isn't here either."   
They all finally went inside and started classes for the day.   



	24. 

Permanent  
  
Part 24  
  
Potions and Devils.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome walked calmly into the gates of Furinkan with Kuno  
following closely behind her. The pair remained relatively silent after  
leaving the Cafe and walking to the school Ranma had briefly considered  
skipping for the day to continue her research, but quickly dismissed it.   
She didn't want to worry Akane and Ryoga unnecessarily. She sighed as she  
walked into the building, a few moments later she was standing out in the  
hallway with a bucket in her arms. She could see Kuno lazily reading a  
book while holding a pair of them in one arm down the hallway.   
  
"Since when did he become such a book worm?" she wondered idly,  
she really had no room to talk, when she wasn't with Ryoga or Akane she  
also had a similar hobby, at least she had a real reason for it though.   
Despite the distance between them she could still make out the title,  
'Birds of Japan.' She snorted in mild amusement and looked out the window  
across from her. "It figures."   
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Class was relatively silent for the rest of the day and lunch came  
quickly. Ranma found herself standing next to Ryoga again. "Go eat with  
your fiancee."   
  
The boy merely looked at her and frowned. "No."   
  
"You can't ignore this forever, I know you've been avoiding her.  
It won't last long, just accept it," said the girl with an evil, yet  
amused smirk appearing on her face for a moment.   
  
"Watch me," replied the boy stubbornly as he sat down next to her.  
"I've got other business Ranma. We need to talk about Akane."   
  
"I'm not breaking the engagement," replied the red head lazily.   
  
"I don't care, something's up with her, she's a lot stronger than  
she should be," replied the boy with a shrug. It was easy to hear the  
slight anger in his voice.   
  
"So? She's been busy since I arrived in Nerima," replied the girl  
with a shrug.   
  
"I don't think so, she's improved too much," Ryoga dropped off the  
conversation as Akane approached them cheerfully.   
  
"Hi guys!" Ranma frowned when she noticed Akane wasn't looking at  
Ryoga at all.   
  
"So, that's how it is eh? Oh well, it's not my problem, let Tendo  
deal with them," she returned to eating once again and peacefully  
exchanged pleasantries with both of her friends.   
  
++++++++++  
  
That evening Ranma sat in her room with a small pouch with Chinese  
writing on it. She smiled and poured the concoction onto a small piece of  
cloth and rubbed it in while wearing a thick pair of rubber gloves.   
  
"Ranma, how are you doing? Will you be working tonight?" asked  
Cologne as she poked her head through the door.   
  
"Sorry, not tonight, I've got other work to do," replied the girl  
simply as she focused on the task she was performing.   
  
"What are you doing?" said the old woman as she hobbled into the  
room and looked down over Ranma's shoulder.   
  
"It's something I picked up in China, the old man has a serious  
weakness. He's extremely perverted, and he gets most of his power from  
that," replied Ranma with a shrug.   
  
"Did those spirit's tell you that last night?" asked Cologne.   
  
"Most of them weren't very helpful, they thought he was a good  
student. I had to deal with a few guardian demons too. A few of them were  
pretty miffed and a little vengeful," said the girl without paying much  
attention.   
  
"Guardian Demon?" the term seemed contradictory to her.   
  
Ranma smiled. "Special demons, they keep tortured souls from  
escaping hell. Not really all that evil actually. They are a bit imposing  
though, and if you summon a spirit up from hell one of them comes with it,  
to make sure it doesn't get away," explained Ranma. "Most of your crack  
pot sorceresses and mediums either don't see them or ignore them. That's  
where I found most of the people I talked with last night."   
  
"I see, tell me what are your plans for this evil pervert?" asked  
Cologne warily.   
  
Ranma handed her the packet and smirked. Cologne couldn't help  
herself as she snickered and gave it back. "I like the way you think  
child."   
  
"Yeah, well I think I can whip up something to make sure it doesn't  
just wash off of him or wear off."   
  
"Are you certain you can't kill him?" asked the elder hopefully.   
  
"Pretty sure, he isn't a demon, and he isn't a threat to humanity,  
or anyone else for that matter, he's just annoying. With a record like his  
I don't think anyone will mind if I torment him to death though," replied  
Ranma with a shrug.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Happosai jumped from the rooftops of Nerima and glanced around in  
search of more of his ill-gotten prizes. A large sack of panties and bras  
was thrown over his shoulder and he cackled to himself as he spotted  
another clothes line nearby.   
  
He easily hopped along the tops of cars and signs to reach the  
line and hummed merrily to himself as he plucked the undergarments off of  
the rack. He stopped cold and looked at one of the pieces in his hand.  
Caught between two bras was a pair of silk boxers. "Gah!" he tossed it do  
the ground in revulsion. "How dare someone make a pair of those out of  
silk! A waste of good material!"   
  
He froze in place while balancing on the line as he felt a  
presence behind him. He slowly turned around to see a cloaked figure with  
glowing yellow eyes standing on the line behind him.   
  
"Happosai," said a warped and inhuman voice as the creature stared  
him down. The old man wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he didn't  
really want to find out.  
  
"Bye now," chimed the pervert as he jumped from the line and  
landed neatly on the street. He looked up only to find the mysterious  
figure was gone. He spun around, quickly jumping away barely in time to  
avoid a well placed punch that shattered the pavement.   
  
"Who the heck are you?" snapped the old man angrily.   
  
The thing merely laughed and stalked forward. Happosai saw the  
cloak flutter in a slight breeze for a moment and gasped as the gentle  
peek of cleavage was visible for a moment. "Sweeto!" Happy found himself  
sailing away as soon a he jumped towards the prize, easily swatted away by  
the creature.   
  
"Hey!" A new voice entered the fight and the cloaked woman stopped  
for a moment turning slowly around.   
  
"You leave that sweet little old man alone!" cried a young blonde  
as she stepped forward pulling what looked like a broad sword from her  
side. The creature's eyes dimmed for a moment as she glared at the  
newcomer.   
  
The girl was dressed in a green Chinese style dress and had her  
hair put up in a ponytail. She also had a strange design on the chest of  
the dress, a circle with a twin dragon embroidered into it. The girl took  
up a fencing stance and smirked at her. "Youma Slayer Keiko is here to be  
your opponent now!"   
  
The girl looked down suddenly as Happosai rested between her  
breasts. "Thank you for saving this defenseless old man from this evil  
monster!" She planted her elbow in his head and he fell away for a  
moment. "Hands off pervert!"   
  
The creature wasted no time, it quickly charged forward slamming  
it's fists into her face before jumping up over her head and onto the top  
of a neon sign waiting to see what she would do.   
  
Keiko reeled from the blow momentarily and staggered back, she  
turned and looked at it for a moment growling under her breath as she  
jumped upwards after it swinging her sword with amazing skill and slicing  
the sign into small sparkling pieces.   
  
The thing reached around her strikes and twisted both of them into  
the air using her body to cushion the landing. Keiko seemed out for the  
count and it turned towards Happosai again. Happy jumped away and onto a  
rooftop laughing madly as he vanished into Nerima. A low curse was  
muttered under the thing's breath as she walked towards a patch of shadows  
leaving Keiko alone on the ground.   
  
The girl woke up slowly and stood just as she vanished into the  
shadows. "No you don't! I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" she screamed  
as she reached into the front part of her dress and tossed several  
throwing stars into the shadow where it had vanished. Jumping to her feet  
she raised a spell ward over her head and gasped as the light from the  
paper revealed nothing.   
  
A crackling sound erupted in her ear and she winced. "Keiko, did  
you get it? Are you all right?" called a high pitched voice from the small  
earpiece that rested in her ear canal.   
  
"No, sorry Auska-chan, the Youma got away. I met this really weird  
old guy, I think he's the one that's been in the papers lately," said the  
blonde with a heavy sigh.   
  
"Did you get him?" said the voice with a small hint of hope in her  
voice.   
  
"No, he got away, besides it's not my job to catch him," retorted  
the girl lazily as she replaced her sword and turned away.   
  
"If you see him again, cream him! My favorite pair got stolen last  
night!" retorted the angry girl on the other end.   
  
"I'll remember that Auska," said the girl with a sigh.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Happosai sat on a rooftop looking thoughtful. "Hmm, why would I  
have a monster after me? I haven't done anything to them in a long time."  
He tried his best to think, after a moment he slapped his palm. "Maybe  
it's that power orb I stole...nah...could be that time I got my hands on  
the queen of hell?...nope, she's the only one who actually enjoyed it.  
Hmm," Happosai would have sat longer trying to remember, but the call of  
the lingerie was too much for him to resist. "Oh well, maybe I'll remember  
later!" He forgot about it completely within five minutes.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood in the Tendo home and handed the patch to Akane. "Why  
me?" said the girl with a heavy sigh.   
  
"Because he won't trust me enough to do it, he knows what I am,"  
replied the red head angrily.   
  
Ryoga sat nearby at the Shogi table ignoring the events around  
him. Soun looked up from the game they had going and frowned. "It isn't  
wise to anger the master Ranma."   
  
"What's he gonna do to me? I'm a sorceress," replied the girl with  
a shrug.   
  
"Remember Akane, put it on him real good, once it takes hold there  
isn't anything he can do to get rid of it so get clear." The Tendo girl  
nodded reluctantly and looked at the patch. "Don't hold it too long  
either, I don't want any of this stuff to get on you."   
  
+++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, Hikaru Gosunkugi stared at a book in frustration. "Damn  
it!" He fumbled through the pages, he had found a spell that boasted it  
grew arms. His shoulders where killing him and he felt like his back was  
about to break. The seven arms, and one stub flailed about wildly. He  
could only control two of them at a time and the others grabbed, smacked,  
and basically destroyed anything they touched. Including him. "Ow! Quit  
it!" he snapped as one of the hands repeatedly slapped him in the face.  
It stopped and went off looking for more interesting things to do as he  
desperately searched for the counter spell. The arms did everything they  
could to stop him, flipping pages randomly and basically making a pain of  
themselves.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood admiring the fine morning, it was a weekend  
and school was out for the day. He sighed contentedly and looked out over  
the porch of his newly constructed home. It was a small house for the  
grounds, only slightly larger than the Tendo home; he didn't need such a  
grand home as he once had any longer; he lived alone now. The thought was  
very unpleasant, but much more bearable than it had been before. At one  
time he had actually been afraid to think about his tragic family,  
especially on the grounds. Now he was strangely contemplative.  
  
After a few moments he had a whim, he opened his wings and jumped  
upwards catching an air current and sailing out over the rooftops of  
Nerima. He dove and rose flying where the winds took him and not really  
caring. After about an hour he slowly descended and landed quietly on the  
opposite side of Nerima ward.  
  
"Hello," said an aged voice.   
  
Kuno turned slowly and saw the creature staring him down with a  
smirk on his face. "You were late for your training today."  
  
"Pardon?" asked the boy in confusion.   
  
Happosai merely smiled at him and sat down smoking his pipe. "Oh  
well, it can't be helped, we'll start now."   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma stared down at the broken and beaten form on the ground and  
sighed. She lifted him off the ground and frowned as his wings hung limply  
behind him as she dragged Tatewaki Kuno away from the mob of angry women.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Kuno?"   
  
"It isn't my fault!" snapped the boy in anger as he struggled to  
sit down on the bench she had led him too.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking running around with that old  
fool?" snapped the girl as she sat with him and looked towards a fountain  
in the center of the park they had stopped in.   
  
"That thing had apparently decided that I am to be his heir,"  
snorted the boy in disgust. "Whether I want to be or not."   
  
"I see, hopefully that will be taken care of tonight. I don't know  
if it will help you or not, but if we're lucky he'll leave Nerima  
altogether."   
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane smiled at her work and looked on nervously. Somehow she had  
managed to screw up the beautiful patch Ranma had made for her to put on  
his back.   
  
"Oh, Akane! Thank you! I'll never take it off!" cried the old man  
with tears of joy on his face as he planted himself firmly between her  
breasts.  
  
Moments later he was sailing into the air above Nerima. Akane  
huffed for a moment and turned away. "I hope she knows what she's doing."   
  
++++++++++  
  
A few minutes later Happosai looked on in confusion as he  
struggled to walk. Everywhere he went women ran screaming away. That in  
itself was not unusual, what was unusual was the fact that he hadn't done  
anything to them yet. The aged pervert turned slowly around when he heard  
an unfamiliar laughter.  
  
Ranma stood over the scene laughing hysterically as she watched  
the pervert dance around in confusion. Happy turned slowly towards her and  
simply stared. "How do you like my woman repellant old man? It's a very  
special mixture I put into that patch," she smiled even wider as a slow  
dawning crossed his face.   
  
Happosai snorted, "I'll just take it off then!" he took off his  
shirt and pulled at the patch ripping it off easily.   
  
"You old fool, you don't really think I'd let you off that easily  
do you?" called Ranma playfully. "There is a spell around you that will  
hold that sent for years."   
  
Happosai froze and stared at her in disbelief. He shook with rage  
and anger, there was nothing more horrible that she could have done. He  
burned angrily letting his aura show before resorting to his final attack.  
He sat down on the ground and cried.   
  
"Boo hoo! How could you do such a thing to a poor little old man!?  
What have I ever done to you?"  
  
Ranma turned away from him never once losing the smile on her  
face. "Your perverted and pathetic existence is enough Happosai, you can  
thank Kojiro Hadoshi for that patch by the way. He asked that I use the  
symbol of the school you abandoned." With that said Ranma jumped away  
vanishing into the streets of Nerima.   
  
Happosai's eyes went wide with shock. "Kojiro? He's been dead for  
years!" The old man slowly began to realize that this young sorceress  
might be a bit more trouble than he had originally planned. He had to do  
something fast, but there wasn't much he could do without a recharge.   
Weakly he staggered off in search of a young girl, even an old one would  
do. "Damn you Ranma."   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Inside the Cat Cafe, Cologne sat in front of the crystal howling  
with laughter as she watched the events play out in front of her. Ko li  
watched the scene uncomfortably nearby and turned away.   
  
"She always act that way when borrow Ranma's ball?" asked Talcum.   
  
"You would know as well as I do," replied the other girl with a  
shrug.  
  
Talcum blinked and continued her work.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Soun Tendo walked along the street with his arms full or  
groceries. He stopped cold when he saw a strange sight, in front of him  
was Happosai. The old man looked almost dead, he was crawling on his  
hands and knees reaching towards a young girl who staggered back as if she  
had been hit with tear gas.  
  
"Master, are you all right?" he said as he dropped the bag and  
rushed to the man's side.   
  
"P-p-pretty g-g-girly!" managed the old man.   
  
Soun looked around and saw a box nearby, thinking quickly he  
rushed over and grabbed it. When he returned Mr. Panda was standing with  
Happosai in his claws. He blinked and stopped for a moment as the panda  
made an attempt to smile at him. "T-thank you," he said dumbly as the  
animal put the old man in the box and produced a book of stamps, a marker,  
and some tape.   
  
"What are you doing?" said a weak voice from inside the box.   
  
"Why, we're express mailing you to the North Pole Master!" replied  
Soun cheerfully.   
  
Ranma stood on a rooftop and frowned as she watched the scene play  
out below her. She felt a twinge of anger as she watched Genma and Soun  
package the old man away and attempt to stuff him into a mailbox.   
  
"You stupid old man! Stop acting like that, he might figure it out  
dope," she snorted and mentally noted that she'd have to have a talk with  
him later about this. Fortunately Soun didn't seem to notice.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoga sat at the table and sighed as Ranma, sat with Soun toasting  
the end of the evil master together. He glanced at Akane and sighed,  
something wasn't right with her and he couldn't figure out what it was.   
After a moment he tore his gaze away from her as she passed him a warning  
glare and said nothing.   
  
"Man she can be frigid when she want's to be," he thought  
privately as he went back to watching Ranma celebrate her victory. She  
wasn't drunk, but Soun insisted that she have a glass with him after what  
she did for him. She had been very polite and accepted, the glass still  
sat half full in front of her as Soun steadily became more and more loose.  
  
Ryoga seemed to notice that she seemed more reserved than usual  
tonight. A thoughtful look stayed on her face as she sat with the older  
man. She turned to gaze at him for a moment and he turned away in disgust  
shutting off his mind to her. He didn't particularly want to hear what she  
had to say right now.   
  
Something did slip through though and he froze. "It's not over  
yet," he whispered quietly repeating what the girl had told him.  
  
For the first time that night Akane looked at him without trying  
to hide it. She remained silent and sipped at the cup of tea in front of  
her. Her thoughts that evening had been preoccupied with trying to get out  
of this mess Ranma had seen fit to place her into. The evil was gone for  
now and she had other concerns to deal with. She liked Ryoga well enough,  
and he was a good friend, distancing herself from him had been difficult.   
  
Fortunately he seemed to have the same plan. She wanted to spend more time  
with Ranma and try to talk her way out of it; unfortunately, the girl  
wasn't very receptive and seemed to be hard to get a hold of. Akane  
suspected she knew what was going on between her and Ryoga and was trying  
to keep to herself more. She had a lot of feelings to sort out and all  
this excitement wasn't helping that process any at all.   
  
Ranma looked back at her as she watched her and her father. She  
could see a small amount of pain in the girl's eyes, but something else  
was there too. It almost looked like hope, and desire. She shook  
uncomfortably at that, but the feeling quickly faded and she realized that  
it was never there to begin with.  
  
"What the hell am I thinking?" she thought as she shook her head  
and turned away from the girl once again.  
  
TBC...   
  



	25. 

  
Permanent  
  
Part 25  
  
Shadows of demons.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
To say Ranma Saotome was drunk would be an understatement. After  
Soun Tendo had passed out she turned a few thoughts over in her head.  
Ryoga and Akane were acting more and more distant, Nabiki was sitting  
nearby watching television in a pair of cut off shorts that she found  
herself staring at every few moments, and worse yet, something still  
didn't feel right in the air. Happosai was well on his way out of Japan  
and things still didn't feel much better. She was also starting to get  
visions about some strange traveler at night, the figure seemed familiar,  
and yet distant somehow. Whoever it was had something long and menacing  
across their back and a longing feeling accompanied them. She wasn't sure  
if the feeling was from her or the figure. Ranma sank lower and lower into  
an odd depression and started to knock back sake as if it was water.   
  
"Ranma! Haven't you had enough?" snapped Akane as she snatched the  
glass away as the sun slowly fell below the horizon behind her.   
  
Ranma looked up at her and turned away in a sort of disgust. "Ya  
know -kane, you don't -preciate nothin I do for ya! I got you a cute  
fiancee, a future, demonic super powers, and you don't thank me or  
nothin!"   
  
Akane froze and stared at the girl in shock dropping the glass on  
the ground shattering it as both her sisters and Ryoga stared at her.   
"W-what?"   
  
Ranma giggled to herself and leaned on her shoulder. "What? You  
think-think, you can keep secrets from me -kane-chan?"   
  
Akane slowly turned and looked at the room as they stared at her.   
"Akane, what's she talking about?" said Ryoga carefully.   
  
The Tendo girl blushed and looked away. "I got stronger somehow, I  
wasn't sure why, but I think it might have something to do with this."   
She pointed at her eye and sulked for a moment. "I was afraid of what  
might happen if I told you..."   
  
Ranma slapped her across the face and snapped at her angrily.  
"What are ya stoopid? I knowed it all along!"   
  
Ryoga narrowed his eyes at the red head and sighed. "Akane, when  
was the last time you got some sleep?"   
  
"I haven't slept since I woke up from my injuries," she replied  
turning an even deeper crimson.   
  
"Damn you Ranma! How dare you engage me to a Youma!" snapped Ryoga  
angrily as he lifted the drunken girl by her shirt and shook her. A moment  
later he was sprawled across the ground with a look of shock on his face.  
  
Ranma stood over him with a hard glare as she lowered her fists  
and smirked. "Remember your place Mr. P."   
  
The boy bowed his head and simply sat there staring at the floor.  
"This is beyond belief! You don't have any right to do this to me!" He  
jumped to his feet and stared her down.   
  
"Ryoga, if I didn't know you cared, I would have never done it in  
the first place. Stop hiding your feelings fool, I know you love her," she  
sat down calmly and simply stared forward watching Akane closely.   
  
"Youma?" said Kasumi as she stepped back away from her sister with  
her hand over her mouth.   
  
Akane smiled and looked down at her hand, it was a bittersweet  
revelation. "So...that's it is it?"   
  
Ranma nodded grimly and sat back. "You should be more careful  
Akane, every amateur demon hunter in the city will be after you if you  
push your luck and run around at night like you have been. Sooner or later  
one of them will get lucky."   
  
"How?" said the girl simply as she looked up and ignored the  
others completely.   
  
Ranma shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Those things you fought  
in the mansion turned you into one, they assimilate humans. If they had  
killed you the change would have been complete. I managed to stop most of  
the transformation while you were out, that's why it took you so long to  
wake up. I almost didn't make it in time."   
  
Kasumi looked between her sister and Ranma with a worried look in  
her eyes. "Isn't there anything you can do Ranma?"   
  
"Without killing her? No," replied the girl simply. "She isn't a  
full youma, if she chooses to live as a human she can quite easily. She  
can have a family and grow old and die."   
  
Akane slowly nodded her head and relaxed. "If that's true, I can't  
carry on the Tendo blood line without tainting it," Everyone in the room  
froze and looked at her in shock. "I can't accept the engagement to  
Ryoga."   
  
The boy looked at her coolly and smiled, "She's right Ranma." A  
faint flash of disappointment appeared in his face for a moment before he  
looked away. "I'm sorry."   
  
The girl stopped and stared at them as her plans crumbled slowly  
to dust. "If that's the way you want it Mr. P."  
  
For a long moment nobody spoke, Akane sat uncomfortably as Ranma  
started to drink directly from the bottle. The pigtailed girl idly  
wondered if she should tell Soun about it or not. If Akane didn't want him  
to know she really didn't have any reason to give the girl's secret away.  
She stopped drinking and looked at the room. "Damn, I wasn't gonna tell  
anyone about that."   
  
They all looked at her for a moment and she shrugged and lifted  
the bottle once again. "Ranma! You're unbelievable!" screamed Ryoga  
angrily as he stomped up to his room and slammed the door.   
  
"Is he going to be all right?" asked Nabiki; she had been feeling  
kind of left out of the conversation. She had known about Akane's  
nighttime trips, but this was a little more than she expected.   
  
"He'll be fine, we get this way every once and a while," replied  
Ranma with a half-hearted shrug. She promptly fell face first onto the  
table as the alcohol finally overpowered her.   
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting," commented Kasumi as she  
started to clean up the mess.   
  
Akane looked at her sisters and sighed, "Look, don't tell daddy  
about this OK?"   
  
"As if he'd believe us," commented Nabiki dryly. She knew that he  
would if she said something, especially considering what he had seen since  
Ranma had come into their lives. Still, it seemed to make her sister feel  
better. "You do realize that you'll have to come up with something to  
break the engagement with Ryoga if you don't want him to know about this."   
  
Akane froze and looked up at the room where her former fiancee  
was. "Oh, yes. I'll have to talk with him about this."   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki was not happy, Ranma had betrayed him terribly. The  
Hibiki line...he stopped and realized that the Hibiki line would have to  
carry on without him anyway. His responsibility to his family ended the  
day he signed the contract with his master. As far as he was concerned he  
belonged to her. "There in lies the problem."  
  
He hung his head and sighed trying to sort through his problems.  
"What am I going to do now?" It was becoming more and more obvious that  
Ranma wanted him to be independent and live his own life from now on.   
Unfortunately that conflicted with what he felt was a sacred and honorable  
duty. "I can't just leave her...can I?" He hung his head and mulled over  
the problem turning it over and over again and again in his mind. "Damn  
you Ranma, this is all your fault!"   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane pulled Ranma up by her arms and grunted as she hefted the  
girl up the stairs helping her stagger along the ground. She had almost  
forgotten Ranma was drunk for a moment before she keeled over on the  
table. She was halfway awake at the moment though. Ranma held onto the  
rail and allowed herself to be placed in her old room.  
  
Happosai's things still lay in the room scattered across the  
floor. Ranma took one step into the room and shuddered as the evil energy  
of the old man enveloped her body. She stood upright screaming in terror  
as a deluge of imagery flooded her mind and the perverted feelings washed  
over her body. Instinctively she lifted Akane up into her arms and jumped  
from the room.   
  
The Tendo girl screamed a short cry of protest as she was thrown  
from the room and landed with Ranma on top of her just outside the  
doorway.   
  
The pigtailed girl chuckled slightly and rubbed her head against  
her chest. "You know Akane, you're kind of soft here."   
  
She blushed and jumped away pulling Ranma up with her. "What's  
wrong with you?"   
  
"How long has that old man been in that room?" said Ranma flatly  
as she gave the door an evil looking stare.   
  
"I donno, about a week?" said Akane as she tried to remember the  
exact number of days.   
  
"I can't sleep in there," replied the girl simply as she shrugged  
Akane's grip off. "I'll just walk home."   
  
Akane frowned and grabbed her again, "You aren't going anywhere  
like that, come on." She shoved the girl into her own room and lay her  
down on the bed.   
  
Ranma giggled slightly and allowed Akane to push her into her bed.  
She smiled and sprawled out on the bed for a moment before reaching down  
and pulling Akane into her arms. "I love you Akane!"   
  
The girl smiled at this and gently pushed her away. "I love you  
too Ranma, now come on. You've got to get some sleep or you'll feel even  
worse tomorrow morning."   
  
Ranma grabbed her again and kissed her on the lips, Akane fell  
back with a blush forming on her cheeks as she shoved the girl back  
instinctively. "What are you doing?" she asked as Ranma pushed herself on  
top of her forcing her onto the bed and kissed her again.   
  
Akane felt heat rush into her face as Ranma rubbed her body gently  
and probed her mouth with her tongue. She pushed gently away as he  
struggles lessened slightly under the girls forceful prodding. Finally  
Ranma stopped and relaxed on top of her clutching her shoulders and  
wrapping her legs around her torso. Akane froze in shocked horror as the  
girl suddenly stopped moving and simply lay there with her on the bed.  
After a moment she shook her head and stared down at her friend in shock.   
  
Ranma was snoring softly curled up in a little ball with her head  
resting against Akane's chest. The strong smell of sake dominated Akane's  
senses as she simply watched her for a moment unable to become angry with  
her for some reason. Finally she sighed and put a pillow over her head as  
the confusion of her emotions took over at last.   
  
"It was probably just the alcohol," she muttered under her breath.  
She looked down one last time and vowed never to let her friend drink  
again.   
  
Something else popped into her mind as she watched the redhead  
sleep peacefully in her bosom. The way Ranma had reacted to being in  
Happosai's bedroom, perhaps that had something to do with the slightly  
upsetting events that had taken place only moments before. Akane mulled  
over it for a long time before looking down at the girl one last time,  
"Shouldn't I be angry with her?" She pushed the thoughts away and lay down  
to stare at her ceiling for the rest of the night.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi stared at the book in front of him and tried his  
best to hold his head up as the night dragged on. He wanted badly to find  
a cure for himself, and luckily most of the students never even noticed  
him. If he managed to cure himself soon there was a good chance nobody  
would notice any change at all. He sighed and looked down at the pages of  
the powerful white magic tome that sat before him on the desk, after a  
long moment he felt his eyes droop shut as his head slammed into the  
center of the book. He began to snore violently not noticing the white  
light that emanated from the pages surrounding him completely. A golden  
shadow fell behind him as the light poured fourth through his body in a  
blinding and spectacular light that seemed to vanish suddenly. Finally all  
that remained was the strange shadow behind him; it seemed almost like  
there was a spot of pure gold on the ground behind him as he lay there  
peacefully. His stump rose up as if to scratch his head as he lay there  
dreaming, not knowing of anything that had just happened.   
  
++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood on the roof of his home watching over Nerima  
in the darkness for a final few moments before retiring for the evening.   
Something in his mind pulled away that he felt he should be aware of, but  
it faded away. Most people would dismiss such a feeling easily, but Kuno  
had learned that actions like that were not wise. In his dreams he had  
seen a dark shadow standing over Akane Tendo, and a golden light that  
could be both savior and demon to him. The uncertainty and vagueness of  
the dreams haunted him, but since his present condition had been caused  
they always seemed to come to some true in some way or another. Even that  
did not bother him though, the wizard Saotome should be able to handle  
anything that came. What worried him was the darker feeling he was getting  
from the future, an evil presence that seemed to threaten all that he held  
dear with a strange familiarity.   
  
"Perhaps I worry too much for the future, when the present is so  
turbulent as of late," it seemed like an intelligent thing to say, in the  
past he would have written such a thing down; but now he seemed to become  
enlightened more often with such musings. A wisdom long forgotten to his  
old self. His speech was far more normal nowadays, but it still amused him  
to think that way on occasion while in private.  
  
The wind blew from the east sending a whirlwind of fallen leaves  
through the air as he looked out over Nerima one last time. "The wind is  
changing." He spread his wings and gently landed in the courtyard before  
heading inside the home for the evening to settle down for the night.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The next morning at the Tendo Dojo the sky seemed calm as the sun  
peeked over the horizon. The birds began to sing and life started to turn  
as the streets of Nerima slowly crawled to life. All seemed peaceful with  
the world, that is until Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome woke up.   
  
Ranma slowly opened her eyes, it took all of her willpower to do  
so, she struggled to raise her head from the pillow and fell face first  
back into place as a thousand daggers of pain slammed into her head at one  
time.   
  
"It's about time you woke up, it's a good thing it's the weekend  
Ranma," snapped Akane angrily. She looked down and saw the redhead in her  
chest and smiled at her with a little maliciousness in her eyes.   
  
The pigtailed girl snapped to attention and fell back onto the bed  
again as she realized where she was. "What happened?" she struggled  
painfully.   
  
"You got drunk and accosted me you pervert!" snapped the girl  
without much heat. "I think you must have absorbed some of the perversion  
from that room last night. I guess you're a little sensitive to things  
like that when you're drunk."   
  
Ranma's eyes went wide, "Accosted? Drunk?" that would go a long  
way towards explaining the headache. She slumped back into the pillow  
after rolling on her side to allow her friend to get up. "Wait a minute,  
what do you mean accosted?"   
  
Akane snorted and kicked her leg lightly. "You almost raped me  
last night you pervert!" She had time to think it over while Ranma slept  
off her liquor, she had concluded that Ranma had absorbed some of  
Happosai's perverted energy. That must have been why her best friend had  
acted that way, there was no other explanation. The thing that scared her  
the most was that she had almost let her do it.   
  
Ranma was having different thoughts as she lay there staring at  
the wall in silent horror. "I did what? Oh, oh no..."   
  
Akane seemed to understand her distress. "Ranma relax, I'm not  
angry, you were drunk...and after what happened in your old room I think I  
know what happened to you."   
  
Ranma felt comforted slightly by this, but not too much. If what  
Akane said was true she could have let her personal little secret slip  
very easily last night. "Did I say anything strange last night?"   
  
Akane thought about it, "No, not really. You stay here for a while  
and I'll call Cologne and tell her what happened."   
  
Ranma rolled over and looked up at the ceiling shielding her eyes  
from the sunlight that came through the widow. "Thanks." Ranma felt a new  
fear in the pit of her stomach, how much had she done last night? What had  
happened exactly? She felt the surest way to find out was to ask Akane,  
she might get an honest answer from her, but then again she had been  
keeping a pretty important secret from her, or trying to until last night.  
Revealing that was one of the few things she remembered.   
  
"What the hell have I done this time?" She rolled over and felt  
the pain that seemed to cover her entire body now slowly throb. "I'll  
worry about it later, I don't need this right now."   
  
  
  
TBC...   
  



	26. 

Permanent  
  
Part 26  
  
Hunter of Evil, Demon of Light.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Akane stood inside a Ramen booth as the sun set behind her. In her  
hands was a bowl of instant Ramen that was now nearly gone. "Out again eh?  
A young girl like yourself shouldn't be out this late," commented the cook  
with a small frown.   
  
"Don't worry, if there's one thing I can do, its handle myself at  
night," replied Akane as she paid for her meal and stepped out of the  
booth.   
  
"I only hope that's true," commented the man with a half-hearted  
smile as he turned away from her to the next customer.   
  
Akane smiled as she walked away and pulled her dirty brown cloak  
over her head. She had taken it from a mugger in her early nights of  
wandering almost two weeks ago. She didn't really know why, but she liked  
the look it gave her, mysterious and intimidating.  
  
She swaggered out into the street looking for more interesting  
places, she didn't get far though.   
  
"So we meet again demon," said a familiar voice from behind her.   
  
Akane spun around to see a recently familiar sword pointed at her  
in the hands of a young blonde woman no older than herself. "What do you  
want? Why can't you just leave me alone Keiko?"   
  
"How dare you address me in such a familiar manner!" snapped the  
angry girl as she rushed forward.   
  
"What the hell did I do now?" sighed Akane as she jumped out of  
range easily and landed on a sign that hung from a nearby business.   
  
"Evil that never sleeps, your dark heart will be your undoing! I  
shall conquer you at last tonight!" screamed the girl in a rage as she  
jumped up and cut Akane's sign from underneath her.   
  
"Give it a rest will ya? All I've done is bought some ramen!" she  
snapped in retort as she landed nearby on the pavement.   
  
"Die monster!" screamed the girl as she charged again, only to be  
outmaneuvered again as Akane rolled away.   
  
"Who are you calling a monster? You do more damage with that  
stupid sword than I ever could!" retorted Akane.   
  
"Shut up and fight hell spawn!" screamed Keiko as she rushed  
forward and cut a dumpster in half with another missed strike.   
  
"Hell spawn?! Are you out of your mind? Every time I try to do  
anything you're breathing down my neck for no reason! I tried to catch the  
panty thief and you got in my way! I tried to stop a mugging and guess who  
showed up just in time to let those punks get away, and now I stop for a  
bowl of Ramen and here you are!" She rushed forward at an unbelievable  
speed and slammed her fist into the girl's gut sending her to her knees.   
"Get off it you psycho!"  
  
Keiko recovered from the blow and glanced around angrily only to  
find her quarry had vanished again. "Damn it!" The familiar electronic  
static filled her ears again.   
  
"Got away again Keiko?" said the voice with a heavy sigh.   
  
"You shut up you! I'll get her yet!" screamed the girl in retort  
as she ignored the strange looks the people on the street were giving her.   
  
++++++++++  
  
  
On the roof above the scene a figure dressed in a long white cloak  
stood watching. Golden locks of hair flowed from his hood blowing  
dramatically in a nonexistent wind as he smiled down on the girl.  
"Interesting." He raised his arm revealing a strangely glowing claw like  
hand. A ball of light formed in his palm followed by a flash of light;  
when it dissipated he was gone.   
  
+++++++++  
  
Ranma dusted off her hands and untied her apron as she sat down  
after the Cat Cafe finally closed its doors for the evening. "What a  
night."   
  
"Is very busy tonight yes?" said Talcum as she rubbed the back of  
Ranma's neck before sitting down across from her with Ko li beside her.   
  
"I suppose so, but those stupid Young Japanese Businessmen's  
Association jerks irritated me. We haven't had this many marks on the  
board since we started," muttered Ranma a little bitterly.   
  
"Yes, umm... thank you sister Ranma," said Talcum with a small bow.   
  
"Sure thing kid, now I know why you hate them so much," replied  
the girl with a weak smile.   
  
Cologne hopped over to them and sat down after putting Shampoo and  
Mousse in the kitchen for the night. The pair slept on a small pad in the  
back of the kitchen area now. Ryoga was long gone for the evening already.  
She smiled at the girls and sat down with them. "We did well this  
evening."   
  
"All right ghoul, spill it," replied Ranma cautiously.   
  
"Who's a ghoul?" snapped Cologne as she hit the girl square in her  
head.   
  
Ranma rubbed the spot for a moment and leaned forward when she  
remained silent. "Well?"   
  
"You are too perceptive young Ranma, I wanted to ask you about  
that night. The one that you spent at the Tendo's?" said the old woman  
calmly. Talcum and Ko li leaned forward towards her suddenly interested.   
  
"I got drunk," said Ranma simply. "And then I accosted Akane in  
her room. I think it was because I went into the old man's room while I  
was drunk. I must have absorbed some of the perversion. In the end nothing  
happened."   
  
Ko li nodded in agreement. "From what the elder tells us it's  
probably true."   
  
Talcum and Cologne were not convinced in the slightest. Ranma  
obviously didn't believe the excuse herself. "Well, I only hope you're  
careful child. Try not to drink so much in the future."   
  
Talcum remained silent and got a strange smile on her face as she  
watched Ranma carefully. "So, it seems she has a weakness after all?" she  
thought privately.   
  
The three women walked up stairs for the evening and went to bed.  
Ranma stopped long enough to read a few more pages in one of her books  
before settling down for the night.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi stepped into his bed and shook his head groggily.  
For some strange reason he didn't really feel like trying to find a way to  
fix his arm that night. He glanced back over his shoulder and noticed the  
strange shadow was still there. "I hope this wears off soon."   
  
He paused for a moment as a strange laughter seemed to fill the  
room suddenly. "MaybeI should tell Ranma about this?" He blinked and shook  
his head as he suddenly felt very tired. "Maybe tomorrow."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo stood on the rooftops of Nerima as the night dragged  
on. Both of her eyes glowed with power as she overlooked the city. "I  
wonder how that girl keeps finding me?" She jumped down onto the street  
and started walking. The area she was in wasn't a particularly good area  
and she navigated fearlessly through the alleys and dark back streets.   
  
She turned the corner and came face to face with a group of men  
clad in leather jackets. "Well, well, it seems I've found a rats nest,"  
she thought. She did not attack them yet, instead she walked fearlessly  
by. One of them moved in front of her with a stupid looking grin.   
  
"Hey babe! What you doin out at a time like this?" he said as  
smoothly as he could. He wasn't an ugly boy, but not exactly a bishonen  
manga hero either.   
  
"Go away," she said stepping slowly by him.   
  
"Aw, come on babe! It's not safe here! You could get hurt in a  
place like this, let us walk you back to the street at least," pleaded the  
boy with a strangely predatory smile.   
  
"No thanks, I can handle myself," she commented pushing by again.  
The boy's stood watching dumbly and started to follow her as she walked  
through the back alleys staying closely behind her.   
  
The lead boy grabbed her shoulder and smiled as she turned to face  
him again. "Look, I mean it. There are a lot of dangerous characters  
around here. I'll even do it for free, the boy's don't mind. This is no  
place for a girl."   
  
She smiled at him and shook her head. This group looked tough, but  
they didn't appear particularly dangerous. "Sorry boys, but I know what  
I'm doing." With that said she jumped up onto the rooftops leaving them  
staring at her in shock, or where she had been moments before.   
  
  
Akane smiled to herself, the boys had been real jerks, but hardly  
a problem she needed to deal with. She landed on another rooftop and  
frowned as she saw someone waiting for her there. It was a girl with long  
dark hair tied back into a ponytail. In her hand was a mace of some kind,  
mostly ornamental with a few charms hanging from the tip.   
  
"I've been waiting demon," she snarled.   
  
Akane sighed. "Who the hell are you?"   
  
"I am the Demon Killer Jukaru, and you have met your end!" cried  
the girl as she charged. The staff took on a strange glow and Akane jumped  
away as a beam of light slammed into the ground where she had been  
standing moments before.   
  
"Hey! You could hurt someone!" she snapped as she lashed out with  
a kick that sent the strange mystic object flying across the roof. She  
then pushed out with her arm pinning the strange girl to the wall.   
  
Jukaru could not move as fear gripped her heart. The demon raised  
its fist and prepared the strike that would probably end her days here and  
now, or at least put her in a world of hurt. She braced herself for the  
impact never closing her eyes determined to stare death in its eyes no  
matter what. The thing looked mostly human, with a black scar and a single  
golden eye hidden behind her bangs on the left side of her face. She  
could see nothing in the golden eye, no fear, hatred, or any other  
emotion.   
  
Akane froze as she saw a sudden fear in her eyes, it was obvious  
the girl had not been expecting such a quick reaction. She lowered her  
fist and released the girl to the ground. "Go home kid, you could get hurt  
out here." She turned away and jumped off the roof.   
  
"What the?" muttered the girl as she walked over and retrieved her  
staff in confusion. "Mercy... from a demon?" She narrowed her eyes and  
snorted in disgust. No doubt it was playing with her now, not seeing her  
as any real threat it had left her on the roof unharmed. She would teach  
it differently the next time their paths crossed.   
  
  
  



	27. 

  
Permanent  
  
Part 27  
  
Okonimiyaki means... What the hell?   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The teacher stood at the front of the room and for once actually held the  
attention of most of the room. The object of interest was a sixteen year  
old boy who stood next to him with a scowl on his face and a large spatula  
strapped across his back. "Class, I'd like to introduce a new student..."   
  
The boy spoke up. "My name is Ukyo Kuonji, my hobby's making Okonomiyaki."  
He skillfully flipped one over on the grill he had set up in the front of  
the room. This impressed most of the students present and Ranma glanced up  
from her book.   
  
"Ukyo Kuonji?" she stared at the boy for a long moment as if trying to  
remember something.   
  
The boy's attention moved to her immediately, she saw Ranma with a large  
book propped up in front of her face. The pigtail was unmistakable though.  
"Ranma! It's been a long time!"   
  
Ryoga stopped cold and looked up from his nap in the back corner of the  
class. "He knows Ranma?"   
  
Ukyo's arm flew in a wide arc and Ranma reached up instinctively to catch  
the Okonomiyaki. She glanced at it in mild surprise and frowned for a  
moment at the smiling face that looked at her on the top of the pastry. "I  
know him..." she glanced up at him and smiled slightly. "You're..."   
  
Ukyo smiled and readied several small spatulas in his hand. "For ten years  
I've hunted you!" He threw the razor sharp utensils as Ranma jumped from  
her seat and rushed forward missing the weapons without noticing them.  
Ryoga caught one and his eyes narrowed as a few other boys scrambled away  
from the projectiles.   
  
"You're Ucchan from the Okonomiyaki cart!" she cried cheerfully as she  
appeared out of nowhere in front of the boy. Ukyo jerked back in horrified  
surprise.   
  
Ryoga leaned back and relaxed slightly with a confused look on his face.  
He didn't remember any Okonomiyaki cart on any of his travels with the  
sorceress. If it was before they met then it was something Ranma could  
handle easily on his own.   
  
Akane blinked at the scene and stood up. "Ucchan? You were childhood  
friends?"   
  
"Yeah, for a while anyway," confirmed Ranma cheerfully. Ukyo remained  
silent as he watched Ranma in complete shock.   
  
The male populace of the class gasped in shock, many of their faces fell  
at the appearance of this new rival. They turned to see a displeased look  
cross Ryoga's features as well. He remained silent though.   
  
Ranma turned towards the class and smiled. "I met Ukyo when pop and I were  
training. Ucchan was a name I came up with. I would come to the cart and  
Ukyo and I would get into a fight, when I won I would get free Okonomiyaki  
practically every day!" The girl looked proud of this statement.   
  
Akane twitched, she had never seen Ranma react to a situation this way.  
She was so... cheerful. She shook it off and took in what Ranma had just  
explained. "Uh, Ranma? Isn't that called theft?"   
  
Ranma smiled at her and shook her head. "No, look." She held up the  
Okonomiyaki and showed her the face drawn onto the surface. "Ukyo used to  
draw little pictures with the sauce. He'd always have one hot 'n ready for  
me."   
  
"Sounds like a childhood crush to me," noted Daisuke.   
  
"I never knew Ranma had it in her," agreed Hiroshi.   
  
Ryoga smiled from his spot in the back of the room. "I know he doesn't  
have it in him." He walked up next to Ranma and realized she had frozen in  
place. "Forgot about something Saotome?"   
  
Ranma slowly turned to see Ukyo shaking in place as he slumped against the  
wall with a look of complete shock on his face. His eyes were firmly  
planted on Ranma's chest and his jaw was wide open. "It can't be..." he  
whispered quietly.   
  
"Ucchan?" whispered Ranma as she noticed this. "I uhh..."   
  
"Ten years...ten long years, and this..." he stood upright and stared  
Ranma dead in her eyes. "It all makes sense now. You didn't even know did  
you?" He turned on his heels and walked out the door into the hallway.   
  
"Ucchan wait!" cried Ranma as she rushed after her.   
  
"Now see here!" cried the teacher as he stood up from his desk. That was  
as far as he got, Ranma looked him dead in the eyes and waved her hand  
slightly. The man froze and shook his head, "Um, everyone take your seats  
and open your books."   
  
"What about Ranma?" cried Akane in shock.   
  
"What are you talking about Miss Tendo?" said the man with a confused look  
on his face.   
  
Akane blinked and took her seat. "Never mind Sensei."   
  
++++++++++++++   
  
"Ukyo! Where are you going?" cried Ranma as she chased the boy down in the  
hallway.   
  
"I've been looking for the wrong Saotome," he said coldly as he pushed  
open the door to the school and walked out into the courtyard.   
  
"Wait! Tell me what's going on!" cried Ranma as she caught up with him.   
  
Ukyo turned to look at her and frowned. "Did you know?"   
  
Ranma blinked obliviously and stopped. "Did I know what?"   
  
"I can never be sure," replied the boy simply. He paused, "Where is your  
father?" He dared to hope that she might help him, perhaps after the old  
man was gone they could even rekindle their friendship, as it should be,  
not with him as he was now. He knew Ranma would never forgive him though  
after he finished what he had to do. All that was shattered in an instant  
though.   
  
"Pop?" she looked at Ukyo quizzically. "Ukyo, he's gone."   
  
Kuonji froze and stared at her in shock. "What do you mean gone? Did he  
abandon you too?"   
  
Ranma paused and looked at her. "Too?" she thought to her self. "No Ukyo,  
I mean he's gone. It happened in China."   
  
The cry that the boy let out could only be described as anguish and pain.  
Everything he had lived for over the past ten years was for nothing. Now,  
even revenge was denied him. "No! How could this happen! He was mine damn  
it!" He fell to his knees and clutched the dirt while hyperventilating.  
  
Ranma took a step forward and crouched down next to him. "Ucchan? What  
happened? Why are you here?"   
  
Ukyo looked her dead in the eyes with a stare of contempt that faded  
instantly. "You really don't know do you?" With that said he stood and  
turned his back on her before walking away from Furinkan.   
  
"Ucchan?" Ranma wanted to follow and find out what was going on, but her  
legs would not let her for some reason. She felt her heart tighten  
slightly as she watched him leave. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that  
she had the answers she was looking for right under her nose.   
  
+++++++++++   
  
Ranma appeared inside the Cat Café and cracked her knuckles. "Ranma, what  
are you doing home so early?" said Cologne as she hobbled out of the  
kitchen.   
  
"Where is my father?" asked the girl calmly.   
  
"I sent the fool to take the trash out, he should be back any moment now.  
What is this about?" asked the old woman carefully.   
  
"That's what I mean to find out," said Ranma coldly.   
  
++++++++++   
  
Genma froze when he saw her sitting at a table waiting for him when he  
walked back inside the restaurant. "Uh oh. I don't like that look," he  
thought as he glanced towards the door looking for an easy escape.   
  
"Don't even think about it old man," commented Ranma as she indicated a  
seat at the table. Genma took it and stared at her waiting for whatever it  
was.   
  
The panda looked at the pen and paper that was set down before him in  
confusion. "What's this for?" said the sign.   
  
"You're going to tell me what I want to know pop, if you don't I have  
other ways of finding out," she told him calmly. The panda froze with a  
fearful expression on his face, he knew she was right. "You remember that  
boy Ukyo, from the Okonomiyaki cart? He showed up at school today."   
  
Genma stared at Ranma and tried to mask his surprise. "He?" the animal  
thought carefully.   
  
"I want to know why he was looking for you old man," snapped the girl  
angrily. She kept herself under control though as her father might  
actually have a reason for this. She couldn't think of a single one  
though, but there was always the chance.  
  
Genma merely nodded his head and started to write. "He thinks I stole the  
Okonomiyaki cart from his father."   
  
Ranma blinked as another memory came back to her. It was the one of her as  
a young boy sitting on top of the cart while Ukyo chased after them with  
tears in her eyes. "Pop, I'm going to kill you!" she screamed as she  
reached across the table and grabbed him.   
  
Genma held up a sign and waved his paw around frantically. "But his father  
gave me the cart!"   
  
Ranma paused and dropped him. "What?" Genma might be stupid, but he was  
smart enough to come up with a better lie than that. "What do you mean?"   
  
The conversation was interrupted as a cheerful voice chimed in from the  
door. "Nihao!" Talcum marched through the door followed by Ko li.  
  
"Hey Ranma," noted the girl calmly as she passed by.   
  
Ranma looked back and saw that her father had vacated the table. She  
sighed heavily, only her father would take four hours to take out the  
trash. "We'll finish this later old man." She would have to track down  
Ukyo later and ask a few more questions. The boy had seemed deeply hurt,  
and she was sure there was more to this than a stolen cart.   
  
Ryoga stepped into the restaurant and sat down across from her. "So did  
you catch your old friend?"   
  
"Yeah, it only got more confusing from there," she told him.   
  
"Really?" Ryoga didn't look surprised and that bothered Ranma slightly.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.   
  
"Well, if I found a childhood friend that I thought was a boy ten years  
later and he had breast, I'd probably be confused too." He offered her a  
fanged grin as he said this.   
  
"Shut up Mr. P. I think there's more to it than that," she looked towards  
the kitchen and turned a few thoughts over in her mind. "What the hell am  
I gonna do about it though? That's the real question."   
  
"Well, he seemed angry at first, but he calmed down real fast," noted  
Ryoga with a shrug. "Maybe he thinks you're cute?"   
  
Ranma winced at this, it was very possible. Still, it didn't fit the way  
he was acting when he left. "What is it that I don't know?" she asked  
herself out loud.   
  
"More than you'd like to think sometimes," commented Ryoga dryly.   
  
"Mr. P, shouldn't you be getting to work now?" grumbled Ranma angrily.   
  
Cologne sat on the counter sipping tea. "This could be interesting."   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo walked through the streets of Nerima towards her home. She  
paused when she saw a familiar looking boy in the street with a large  
metal spatula strapped across his back. He turned and glanced at her as  
she approached, but quickly looked away uninterested. "Hey, you're that  
guy Ukyo, Ranma's friend aren't you?"   
  
The boy frowned at her. "I wouldn't call her a friend at the moment."   
  
Akane blinked at this. "Why not?"   
  
Ukyo sighed and hung his head. "Who the heck are you anyway, why are you  
bothering me about this?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's just that Ranma is probably my best  
friend. I'm a little worried about her," said Akane in embarrassment.   
  
Ukyo laughed out loud at this. "Why am I not surprised?"   
  
"You aren't angry with her about something are you?" said Akane with a  
worried look on her face.   
  
Ukyo looked at her and paused in thought. "No, I'm not angry, not with her  
anyway."   
  
Akane grabbed him by his arm and smiled. "You've got to tell her that  
then! I know it's none of my business, but I've never seen her look that  
happy before! When she saw you it was like she was a child again! Like she  
forgot about her problems completely!"   
  
Ukyo looked at her as she released him. "Ranma isn't happy you say?"   
  
Akane blushed and looked around as if checking that no one would hear.  
"Well, I wouldn't say she's unhappy. She's just so serious all the time,  
it's like she's been depressed or something. She's getting better since  
she came to Nerima. I think it has to do with her father dying in China."   
  
Ukyo looked at Akane and sighed again. "What kind of person is Ranma to  
you? I haven't seen hi-uh, her in years."   
  
Akane blinked and stepped back from the boy. "Well, she's really nice. I  
think I trust her more than anyone else I know. She goes out of her way to  
do things for people sometimes. I think she's probably the best friend  
I've ever had. You wouldn't believe some of the things she's done for me  
in the past."   
  
Ukyo smiled at this, "Try me."   
  
Akane laughed nervously, she had been speaking literally about the  
disbelief. Somehow she doubted if she had been a sorceress back when she  
knew Ukyo. Not from the way she had described things anyway; if Ukyo  
didn't know he wasn't going to find out from her. "Well..."   
  
"Evil demon!" screeched a familiar voice. Akane stopped her conversation  
and whirled around with a shocked and horrified expression on her face.  
  
"No! Not now! It isn't even night time!" cried Akane. Ukyo gasped as he  
caught a glimpse of the black scar hidden behind her thick bangs.   
  
+++++++++=  
  
Keiko dropped her shopping bag as her eyes fell from the cute boy that  
walked by her to the strangely familiar figure walking with him. "It can't  
be!" she gasped. "Evil demon!" She pointed towards Akane and saw the girl  
grow rigid for a moment.   
  
Auska pushed her glasses up her nose and frowned. "Where? It's too early  
for that Keiko!"   
  
"I guess evil does not know the difference between night or day!" cried  
the girl dramatically as she pulled a ring from her pocket. She placed it  
on her finger and jumped into the air as her clothes vanished only to be  
replaced by a green dress and long sword. "Foul demon! I, demon slayer  
Keiko shall teach you to defile the sacred sanctity of the shopping  
district! How dare you tempt innocent young men so!"   
  
Akane cursed under her breath and dashed into the crowd leaving Ukyo and  
Keiko behind. The boy was looking at the demon hunter in shock. "Uh, did  
you say tempt young men?"   
  
She blushed slightly and smiled at him. "I hope that evil monster didn't  
hurt you good sir."   
  
Ukyo frowned at her and glanced into the crowd searching for Akane. "What  
the hell happened to her?"   
  
"The cowardly beast ran away," said Keiko proudly.   
  
Ukyo merely shook his head and turned away. "Whatever." He started to walk  
off and glanced upwards. He stopped as a figure appeared on the rooftops.  
Just as quickly it was gone. "Who?"   
  
Keiko stood next to Auska and smiled broadly as she lifted her shopping  
bags back into her arms again after changing back to her so called,  
'civilian identity'. "So?" asked her companion.   
  
"So? So what?" muttered Keiko.   
  
"Did you get his number?" squealed the girl cheerfully.   
  
"No, he wandered off before I could ask him. He was a real babe too,"  
grumbled Keiko a little dejectedly.   
  
Up on the rooftop the white cloaked figure watched the scene again in  
silence. His smile widened slightly. "Ranma? I wonder what her connection  
is with this demon? I suppose I'll find out soon enough, my role as  
passive observer will end soon." he thought to himself before he vanished  
in a wave of light.   
  
TBC...   



	28. 

  
  
Permanent  
  
Part 28  
  
Five fools and a demon.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo stood on the roof of her home overlooking Nerima as  
she did every evening. The expanse of the city spread out before her, and  
a breeze shifted her bangs away revealing the dark scar that covered the  
left side of her face. She frowned and tightened her cloak before jumping  
into the shadows again.  
  
As she roamed her thoughts wandered to the drastic changes the  
young sorceress had brought into her world. Her new powers were probably  
the most drastic of them, but there was a lot the girl had brought into  
her life, most of it not good. Despite that, she found she really did love  
her, Ranma Saotome was probably the best friend she had ever had. Their  
relationship had almost been lost because of her own stupid mistakes, but  
things were stabilizing now between them.   
  
Ryoga Hibiki was another matter, she knew she cared for the boy,  
but whether or not she was in love with him was another matter. She had  
enough trouble dealing with Ranma, much less him as well. Fortunately she  
had been able to beat back the engagement between them. He seemed just as  
relieved as she was about it, but for his own reasons. Ranma or her  
actions had destroyed almost everything in her life; but the girl had also  
done her best to rebuild it. For some strange reason she could not even  
imagine disliking her. Akane paused on the roof of a small business as she  
thought about Ranma again, a slight blush formed in her cheeks as she  
looked out over the darkened streets. She shook her head and turned away  
pulling the hood of her cloak down over her face again.   
  
She tended to spend her evenings away from home as of late. She  
didn't need to sleep any longer and was restless at times. As to not  
disturb her family she found herself roaming about the city aimlessly.  
Unfortunately that also entailed many of the dangers of a demon roaming  
the street alone at night.   
  
"Shit!" Akane rolled away as a shadow loomed up behind her in the  
moonlight. She spun around just in time to catch a shadowy figure standing  
silhouetted in the moonlight behind her. It was a girl with long flowing  
hair that blew dramatically in the wind behind her. "Damn it Keiko! Can't  
you take a night off every once and a while?"   
  
A soft laughter floated over the rooftops towards Akane and she  
froze as another figure appeared nearby, and then another, and another,  
until five girls stood around her in the shadows. "Ha! Evil creature who  
knows no love for mankind! I shall end your evil plot tonight! On behalf  
of the stars, I shall punish you!"   
  
Akane raised her eyebrow slightly and stared at her. "What evil  
plot? What the hell are you talking about?"   
  
"Don't try to play dumb!" cried one of the girls off to her right,  
even in the minimal light it was easy to see that her hair was darker than  
the first girl's. "We know you're plotting something! I shall punish you  
in my economical and comfortable pumps!"   
  
"I was just gonna go for some ramen. Who the hell are you people  
anyway? Why are you bothering me?" said Akane a little irritated at these  
strange newcomers.   
  
"I am Sailor Sol!" cried the lead girl dramatically as she posed  
in the moon light after stepping forward so Akane could see her better.  
She had two long flowing braids and blonde hair.   
  
"I'm Sailor Betelgeuse!" cried the brunette girl with the ponytail  
as she moved forward as well.   
  
"Sailor Polaris!" called a shorthaired girl who looked remarkably  
similar to what Akane had once looked like.   
  
"Sailor Novis!" said the dark haired girl firmly.   
  
"And I'm Sailor X-23!" said the final girl, she was blonde with  
long hair that went below her waist. All five of them were dressed in  
sailor fuku.   
  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," muttered Akane as she fell  
down to her knees and sighed. "What is it with you people? Can't you leave  
me alone? I haven't done anything!"   
  
"Y-you haven't?" said the lead blond as she almost fell out of her  
pose.   
  
"NO!" screamed Akane angrily.   
  
The shorthaired girl put her hand up to her ear and blinked.  
"Stella, are you sure this is the source of dark energy you found? I mean,  
she doesn't seem like any youma I've ever seen."   
  
Akane blinked, for the first time since the whole mess had started  
someone was actually taking the time to listen to her? It seemed almost  
too good to be true.   
  
"I'm positive! We have to destroy it now! The enemy is getting  
smart, she must be deceiving you!" cried another strange voice. Akane  
glanced around for a moment and then noticed the small headset that rested  
in the girl's ear.   
  
Sailor Sol simply stood and looked at the girl sitting in the  
middle of their group and blinked. "But Stella, she isn't doing anything.  
She's just sitting there."   
  
"Are you sure that thing isn't broken Stella?" said Sailor Novis.   
  
"No it isn't!" screamed the voice angrily. Polaris shuddered  
slightly and winced.  
  
Akane finally got up enough nerve to speak. "Who are you talking  
too?"   
  
"You'd better answer our questions first! Who are you? Why are you  
on the roof?" snapped X-23 bitterly.   
  
"I don't have to answer any of your questions!" cried Akane  
defensively. "Just leave me alone! Why do you always have to bother me!?"   
  
"Why is Stella reading you as a demon then? At least tell us  
that!" cried Polaris.   
  
Akane sighed and glanced around noticing that she was surrounded.  
She wouldn't escape without going through at least one of them. "I've been  
tainted with demon blood."   
  
"Tainted?" said Betelgeuse in confusion.   
  
"I got into a fight with a demon, we managed to kill it... but  
some of its blood got inside me through my injuries; I was also attacked by  
some weird monsters that helped make it easier for the blood to taint me.   
That's what Ranma says anyway." Akane stood up and dusted off her pants  
before adjusting her cloak.   
  
"Stella?" inquired Polaris.   
  
"It's unlikely... but possible." The voice reluctantly agreed with  
Akane's story and was silent after that.   
  
"Who's Ranma?" said X-23 suspiciously.   
  
"None of your business," replied Akane curtly, a little more so  
than she had intended.  
  
The girls stood around silently for a long moment before one of  
them finally spoke up. "Are you sure you aren't draining energy from  
humans to help your nefarious plot?" said the lead girl.   
  
"What? What the hell are you talking about? I can't drain people's  
energy," said Akane in confusion.   
  
"You can't?" said the shorthaired girl in disbelief.   
  
"I don't think so... I've never tried that before," admitted  
Akane.   
  
"We can't trust her," said the voice over the intercom.   
  
"You shut up! You don't even know me!" cried Akane defensively.   
  
"She's right about that," noted Sol calmly.   
  
The voice was silent after that for a long moment. "I suppose  
you're right, back off... for now," it replied reluctantly. The five girls  
jumped away from Akane leaving her alone.  
  
"Honestly," snorted the girl as she watched them leave. She stood  
up and dusted herself off before bounding away into the night.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
A small pink rodent of sat behind the controls of a computer  
glaring at the screen for a long moment. She sighed and turned the power  
off before falling back on her back and looking up at the ceiling of the  
small control room she was sitting at.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Stella," commented the cloaked figure  
that stood behind her.   
  
"We aren't mercenaries you know. If she hasn't done anything wrong  
yet we can't do anything about her," commented the rat calmly. "You may be  
our sponsor, but we do have to keep some standards."   
  
"She is evil, I will see her destroyed," said the thing calmly.   
  
"When she starts rampaging across Tokyo call us and we'll help  
out. I don't have any reports fitting the description of a girl like  
that," said Stella firmly.   
  
"I understand, I will not ask this of you now. The code I placed  
to your kind still stands. We will find another way to deal with this  
problem. Devil hunters are still considered mercenaries after all." The  
figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a long white cloak with locks  
of golden hair flowing from the hood. "She is too dangerous to be left  
alone in this world."   
  
"I know, we'll be watching her closely," commented the rodent.   
  
"Don't bother, I'm always watching." The man turned towards the  
door and paused for a moment. "Just don't let your guard down."   
  
"As if we ever would," snorted the creature playfully.   
  
"Soon the battle will begin, I will seal off her kind from this  
world once again, no one will stop me." He looked back over his shoulder.  
"The devil hunters are clearly outclassed. Perhaps I will bring in outside  
help on this one."   
  
"Be well Azrael," said the rat as he left the room.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Fire, all around her it was all she had known in her life, as far  
as she knew anyway. Fire and pain, tortures beyond imagination. It was the  
way of the world. She sat on the pillar overlooking the blinding light  
that surrounded her and the screams that had always filled her ears. "The  
time will arrive soon," said a deep booming voice. "What do you want from  
me?"   
  
She looked up and saw nothing, only the blinding light. "Power,"  
she didn't know why she had said it. The words just came to her mouth, no  
reasoning behind it; she didn't even understand what the words meant.   
"Give me power!"   
  
A laughter filled her ears, a strange sound, something horrible  
that she had never known even in all of her torments. "So be it."   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi sat at his desk as he did every evening. A  
strange book in front of him lulled him to sleep. He sighed deeply as he  
closed the ancient tome and pressed the bridge of his nose. "I sure have  
been tired lately." He glanced at his watch and saw there was a reason for  
it. It was almost three a.m. he shoved the book aside and flopped down on  
his bed.  
  
There were no spells in the book to cure his condition; he  
couldn't remember any of them at the moment anyway. After a moment he  
flicked off his lights and turned on the nightlight. He wasn't afraid of  
the dark anymore, but it was the only way to sleep with the golden shadow  
glowing around him. It drowned it out just enough for him to fall asleep.   
  
"Man, I've got to do something about this," he rolled onto his  
side and dozed off with those thoughts.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome sat in front of a large crystal in her room after  
the Cat Cafe closed for the evening. She sighed heavily as the images were  
fuzzy and unclear. "This is strange."   
  
"Something is wrong Ranma?" asked Talcum as she entered the room  
with two cups of tea. Ranma smiled and accepted the drink thankfully.   
  
"My old man is hiding something from me, I've tried to find out  
what it was with a few items I've got, but nothing is coming through,"  
replied the redhead in a slightly frustrated voice.   
  
"You need relax," noted the girl lazily in reply. She was dressed  
in a bathrobe at the moment and had her hair tied up on top of her head. A  
few tresses fell through along the side of her face.   
  
"Maybe, but I think it's being jammed somehow," said Ranma  
seriously.   
  
"Maybe Panda?" asked Talcum.   
  
"No, pops doesn't know any magic," replied the girl simply.  
"Nothing like this anyway."   
  
"Is bad omen," said the girl somberly. Ranma nodded in agreement.   
  
"If Ryoga was nearby I might be able to break through, but that  
wouldn't tell me who was doing this," said Ranma as she waved her hand and  
put out the soft green glow the crystal was giving off.   
  
"Want call pig boy?" asked the girl.   
  
"No, the Tendos are asleep. It can wait until tomorrow," replied  
Ranma simply as she plopped onto the ground just in front of Talcum's  
knees.   
  
The girl leaned forward and looked her dead in the eyes. "You  
looking tired."   
  
"Yup, I'm going to bed," said the pigtailed girl lazily with a  
small grin.   
  
"Good night Ranma," said the girl cheerfully as she leaned forward  
and kissed her on the lips lightly. Ranma froze in place as Talcum  
stood up and walked out of the room.   
  
"What the?" Ranma blinked and sat up for a moment. "What was that  
all about?"   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ukyo Kuonji lay on his back staring at the sky above him. It was a  
nice night out and she decided to sleep under the stars. It was peaceful  
and gave him time to think. "Ranma, what am I going to do about you?" The  
question ran through his mind over and over. There really was no way she  
could have known about it. She had seemed so happy to see him as well. A  
small pain formed in his heart as he thought about it, the two of them  
were not so different.   
  
"A friend?" Memories of happier times came to him as he lay out on  
his travel blanket. Ranma had always been one of the best friends he had  
ever had, and now it seemed she had not betrayed him in the first place as  
he had long thought. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. "Ranchan...   
maybe you can be Ranchan to me again?"   
  
"Perhaps she can," said a new voice in the back of her mind. It  
seemed gentle and calm, beautiful. "I came to offer you something Ukyo  
Kuonji, your revenge is pointless. I shall give you a new cause, a greater  
one. You will become the greatest of all my children."   
  
He sat up violently when he realized that the sound was not just  
inside his head, but all around him. "Who are you?"   
  
"Do you wish to become one of my children?" said the voice as it  
ignored his question.   
  
Ukyo had no time to think about his answer, the voice sounded  
urgent and firm; there was no way he could refuse it. "Of course..." he  
didn't know why he agreed to it. He wasn't even sure what he just agreed  
too.   
  
"My child, I shall grant you power beyond your wildest dreams..."  
At that moment a pillar of light shot down from the sky and seemed to  
absorb the boy completely, there was no fear or panic in his eyes, he  
simply accepted.  
  
  
On a hill a short distance away Azrael stood watching with a small  
smirk on his face. His eyes glowed slightly for a moment and he vanished  
with a small flash of light.   
  
TBC...   



	29. 

Permanent  
  
Part 29  
  
Demons and Wizards.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome sat at a table in the back corner of the Cat Cafe.  
Her father had not yet returned from wherever it was he was hiding and the  
magical objects still prevented her from looking into Ukyo Kuonji's past  
in any way.   
  
"Whoever it is, they are powerful indeed," noted Cologne.   
  
"There isn't anyone this powerful nearby, I would have known about  
it," said Ranma coolly.   
  
"You think someone this strong can't hide themselves if they want  
too?" commented the old woman carefully.   
  
"You're right about that, but I wonder what Ukyo has to do with  
someone like this?" Ranma leaned her head into her palms and thought for a  
long moment. "I just don't get it."   
  
"Perhaps it is not Ukyo they seek?" Cologne left her alone after  
this and went off into the kitchen.   
  
"That can't be though, Ukyo and I haven't seen each other in  
years. I'd hardly call her friendly either. Something is up here..." she  
rested her head into her arms and muttered unhappily at the new problem.   
  
"Is sister Ranma all right?" chirped Talcum as she walked over to  
the girl.   
  
"Not really," admitted Ranma. "I can't figure this out. Why is  
someone blocking Ukyo out? What's the connection?"   
  
"Why no just ask?" said the girl cheerfully.   
  
"Sure, if he decides to come back and speak to me again I'll bring  
it up," muttered Ranma sarcastically.   
  
"Okay, is sitting right over there," Talcum pointed to the other  
side of the restaurant where Ukyo was eating a bowel of Ramen.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Kuno stood at the door of the Gosunkugi home and sighed. Hikaru's  
parents had met him at the door and were standing in shock as they looked  
at him. "May I speak to your son?"   
  
"Uh huh," said the man dumbly.   
  
"Kuno, uh... what's up man?" said the boy as he walked down the  
stairs and met him.   
  
"I am growing concerned. It's about Akane, can we talk alone?" the  
kendoist stepped into the house ruffling his wings as he went by the two  
adults.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Inside his room Hikaru cleared a few books off of his bed so they  
could sit down. "You're worried about Akane?"   
  
Kuno nodded. "Yes, she is complaining about so called magical  
girls. They see her as an enemy and attack her in the night."   
  
The boy looked away uncomfortably at the mention of Akane. "Well,  
she is part demon you know."   
  
"True, but hardly an evil force. These attacks are growing in  
number and frequency and that worries me." Kuno looked out the window as  
he spoke. "Something is going on my friend."   
  
"Magical forces have been building in Nerima ever since Ranma  
showed up," commented Hikaru sagely.   
  
"You believe him to be the cause of this?" Kuno looked slightly  
worried.   
  
Gosunkugi merely shook his head. "No, to be honest with you, I  
think she's more of an effect than a cause."   
  
"Meaning?" Kuno was not very comfortable at the moment with the  
way the boy was speaking.   
  
"Something shifted, Nerima became a hot house of trouble. Ranma  
was attracted by that force, along with anything else that has showed up  
recently."   
  
"Hot house? What are you talking about?" Kuno was more than a  
little worried by the boy's words.   
  
"Well, I read about it in one of the books Ranma gave me a while  
back. There are trouble spots all over the world. They shift from place  
to place and stay for a few years or so. While they stay in a place things  
go nuts, all sorts of interesting things will happen. Demons, monsters,  
aliens, you name it. Apparently one of these magical fields of chaos has  
settled on Nerima." The boy tapped his fingers on a leather bound tome and  
sighed. "Unfortunately the more people in an area the worse the chaos is,  
and Japan as you know is pretty densely populated; especially near Tokyo."   
  
"This is not a good thing," said the winged boy flatly.   
  
"It's not really all that bad, many people forget that chaos  
swings both ways. However bad it gets, it'll get just as much positive  
energy as negative. It's just a matter of which way the last swing goes."  
Gosunkugi chuckled to himself.   
  
"How do we push it in the right direction?" said Kuno seriously.   
  
"We can't, the best we can do is hope for the best." Gosunkugi  
smiled broadly and turned back to his book.   
  
"Very well, I do have a request for you though," the smaller boy  
looked up at Kuno with an odd interest in his face.   
  
"What could that be?" he asked.   
  
"I want you to find a way for Akane Tendo to hide her demonic  
blood from these 'magical girls'," Kuno frowned as he said this.   
  
"I don't have anything off the top of my head, but I'll look into  
it. Why don't you go to Ranma with this? She's a better sorceress, and  
she'd be more than happy to help out Akane." Gosunkugi looked surprised  
and flattered that Kuno had chosen him.   
  
"Saotome has problems of his own," replied the boy simply.   
  
"Sure thing, I'll look into it like I said," replied the boy  
simply with a small shrug of his shoulders.   
  
"Good Day Gosunkugi," said Kuno as he walked out of the room.   
  
As he walked down the stairs he stopped and blinked as the  
decoration in the house had changed almost completely. All sorts of  
religious themes and decorations adorned the walls and various bibles and  
important religious text were thrown out on the coffee table. Both of the  
boy's parents were staring at him nervously and trying to act like they  
were reading the bible intently.   
  
Kuno paused by the front door and looked back at them, he wondered  
for a moment if he should tell them that he wasn't a real angel. After a  
moment he simply walked out of the home and went on his way.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ukyo sat across from Ranma and smiled at her weakly. "Hello  
Saotome."   
  
"Ukyo," replied the red head as she shifted slightly in her seat.  
After a long moment of silence between them Ranma spoke up. "We need to  
talk Kuonji."   
  
"We sure do honey," agreed the boy.   
  
Ranma ignored his informality and raised her hand. "First off,  
what in the world did my father do to you to get you so mad at me?"   
  
This caught Ukyo by surprise. "You really have no idea?"   
  
Ranma grit her teeth and shook her head from side to side slowly.   
  
"Well, I guess I can't really blame you then can I?" replied the  
girl with a smile.   
  
"I guess not, but still. I'd like to know Ukyo," said the girl  
guiltily.   
  
He gave her a wry grin and chuckled. "Well Ranchan, that's in the  
past. I'm convinced you didn't have anything to do with it. Let's just  
forget about it all right?"  
  
Ranma blinked and stood up in her chair she wasn't sure if she  
should be happy or just frustrated. "Ucchan?"   
  
"See you around Ranchan, I'm going to be hanging around town for a  
while." The Okonomiyaki chef walked out the door after placing her money  
on the table in front of Ranma.   
  
The redhead stared blankly at the money and smiled to herself.  
This didn't mean that she'd stop trying to find out about what had  
happened, but it did take quite a bit of the pressure away from it.   
  
Talcum ran up to her and threw her arms around her neck. "Is so  
happy for sister! Now you having friend back again!"   
  
"Uh yeah," agreed Ranma nervously.   
  
Ko li emerged from the kitchen and noticed the joyous hug. "Well,  
what have we here? Plans going well elder?" She raised her eyebrow and  
noticed Cologne smoking her pipe next to the counter.   
  
"What plans do you mean, dear?" cackled the old woman quietly.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo was roaming the streets of Nerima yet again. Things  
had become relatively quiet at school, and at home. The nightlife was  
always exciting. Her cloak ruffled in the wind behind her as she spun  
acrobatically through the air avoiding the blows of her chief rival among  
the various magical girl circles.  
  
"Damn it Keiko, what the hells the matter with you! There are  
people down there!" screamed Akane as she caught a large iron support beam  
that the girl had cut in an attempt to crush her.   
  
"Silence devil! What do you care about them!?" snarled the girl as  
she spun around and slashed her long sword in an arc that cut the beam in  
half and sent Akane flying across the rooftop.   
  
"I'm beginning to wonder that about you," muttered Akane under her  
breath as the girl charged her again and was pushed back by a quick  
combination of punches and kicks.   
  
"Damn monster!" screamed the girl as she was rocked back by a hard  
right to her face. There was no real damage, but it hurt quite a bit.  
Keiko spun around and performed an aerial kick to counter Akane's they met  
in the air and the Tendo girl was knocked away. She hit the ground hard  
and almost tumbled over the edge of the roof, she caught herself and  
peered over the edge.   
  
Akane rolled and tried to get to her feet, unfortunately Keiko was  
up first. She found the blade pointed at her neck. "You are beaten, it is  
useless to resist."   
  
Akane grit her teeth and kicked her leg out knocking the blade  
away. She was on Keiko in an instant viciously punching the girl  
repeatedly in the body and face. "I am sick of this! Leave me alone you  
psycho!" She punctuated each word with a fist and at the last word Keiko's  
grip on her sword was lost. It clattered to the ground and Akane grabbed  
her by her neck and lifted her into the air.   
  
The magical girl smirked as she hung from the demon's grip. She  
had been utterly defeated in the end, now she would die flung off the edge  
of a building by the thing. Akane glared at her hatefully with her eyes  
glowing yellow in the shadows of the cloak.   
  
"How can you be so careless?" screamed Akane as she dangled the  
girl off the edge of the roof. "Somebody could have been hurt by that  
beam! Maybe I should just make sure you can't hurt anyone else!"   
  
"Go ahead and kill me demon," spat the girl hatefully as she  
glared her in the eyes.   
  
"You're foolish to believe you can hunt demons with this much  
hatred," said Akane as she returned the gaze purposefully  
  
Keiko stopped and a sudden fear welled up in her eyes. "What?"   
  
Akane shifted her grip and brought her back onto the roof. "I'm  
not going to kill you fool. Go home." She was about to drop the girl on  
the ground when a searing pain erupted in her arm.   
  
"AKU RYO TAI SAN!"*  
  
Akane fell to her knees in pain as a savagely burning cut appeared  
on her arm followed by a white light that almost blinded her completely.   
  
Keiko found herself sprawling across the pavement as Akane grabbed  
her arm and flailed back from the strange glowing object that stuck in the  
ground. She felt her sword return to her hand after sliding a few feet  
across the ground and stood in a battle ready pose. Stuck into the ground  
was a small white rectangle of white paper with familiar kanji written  
across it. "What the?"   
  
"Where?" The magical girl glanced around and frowned when she  
realized Akane was no longer there.   
  
"It seems she's escaped me. Next time she won't be so lucky," said  
a new voice from above.   
  
Keiko spun around on her heels and gasped at the man who stood  
above her. He was silhouetted in the moonlight and his hair blew  
dramatically in the wind. A small mask covered his features and a single  
ward fluttered gently in his hand as he smiled down at her. "Don't give up  
hope, you'll get her sooner or later." With that said he dashed away  
across the rooftops.   
  
"Who the?" Keiko looked over the edge of the roof and remembered  
her near death experience moments before. Her mind wandered to the  
mysterious and handsome stranger who had rescued her from the demon's  
grasp. He was very soft spoken and very elegant looking. Two large hearts  
appeared in her eyes. "Cool."   
  
"Keiko! What's going on? Who was that? Keiko! Did you meet another  
cute boy? Damn it Keiko! Answer me you ditz!" the magical girl frowned and  
took the headset out of her hear as her partner squawked angrily.  
  
She tossed it over the edge of the roof and sighed. "Who was that  
guy? He was a babe!"   
  
Akane sat in the shadows and growled to herself as the girl  
finally wandered away. Whatever it was the stranger threw at her, it hurt  
a lot. More than anything else she'd ever felt. This was not good. "Damn,  
why doesn't this get any easier?" She slipped away into the darkness and  
retreated home.   
  
TBC...   
  



	30. 

Permanent  
  
Part 30  
  
Darkness within...   
  
++++++++++  
  
Keiko stood with the help of her sword as the demon stood over  
her. Her dress was torn and tattered as the huge green thing laughed at  
her horribly.  
  
"Foolish little girl, you can not stand against me!"   
  
"Damn!" she muttered as she swayed on her feet and held the sword  
in a defensive position. Her power was dwindling rapidly for reasons she  
could not explain as she stared the thing down angrily. "I'll fight you to  
the end monster!" she cried at the thing as she stood defiantly before it.   
  
The creature merely stepped forward and found she was unable to  
move much, a perfect target. "Little fool, your energy is spent! Now you  
belong to me. I never thought it would be so simple to defeat the mighty  
Keiko; the most powerful of all demon hunters on this world."   
  
"Just a little closer," thought the girl with an angry snarl  
appearing on her face. As the thing moved forward she jumped up and came  
down slashing at its face. The thing caught the blade easily and tossed  
the sword away behind it before grabbing her by the neck and squeezing.   
  
Keiko stared the thing straight in its eyes and smiled darkly. "Go  
ahead and kill me then."   
  
The monster showed its fangs in what could have been a smile.  
"Foolish girl, you know it won't be that easy for you."   
  
Her eyes went wide as she felt things start to wrap themselves  
around her legs and arms. Something moved up her chest under her shirt and  
grabbed her breast roughly as another one moved towards her face in the  
same manner. "No!" She closed her eyes and struggled weakly.   
  
The creature howled in pain suddenly and the tentacles pulled back  
away from her dropping her to the ground. Keiko never hit the ground. She  
found herself cupped protectively in someone's arms and opened her eyes.   
In front of her the demon screamed in agony as a glowing white paper  
burned the middle of its back. The boy holding her gently placed her on  
the ground and turned to smile at the thing.   
  
"You should be more careful Keiko," he chuckled slightly and faced  
the thing again. "Aku ryo tai san."   
  
The light from the paper suddenly became a pillar of light and the  
creature screamed in rage and agony as it seemed to disintegrate into the  
burning light that surrounded it.   
  
Keiko stared at the boy and blushed. He was dressed in a dark blue  
school uniform and had a long ponytail that almost met the center of his  
back. His features where soft and handsome. He looked at her for a moment  
and started to walk away wordlessly. "Wait!"   
  
He turned to face her and smirked. "What is it?"   
  
"Um, thank you for saving me...again," she looked at the ground  
and played with the dirt with her toes.   
  
"You should be more careful, your powers are growing weaker by the  
day. You need to find out why," he turned away from her again and was  
about to jump away.   
  
She nodded and reached her hand out tentatively. "At least tell me  
your name!"   
  
The boy turned and smiled at her again. "Ukyo." With that he  
vanished into the shadows again.   
  
Keiko simply watched the shadow for a long moment before falling  
to her knees. "Wai!" Two large hearts seemed to appear in her eyes as she  
said this. She paused and looked down at her, the torn dress didn't leave  
anything to the imagination. "Ohmygod! He's seen me naked!" She blushed  
profusely and sighed. "Not that I mind."   
  
Elsewhere in Tokyo, a girl sat listening in to the entire  
conversation over a set of headphones with a sick look on her face. "That  
idiot, she almost got herself killed and worse and she's dreaming about a  
boy."   
  
"Auska! I can still hear you ya know!" scolded an angry voice over the  
other end of the line.   
  
"Maybe that will teach you not to throw expensive equipment off  
the side of a roof!" retorted the girl smartly.   
  
"I said I was sorry didn't I?" snapped the girl on the other end.   
  
"That guy is right though, this thing with your powers has to be  
addressed."   
  
Keiko nodded grimly. "I'll bet anything that Akane demon has  
something to do with it."   
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo stood on the roof of the Tendo home and sighed.  
Gosunkugi had given her a charm to help disguise her demonic blood and if  
anything the attacks had gotten worse. "This is getting out of hand." She  
sat down to watch the sunrise and sighed. "What am I gonna do?" A light  
sound on the other side of the roof caught her attention and she smiled.   
  
"Hello Kuno, how are things?"   
  
"Akane, I just came by to see how the charm was working," replied  
the boy gently. She could hear him ruffling his wings nervously behind  
her.   
  
"It doesn't work very well. In fact, I think the attacks have  
gotten worse," replied the girl simply.   
  
"How unfortunate," said the boy as he sat down next to her and  
stared at the sky as it changed colors slowly.   
  
"You're telling me? I'm afraid I might be forced to kill one of  
them soon. I'm doing all right now, but..." she trailed off and remembered  
the battle with Keiko only a week before.   
  
"If things keep escalating this way..." finished Kuno with a nod.  
"Do not worry Akane, things should go our way soon."   
  
"I hope you're right," agreed the girl nervously.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stood at the door to the Cat Cafe with Mousse sitting  
next to him on the steps. The cat was currently licking himself clean and  
Ryoga simply watched with mild interest.   
  
"I don't see how you can do that. It's gross," he commented after  
a moment as Mousse paid attention to his more personal areas.   
  
The cat looked up at him and pushed its tiny glasses up its nose.   
"Niyou"   
  
"Whatever," replied the former lost boy as he glanced up the  
street and blinked.   
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi was walking down the street with a book under his  
arm. Ryoga lifted his arm and waved to him. "Hey, what's up! I haven't  
seen you in a while."   
  
The boy turned to look at him and smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah.  
I've been kind of busy."   
  
"Really? I guess I have too. How have you..." Ryoga trailed off  
and looked at the ground in surprise. "What's with the weird shadow?"   
  
Gosunkugi blinked and stared at him in shock. "Uh, I messed up a  
spell. Still haven't figured out how to make it go away."   
  
The other boy nodded and looked him up and down. "Really? You  
look... different."   
  
"Really? How so?" laughed the sorcerer nervously.   
  
"I'm not sure, you just do," Ryoga could tell something was  
strange about the boy, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it  
was.   
  
"Umm, thanks I guess..." said the boy as he lifted his arm to wave  
goodbye and dropped the books he was carrying in the process. "Damn, I  
forgot I've only got the one arm..."   
  
This caught Ryoga by surprise as well. "How could he forget  
something like that?" He kept his thoughts to himself as the boy wandered  
off.   
  
Once Gosunkugi was out of sight he turned to walk into the  
restaurant. A soft mew stopped him. Ryoga looked down at the cat and  
smirked. "I'm not sure, but something is up."   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Gosunkugi shook of the strange nervousness that had come over him  
while talking to Ryoga; "What was that about? I wonder why he's the only  
one who's noticed this strange shadow so far? I'll have to be careful  
around him." He blinked and stopped walking for a moment. "Why would I  
need to be careful around him?" He couldn't think of a single reason.  
"Still, it might be a good idea anyway..."   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Genma Saotome sat peacefully in a field of bamboo shoots. He  
raised his arm and plucked down another one of the plants and began to  
chew lazily. He had been this way for almost two weeks now, hiding out  
from his son. Now he had only to wait a short while longer while the boy  
forgot about whatever it was that made him so angry recently. He froze  
when a familiar voice came from behind him.   
  
"Hello Pop."   
  
Genma Saotome started to scream desperately as he charged forward  
away from the voice. He froze when he ran directly into the path of a very  
familiar redhead.   
  
"You don't really think you can hide from me do you?" the girl  
gave him a small smile and the animal fell back onto its seat.   
  
"Growf."   
  
++++++++++  
  
Cologne sat across from Ranma and her father as the girl  
interrogated him mercilessly. The animal howled in pain from time to time  
from the shocks she kept giving him. It had started out civil enough, but  
deteriorated rapidly when Genma refused to give a satisfactory answer on  
why the girl had been so angry with him.   
  
"Her own father, it's inhuman!" gasped Ko li in horror as she sat  
down next to the woman.   
  
Talcum smiled to herself as she her seat opposite her. "Stupid man  
get what deserve. Is lazy male anyway."   
  
"I'm quite proud of her," agreed Cologne.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
About a half-hour later Ranma glared at the smoking form of her  
father as he lay passed out on the ground. She cursed in frustration and  
turned away. This was more than her father just not wanting to tell her,  
he would have broken down long before this occurred if it was that simple.   
She couldn't even take the memory from his mind, it was a dangerous  
procedure to try; but she was getting desperate. Something was hiding Ukyo  
Kuonji's past from her, something powerful. She wanted to know who and  
why.   
She balled her hands up into fists as she realized that she had  
the opportunity to ask, and didn't. Somehow she had forgotten about the  
question. She could feel the magical pull trying to make her forget about  
even being curious about her. "Ucchan... what's going on here?"   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Outside the Cat Cafe a cloaked figure stood on the rooftop of the  
opposite building. Long golden locks of hair flowed from his hood as he  
stared at the building in front of him coolly. "Ranma Saotome, you could  
interfere with my plans. I think I need to distract you." He chuckled to  
himself as he turned away. "I think I have just the thing..."   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
The next day Ranma stood at the gates of Furinkan as she did  
everyday. Beside her Akane stood relatively quietly as the walked  
together into the crowd of students. Not much had happened on school  
grounds since those first days when Ranma had shown up. Kuno was under his  
tree, and Ryoga was walking a short distance behind the two girls.   
  
"How are things going Akane?" said Ranma as they converged with  
Kuno under the tree.   
  
"Well enough at home. I'm having some rough nights though,"  
commented the girl with a heavy sigh.   
  
Ranma raised her eyebrow and frowned. "Rough nights? Those magical  
girls are still giving you trouble?"   
  
"It's getting worse," commented Ryoga darkly. Akane nodded and  
moved closer to the boy's side.   
  
"I'm getting worried," she said quietly.   
  
"And no one thought to tell me about this?" snorted Ranma  
indignantly. "Don't worry Akane, I think I can get you some help."   
  
The girl blinked and stared at her in shock. "Uh, thanks?"   
  
"Ryoga, you're going out with her tonight," said Ranma coolly.   
  
The former lost boy hung his head and groaned. "Yes ma'am."   
  
Ranma furrowed her brow slightly at this, but let it pass. She  
blinked and looked around. "Has anyone seen Gosunkugi around? I haven't  
seen him in weeks. He must be done with those books I gave him now." She  
blushed slightly, she had been so busy lately that she had almost  
forgotten about the boy and his progress.   
  
She paused when Ryoga looked surprised and shook his head.  
"Hazy...I remember something..." he muttered to himself.   
  
Ranma reached out her hand and frowned deeply at what she found.   
"Another protection spell? On who? This is a big one too..."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Hey armpit girl!" said a cheerful looking girl in a high school  
uniform as she ran up to Kara. She was currently waiting on her companions  
inside a secret underground base that rested under a pizza parlor.   
  
"Stop calling me that Umi! It's Sailor Betelgeuse!" snapped the  
girl angrily.  
  
"Whatever, I've got better things to do than sit around talking  
about brain dead youma," snorted the shorthaired girl in reply.   
  
The longhaired blonde who entered behind her frowned. "But, Stella  
said it was important!"   
  
"Well, it had better be miss no name," agreed the girl with long  
dark hair who followed in behind the other girls.   
  
"Waaahhhh! You're so mean Tsuki! It's not my fault no one named my  
star!" the girl promptly fell into a fit of tears there on the ground.   
  
"Hurry up and apologize so we can get this over with, there's a  
cute guy upstairs," said the voice of the final team member who had just  
entered at that moment. She had long blonde hair done up in ponytails.   
  
"Sorry, Rei," snorted the girl indifferently.   
  
"Ok!" chimed the blonde cheerfully.   
  
"That's enough, this is serious work tonight girls," said the  
small pink rodent who appeared in the room suddenly.   
  
"Hey Stella, what's up?" asked the lead girl.   
  
"Hikari, pay close attention. Our target tonight is very  
dangerous," the animal clicked a few buttons on a keypad and frowned. An  
image of Akane Tendo holding Keiko over the edge of a roof appeared on  
screen.   
  
"Hey! It's that girl!" gasped Hikari in shock.   
  
"Yes. Her name is Akane Tendo; she's a powerful demon. Strong  
enough to defeat the demon hunter known as Keiko." The animal nodded to  
itself solemnly.   
  
"Defeat Keiko?" gasped Umi in shock.   
  
"She survived, another demon hunter managed to pull her out in  
time. Her powers are slowly deteriorating though. We believe this demon  
has something to do with it. That's why she must be destroyed." The animal  
sighed and hung its head down low.   
  
"Kami! A demon that can drain a magical girl? That's impossible!"   
snapped Hikari.   
  
"Apparently not, and she's not regaining her powers according to  
the report I was given. They are slowly fading away." The animal gave the  
girls a hard glare and turned to face them. "You absolutely must be  
prepared, this is not something we take lightly."   
  
The girls in the room filed out the door slowly and went about  
their day. That night they would converge at the usual spot and begin the  
hunt.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Keiko glared at herself in the mirror. The sword was in her hand  
and she glared deeply into her own eyes. "I must destroy her." Her hatred  
boiled up inside her; she could see it in the deep glassy pools of blue  
staring back at her. She felt the power drain from her body again and  
almost fell forward.   
  
Terror crossed her features as she stabilized herself with the  
blade and stared into the mirror again. "I've got to hurry. I can still  
beat her, but soon..."   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Outside the window a familiar golden haired figure stood shrouded  
in the shadows. He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head gently as a look  
of mournful sorrow crossed his features. "My child, you still do not  
understand."   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Far, far away...   
  
The polar ice caps shifted and groaned as the ocean beat on them  
mercilessly. Chunks of ice fell away into the sea floating away from the  
violent edge of the frozen walls that stretched for miles in every  
direction.  
  
If one listened closely as one of the larger icebergs floated by  
it could be said that the sound of laughter could be heard. A faint cruel  
sound, yet somehow strangely familiar.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome sat upright in bed as a cold sweat covered her body.  
She gasped for breath and stared at the wall blankly as the dream ended.   
"He's coming," she gasped.   
  
"Who's coming?" said a familiar voice from behind her. Ranma  
turned her head and saw Talcum sitting behind her with a worried look on  
her face.   
  
"No one, just a bad dream," said the redhead as she relaxed  
slightly.   
  
The amazon moved close and put her arm around her. "Is very bad  
dream?"   
  
"Bad enough to wake you up?" said Ranma wryly as the look of fear  
vanished from her features almost instantaneously.  
  
"Could not sleep," replied the girl with a shrug. She kissed Ranma  
on the cheek lightly. "Is going to be okay?"   
  
The ponytailed girl nodded her head grimly as the Amazon gave her  
a small squeeze and released her from the hug she had her trapped in.   
  
Talcum paused and looked back at Ranma again. The girl was  
watching her leave quietly. "Ranma?"   
  
"Yeah?" said the redhead quietly.   
  
Talcum slowly turned around and walked forward. She moved down to  
her knees and sat in front of the girl for a long moment. "I..."   
  
"Is something wrong?" said Ranma as she raised her eyebrow  
slightly. She was more than a little uncomfortable with the situation.   
  
"Wo ai ni!" muttered the Amazon as she pushed herself forward into  
Ranma's arms and kissed her deeply. They fell to the ground as Talcum put  
her tongue into the shocked girl's mouth.   
  
The ponytailed girl shoved gently upward breaking the kiss with a  
shocked and embarrassed look on her face. "What the? We can't...uh..."   
  
The amazon ignored her and forced herself down again kissing Ranma  
fiercely. This time, there was no resistance.   
  
TBC...   
  
Next time: Magical Girl Explosion!   
  
Notes: Yes folks, I've been hinting at this for a while now if you  
didn't notice. Talcum was in fact, created for this role. You'll see  
Cologne and Ko li making little comments that hint towards this throughout  
the whole series.   
The magical girl story line is about to come to a head, and it  
leads into a story that involves Gosunkugi as well.   
If you've been paying attention you should know what the deal with  
the iceberg is, and there's another very nasty surprise for Ranma on the  
way. Something that our golden haired friend has cooked up to keep her  
busy, and out of his hair. It just might work too!   
  
Until next time!   
  
Ja!   
  
  
  



	31. 

Permanent  
  
Part 31  
  
Ryoga's night out...   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Akane stood on the rooftops of Nerima and sighed. Standing next to  
her was her newest companion, one severely annoyed Ryoga Hibiki.   
  
"Akane, why don't you just stay home? That would solve a lot of  
your problems you know."   
  
"Who asked you? Besides, I don't sleep anymore, I'd keep everyone  
else up if I stayed home," replied the girl sharply.   
  
"Whatever, lets get this over with," muttered the boy as he pushed  
off the edge of the roof and jumped into the city.   
  
They paused above a small clothing store and Akane leaned against  
a wall. She relaxed slightly as the sounds of the late-night city  
occasionally broke the silence around them. "It's peaceful tonight. Maybe  
nothing will happen?"   
  
"Somehow I doubt that," grumbled Ryoga. He was certain Ranma knew  
something was going on. Otherwise she wouldn't have bothered to send him  
out with her. Naturally she neglected to mention what it was he was  
guarding her against. Most magical girls he knew he could probably handle,  
but something Akane couldn't handle on her own in her present state was  
something Ryoga Hibiki didn't want to meet.   
  
"Is this your normal route?" he turned to her and raised his  
eyebrow slightly.   
  
"No, I change it every night," replied the girl.   
  
Ryoga's face fell slightly, that would have explained why the  
demon hunters were still tormenting Akane. This was a bit more  
complicated, with an amulet of protection on her she should have been able  
to hide from them. Her movements alone wouldn't give her away, her demonic  
half was naturally stealthy, he almost lost her in the shadows several  
times already. "What the hell is going on here?" He paused when Akane's  
left eye started to glow slightly.   
  
"Keiko," said the girl quietly. "I can feel her, she's close to  
me."   
  
  
"You getting that signal?" asked Auska from the headset Keiko  
wore.   
  
"You bet, loud and clear," replied the magical girl as she jumped  
onto another rooftop. "I'm right on top of her."   
  
"Go get that evil bitch!" cheered the other girl.   
  
"Akane Tendo! Prepare to...oof."   
  
Keiko blinked as she fell flat on her butt after running into a  
rather handsome looking man. The look he was giving her was anything but  
friendly.   
  
"So, you're Keiko?" Ryoga stood with his arms crossed as he stared  
the girl down with Akane standing directly behind him. She was in a  
defensive stance and growling to herself in an almost inhuman tone.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" cried the demon hunter as she stood up and  
dusted herself off. "Get out of the way or you'll get hurt!"   
  
Ryoga extended his arm as if feeling for something and smiled at  
the girl coolly. "Somehow I doubt that."   
  
"Idiot boy! She's a demon!" screamed the girl in a rage as she  
jumped back and pulled out her sword... or rather tried too. It wasn't  
there.   
  
"What the? What have you done? Who are you?" she hissed through  
her teeth and stepped back. "Another demon?"   
  
Ryoga sighed and turned away waving Akane to follow. "You don't  
even know do you?"   
  
Keiko looked down at herself in horror and screamed. She was  
dressed in her civilian clothes. "What's going on?"   
  
Ryoga paused and looked back at her with a pitying stare. "Fool,  
don't you know you've lost your powers? You don't have any magical  
energy."   
  
Keiko fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. She held  
her shoulders and shook with fear and confusion. "You did this to me?" She  
looked directly at Akane as she said this; her voice was laced with venom.  
"Go ahead and kill me then!"   
  
Akane walked up to her with her cowl covering her head and her  
eyes glowing a maddening shade of gold. Keiko looked directly into her  
eyes and saw the smirk on her face as the girl gave a snort of laughter  
before turning away to follow Ryoga off the roof. "Goodbye Keiko."   
  
"You! I'll get you for this! I swear it!" she rushed up to the  
edge of the roof and peered down the side, only to find them long gone.  
For several minutes she simply watched the street below with nothing but  
numb hatred coursing through her body. She paused when she felt a  
comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You don't realize," Ukyo stood watching her with concern written  
across his features.  
  
"Ukyo..." gasped the girl. She suddenly felt embarrassed and very  
vulnerable. Another familiar figure walked up behind the boy and smiled at  
them.   
  
"You again..." said the girl as confusion set in.   
  
"My child, do you not yet realize that Akane Tendo has not stolen  
your powers away from you?" His golden hair fell into his face from behind  
the pure white cloak.   
  
"What?" Keiko blinked and stared at the pair in confusion.   
  
Ukyo sighed. "Keiko, your hatred of Akane Tendo has slowly eroded  
your powers away to nothing. Your own weakness is at fault."   
  
"No!" gasped the girl as she realized he was right. Her power was  
based on love and justice. When her negative emotions started to override  
those feelings inside her, she grew weaker.   
  
The cloaked figure frowned slightly and watched the city. "Do not  
worry my dear. Akane Tendo will be dealt with, severely. Her threat cannot  
be ignored."   
  
The girl whirled around angrily and glared at the pair. "No! She  
belongs to me! Her life is mine!" She jumped off the edge of the roof into  
the street below performing a complex assortment of flips of walls and  
fire escapes until she hit the ground.   
  
Ukyo tensed up and prepared to follow, but the cloaked figure  
placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Let her go, we cannot force her back on the correct path. She is  
lost to us."   
  
The former Okonomiyaki chef stared at him and growled slightly, he  
did not speak. "I refuse to believe that, she was the strongest of all.  
She can be saved still." Her thoughts wandered slightly as he remembered  
how happy she looked when he met her on the street.   
  
"Do not worry, others are dealing with the Tendo demon," said the  
mysterious figure as he walked away and vanished into the shadows leaving  
Ukyo alone.   
  
++++++++++++=  
  
Akane smirked as Ryoga struggled to keep up with her. He was  
strong and fast, but her powers kept him slightly below her class. "Stop  
slouching and keep up! How are you supposed to protect me if you can't  
stay with me?"   
  
Ryoga snorted distastefully and suddenly stopped cold in his  
tracks. "Energy? From... there!" he jumped up into the air and came down  
on top of a dumpster right next to Akane. His face scrunched up in anger  
as he looked around.   
  
"What's up?" said Akane in confusion.   
  
"We're surrounded," replied Ryoga coolly.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The Tendo dojo was quiet and peaceful in the late night. No sounds  
save for the crickets and the occasional bark of a nearby dog broke the  
serenity. A lone figure stood across the street staring at the gates to  
the home. It spoke a single word, very softly before moving along  
silently. "Ranma." In it's hand was a postcard. Written on it where only a  
few words...   
  
"You will find Ranma Saotome at the Tendo Dojo."   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat up in her bed and screamed. She glanced around the room  
and found herself covered in a cold sweat. Talcum lay next to her nuzzled  
up comfortably to her chest. She blinked and realized neither of them was  
wearing any clothing. "What have I..." she started to say.   
  
The Amazon's eyes slowly fluttered open and she slid up her  
lover's body and kissed her. "Sister is having bad dream?"   
  
Ranma shook her head slowly and hung her head down as she  
remembered the reason she had woken from her comfortable sleep. "I don't  
remember what it was about..."   
  
"Ranma say 'I no want die!' then wake up," said the girl as she  
pulled the sheet up over the both of them.   
  
The ponytailed sorceress shook her head and found only fog.  
"Someone was going to kill me, and I was going to let them...it's all I  
can remember. I don't even know why."   
  
"Is ok darling, go sleep now," comforted the young Amazon as she  
pushed Ranma back down on the futon.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Cologne sat in the restaurant with Ko li drinking tea. The younger  
Amazon smirked and looked at the stairs wistfully. "So, your little plan  
worked out well didn't it?"   
  
"Of course, it was only a matter of time," snorted the old woman  
playfully.   
  
"The Tendo girl could still cause problems..." noted the younger  
girl.   
  
"Maybe, but I don't believe she would ever have a relationship  
like that with another woman. She is strong, but..."   
  
"She might surprise you," retorted Ko li.   
  
"Ranma is honorable, the fact that Talcum has bed her will be  
enough to keep her in line," snorted the old woman indignantly.   
  
"Matters of the heart cannot be judged by honor," was the simple  
reply.   
  
"You are certainly too wise for your age," said Cologne  
indignantly.   
  
"She still has much to do before we can return to Joketsuko," said  
Ko li carefully.   
  
"I am aware that it will be some time before we can coax her back  
to our home, but the commitment is now in place. She will return with us."   
Cologne sipped her tea delicately and sighed in contentment. All of her  
plans where coming together quite nicely. "Yes. She will return with  
us...eventually."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
The beach, the soft murmur of the waves as they gently broke  
against the sand; the shine of the moonlight against the water, the cool  
breeze that washed across the open sand. The perfect spot for a romantic  
date. Such was the idea that Soichiro had. He had not expected what he  
found when he brought Ayane here for a late night picnic and perhaps a  
little privacy, and intimacy.  
  
"Sweeto!"   
  
"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!"   
  
It was the last thing he heard after he attacked the evil little  
troll who had attached itself to his girlfriend's chest, right before he  
hit the sand on his way down from the sky.   
  
Happosai rubbed the sore spot on top of his head where the woman  
had hit him. He felt much better after the long voyage back to Japan, but  
still nowhere near where he needed to be. The girl Ranma was cunning and  
strong; he needed much more power than he had just to be sure. What better  
place to recover than the beach? He cackled evilly to himself as he rubbed  
his hands in anticipation of the daylight. Soon the bikini-clad women  
would come to him in droves; he would have ample time to recuperate the  
energy he used during his cold slumber. In a few weeks time he could  
return to Nerima and have his revenge. Of course he would then make up  
with the girl and she'd let him have her most frilly pair of  
undergarments, but that would just have to wait. The sound of evil  
laughter overtook the crash of the waves suddenly causing all the young  
couples along the beach to shudder in unexplainable fear.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Hikaru Gosunkugi studied diligently over an aged tome. He blinked  
and realized he had only gone over two pages since the evening started and  
it was almost three o'clock in the morning. "What the? How could it take  
that long?" He looked over to the window and out at the night sky. After a  
moment he paused and realized something was wrong. "How did that get open?  
The air conditioner is on, my parents will kill me if they find out I've  
left this open."   
  
TBC...   
  
Next time: Akane and Ryoga run into trouble, Ranma discovers a new  
surprise, [and I know you will be too!] and Kuno philosophizes some more.   
P.S. just so you know now, this is not the end of Keiko.   
  
Before anyone tries to tell me about it: Ranma does not sleep with  
the girls for three basic reasons.   
  
1. Honor: He isn't married to them, and it would dishonor the other  
fiancee's if he did sleep with one of them. 2. Akane: Her simply because  
of stubbornness, and the others because she would kill him. 3. Multiple  
fiancee's: simply because he has so many, sleeping with any one of them  
would basically mean he would have to marry them.  
  
These are problems this Ranma doesn't have. She doesn't have any  
fiancee's, she's a lesbian and can't get married, and as far as she is  
concerned Akane is straight and a friend.   



	32. 

Permanent  
  
Part 32  
  
End game.   
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stood with his back to Akane Tendo on the roof of a  
business in the middle of Tokyo. From what he could tell every angel was  
blocked from escape. To put it bluntly, they had no where to go but  
through their opponents.   
  
"Any ideas?" said Akane tensely.   
  
"Not off the top of my head, you know these girls?" said Ryoga  
calmly. Standing around them was a group of girls dressed in sailor  
fukus.  
  
"Evil which knows no love for man, I shall defeat you!" cried the  
lead girl, she had long flowing pigtails that blew dramatically in the  
wind behind her.   
  
Ryoga paused and stepped towards her. "You mind telling me what  
this is about? Why are you attacking us?"   
  
"Because you're evil demons of course. Don't try and fool us, we  
know better!" cried another one of the girls. She had short cut brown hair  
that matched her leader in dramatic billowing easily.   
  
"Take this! Star power fire chain!" cried the girl next to her,  
her hair was long and dark.   
  
Ryoga crossed his arms in front of his body and took the impact of  
the blast full on. The girls stepped back in shock when nothing happened.   
  
The former lost boy smiled at them. "I don't have any magical  
energy for your techniques to attack."   
  
Akane growled but kept still waiting for the next move.   
  
++++++++++  
  
On a nearby rooftop the white cloaked figure watched the exchange  
carefully. "A familiar? That could be troublesome..."   
  
"Should I interrupt?" asked Ukyo as he landed beside him.   
  
"No, let them be for now. We would only complicate things at the  
moment," replied the man calmly.   
  
The boy nodded and turned his attention back to the battle.   
  
+++++++++  
  
"Sailor Sol! What are we going to do?" snapped the short haired  
senshi as she moved next to her leader. The battle had been a stale mate.  
The girls threw their best attacks out, but the boy kept moving between  
them and the still unmoving demon.   
  
"Looks like we have to fight hand to hand. There's only two of  
them..." replied the blonde with an uncertain look on her face.   
  
Ryoga smiled as the blasts stopped pelting him. The spells where  
mostly warding magic. No real attack spells seemed to be in these girls'  
arsenal. They seemed to specialize in exorcisms. He smiled as he realized  
that he was lucky, warding spells and exorcisms fell under the  
jurisdiction of curses. The Saint Pill's effects kept him protected.   
"Stop wasting our time, you've got no reason to attack us!"   
  
The girls charged forward and Ryoga took up a defensive stance.  
Akane's eyes started to glow also as she joined him. The sailor team's  
fast paced run slowed slightly at the sight of this.   
  
Sailor Sol was the first to reach them. Ryoga snapped out in a  
punch that slammed into her chest and sent her away into a wall crushing  
it to dust. The other girls caught up at that moment and the two martial  
artist moved at speeds they could barely see.   
  
Akane seemed to snap as her eyes shot out a bright yellow light.  
She roared in anger and lifted the first senshi to reach her over her head  
taking a hard blow to the chest without blinking in exchange. She threw  
the poor girl into her two companions sending them to the ground in a  
painful looking pile. Ryoga performed a leg sweep that took out the other  
girl quite quickly.  
The pair was about to take advantage of the momentary daze of  
their attackers, but the girls recovered a little too quickly and formed a  
tight circle around them again.  
  
"Damn!" muttered the girl with long dark hair as she wiped her  
chin.   
  
"Power up girls," said Sailor Sol as a bright aura started to form  
around her.   
  
Akane and Ryoga paused; this did not look good. The girls seemed  
to vanish into a blur in front of them. The martial artists braced  
themselves for impact when a voice cut through the air.   
  
"That's enough!"   
  
All present froze and turned towards the voice. A very angry  
looking woman was floating in the air glaring at them with a red aura  
burning around her.   
  
"Ranma!" cried Akane as she recognized her savior.   
  
The sorceress smirked slightly and noticed how close one of the  
senshi's fists was to her friend's face. "First of all we have to do away  
with this..." Ranma extended her arm and blasted a concentrated beam of  
energy into Akane's chest.   
  
All present gawked in shock as the girl fell to the ground with a  
look of hurt confusion on her face.   
  
Ryoga bent down and lifted her off the ground slightly by her  
shoulders with a numb expression on his face. He blinked in surprise when  
no injury was present. Only the charred remains of the protection amulet  
remained.   
  
The senshi whirled around in battle positions towards the new  
threat when the short haired girl stopped them. "Don't attack her!"   
  
"What?" said Sol with a shocked look on her face.   
  
"Stella says we can't hurt her," said the girl dejectedly.   
  
"And why not?" snapped the long haired girl in shock.   
  
"Because she created the amulets we use for our powers," replied  
the girl simply.   
  
This caught the group by surprise. The senshi paused and looked at  
her in confusion.   
  
"What?" said the senshi with long blonde hair. She paused and  
turned towards her friends. "Come to think of it, they didn't attack until  
we did! What the hell is going on? We never have to take initiative this  
way!"   
  
Akane stepped forward and frowned at them. "Why won't you leave me  
alone? Every night you crazy psychos attack me for no reason. I'm getting  
a little tired of it."   
  
"What do you mean?" asked the lead magical girl.   
  
"Akane isn't a demon!" snapped Ranma calmly. "She's half human."   
  
"What?" said a tiny voice over the headset the short haired senshi  
wore.   
  
"Half human?" said Sol with a look of complete shock on her face.   
  
"I was cursed when fighting a demon," replied Akane coolly. More  
than a little disgusted anger showed on her face. "I told you about this already."  
  
Ranma ignored them and turned towards Ryoga. "You did good Mr. P.  
I never would have known it was this bad if you hadn't come along and let  
me keep an eye on things."   
  
"What are you talking about?" said the boy with an even more  
confused look.   
  
"Well, if I was here, Akane wouldn't have been attacked until I  
was gone. Whoever is doing this knew about me. He tried to put a spell on  
me that would keep me in the dark about what was going on. Unfortunately I  
figured out what was happening and took care of that."   
  
"What do you mean? Why wouldn't they attack with you here?" said  
Ryoga as he attempted to understand the situation.   
  
"Whoever pulled this little stunt knew about me. He knew I was too  
powerful to risk my interference. I'm on to him though," Ranma smirked  
confidently and turned towards the group of girls. "You had better check  
your sources more carefully. Where did you get this information Stella?"   
  
A small pink rodent scurried onto the rooftop and huffed angrily.  
"A very reliable source! Or so I thought, he upgraded the team's powers  
and supported the magic you gave us. He was a seraphim."   
  
Ranma turned and looked at Akane for a moment. "I see."   
  
  
Another new voice broke the silence. "Well, it seems my  
distraction did not make it in time Ranma Saotome." A figure floated down  
from the sky and lit up the rooftop as he descended from above. Two large  
white wings that let off a huge amount of light folded behind his back as  
he landed, the pure white cloak fell back into place covering his body as  
he walked towards them. "No worries, you'll deal with it soon enough."   
  
"Ranma, what's going on here?" said Akane as she calmed visibly  
and turned towards the newcomer.   
  
"You're a combination of demon and human Akane. There are certain  
places that would see that as a threat," replied the red haired girl  
simply.   
  
"Certain places indeed," muttered the man calmly. He kept his head  
low and smirked to himself allowing his golden locks to fall from the hood  
that covered his head.   
  
"Whatever your reasons. I won't let you hurt Akane. I know who you  
are," snarled Ranma defiantly.   
  
The man looked up slightly and smiled even wider.   
  
"Only one man had access to the kind of knowledge you needed to  
cover your tracks from me the way you did..." Ranma smiled and stood  
between the angel and Akane carefully. "The faulty amulet just clenches  
it!"   
  
The angel lifted his arm, three glowing claws brushed through his  
bangs as he chuckled to himself. "My dear, you have no idea."   
  
The senshi stepped back away from the conflict towards the edge of  
the rooftop. They waited patiently for some sort of clear enemy to appear.   
  
"What's going on Stella?" asked Sol quietly.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think it involves us any longer. We'd  
best leave, things could become very dangerous here." The rodent scurried  
away with the girls following nervously behind. "We'll find out the  
outcome and plan from there."   
  
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself Hikaru?" snapped Ranma  
angrily as she pointed at the man.   
  
The white clad figure merely removed his hood and smirked. Hikaru  
Gosunkugi smiled at his mentor from underneath his wild golden locks and  
flexed his new arm impatiently. The appendage seemed to be made out of  
magical energy. "Nothing really Sensei. I didn't have much choice in the  
matter. You made those amulets? An excellent job..."   
  
"I assume Keiko was your doing?" said Ranma as she calmed visibly.   
  
"One of my early experiments under your tutelage, actually her  
power levels were a complete accident. The talking rat was your idea?"   
  
Ranma smiled slightly and nodded. "The spell called for a  
c...c...cat actually. I had to improvise a bit, the unusual color was a  
result of that."   
  
"These demon hunters are your fault?" snapped Akane in shock. She  
looked at her friend in disbelief.   
  
"Only those five that just left. It's not something you tell  
people about, they have secret identities for a reason Akane."   
  
Both of the teen's jaws dropped like lead weights.   
  
"So Gosunkugi, tell me how you got possessed by that?" Ranma  
pointed to the wings that poked under the cloak, and the now familiar  
golden shadow.   
  
"Fell asleep on a white magic book. It kind of opened the doorway  
so to speak," replied the boy with a shrug.   
  
"You realize that if you keep attacking Akane I'm going to have to  
stop you," said Ranma coolly.   
  
"You don't stand a chance. I have the power of the gods backing  
me," snorted the possessed boy in reply.   
  
Ranma merely smiled, "That demon would have said something similar  
you know..."   
  
The reply caught Gosunkugi by surprise and he sneered at her. "You  
don't know what you're dealing with boy."   
  
"I think I've got some idea," said Ranma calmly.   
  
Gosunkugi charged forward screaming in rage. Ranma kicked straight  
back from the spot she was standing on and completed the rune she was  
drawing in the ground with her foot. The angel's eyes went wide with shock  
as he realized what had happened.   
  
A red light blasted up from the ground and enveloped him from the  
intricately drawn rune. "No! Damn you! Do you have any idea what you've  
done?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Nothing evil really. I'm just putting you back  
where you belong angel."   
  
"If I'm not here, she'll..." the thing screamed in pain as it  
attempted to claw it's way out of the light.   
  
"Nooo! You've doomed your world fool!"   
  
Ranma raised her eyebrow as a ball of light formed on Hikaru's  
chest. It shot upwards into the sky and parted the clouds as it rocketed  
away from Nerima. "That did not sound promising."   
  
"Is it over?" said Akane timidly as she stepped forward and poked  
at Hikaru's passed out body on the ground.   
  
"For now, we won't be hearing from him again in this life time.  
They can only come down every couple of hundred years or so." Ranma turned  
and lifted Hikaru over her shoulder.   
  
"I'm going to get him home. I'll see you at school tomorrow Akane.  
I'll tell Stella to put the word out about you in the magical girl circles  
around town. You shouldn't be bothered much any more."   
  
With that said Ranma jumped off the roof and into the night.   
  
Ryoga blinked and looked around in confusion. "So...now what?"   
  
Akane smiled at him with a relieved look on her face. "Come on,  
I'll buy you some Ramen."   
  
Ryoga turned slightly green. "Akane, is there somewhere else? I  
kind of eat a lot of Ramen you know?"   
  
The girl blinked and snickered to herself. "Oh, I forgot where you  
work! Come on, there's an all night Thai place near here."   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
About an hour later Ranma walked into the Cat Cafe with her head  
hung low. Words like that coming from a demon would be nothing to worry  
about, but an angel was something completely different. "I have to look  
into this, it can't be ignored..." she muttered the sentence to herself  
when a bundle of energy flew into her arms and kissed her full on the lips  
as she walked into the restaurant.  
  
"Aiyah! Is home Ranma! Come, Having guest for you!" squealed the  
girl cheerfully.   
  
"I was afraid you'd be angry with me for leaving that way,"  
muttered the red head sheepishly.   
  
"Why Talcum be angry with Airen?" asked the girl in confusion.   
  
"No reason. I have a guest you say?"   
  
Ranma walked into the room and stopped cold as something sharp and  
cold pointed against her neck.   
  
A beautiful woman in her late thirties stood pointing a katana at  
her neck with a strangely calm, but very angry look on her face. "Who are  
you? What have you done with my son?"   
  
"Son?" muttered Ranma out loud as her eyes went wide.   
  
On the other side of the room Cologne and Ko li stood watching the  
scene in complete shock.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stared at the moon again and ruffled his wings  
behind his back in agitation. "Another bad moon? I'm certainly glad these  
things seem to not involve me these days." He frowned and turned back into  
his home, not noticing the ominous dark cloud forming over his home.   
  
TBC...   
  
  



	33. 

Permanent  
  
Part 33  
  
Mother dearest.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma felt the cold steel against her throat, she paused and  
glanced at the woman holding the blade to her throat.  
  
"I'll ask you one last time. Where is my son?" the woman pressed  
the blade slightly drawing a small amount of blood.   
  
Cologne was the first to speak. "Your son is gone. Killing this  
girl will not bring her back."   
  
The woman glared at her and said nothing Ranma did not move.   
  
"What do you mean?" she said coolly.   
  
"Your son was taken from us by the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, no  
one regrets this more than her."   
  
"Cursed springs?" Nodoka narrowed her eyes. "If what you say is  
true and my son is dead, they why is this girl using his name?"   
  
"Because I am Ranma Saotome," replied the young sorceress calmly.   
  
"Explain," said the woman.   
  
Cologne held her hand up and silenced Ranma before she could  
speak. "In our tribe, a woman may take the name of her husband if he dies  
honorably."   
  
Nodoka stared at the girl for a moment, but she did not remove the  
blade. "Husband?"   
  
Ranma said nothing. She merely stared the woman dead in the eyes.   
  
"My son is dead?"   
  
"He is no longer among us," said one of the young girls next to  
Cologne carefully.   
  
Nodoka relaxed her arm slightly, it was all Talcum needed. She was  
standing opposite Nodoka and had moved behind her while her attention was  
on the elder. Her arm snaked up and pressed the back of the woman's neck  
sending her to the floor unconscious.  
  
"You never said anything about your mother being alive," commented  
Cologne as Ranma stepped away from the woman.   
  
"Mother?" she was ignoring everyone around her and staring at the  
sleeping woman before her. "I...have a mother?"   
  
Everyone in the room reacted in shock. "This is most unusual,"  
commented Ko li.   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Nodoka woke up about an hour later with an exploding headache. The  
young red head bowed deeply before her. "I apologize, Pop never said  
anything about his wife. I would have contacted you long ago had I known."   
  
The woman sat up slowly and stared at her in shock. "Who are you?"   
  
"Ranma Saotome," replied the girl simply.   
  
"Who are you really?" she said calmly.   
  
"That is the only name I know," replied the girl simply.   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"In my room, you've slept through the day. It's evening again,"  
Ranma looked at the woman and sighed waiting for more questions.   
  
Nodoka looked around the room and took in her surroundings; she  
was in a small room in the upstairs portion of the Cat Cafe. She looked  
back at the girl and sighed deeply. "My son is gone?"   
  
Ranma simply nodded slowly and carefully. She knew that the woman  
was telling the truth. Her wallet had told her enough, and a magical  
background check had finished the story while she slept. Her eyes went up  
and down the woman's face over and over. Her feelings where numb and  
uncertain.   
  
Nodoka stared back at her, tears forming in her eyes. Still she  
remained in control, "What of the agreement with Soun Tendo?"   
  
"Your son knew nothing of that. I found out only after coming to  
Japan," replied the red head quietly.   
  
"He died honorably?" asked the older woman with a distant look in  
her face.   
  
Ranma stood up and faced away from her towards the window that  
overlooked Nerima. "I still search for a way to bring him back to us. It  
is all I live for."   
  
Nodoka felt a cold shiver run down her spine at those words. She  
glanced around the room and noticed the unusual things that seemed to fill  
it. Rows of books, an unusual chest that sent cold waves into her body  
just looking at it, various crystals and bottles lined the walls. "Who are  
you?"   
  
Ranma slowly turned around and recognized the look on the woman's  
face. Terror seemed to cross her features. "After your son left me, I  
began to search for a cure to the curse of Jusenkyo. Thus I began my path  
into the mystic arts."   
  
Nodoka merely nodded, still numb from the news. "What of my  
husband?"   
  
Ranma winced visibly at this, "He shared the same fate."   
  
Ranma merely watched without words as the woman broke down into  
tears on her bed. She was uncertain of what to say or do. She wanted to  
scream the truth, but it would be a little too much for the woman to take  
at the moment. A small burning hatred formed in the back of her heart.   
  
"Genma Saotome, for making that contract with my mother...I will  
make you suffer as she has." She walked towards the door with a  
distasteful scowl on her face. The probe she had done to the woman to find  
the truth in her words had also revealed that important fact.  
  
Nodoka stood up and grabbed her arm as she tried to leave the  
room. "Wait!"   
  
Ranma looked back at her and saw unfathomable pain in her eyes,  
but also something else, a small light of hope. "Yes?" The words flowed  
from her mouth gently, but the grating emotions were still evident in her  
voice.   
  
"Daughter...please, help me mourn my son," Nodoka pleaded with her  
and grabbed her in a rough hug.   
  
Ranma felt tears begin to flow down her face as she returned the  
embrace. Not tears of sorrow, but of rage and pain. To hold the woman who  
gave birth to her, and not be able to speak the truth. It was almost too  
much to bear. She paused and stared at the wall opposite her. She wanted  
desperately to scream the truth over and over, but the angel's final words  
crept into her mind. She could not throw her life away yet; she had too  
much to do still. Genma Saotome would suffer for this indeed.   
  
+++++++++++++==  
  
Below Cologne sat with her two charges patiently. She turned  
towards the pair as they waited anxiously. "You will not interfere with  
her. Allow her to do what she needs to do. She showed me what she saw in  
that memory crystal, and Genma Saotome will be lucky to survive the day  
tomorrow." She sipped her tea quietly. She knew that Ranma could tell the  
woman the truth, and also that she could very well die if she did.  
Unfortunately she also knew that it was her decision alone. She left her a  
way out, and hoped desperately that she realized that she was far too  
important to throw her life away on a promise.   
  
"I wish I could say something in his defense, but I doubt if Ranma  
will kill him," said Ko li with a small smirk.   
  
"Hope lazy panda die," snarled Talcum.   
  
"My dear sister, Ranma knows many things are worse than death,"  
said Ko li with her smirk growing into a full-blown grin.   
  
++++++++++++  
  
Soun Tendo looked up at his daughter quietly. There was nothing he  
could say. Ranma had betrayed them, lied to them. Nodoka had confirmed  
that Ranma Saotome was indeed Genma's son, and that she had never had a  
daughter. Watching her leave in a blind rage was more than he could take,  
he passed out on the spot.   
  
He had no love for the honorless girl; she had almost gotten Akane  
killed. Now his daughter was cursed and he suspected his middle daughter  
was going out with a giant bird. Kasumi was also changed, albeit more  
slightly. She had learned a few spells of healing, but that was as much as  
he could tell.  
  
Still, he could not get her out of his life. Akane was dangerously  
loyal to her, and the engagement with the Hibiki boy still stood. Whether  
he liked it or not, giri demanded that he follow through with the  
agreement.   
  
At least he was an honest and honorable soul, even if that soul belonged  
to the witch. He had finally decided that Ranma Saotome was indeed evil.   
He had to do something, but what? Only one force on the planet scared him  
more than her. Getting rid of that had been the one positive thing in his  
life since she came along.   
  
"Hello Tendo."   
  
Soun slowly turned and almost paled completely. "What?"   
  
"You and I need to have a little talk Tendo..."   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Akane sat on the roof watching the moon. No more magical girls  
assaulted her; in fact, they actually seemed to be avoiding her now. The  
Sailor Stars ignored her completely, and Keiko seemed to have lost her  
powers for some reason. It was almost normal again.   
  
She paused when she heard a familiar rustling above her. "Hello  
Kuno, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I merely came to see how you were, it has been remarkably quiet  
since last night. I take it you have solved your problems?"   
  
"Most of them," the girl nodded her head and lay back on the roof.   
"Things just seem to be going our way."   
  
"I'm glad to hear that, my home is quiet as well. It bothers me at  
times."   
  
Akane felt her face tense up. "You miss her don't you?"   
  
"At times, I think I miss Sasuke more though," he stared up at the  
sky.   
  
"Really?" Akane seemed surprised at this.   
  
"My sister was never close to me, I loved her, but he has always  
been at my side. Loyal, steadfast, always ready to serve. I know it sounds  
like I had a dog or something, but Sasuke was more family to me than my  
own father."   
  
"I think I understand," said Akane quietly.   
  
"Indeed, I fear I must be going now..."   
  
"Have a good time with Nabiki," said Akane with a small smile on  
her face as she continued to stare at the moon.   
  
Kuno froze and stared at her in shocked horror. "Wh..h..how?"   
  
"You really think she can sneak by me? Come now Kuno, my eyes are  
better than yours in the dark."   
  
The middle Tendo sister cursed and walked from her hiding spot on  
the roof. "You'd better not tell anyone about this."   
  
"I won't, but you'd better start talking. What are you doing out  
here so late? Or should I ask?" Akane gave Kuno a careful glare and he  
blushed.   
  
"I am an honorable man Akane Tendo!"   
  
"Then why were you trying to sneak off with her in the middle of  
the night? You two were hoping I'd already be gone."   
  
Nabiki raised her eyebrow. "Please Akane, this is Kuno we're  
talking about here. I'm dating a giant bird."   
  
"Well, just don't force me to make you marry I giant bird. My  
sense of smell is better now too. You two have behaved yourselves so far.  
I've been keeping an eye on you for the past two weeks."   
  
Both teens paled slightly and Nabiki blushed. "You have any idea  
what would happen if anyone found out I was dating Kuno?"   
  
"Probably nothing, he used to be a complete moron, but now..."   
  
Nabiki scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at this.  
"Please, I wouldn't have touched him with a pole, even if he paid me."   
  
The boy in question coughed into his hand. "I am still here you  
know."   
  
"But, he did get better," said the middle Tendo. This seemed to  
satisfy Kuno and he ruffled his wings.   
  
"Have fun you two, and behave yourselves or I'll rip your wings  
off Kuno," said Akane as she continued to watch the moon.   
  
The boy spread his wings and was about to take off with Nabiki in  
his arms when a terrible scream followed by an explosion came from inside  
the house. The portion of roof where Akane sat collapsed in and she  
screamed as she fell into the home.   
  
"Akane!" cried Kuno as he turned and jumped off the edge with  
Nabiki still in his arms.   
  
The girl gasped and clung to his neck as a glowing blue light  
shone through the smoke inside. Akane stirred from her place in the rubble  
and slowly sat up shoving a board off her chest.   
  
"What hit me?"   
  
The three teens simply stared as a laugh filled the room.   
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh. Well, look what we have here..."   
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki wandered through the streets of Nerima. On his  
shoulder was a large sack of rice. "Honestly, sending me out this late at  
night for rice. If she wanted to be alone with that visitor she should  
have just said so." He cocked his head and stopped his monologue as an  
explosion sounded in the distance. "This place sure is getting weird."   
  
TBC...   



	34. 

  
I warned you for the last couple of months that this was heading  
back into the Darkfic realm. Here it is...   
  
  
  
Permanent  
  
Part 34  
  
Dark Shadows of Vengeance.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
She sat nothing more nothing less. All around her a river of fire  
flowed, her chair made of skulls and demonic skeletons. Screams surrounded  
her, but not the screams of mortal souls. The screams came from the dark  
beasts that surrounded her, bowed to her. Nightmares she had when only a  
child remembered now, and stood before her with flames surrounding them.  
They bowed before her; monsters more horrible than she could imagine  
scraped at her feet and begged for her attention.   
  
"Mother! Make us yours!" screamed a ruby-eyed creature far larger  
than any of the other beasts around her. "We exist only to serve you!"   
  
She frowned and said nothing, ignoring it completely. It was  
horrible, evil. Yet somehow it's pleas pulled at her heart, in some way  
she felt love for this thing.  
  
A blue light pushed back the things; another figure appeared in  
the flames. It was a man surrounded in a blue light, his eyes were clouded  
yet piercing. A long dark cloak kept his features in the shadows and he  
simply looked at her with an unreadable gaze. "The path you must follow is  
long and hard. I shall defend you, even at the cost of my own soul."   
  
She felt her heart go out to this man more than any of the  
horrible things around her. The strange evil beasts that loved her and she  
returned the feeling to them. Somehow, this was more. "You are a shadow of  
my past!" she cried. The words meant nothing to her now; she wasn't sure  
why she had said them.   
  
"Because of you I have become the enemy of all that lives, because  
of love." The figure faded back into the shadows and the beasts around her  
cried out in triumph. Akane felt pride growing in her heart at those  
words.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
The youngest Tendo sat upright on the roof gasping for breath.  
"What the hell was that?" She glanced around and blinked. She hadn't slept  
in months, not since that night at the Kuno mansion. She wiped the cold  
sweat off her brow and grimaced at her reaction to the dream. It didn't  
seem like a nightmare to her. After a split second she realized something  
was wrong, smoke surrounded her and she was lying in a pile of broken  
tiles and wood in what was left of her living room. A cold cruel laughter  
filled the room and she slowly rose to her feet ignoring the pain that  
wracked her body.   
  
"Akane!" cried a familiar pair of voices in almost perfect unison.   
  
Her eyes adjusted and the smoke became a mere haze. Standing in  
the center of what was left of her living room was a tiny figure. It was  
standing on top of a large brown and red lump cackling madly.   
  
"Akane? Sweeto!" Happosai bounded through the air towards her with  
his arms spread wide.   
  
She felt a cold anger grow inside of her and her eyes flared with  
power casting a golden glow into the room.  
  
Kuno appeared inside the room and slashed at the perverted master  
catching him mid jump. The tiny figure slammed into a wall and twisted his  
body landing on his feet despite the impact crater he left in the plaster.  
"Who dares?"   
  
"What's going on?" said another more feminine voice through the  
cloud of dust and smoke.   
  
Happosai jumped away from Kuno's follow up strike and spread his  
arms out at the figure just outside the room. Akane whirled around as a  
scream filled the air that slowly died away.   
  
"Nabiki?" She rushed towards the sound and paused as the tiny ball  
of perversion rushed towards her again with his aura brighter than ever.   
  
"Li'l Akane! That wasn't very nice tricking me that way!" snapped  
the old man. "Soun paid for what he did, and now it's your turn!"   
  
Akane's body froze in place as his powerful aura washed over her  
body. She heard a wooden clank beside her and realized that Kuno was also  
caught in the trap.   
  
"Tendo! What are we going to do?" snapped the boy as the old man  
slowly walked towards them with his hands spread out.   
  
"My, what a cute boy! It's lonely up there, in the cold," giggled  
the old man. "I could sure use some energy right now. What with me getting  
all deprived and all! I'll get that nasty Ranma for taking away my  
precious darlings...even though I don't need them anymore."   
  
"He is quite mad," commented Kuno as he struggled to move.   
  
Akane gulped as the lecher moved within striking distance. Behind  
her a rustling noise caught her attention for a split second. The sound of  
debris being moved aside. The old man pounced laughing madly.   
  
"Aku ryo tai san!" screamed a familiar voice from behind them.   
  
Akane screamed as a slip of paper flew through the air and  
impacted on the old man's head sending him screaming to the floor in a  
painful rage. Akane felt the power holding her wash away. She turned and  
looked at the figure standing behind her and gasped.   
  
"That wasn't very nice grandfather," said Kasumi calmly. Her dress  
was in tatters and a long bleeding scar was evident on her forehead. She  
was holding her side and limping slightly through the pile of plaster and  
wood that blocked her way.   
  
Kuno picked up his bokuten and rushed forward into the smoke where  
the old man had vanished. "He's gone."   
  
Akane walked over next to him and frowned at what waited for them.  
A smoking paper ward with the edges slowly burning away lay on the ground  
in a pile of rubble. She turned towards Kasumi and saw her standing by the  
remains of the table. "Kasumi, what happened here?"   
  
The elder Tendo said nothing and flipped the red and brown mass on  
the table over with a grunt of pain.   
  
"Father!" screamed Akane as she rushed to his side. He was not in  
good shape; several wounds were easily visible on his body. Some of his  
intestines were poking from his gi. His breath was ragged and short, he  
was still alive.   
  
Kasumi gently pushed her back and lay her hands on him. "Stay back  
Akane. I'll handle this." Her hands began to glow with a familiar pink  
light.   
  
Soun Tendo started to scream the moment she touched him. The  
burning pain rushed through his body as his wounds sealed shut and his  
organs twisted and writhed back into place inside his body. After almost  
two minutes it was over, he slumped down unconscious for the night.   
  
"What the hell was that thing?" snapped Akane desperately.   
  
"It was that dirty old man that Ranma helped us get rid of a few  
months ago," replied Kasumi gently. Her face was stern and surprisingly  
serene.   
  
The younger girl sighed with relief. "Where did you learn that  
sis?"   
  
"Ranma let me borrow some of her books while she was staying here.  
I used to dream about being a priestess when I was a little girl. So I  
borrowed a few on exorcisms and healing."   
  
Akane nodded and smiled at her. "I'm proud of you sis."   
  
"Oh my! Where is that nice Kuno boy?"   
  
Akane blinked and glanced around the room. He was nowhere to be  
seen.  
  
A piercing scream erupted from the yard and both girls whirled  
around in shock.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome wept in her mother's arms quietly. She said nothing  
and pushed away slightly. "Mrs. Saotome, I..."   
  
"Mother," corrected the woman sternly despite her tears.   
  
"Mother, I have to go. I have something important I need to take  
care of," said the red haired sorceress as she pushed her ponytail back  
over her shoulder.   
  
Nodoka could see something dangerous in the young girl's eyes and  
sucked in a quick breath. "What's going on?"   
  
"It's nothing, I just have responsibilities. I want to talk with  
you again, tell you about your son..." she smiled, it was harsh and  
broken, but honest. "I just can't...tonight."   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked out of her room and closed the door. She was not  
surprised to find Cologne waiting for her. "You felt it also?"   
  
"Something very dangerous is here," said the old woman with a  
stern frown. "I don't see how we failed to detect it before how."   
  
"Where is the panda?" snapped Ranma coldly forgetting the urgent  
business for the moment.   
  
"He disappeared several days ago, right after we made him help  
clean the kitchen and do a little bussing work in the restaurant," snorted  
Cologne casually.   
  
"You think this is connected?" said Ranma coolly. Her icy demeanor  
covering her emotions completely.   
  
Cologne froze and shuddered for a moment before pushing her  
nervousness aside. "This must have been what she was like while Shampoo  
was..."  
  
"Answer the question," said Ranma mechanically.   
  
"Not likely, he'll show up in a day or two when he gets hungry,"  
said Cologne. She narrowed her eyes at the girl's back. It was rude of  
her, and disrespectful, but she deserved it for getting distracted that  
way. "How do you think he got by us without us knowing?"   
  
"I knocked out a major portion of our early warning system when I  
sealed away that angel," replied Ranma.   
  
"I see. Do you think I should send the others with you?" The old  
woman pointed towards the two girls who were looking at them in confusion  
with tea sitting in front of them.   
  
"No, they'd be a distraction this time," commented Ranma coldly as  
she walked towards the door.   
  
Nodoka appeared behind them, her face was wracked with worry and  
tearstains flowed down the sides of her face. "What is going on?"   
  
Cologne raised her eyebrow at her and smiled in spite of herself.  
"Relax Mrs. Saotome," She poked the woman in the neck and sent her gently  
to the floor.   
  
The ponytailed sorceress stopped in the doorway and didn't look  
back. "If the panda shows up before I get back..."   
  
"Don't worry, he'll still be here when you return. Unharmed of  
course, I wouldn't want to deprive you."   
  
"What going on?" said Talcum in confusion. She could feel the ice  
coming off of Ranma. She'd never admit it, but it was kind of turning her  
on.   
  
Ko li snorted; "Don't worry about it, we'll hear about it when  
it's over."   
  
Cologne turned to them and frowned. "You two stay here tonight and  
put out the closed sign. Don't take any more orders, I don't want you  
outside until I give the ok."   
  
Both girls blinked and looked at one another. "This is serious,"   
commented Ko li.   
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga turned into the Tendo yard, the rice long discarded into the  
street. He gasped for breath as he stopped and saw the smoking remains of  
the living room.  
  
"No! Akane! What happened here?" he rushed forward and met the  
group standing in the yard.   
  
The two sisters where standing over a figure sitting in the grass  
with his wings folded behind his back. Kuno was rocking back and fourth  
with someone in his arms. Locks of brown hair fell over his arm and Ryoga  
slowed down as he neared the scene.   
  
"Nabiki," sobbed the boy as he brushed the hair gently aside.   
  
The former lost boy froze as he finally got a good look at her.  
Kuno was holding what looked like a mummy. The skin was shriveled and  
brown and a grinning scream was etched into the features of the face, two  
black sockets stared at him where her eyes used to be.   
  
Ryoga fell to his knees and stared as Akane and Kasumi stood  
numbly on either side of the pair, Kasumi slumped to the ground roughly as  
she finally gave in. Akane merely watched the scene emotionlessly. Her  
eyes glowed brighter with each passing second. He struggled to his feet  
and placed his arm on her shoulder without looking at her. He was still  
unable to take his eyes off of Kuno and the girl's remains.   
  
Finally she snapped; Akane rose her arms into the air and let out  
a roar that could not be remotely human. She spun around and thrust her  
head into Ryoga's chest sobbing loudly. He could feel the insane heat from  
her eyes burning at his chest and ignored the pain as he held her. His  
ears were ringing from the sheer volume of her cry and his knees were weak  
and numb. He vainly attempted to mutter some form of consolation and all  
he managed was a single word. "Akane..."   
  
TBC...   



	35. 

  
Permanent   
  
Part 35  
  
Weight of the soul.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ranma stared at the remains of Akane's sister emotionlessly while  
the family wept around her. "She's gone."   
  
"You mean there's nothing you can do?" said Soun in shock.   
  
"Whatever did this to your sister, absorbed her life energy  
completely. There's nothing I can do."  
  
Akane rushed up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly.  
Ranma merely stared at her quietly not giving any signs of emotion.  
  
"You can't mean that! There has to be some way..."   
  
For a brief moment Ranma's face looked like she might show some  
compassion. "Come on Ryoga."   
  
Akane looked at her friend in shock as she whirled around and  
started towards the door. Her familiar stood silently and obeyed. "Where  
are we going?"   
  
"To report this, a soul eater in the area is not something to be  
taken lightly. After the counsel knows about this we're going to hunt the  
damn thing down and destroy it."   
  
"I will accompany you," said Kuno as he stood up and attempted to  
compose himself somewhat. He kept up the stride with them and made his way  
towards the door.   
  
"Don't get in my way or I'll kill you," said Ranma. "Akane, don't  
even think about following this time. I don't need him feeding off your  
powers and getting worse than he already is. He's still human, so far."  
With that said the three walked out the doors and left the Tendos alone  
with the body of their daughter.   
  
Akane was confused and angry at the reaction her best friend had  
given her dead sister. She simply walked into the room, and stated that  
she was dead, nothing more. A small worm of betrayal moved into her heart  
for a moment. She quickly crushed it, Ranma was taking this very  
seriously, and the last time she had acted the way she was now was inside  
the Kuno mansion. Whatever had done this to her sister, it's days were  
numbered.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
A short time later Ranma sat in front of a green crystal in a  
small open field. A beam of light shined upwards from the tip with an  
image of a man sitting in a throne like chair looking back at her.   
  
"Ah, the lovely sorceress Saotome! What can I do for you?"   
  
"We have a soul eater," said Ranma mechanically.   
  
The man sat up with a look of alarm on his face. "It's been some  
time since I've seen you this serious. Are you certain of this?"   
  
"I examined the body of a victim no more than an hour old."   
  
"This could complicate things. Is the young Tendo girl involved?"  
the man leaned forward in his chair impatiently awaiting more information.   
  
"Unfortunately yes, I don't need your orders to protect her  
though," said Ranma coolly.   
  
"She must be kept saf..."   
  
"I don't work for you Ju Wei. I have my own reasons for protecting  
her. Stay out of my way and keep your lackeys at a distance."  
  
"Sensitive spot is it? The counsel won't stand for..."   
  
"I represent the counsel in this area Ju Wei. My powers are far  
to strong for you to oppose without coming here personally."   
  
"There's no need for that Ranma. I wasn't implying it; it's just  
that the elders are going to need more information. A high-class seraphim,  
a full demon, several other smaller mishaps and that nasty collection of  
books you have. Some of them are getting restless, your collection is  
almost as great as most of the elder's libraries. People are starting to  
wonder where all of this activity is coming from."   
  
"I know you've been watching this area carefully. Want to tell me  
why?"   
  
"Something about that Tendo girl is pissing off a lot of factions.  
I don't mean just human factions either. Something big is brewing that's  
unlocking lost magic that's been sealed away for millennia. I don't like  
it. Neither does most of the counsel."   
  
"I'll keep that in mind, but I can't ignore the current threat. A  
soul eater is no small matter. He'll just get stronger if we don't stop  
him now."   
  
"Sending devil hunters after something like that would be a bad  
idea. I'll send someone just in case."   
  
"Don't send a novice this time. Akane was lucky to get away from  
what happened to that poor fool. The magic in his system is probably what  
caused this mess with her in the first place."   
  
"I'll remember that, no point in taking chances after all," said  
the man casually. "Just make sure they aren't needed and we don't have  
anything to worry about do we?"   
  
"I won't fail," said Ranma coldly.   
  
"I'm sure you won't. Just make sure it's destroyed."   
  
Ranma nodded.   
  
"I understand you've taken on a pupil? How is our boy doing?"   
  
"He's been running around with that Kuonji girl ever since the  
angel was sealed. I understand you've been keeping her busy."   
  
"An old friend of yours I understand, they are doing well  
together. Keiko has dropped out of sight though, that's not good."   
  
"I'm sure we'll hear about her soon enough," said Ranma.   
  
"Watch yourself Saotome."   
  
"I don't have too, I've got you for that."   
  
"True enough, how is Cologne these days anyway? Have the Amazons  
been giving you much trouble?"   
  
"They've been quite helpful, I am one of them now after all."   
  
"I know," said the man with a slight chuckle. Ranma raised her  
eyebrow slightly at this and said nothing. "Any particular reason you're  
contacting me away from home?"   
  
"I'll bet you already know the details, but I've got problems at  
home right now that I can't deal with at the moment."   
  
"You've got quite a few connections these days, we'd love to get  
our hands on some of those treasures of theirs, those that weren't stolen  
or lost anyway. You'd think they'd be more careful with magical items like  
those."   
  
"Goodbye, Ju Wei." Ranma ended the transmission and grabbed the  
crystal from its place. She casually placed it inside her shirt and turned  
to where Ryoga and Kuno were sitting nearby. "It's time to go."   
  
Ryoga opened his eyes; he was sitting in a lotus position opposite  
Kuno and the glow died down around his body. "Did you get up to speed?"   
  
Ranma looked at him for a moment before she spoke. "We've got to  
kill it of course."   
  
"Does she always give this sort of information?" asked Kuno  
skeptically. His impatience was evident as he rustled his wings.   
  
Ryoga nodded in reply. "The counsel is very secretive, I've never  
even seen a member."   
  
The boy nodded in reply and started to walk towards the street  
nearby.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ukyo Kuonji climbed out of the sewer covered in grime and dirt.  
The sun had long since risen and it was a beautiful sight for him. "Hurry  
up!"   
  
"I'm coming!" snapped Hikaru as he scurried out behind him. "It  
wasn't my fault damn it!"   
  
"You're just lucky that's all," replied the demon hunter as he  
buttoned up his shirt again.   
  
"I've got to get home, my parents are gonna kill me!" cried the  
boy as he looked at his watch.   
  
"Just make sure you live long enough for me to kill you," snorted  
his companion as he replaced the spear on his back.  
  
"Yeah, see you later tonight I guess?"   
  
"Don't be late this time," snapped Ukyo as he tuned and walked  
away. His thoughts quickly went off in another direction. "She's coming? I  
wonder what she meant by that?" The summoner had nearly killed them both,  
but that didn't bother him as much as the information she had gotten from  
her. "Maybe I should talk to Ranma about this? She's a pretty strong  
sorceress after all...after I get some sleep first."   
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Hikaru almost crawled towards his home. His body was incredibly  
sore and he didn't have much energy left. "I never thought magic would be  
this hard. I don't know if I ever would have started had I known all this.  
I'd be perfectly happy as a nobody now, if I could ever go back to that."   
  
Still, the long nights with his new friend seemed to make him feel  
strangely accomplished. Things were still looking up from where he was  
standing now. Aside from being possessed by an angel, and having his arm  
cut off, he felt pretty good about himself. "Who am I kidding?" muttered  
the boy as he struggled onward down the street.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Darkness surrounded him as he waited in the shadows. Another dead  
alley cat husk fell from his hands. His energy reserves were full at the  
moment, but it wouldn't last long. He giggled to himself as he remembered  
the look on the Tendo girl's face as he planted himself between her  
breasts and pulled her life force out of her. It was eerily reminiscent of  
the polar bears he had been forced to drain in the frozen north before the  
cold finally got to him.   
  
This new power was strong, but dangerous. He hadn't meant to kill  
her, it had just happened. Still, it was the only way he could survive at  
the moment. Happosai curled up into a ball in the corner of the alleyway  
he was sitting in and sighed. The way he was now, he could certainly exact  
his revenge. The pretty girls wouldn't care too much for him now though.   
He wasn't exactly sure he could go back to the way things were before  
though. Strangely enough, that suited him fine for the moment. It wasn't  
as much fun, but he could now get just as much energy from males, even  
ugly people would fall victim to him now.   
  
"Ranma, I'll make you pay for what you did to me!" He stood up and  
let his aura burn around him. "You'll never escape me now!"   
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ranma, what happened to that old man? Did he get possessed or  
something?" Ryoga had an uncomfortable look about him as he walked up next  
to her.   
  
"No, it's far worse than that," replied the girl.   
  
"Worse? How so?" said Kuno in shock. He had been understandably  
quiet up until this point.   
  
"He used to get his energy from perversion. Young girls and the  
residual feminine energy from underwear would have been enough to keep him  
going. We sent him somewhere where there was no energy like that. I think  
he went into withdrawal and instead of getting better or dying...his body  
adapted so that he could pull the life energy from any living thing. I  
don't think it did anything to help his sanity."   
  
"So this is our fault?" said Ryoga with a horrified look crossing  
his face.   
  
"I doubt it, in ten or fifteen years the underwear would have  
stopped working anyway and he'd have figured it out. We just accelerated  
the process a bit."  
  
"You realize that Akane will not stay long," said Kuno with a  
neutral look on his face.   
  
"I know, her father might show up as well. I want you to keep them  
out of the way if they do show up Kuno. Your job is to keep them safe if  
they follow us." Ranma didn't look back at the boy as she said this.   
  
"I thought it was a little unusual for you to let him tag along  
this time," commented Ryoga.   
  
"I will have my revenge," snapped the older boy.   
  
"Fine, just let me worry about him first; or else he'll just drain  
you and use the energy against us. I don't want Akane's power getting  
absorbed by him either. We're all in trouble if that happens."   
  
"Why is that?" said Ryoga with a slightly fearful look on his  
face.   
  
"Because the demonic power sleeping inside her will turn him into  
a true succubus. An energy vampire so to speak, immortal and nearly  
invincible."   
  
Both boys paled at this.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Akane, are you coming?" said Soun as he stood by the door with a  
stern looking frown on his face.   
  
"Yes father," said the girl as she hefted the traveling pack onto  
her shoulders.   
  
"I realize that this Saotome girl is your friend Akane, but she is  
the cause of all of this. Directly or not, I will not stand by while she  
continues to make things worse."   
  
"Do what you have to father," said the girl simply. The look on  
her face was one of barely held back anger. "I'm going to kill that  
pervert myself, no matter what the cost!"   
  
"Good luck father, sister," said Kasumi as she bowed to them as  
they left. "Please, just come home safely."   
  
"Don't worry Kasumi, Ranma knows I'm coming after her. She'll keep  
us safe."   
  
Soun frowned at this, but said nothing. "We cannot rely on her  
daughter," he thought to himself as he walked out the door.   
  
++++++++++  
  
"Where is my daughter in law?" asked Nodoka as she sat at a table  
in the Cat Cafe with the Amazons.  
  
"To be honest I'm not sure, she can take care of herself. The  
demon outside is not something we should be risking to look for her," said  
Cologne.   
  
"Demon?" Nodoka gasped.   
  
"Ranma to strong for monster!" said Talcum as she comforted the  
woman and gently pushed her down into her seat.   
  
"I see...this is why it was so urgent for her to leave?"   
  
The three Amazon's nodded.   
  
"I will await her return then." The Saotome woman sat down at the  
table and sipped at her tea.   
  
"Don't worry, if anyone can take care of that thing, its Ranma,"  
said Ko li cheerfully.   
  
"You two are my daughter in law's sisters?"   
  
"No, is Ranma's lover!" snapped Talcum.   
  
Nodoka blinked and looked at the pair in shock. "You were my son's  
mistresses?"   
  
"No ma'am. Talcum is your daughter in law's lover," said Ko li  
with an embarrassed blush.   
  
Nodoka looked at her for a moment and blinked again. "Pardon?"   
  
"Ranma swear never love man, so stay with Talcum now," said the  
girl with a shrug.   
  
"Oh my," said Nodoka with a heavy blush appearing on her cheeks.   
  
"The laws concerning such things are different in our village my  
dear," comforted Cologne as she pat the shocked woman on her shoulder.   
  
"What big deal is?" said Talcum obliviously.   
  
"I'll never have grandchildren!" sobbed Nodoka as she pushed her  
face into her hands.   
  
"Oh, dear," muttered Ko li in a deadpan voice.   
  
  
TBC...   
  
Next time: Happy Hunting!   
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
  
  
First off you may notice that the Counsel is going to have a part  
in this story in the near future. I also heavily hinted that I've been  
hiding some major things about Ranma. Hell, I blatantly told you.   
  
Secondly, you may notice that several things appear out of nowhere  
in this fic. Especially concerning Gosunkugi and Ukyo. A new Mini series side-story will be up soon!  
"Devil Hunter Ukyo and the Master of Beasts!"   
I've been getting a lot of questions asking about where she's  
been. This had been planned for some time now, but I just didn't have time  
to write it yet. Ukyo will be rejoining the mainstream cast very soon though.   
  
  
  



End file.
